International Affairs
by YourRoyalC-RokHighness
Summary: Sequel to "Beach House"; Tony's past comes back to haunt him and Ziva is requested back to Israel for unknown reasons. Your Royal Highness & C-Rokkk co-authorship. TIVA!
1. New Beginnings

**Hey guys! So here we are again...this is a sequel for the story "Beach House". SO if you haven't read that one...this is not gonna make any sense at ALL. So, please go and read that one and then come back to this one. :) And as you know, we love those reviews. So...enough talking...and enjoy!**

Tony DiNozzo yawned and then pulled the woman lying next to him closer. He let a soft smile play on his lips as he buried his face into the crown of her head. He wrapped both of his arms around her bare hips and pulled her tighter, if possible, to him. He reveled in the moment, thinking about how she was _finally _his. He would finally be able to come home and look forward to her spending the night just lying in his arms. He breathed in her scent. Even though she smelled like sex, she still smelled like lavender, soap, and _her. _

She stirred in her sleep and let a small moan escape her lips as she shifted, burying herself deeper into his arms. He rubbed her arm with his thumb and she smiled, "Shalom, Tony." She quietly said and Tony grinned, pressing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning. Sleep well last night?" He prodded and she just laughed, his stomach's skin tingling from where her lips vibrated against him.

She sat up and came face to face with him, yet still managed to stay in his arms as she smiled, her mouth slightly open, "You would know." She said, and he just smiled, their faces centimeters apart.

"Oh..." He grinned, "Oh yes I would." She gave a short chuckle as he leaned forward and pressed his lips up against hers. She moaned as he let her have access to his mouth first. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the bottom of his hair while he pushed against her. Shoved up against the pillow, the kiss quickly heated up as he put one leg on each side of her. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his chest, and then a gasp of air as she turned her head the other direction.

"Tony..." She breathed, but his lips never left her skin as he started trailing some down her neck, sucking gently, but not enough to conceive another hickey.

"Mmm?" He murmured against her and she just gasped as he carefully started to nibble at her skin, starting back up her body.

"Tony!" She suddenly shouted, "We need to go to work..." She let out a small moan; she couldn't help it, and when he made it back up her neck, she effectively moved out of the way, his lips crashing into the pillow under her. He groaned into the fabric, the sound muffled. He looked up at her and pouted.

"Ziva..." He moaned.

"We need to get to work." She said, glancing at the clock which read 0700h. He pouted again.

"Just one more kiss?" He asked, and she shook her head.

"You know that it will become more than one kiss."

He just shrugged, moving his face closer to hers, "You never know. Let's try it out. Best two out of three?" He questioned, and she pressed her palm up against his lips, causing him to open his eyes again.

"Tony." She said, firmly, "I am going to take a shower." Tony grinned, his eyes perking up. She narrowed hers at him, "Alone."

He groaned as she pecked him on the lips one more time before rolling out from under him. She got out of the bed and started towards the bathroom. Tony rolled over to watch her, "Ziva!" He called, and she turned around, just slightly, pausing in the bathroom doorway, "Come on, can't I just join ya?" He pleaded, making a puppy dog face. She laughed.

"No, Tony."

"But I've waited too long for you!" He whined, "Come _on_!"

"I agree, we have much to catch up on. But this weekend..." She winked at him before turning around and entering the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Tony smirked.

"You know me well." He called and he heard her faint laugh from the bathroom as the water started up. Groaning, he realized that he should probably get up and get dressed as well. Of course, now he had to wait for Ziva to get out of the bathroom in order to take a shower. Cause he sure as hell wasn't walking in there smelling of sex. And Ziva.

Not that Gibbs would recognize the Ziva smell. Well, at least, he _hoped _he wouldn't. He was pretty sure he'd recognize the sex smell though. He did, in fact, have four wives. Tony swung his legs over the side of the bed and started towards the closet, throwing it open. He smiled at the fact that there were not only his large collection of suits, but also her collection of clothes as well. All of them ranging from cargo pants to nice dress pants to dresses and even to some skirts. He grabbed a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a red tie out of the closet, lying them down on the bed. He was still completely naked as he reached down on the ground and picked up the boxers he discarded from last night. He kicked his other suit and his NCIS Special Agent jacket away so that it slid across the hardwood floor and gathered in a corner. Ziva's silky white bathrobe skid across the ground as well. He smiled as he looked down and saw the red lingerie lying there. He picked it up and let it dangle on his finger from one of the straps.

"Hey, Ziva!" He called, yelling in order for her to hear him over the water.

"What?" She demanded as he started towards the door.

"I think you should wear this to work today!" He smirked, looking down at it as he continued to twirl it.

"Only if I want to be completely shot. And if _you _want to be shot."

"You don't even know what I'm holding!"

"The red lingerie." She sighed and Tony groaned.

"Looks like ya caught me, Zi." He grinned and she didn't respond. However, Tony's smile faded slightly as he heard his phone vibrate on the wood bedside table. He looked towards the bathroom and then crossed the floor. _It better be damn McGee. Or Gibbs. _He angrily thought to himself as he grabbed it.

Angrily, he picked it up, "What the _hell _do you want now? How many times have I told you to _stop calling me?" _He demanded.

_"Um...too many?"_

"And what does that mean to you? Nothing?" He demanded through gritted teeth, trying to keep his voice down.

"_Look, Tony. I know that you live in DC, and I'm actually going to be there like...Thursday and Friday of this week as well as the entire weekend, so maybe I could...I don't know. Stop by?"_

Tony groaned. He knew he couldn't get out of hand with her, considering that Ziva was just in the next room, taking a shower, "Look, Christie, I just don't-" But he was cut off by an intense _squeal_, that was the only word for it, at the other end of the line.

"_You do care!" _She squealed, "_You called me Christie! Just like we did when we were together! Aw, Tony! It's okay to cheat a little, right?" _

Tony gaped, "Excuse me?!" He nearly shouted, and then realized he had to quiet his voice, "No. It's not. Not with the woman I'm with. Only with _girls _like you."

"_Tony...." _She whined, _"Please, please, please, please, please?" _

"No!" He had to shout, but then scolded himself.

_"So I heard you're a fed." _He could almost hear her grin on the other end of the line, "_I like men who can handle a weapon." _Tony heard the water stop.

"I gotta go." he said, "And don't call me again, or I'll send out a restraining order on you. Understand? I can arrest you for 48 hours without reason."

_"Go on." _She said, seductively, "_Arrest me, Tony." _

He scoffed, "I'm hanging up now."

_"But why?" _She complained.

"Cause I'm about to have hot, passionate sex with my girlfriend, that's why." And with that, he shut the phone. Ziva came out of the bathroom just seconds later with nothing but a towel wrapped around her; she was using another one to dry her hair.

"Who was that?" She questioned.

"That was Gibbs." He responded, "He wants us in ASAP. Told me to call you, but..." He smiled as he closed the few steps between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, "You're right here."

She smiled as she pressed her lips up against his. She meant for it just to be short, but it quickly turned passionate, and they wrapped their arms tighter around the other when Ziva finally stopped, "Stop. Stop." She demanded, "I need to get ready."

"For bed?" He grinned.

"For work." She rolled her eyes, "Though I will be getting ready for bed." She smiled, "Tonight." She said seductively before starting towards the closet. Tony growled as he started into the bathroom, ready to take a shower of his own.

Once he was done, Ziva wasn't in the bedroom like he expected. He quickly got dressed, slipping his phone into his pocket, after checking to make sure that _she _didn't call again before checking his hair in the mirror. Once he finished making sure that it was absolutely perfect, he realized something missing. He patted his neck, as if the tie was hiding there.

"Hey, Ziva?" He called.

"Kitchen!" She answered back, and he flipped off the light in the bedroom before starting into the kitchen where she sat drinking tea, a fresh pot of coffee already made on the counter.

"Hey, have you seen my tie?" He asked as he poured himself a nice, hot cup of coffee. He added a couple of spoonfuls of sugar before stirring it and adding cream. He sipped it as he watched her nod.

"Yes."

"Well where is it?"

She turned around and dangled it in front of him.

"Ah." He said, finishing his sip of coffee and then walking towards her and standing to the side of her, "You mind giving it to me?" He demanded after pulling at it for a couple of times.

She set her cup of tea down and smiled as she stood up and wrapped the tie around his neck, tugging slightly on it, causing him to dip lower towards her.

"Allow me."

He grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Sure thing." She rolled her eyes and narrowed them at him as she finished tying his tie. Suddenly, she pulled him down by the tie, and then pressed her lips up against his, tugging at them just a little before letting go of him and patting his chest.

"Ready to leave?" She questioned as she brushed past him and into the living room where she picked up her badge, her SIG, her cell, and her new set of keys.

"Yup." He grinned, taking her hand as he too grabbed his keys and then started out of his..._their..._apartment. Their fingers intertwined as they started down the steps and then out of the complex. Tony's car was parked directly in front of the complex whereas Ziva's was parked on the other side of the street. Once they made it to Tony's car, he pecked her on the lips, "See you at work?" He questioned and she nodded.

"Yes."

"I'll race you." He grinned and she laughed.

"I will beat you."

He shrugged and then chuckled, "You probably will. But hopefully what you want for your prize is the same as what I would want for mine."

She looked him up and down, "It just might." She gave him a closed, seductive smile before kissing him one more time. They both slowly backed away from each other, narrowing their eyes just slightly, smiles donned on each of their faces before they took off towards their cars.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva leaned on the back of her mini, picking at her nails with her knife as Tony pulled in next to her. She grinned as he got out of his car.

"I win." She said proudly and walked in front of him. He lingered behind for a second, thinking back to the phone call he just had in the car, with none other than Christina. The thought angered him, but he brushed it off and and caught up to her, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"And tonight, you will get your prize."

"I look forward to it." She replied. Tony laughed and opened the door for her. She walked in and slid her card, followed by Tony, who let the elevator scan his eye. They got on and Tony immediately grabbed her, kissing her lips. Ziva put her hands on his chest and pushed him away. "Not at work, Tony."

"I can't help it, Zi. I'm crazy about you." He leaned his forehead on hers, "And only you." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss, just as the elevator doors opened. She walked out ahead of him and stopped when Tony's desk came into view. Tony quickly followed, and stopped just as she did. "What the hell?" He asked. McGee happened to walk past them, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You got mail, Tony." He said. Tony narrowed his eyes at the junior agent as he walked back to his desk. Ziva followed, leaving Tony standing there. He didn't want to walk to his desk; he already _knew_ where all of it came from.

Ziva sat down at her desk and stared at the stuffed bears, college paraphernalia, and even flowers. Tony finally calmed himself down enough and walked over to his desk. After throwing his backpack down and placing his gun in the drawer, he put his trash can in his chair. He picked up each item and threw it in, making sure it hit the bottom.

"Never thought you'd throw away OSU stuff, Tony." McGee commented.

"Yeah, well let it be known this is not against the Buckeyes or the OSU gods!" He threw away another bear and flag. Next was the roses. Not even reading the card, he tore it into confetti and broke the roses in half. He finally finished and his trash can was overflowing. He reached down into his desk and pulled out a box of matches.

"Tony I don't think that's a good idea." McGee spoke.

"I do, probie." He replied and struck one up, just as Leroy Jethro Gibbs walked into the squad room. He leaned over Tony's desk and blew out the match.

"This is a federal office building, DiNozzo."

"What if I go outside boss?" Tony asked. He glanced down at Ziva, who was sitting at her desk, with her head down writing.

"How about you get to work? Find me anyone who had contact with First Lieutenant Jack McClelland." Tony put his trash can back on the floor and sat down.

"On it, boss." He said.

"Ziva, I need his life history, McGee cell phone and house phone."

"Got it." McGee said and immediately started to type on his computer. Gibbs left the bullpen, stating that he was going down to Ducky. Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony.

"I thought you were handling it." She said, leaning on his desk. Tony hung up his phone and looked up at her.

"I am, sweetheart." He said calmly said.

"It does not look like it to me, Tony." She replied. He sighed and looked up at her.

"Are we going to do this here?" He said, his voice still calm.

"Yes. Why won't you let me talk to her?" Ziva was now speaking louder.

"That is not necessary." He replied.

"How many times has she called you?" Ziva asked. Tony let out a sigh.

"I don't know. A lot." Ziva was about to speak again when McGee interrupted them.

"Um, Tony...This woman has called our Lieutenant 43 times in the past two days." McGee said. He walked over to his desk with a sticky note.

"We're kind of busy here, McGee." Tony said.

"I am too. With the case. You two might want to get to work before Gibbs gets back. Ziva scoffed and went back over to her desk, typing on her computer immediately. Tony sighed and picked up his phone again. Several minutes later, Gibbs marched into the squad room.

"What do we have?"

"Well, boss, a popular man. One woman, a Jessica Shiver, has called our Marine 43 times in the last two days. Another woman, Megan Tuggle, called him 12 times just before he died." McGee completed.

"Tony."

"Both of his parents are dead, no siblings. Jessica Shiver is 23 years of age, living in Georgetown. Megan Tuggle is 22 years of age and I spoke with her mother, who has not seen her since yesterday."

"Ziva."

"First Lieutenant Jack McClelland, 25, born and raised in Georgetown. He was on a 6 month leave before heading out to Iraq."

"McGee, Tony. Go pick up Miss Shiver. I want to know why she called our Marine 43 times." McGee and Tony both stood, collecting their weapons and backpacks. Tony glanced at Ziva, who was looking at him as he walked behind McGee to the elevator. "Ziva."

"Yes, Gibbs."

"Meet me in MTAC in 5 minutes." Ziva nodded and watched him as he left the squad room, up the stairs. She looked around silently and narrowed her eyes at Tony's over filled trash can. She stood up and went over to it, squatting down. She found the pieces of what used to be the card from the flowers. She held them in her hand and sat down at Tony's desk. One by one, she reconstructed the card and read what she wrote.

_Tony-_

_If you give me another chance, I know we can make it work. I always have and I always will love you._

_xxooxxoo  
Christie_

Ziva looked up and crumpled the pieces again, throwing them back in his trash can. She looked down at her watch and saw that 5 minutes were up, and she was due in MTAC. She stood from Tony's desk and walked up the stairs.

"Ziva." Vance said. Ziva grabbed her left wrist with her right hand.

"Hello Director Vance." She said with a nod. He smiled.

"How was your vacation?"

"Just fine, thank you." She replied with a smile.

"Well good." He then pointed to her neckline, and Ziva responded by grabbing both necklaces. "New boyfriend, Officer David?" Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why does it matter, Director?" She replied.

"It doesn't. Just as long as you know how I feel about romance between co-workers."

"I do." Ziva said plainly.

"Alright. Have a nice day." He said and walked down the stairs. Ziva rolled her eyes and walked to MTAC, scanning her eyes before entering.

"About time, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"I am sorry, Gibbs. Director Vance stopped me on the way." She replied. Just then, the Lieutenant's officer came onto the screen and briefed them about Jack McClelland.

Once Tony and McGee returned with Jessica Shiver, the team met in observation. "Tony, interrogate her. Ziva and I will be watching. McGee, go check on Abby." Gibbs handed Tony the file and he and McGee left the room. Walking into the silver box, he placed the folder on the table and looked down at the suspect.

"So Jessica." He started, "How you doing?"

"Why am I here?" She asked. Tony laughed and took a seat across from her.

"Because you obviously had _something_ to do with a Jack McClelland?" He took the marine's picture out of the folder and slid it across the table.

"I don't know who that is." Jessica replied. She crossed her arms and sat back in her chair.

"Really?" He then scratched his ears. "Oh I'm sorry. I'm allergic to lies. They make my ears itch." He pulled out another piece of paper. It had calls on it, with her number highlighted. Most of the paper was yellow. "Now how about the truth, Jess?" She sighed.

"He was my ex-boyfriend." She finally said. Tony nodded and pointed to his ears.

"See? No itch." Jessica rolled her eyes. "So you called him. Over and over?"

From observation, Ziva scoffed, causing Gibbs to look at her. "That sounds familiar." She mumbled. Gibbs turned to her.

"You think he's cheating on you?"

"No. I think he still has feelings for her." Ziva said. Gibbs turned his attention back to the window.

"That's why I have rule twelve. Relationships between co-workers _never_ work out." Ziva didn't reply, and she had to hold back the tears that were trying to form.

"Yes. I called him."

"Forty-three times?" Tony asked. "That's a little overkill, don't cha think?"

"He wouldn't talk to me." Jessica replied. "I missed him. I don't know what I was thinking."

"Uh huh." Tony said. "Well, what about this girl?" He pulled out another picture, one printed from the DMV, Megan Tuggle. "You know her?"

"Nope." Jessica said.

"Really?" Tony said and then scratched his ears again. "Well, according to _my_ sources, this girl was his girlfriend. And we can't find her."

"Sorry." Jessica shrugged. "I don't know her." Tony laughed and walked over to her, placing one arm on her chair and the other on the table.

"Were you jealous?" Tony asked. "Couldn't stand that he was with another woman?"

Ziva crossed her right arm across her stomach and played with her locket with the other.

"What?" Jessica said innocently.

"You killed him."

"No I didn't. I didn't kill anybody!"

"Do you have an alibi for the last two days?"

"Yes. I do. My co-workers." Jessica snapped. Tony laughed and stood to his full form.

"Good. Shouldn't be a problem then." He said. He started to leave the room but turned back to her. "Don't leave town." He warned. He walked to observation and entered the room. Gibbs walked up to Tony and he handed him the file.

"You think she did it?" He asked.

"Ask me after I talk to her co-workers, boss." Tony mumbled. Gibbs smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Tony, Ziva and Agent Sims in the room. Tony cleared his throat and spoke first. "I'm having McGee change my number." He said softly.

"This case sounds familiar." She said.

"I'm not dead, Ziva." Ziva chuckled and walked past him, stopping at the door.

"No. Not yet."

At 2200h, Tony and Ziva finished eating and cleaning up their dinner, Ziva sauntered into the bedroom, changing into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. She pulled her hair back and let out a sigh as she took her seat on the couch, pulling her old, ragged quilt around her. She was just about to curl up into a ball and take a cat nap when she heard Tony's voice from the kitchen.

"Hey, Zi?"

"What?" She asked, a little annoyance in her voice.

"Do you want wine or tea or coffee?"

"Tea, please." She responded back before closing her eyes again and burying her head deeper into the pillows. Right as she was about to doze off, she felt an unnatural lift of the cushions as he sat down on the couch, setting her cup of tea on the coffee table.

"You asleep?" He questioned and she just sat up, shaking her head as she grabbed the warm cup of tea in her hands, sipping it slowly.

"Hey." He shook her shin through the quilt, and she looked at him, "I'm gonna go and get dressed," He gestured towards the bedroom, "And then we'll...watch a movie?"

She just nodded, "That sounds good. As long as you do not do your Sean Connery accent, yes?"

Tony just grinned, "You know me well."

"Mmm, yes I do." She agreed as he leaned over and pecked her on the lips before quickly flashing her a smile and then jumping off of the couch, heading towards the bedroom.

She stared after him. She couldn't believe that he was still acting like....himself! After the case that they had today, that was still going on, with the ex-girlfriend who ketp calling, and the girlfriend and the marine....she sighed as she stared down at the tea. She twirled it slightly in her mug. She took another sip, reveling in the warmth as it slid down her throat.

Tony reappeared a couple of seconds later, now dressed in sweats and a t-shirt, just like her. He plopped back down on the couch and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, causing her to automatically lay back against him. She curled up next to him, her head lying on his shoulder as he kneaded her back, slowly.

"What movie you wanna watch?" He grinned and she just shrugged her shoulders.

"It does not matter."

He shrugged his shoulders just like she did and then grabbed the remote, "Suit yourself." He said, "We're watching the last movie I had in...The name's Bond. James Bond." He said, giving her his 'famous' Sean Connery accent. She just rolled her eyes as he started the movie. It only took Tony a couple of seconds, the stars of the movie hadn't even left the screen, before he realized that something was troubling her.

Deeply.

He sighed and then flipped off the DVD player, "Okay. So what's on your mind?"

She quickly broke from his grip and stared him straight in the eyes, "You are just going to sit there and act like you do not know?" She demanded, "Act like you do not see it?"

"I see a crazy Israeli chick who really needs to calm down and get her mood swings under control." She growled at him and moved slightly towards him, causing him to lean back, "But she's incredibly hot!" She growled again, "Sexy?" He tried and she just threw her hands up in the air.

"See?" She demanded, and then gestured towards him, "This is what I am talking about when I said that you do not listen."

"Wait, so _that's _why you're mad? Cause you're hot?"

Ziva closed her eyes tightly and took in a couple of deep breaths before opening them back up and staring at Tony, "How can you not see it? How can you not see the connection between the case and our lives?"

He was silent for a couple of seconds, "Oh."

"Oh?" She demanded, "Oh?! That is all you have to say?!"

"Ziva, look, you need to calm down." He said, putting his hands up, "Calm. Down."

"Is our relationship going to turn out like Jack and Megan and Jessica's?" She asked, "Is Christina, or _Jessica, _going to kill you, or _Jack, _just because I, or _Megan, _am dating you?"

"Ziva." He sighed, "This isn't real life. And Shivers didn't kill anyone. I mean, I believe that she did, but until we get her alibi checked out..."

"Tony!" She nearly shouted, "This _is _real life! They were real people!"

"Ziva..." Tony let out an exasperated sigh, "Please calm down."

She let her shoulders slump and she nodded, "You are right. I am sorry. I really need to relax."

He grinned, "I think I can help with that." He said, and then leaned forward, pressing his lips up against hers. Moaning deeply, the kiss quickly became passionate, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers into his brown hair. He slowly pushed her up against the cushions of the couch so that she was lying flat under him. He hovered above her, smiling as they both broke the kiss to gasp for air.

"You relaxed now?" He questioned and she nodded, smiling.

"Yes...but, Tony. The case?"

He sighed, looked down, and then looked back up at her face, "Gibbs doesn't believe in coincidences." He softly said.

"Does not matter what Gibbs thinks." she said, placing her hand on the side of his cheek, "Do you?" She quietly asked, running her hand down the side of his face and letting it rest at the base of his neck.

Tony leaned in to kiss her again when there was a knock on the door, "DiNozzo! It's Gibbs, open up!" He banged again, and Tony and Ziva quickly looked at each other with wide eyes before immediately jumping off of one another.

"Hide in the closet. Go!" He hissed as he shoved some of Ziva's belongings under the couch and in drawers. Once she disappeared and he heard the door close, he opened up the front door, smiling at his boss.

"What the hell took you so long, DiNozzo?" He muttered as Tony stepped out of the way to let him inside.

"Beer?" He asked and Gibbs just shook his head.

"Need to talk to you."

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me why you decided to stop by at 2200h." He grinned as he sat down on the couch. Gibbs just stood in the middle of his living room and Tony stood up.

He opened up his mouth a little and paused before answering, "Ziva." His voice was quiet.

"Aw, boss!" Tony groaned, "I thought we already discussed this."

"We did." he agreed, "Until I found out the other half of the story."

"Excuse me?"

Gibbs shrugged, "Or other...woman."

Tony had to refrain himself from taking another step towards him, "Excuse me?!" he demanded, his tone louder, with much more force.

"Ziva....is very concerned about you."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Concerned? About me?"

"That and the fact that your ex-girlfriend from College keeps calling you..." He took a step towards him and it was his turn to put his eyebrows together, creasing his forehead as well, "and she won't stop." Tony just sighed.

"I don't know what to do..." he admitted, "I've told her to stop calling me!"

"Change your number. Or do something." He growled, taking another couple of steps towards him as he spoke, "Because if you don't, you're gonna miss out on the best damn thing you'll probably ever get in your entire life. Understand?" he flicked him under the chin with one finger as Tony nodded.

"I know, boss." He quietly said, and Gibbs nodded, as if he was 'understanding'.

"Just so you know." He said, back in same quiet tone. He then looked down at the coffee table a smirked as he pointed down at the mug, "Since when have you switched to tea, DiNozzo? In a Star of David mug?" Tony just shrugged and Gibbs' eyes caught a picture of three younger kids, the only two he recognized as Ziva and...what he thought was Ari sitting on the mantle next to their team photos. He smirked again, "Clean up after your girlfriend, DiNozzo." He muttered back over his shoulder at Tony, "Oh and by the way..." He reached into his pocket and grabbed something before flipping it at him, "Stay safe." He said as Tony caught the package in his hands as Gibbs closed the door silently behind him.

He smiled just slightly at the package that Gibbs had chucked him as Ziva came back from the closet, "He is gone, yes?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yeah, he's gone." His voice was distant and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What is that?" She asked, nodding her head towards what was in Tony's hands.

He grinned as he held it up, shaking it, "Wanna go test it out?" He smirked and Ziva just laughed.

"Well I do get my prize from beating you to work today." She smiled as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist.

"And you get to get your prize." He went to go and place his lips against hers when she stopped him.

"You did not ask me what I would like as my prize." She pouted and Tony just smiled.

"I know what you want." He said huskily, under his breath.

"Ice cream?" She smiled and he just glared at her. She laughed, "I am just tugging your ankle, Tony!"

Tony laughed, "It's 'pulling your leg', Ziva."

She just narrowed her eyes at him, "Then, since I am so bad at American idioms, Tony....just...take me right here." She smiled and Tony grinned back.

"How about taking you to the bed?" He said and then picked her up, bridal style as he hurried into the bedroom. He gently set her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her.

"Wait, Tony." Ziva stopped and Tony looked her straight in the eyes, "You _are _going to handle it, yes?"

He smiled and then nodded as he moved slowly towards her, breathing a little heavily, "I am. Right after I handle you.....I promise." He breathed out as he pressed his lips against hers. She groaned and then deepened the kiss, the clothes quickly disappearing from both of their bodies, "Now." Tony smiled as he grabbed her and flipped her over so that he was on the bottom, her hot, naked body on top of his, "Let's try out that present Gibbs gave us."

"Yes..." She flipped her hair back over one shoulder and put her face dangerously close to his, teasing him as a thin layer of sweat already started to cover their bodies, "Let's."

"You know," Tony started as he opened up the package, "This is probably the second best present Gibbs had ever given me."

She smiled, "And what was the first?" She asked and he looked up into her chocolate brown eyes, lifting a hand up and carefully brushing a piece of hair behind her head, his hand staying there, gripping the back of her neck and keeping her hair away from her beautiful face. He smiled slightly, the corners of his lips turning up.

"You."


	2. Closed

"I beat you again." Ziva said happily. Tony only rolled his eyes and caught up to her.

"So I was thinking..." Tony said, changing the subject, "...that I'd make us DiNozzo's Famous Spaghetti tonight." Ziva laughed.

"You have not had spaghetti until you have tried _my_ spaghetti. And we don't even know if we are going to be done with the case by that time. We may not get dinner."

"Why not? I already know who did it."

"Have you already checked out her alibi?" Ziva asked, a little surprise in her voice.

"No, they weren't there yesterday. But it's a gut feeling." Ziva laughed as he scanned his eye and then followed him onto the elevator.

"Your gut has been wrong before."

"No it hasn't!" He defended, earning a glare from Ziva. "Ok, maybe it has. But, this time, I am 99.99% sure I'm right."

"It's that .01% I'm worried about, DiNozzo. Call her alibi." Gibbs said.

"On it, boss." Tony said and sat down at his desk.

"Mah-Gee, David, somebody called Metro and said they last saw Megan Tuggle at this address." He held up a post-it, "Go get her." Tony hung up his phone and walked over to Gibbs.

"A Delvin Williams, one of Jessica's co-workers is on his way boss. So you want me to go and supervise them, or..." Gibbs glared at him. "I'll uh...go...over here now." He said. Ziva smiled at him as she and McGee walked to the elevator.

About 20 minutes later, one of the agents escorted Delvin Williams to the squad room. Tony stood up and walked over to him.

"So Delv...can I call you Delv?" Tony started. Delvin looked at him. "All I really needed to do was check and see if you have been working with Jessica Shiver."

"Take him to interrogation." Gibbs said.

"Interrogation? Why am I going to interrogation?" Delvin asked.

"Well Delv, we looked at Jack's phone records again, and discovered that _you_ had contact with him. Lets go to the silver box." Tony patted his back and sat him down in the chair, then dissapeard to observation. Gibbs later joined him, handing him the file again. "Oh. I'm interrogating him?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. Problem with that, DiNozzo?"

"No. Nope, no problem at all." Tony said. He handed Gibbs his open can of soda. "That's for you." He said with a smile. Gibbs rolled his eyes and threw it in the trash can.

"I don't know why I'm here." Delvin said. Tony sat in the chair across from him.

"Jack McClelland is dead."

"Who?" Tony laughed and pulled a picture of him out of the folder.

"This guy." He said simply.

"I don't know him." Tony sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You see? That's what I don't understand. You people _know_ that we already have evidence against you. Why do you even try?" He pulled out another sheet of paper, one similar to Jessica Shiver's, with numbers highlighted. He pointed to the yellow. "That's your number, Delv." Delvin let out a sigh.

"Fine. Jessica asked me to call him." He admitted. "I didn't want to do it, but she..."

"Offered anything you want?" Tony finished for him.

"Yeah." Delvin said quietly. Tony chuckled.

"That's happened to me before." Tony admitted. "But it's no reason to kill him."

"What? I didn't kill him! I never even...met the guy! I just called because Jessica asked me too! She wanted to know if I could hear a girl in the background."

"I would buy that." Tony nodded, but then held the paper with yellow up again, "But you didn't call him just once." Delvin sighed.

"I don't know who killed him, sir, but it wasn't me." Tony put down the paper and crossed his arms on the table.

"Ok. So lets talk about Jessica."

"What about her?" Delvin asked.

"Was she at work the last two days?" Delvin shrugged.

"I don't know. I've been avoiding her." Tony laughed, and started to speak again when his cell phone rang in his pocket.

"Agent DiNozzo." He said into the phone.

"_Tony. We found Megan Tuggle. She's dead." _Tony nodded.

"Ok thanks sweetheart." He said and hung up the phone. He looked at Delvin and leaned on the table with two hands. "Where is Jessica?"

"I don't know." Delvin repeated. "But let me ask you a question, sir." Tony sighed and stood to his full form, crossing his arms. "If your girlfriend asked you to that, what would you do?"

"I'd handle it." Tony snapped.

"Yeah? What if you couldn't?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't kill him."

"I didn't kill anybody." Tony leaned onto the table again, getting so close to him that he had to back up.

"Maybe. But you know who did. And you know where she is." He stood up to his full form again, walking towards the door. "Sit tight." He said, and then walked over to observation.

"He didn't kill him, boss."

"I know that, DiNozzo." Gibbs replied.

"The phone call was Ziva..."

"I know that too, _sweetheart._" Gibbs said.

"...and they found Megan Tuggle."

"When she gets here, interrogate her."

"That's gonna be a little hard boss. She's dead." Gibbs let out a sigh.

"Call Ducky."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the crime scene, the team wasn't surprised when Dr. Mallard told them that Megan Tuggle was killed the same way as First Lieutenant Jack McClelland was. Once back at NCIS, the team met up in observation as Tony tried to break Delvin again. It didn't work.

"He's not talking." Tony said.

"McGee, go visit Abby, help her if she needs help." Gibbs said, and then turned to Ziva and Tony. "Observe." He said, and then left the room.

"He can't break this guy." Tony said.

"I bet he can." Ziva replied with a slight chuckle.

"You bet what?" Tony asked with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"I bet he can break Williams." Ziva replied.

"What's your wager?" He smiled and leaned down, placing a kiss on her lips. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, immediately deepening the kiss. Tony moved them so they were in the corner of the dark room. They continued, Ziva letting out a small moan into Tony's mouth. Gibbs stood up and walked over to the glass.

"Hey!" He said loudly, and they both jumped. Tony hurried over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Yeah boss?"

"Are you paying attention?" He asked. Tony looked at Ziva who only chuckled.

"Of course, boss." Tony said.

"Then _why_ are you out of breath, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, and then walked back over to the suspect. Tony grinned at Ziva, who blocked his kiss with her palm.

"Gibbs is right, Tony. We need to pay attention." She said. Tony sighed.

"Ok." He mumbled.

"I need to know where Jessica Shiver is." Gibbs said calmly.

"Like I told your other Agent. I. Do. Not. Know."

"You do know." He stood up and walked over to him. "Withholding information is a federal crime."

"I'm not withholding anything."

"You are, Delvin." Gibbs whispered. "Jail can be a scary place. Sitting there, alone. In a box smaller than this one." Delvin sighed deeply.

"Fine. The last time I talked to her she said she was going to her mothers house. That's all I know."

"Tony take McGee and find her." Gibbs demanded. Tony looked at Ziva.

"Why can't I take _you_ and find her?" He pouted. Ziva chuckled.

"Because Gibbs knows what will happen if you do, Tony." She said. Tony laughed.

She was right.

"Whaddya got Abs?" Gibbs presented her with a Caf-Pow! and she smiled, taking sip.

"I've been thinking Gibbs."

"About the case?"

"Well, yeah, but...What if I get a Caf-Pow! tattoo?" Gibbs smirked.

"Okay Abby, but wouldn't the juice make your arm all sticky?" Abby scrunched her eyebrows together and quickly changed the subject, Gibbs didn't know anything about body art anyway.

"So the bullet pulled out of our Marine, it was a .22 caliber. And the bullet pulled out of Megan Tuggle?"

"The same kind."

"Same gun, Gibbs. Same shooter."

* * *

"We're lookin' for the same person." Gibbs announced as he marched into the bullpen, "We have two suspects. Delvin Williams and Jessica Shiver. Break one of 'em, break both of 'em, or find another damn suspect!" He shouted as he stormed out the opposite end of the bullpen.

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other over their desks before Ziva sighed and then stood up, starting out of the bullpen.

"Hey." Tony called, and she stopped, turning slightly to look at him, "Where ya going?"

"Abby's." She responded.

"I'll come with you." He said, standing up, but Ziva put up her hand to stop him.

"No, no, Tony." He froze, "I just want to talk with her alone." She reiterated, and Tony slowly nodded before sinking back down in his seat. He stared at her back as she exited the bullpen, entering the back elevator.

McGee grinned, "Rejected."

Tony shot icy daggers towards him, "Shut up, probie. Look who's talkin'."

* * *

"Abby?" Ziva called as she entered the lab. She was nowhere in sight, however, her music was blaring. Ziva had to cup her ears, "Abby?" Ziva yelled and Abby popped her head around and stared at her through the glass. It was then that Ziva realized she was sitting at her desk. She eagerly waved at her as she stood up, turning off her music. Ziva just smiled back as the forensic scientist ran over to her, throwing open the door and hugging her tightly, "Ziva!"

"Abby." She smiled, and she just continued to hug her, "Abby." She said, warningly, "Cannot breathe!"

"Sorry!" She quickly let go of her, and was about to hug her as a way of saying she was sorry, but then realized that that was what caused the apology in the first place, "So what's up?" She grinned, leaning in close to her, "How's Tony?"

Ziva blushed slightly as she looked over her shoulder at the empty hallway.

"Can we talk in private, yes?"

Abby just nodded as she gestured towards her desk. Ziva walked in and stood in front of her, but Abby quickly grabbed her and nearly shoved her down into the seat. She put her hands on her hips as she nearly narrowed her eyes at her, "Talk." She demanded and Ziva stuttered with her words for just a second before Abby growled, "Tony." She said, "What did he do? Did he hurt you? I'll kick his ass!" She shouted, "I mean, Tony's a sweet guy-"

"-Yes he is." Ziva agreed.

"-But sometimes he can be a real bastard." she nodded and Ziva just gave a small smile.

"Tony is just fine. It is the other...woman..." She said her words slowly and carefully, "That I am worried about."

Abby gaped, "Other. Woman?" And suddenly, Abby's eyes narrowed to slits as she reached over and grabbed the stapler off of her desk. She snapped it together once, "I'll be back." She spun on her heel and Ziva reached towards her, grabbing her wrist before she had a chance to move.

"Abby, Abby, stop it."

"But you said other woman! That means he's cheating on you, Ziva! And you're letting him? Awww, you must _really _love him. And I mean really _really _love him!"

Ziva groaned, "Never mind. This was a mistake." She went to stand up when Abby stopped her.

"Nuh-uh missy. You're staying right here." She shoved her back down into the seat by grasping her shoulders.

"He is not cheating on me, Abby. It is his ex-girlfriend that keeps calling him over and over again."

"Ooo..." She smiled with closed lips, "Competition. Think you can handle the heat, David?"

She just smiled slightly, "Tony assures me there is no competition. And that he will handle it. Though he is doing a poor job."

"Well how do you say no to a handsome man like him?" Abby asked and Ziva raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"I do not know, Abby. How _do _you?" She narrowed her eyes slightly at her and Abby just laughed.

"I haven't slept with him, Ziva. Trust me. I'm not his type."

She shrugged, "I thought that every walking woman with breasts was Tony's type."

"Well, maybe. But people like me-" She gestured to her outfit, "are not. But hot Israeli Mossad Ninjas are top on Tony's list."

"And gorgeous OSU graduates are second apparently."

She grinned, "You're jealous."

"I am not. Jealousy is such a childish emotion used by those who are insecure and not in touch with their inner feelings."

She shook her head, "Jealous."

Ziva just rolled her eyes, "Abby. I just came down to ask you your opinion. Now. If you are not going to be _mature _about this, I guess I will just leave."

"No, no, no!" She protested, "No, you gotta stay. I love juicy gossip." She squealed, clapping her hands together, "So spill!"

She sighed, "Fine. But Abby, you must promise me that you will never tell anyone."

She nodded, "Except for Tony, right?"

"No, not even Tony." She shook her head and Abby pouted, "Abby. Abby listen to me." Ziva demanded, "If you tell Tony that I told you, it will ruin our entire relationship." She gasped.

She looked around for a little before leaning down towards the Israeli, "Are you pregnant?" She whispered and Ziva jumped.

"NO!" She nearly shouted, "Abby, just _listen to me_!" She said, exasperated. Didn't she get it that she just wanted her to be quiet?

"You got it!" She exclaimed before making a motion over her lips to signal that she wasn't going to talk; she 'zipped' them shut. Ziva let out a sigh of relief before she continued.

"Tony's ex-girlfriend keeps calling him. All the time. And Tony picks it up." Ziva started going into slight hysterics now, "But you must understand that I do not believe in being jealous. This is merely being protective of the ones that I care...deeply about, yes?"

"You are _so _jealous!" Abby squealed, "Well." She became serious now, "Does Tony seemed interested in this 'ex-girlfriend'?"

"Well not really but..."

"Then it doesn't matter!" She waved it off, "The only time you should do anything about it is if she like...shows up at your apartment with a sharp butchers knife ready to kill you." She explained, simply. Ziva just stared at her.

"You do realize that I am a Mossad assassin. And knives do not scare me. Right, Abby?"

Abby paused for a moment, her mouth opening and closing like that of a fish, "Right." She said, "Well how about bombs? Do bombs scare you?" She just looked down at the ground and Abby realized that she must have said something wrong, "Right." She said again, biting the inside of her lip as she stared down at her. It was then that her eyes caught to the gold chain with a golden heart dangling in front of her Star of David, covering it up, "Ooo!" she grinned, pointing a painted finge at her neck, "What's that?" She excitedly asked and Ziva clasped the necklace in her grip as she looked up at Abby.

"Just a necklace."

"And not just _any _necklace. A golden, heart, necklace." She grinned and Ziva stood up, keeping the necklace covered, "Please, please, please, please, please?" She pleaded, "_Puh-lease _can I see it, Ziva?" Ziva groaned as she stopped walking. She rolled her eyes.

"As long as you stop that." She gritted through her teeth. She turned around and Abby was jumping up and down as Ziva slowly let go of the necklace. She took it in her hands, gently, and Abby's mouth was in a gasping form of an 'O' shape as she moved it around in her palm.

"Oo!" She exclaimed, "Is this a locket?" She asked and Ziva sighed. She wanted to break away, but that would break the necklace, and she didn't want that to happen. She flipped it open and then she rolled her eyes but couldn't help keep the smile on her face as she jumped up and down, hugging her one more time, tighter this time, "He loves you _so _much!" She squealed, and then pulled away.

"Abby?" Ziva questioned in complete shock, "Are you...are you crying?"

"I'm just so happy!" She said, "He completely loves you!"

"He just gave me a necklace." She said, as if it was no big deal. She shrugged it off. It was just a piece of jewelry, "Tony gets the women that he has dated jewelry all of the time. This is not new to him, Abby, nor should it be new to you."

She shook her head and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her, "No! You don't understand! This is...huge! He _engraved _it for you. Tell him that Abby, and especially _you, _love him very very _very _much!" She squealed, hugging her again. Ziva just laughed as she patted her back, not understanding the meaning to the goths' excitement.

"I will when we get home." She nodded, and then Abby suddenly pulled back, staring her straight in the eyes,

"What?" She questioned, and her smile just grew.

"OH MY GOD YOU TWO ARE LIVING TOGETHER?!" She shouted, and Ziva's face became pale white as she realized what she said. She quickly shushed the forensic scientist.

"Abby!" She hissed, "Please! Be quiet!"

"Sorry!" She whispered back, "But are you two living together?"

"No! Of course not! Just a slip of the mouth."

"Tongue, Ziva." She smiled, "Slip of the _tongue." _She furrowed her eyebrows together, "But you two are _so _living together." She smiled as her desk phone rang. She picked it up, "Forensic specialist extr-oh hey Gibbs!" Ziva's eyes grew wide and she took the moment to attempt to scurry out of the lab when Abby grasped her arm and pulled her back in, "Okay great! Bye-" She then sighed as she pulled the phone away, "bossman." she said at it before hanging it up.

"What did Gibbs want?" Ziva asked as Abby let go of her.

She smiled, "They solved the case."

"Who was it?" She questioned, "Shiver?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Didn't tell me." She smiled, "But now that the case is over, are you and _Tony _going to have celebration sex or something?"

Ziva groaned, "Can you please just...leave it alone?"

"So you are!"

"Abby!" Ziva huffed, "You tell anyone about this, and I _swear _I will kill you in the most brutal way possible." She spat before disappearing out of the lab and into the elevator. Abby just grinned as she turned the music back on, pumping it louder.

* * *

As Ziva entered the bullpen, Tony greeted her from his desk, "Hey. What took you so long?"

"We were talking."

"About the case, I hope." Gibbs said from his desk.

"I thought that we solved it." Ziva said, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Oh," Gibbs smirked, "We did."

"It was Jessica Shiver, yes?"

"You know, Ziva." Gibbs looked up at her, "Maybe you should become a federal investigator." She just smiled slightly, "How long you've known?"

"A while." she said, "Once I saw the look on her face when she found out that we knew about Tuggle. And the fact that she called..." She looked over at Tony, "43 times." She narrowed her eyes at him. Tony just stared back and her and there was an awkward silence in the bullpen. McGee looked at the two and then back at Gibbs.

"Something you'd like to share with the class, David?" Gibbs prompted.

Her eyes snapped from her lovers and looked at her boss, "No." She shook her head, "Not at the moment." She took her seat in her desk chair as she shot a glance across the space at her partner. This didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs, who rolled his eyes and promptly left the room, "Paperwork before you go home. On my desk...." He paused, "Good work, team." Ziva smiled to herself as Tony looked at her, a seductive smile on his face. She shook her head and then pointed it in the direction of McGee. He just sighed as Ziva turned back to her computer, typing up her report.

About an hour later, McGee was done, and he was packed. He slapped the report file down on Gibbs' desk before turning to his two co-workers, "Well...see you two tomorrow." He said.

"Night, McSleep."

"Goodnight, Tim." Ziva smiled and Tony watched him leave the bullpen. Once he got into the elevator and the doors closed, Tony leaned back in his chair, patting his lap.

"Come here, Zi." She smiled and stood up, walking towards him as she sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Haven't touched you in a while." He said, and she smiled.

"Yes, I know." She said as he leaned up and placed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her waist, scooting her closer to him on his lips as he pulled at her mouth. She moaned against him as they both broke for air, neither one of them wanting to. He rested his forehead against hers.

"So I guess we'll have dinner tonight after all, huh?" He breathed and Ziva turned slightly, to look at his computer screen before turning back to him, her forehead not leaving his.

"You have not written much of your report." She commented, and Tony just shrugged.

"Must have had something else on my mind." He breathed, pressing his lips up against hers, sucking just slightly as he pulled back just seconds later. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled down at him.

Both of them caught up in each other didn't notice the man who was leaning up against the balcony of the cat walk. He leaned casually over it, his hands clasped together in front of him.

"Disgusts you, doesn't it?" He turned his head and smirked as the other man walked towards him, "It's killing you. I know your policy....your _rule _is it? On co-workers dating?"

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed, looking down at his hands, "Yeah." He repeated.

"You lied to me."

Gibbs looked at him, breaking his eyes from the two, "I did, did I, Leon?" He nodded, "Care to enlighten me as to _how_?"

"DiNozzo and David. Do you want me to deal with this or you? Because I won't stand for it?"

Gibbs growled, "And why not?" He demanded, "They're getting their damn jobs done, they're gettin' 'em done quick, and they're damn happy. What more do you want?"

"Order." He simply said, and then pointed down to the two, who were now just sitting and lying in each other's arms, Ziva leaning up against Tony, the keyboard to his computer in her lap as he typed it up, his arms around her and his head resting on her shoulder. He occassionally would stop writing the report and kiss her gentle on the side of her cheek or her neck, and she would just smile, sometime laughing, sometimes gasping his name, "Do you want me to deal with this or not?"

Gibbs smirked, "You're the director." he pointed out, "Do I even have a choice?"

"No." he shortly said, the word burning with ice, "Because they're my agents. Especially David. She's my Liaison Officer. So until you sit in the big chair, Gibbs." He pointed towards his office, "They're not your agents. The work for me. They follow my rules."

"Are you threatening them? Because they aren't gonna stop."

"Oh trust me." Leon said, "I'll find a way." And with that, he left, leaving Gibbs to stare down at the two, frowning whenever Tony kissed her, smirking whenever Ziva punched him, and smiling whenever Ziva laughed. And, as much as he didn't like the idea of the two of them together, he didn't think he wanted to let go of his memory. Not quite yet. And suddenly, Ziva's hair turned red, and Tony's hair turned into a marine's buzz cut, "_Jethro, you drive me crazy!" _

_"I know, Shannon."

* * *

_

The sweet smell of spaghetti sauce filled Ziva's nostrils as she flipped through the channels on the television, trying to find something interesting to watch. Not finding anything to watch, she turned off the television and sauntered into the kitchen, leaning up against the side of the refrigerator, "Smells good."

Tony turned around and grinned at her, "Tastes even better." He extended the wooden spoon out towards her and smiled. She walked towards him and took a little taste. She pursed her lips together, "Mmm...very good, Tony."

"Well thanks!" He grinned, but then let it slowly drop as she leaned over and grabbed a spice jar from next to the stove.

"Umm...what are you doing?" He demanded. She just smiled.

"Adding a little oregano." She said and then unscrewed the top and was about to add just a dash when Tony's hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you trying to alter Great Aunt Adina's famous, homemade, top-secret spaghetti sauce? I don't think so." She attempted to shove his hand away again.

"Tony." She firmly said, and then groaned, "Fine then. I will just put it back then, yes?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said, and she went to put it back when she snaked her arm around his and added just a dash or two. Tony gasped and then reached over and slammed the lid on top of the pot, "I can't believe you just did that."

"What?" She shrugged, "It did need it, Tony, you must admit that."

"That was my grandmothers special sauce!" He shouted.

"No it was not. It was your Great Aunt's." She reiterated and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. It was special. Ziva!"

"What?" She shrugged again, more emphasis on her words, "It needed it."

Tony just held the lid tighter onto the pot, "No it didn't."

"Why do you just not try it, Tony?" She sighed, "Is it really that hard? I did not even put enough in there to really make a difference."

He growled, "Fine. But _you _taste it."

She rolled her eyes, "You are such a blimp."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Wimp, Ziva. The phrase if 'you are such a wimp'." She just rolled her eyes.

"Stop making distractions and let me taste the sauce!" She pointed towards the lid and Tony lifted it off. It bubbled and and then popped due to the building pressure that the lid had created from the already boiling sauce. It splattered up and hit Ziva smack in the face. Tony dropped his jaw as he stared at her, the lid in one hand.

"Uh..." Tony started, "You want me to clean that off for ya?" He questioned, licking his lips. She just let out a very frustrated groan.

"No!" She shouted, muttering under her breath in angry Hebrew as she started out of the kitchen. Tony followed her and watched her walk down the hallway, towards the bathroom.

"You know," He called, "I've always liked my women a little messy anyways. Especially the sexy foreign kind!"


	3. FBI

Leon Vance paced in front of his mahogany desk at around 0830h in the morning, tapping his hands together, trying to determine what to do. He said he would handle it, he said he would. He stared at the phone that sat motionless on his desk. It didn't make a sound. He had contacted him at least an hour ago, and he said that he'd be in touch with him shortly, which Vance believed, but the last time he checked, one hour wasn't contacting him 'shortly'.

Vance was about to pick up the phone and make another evil, rude call to MTAC to try to contact him again when the phone rang. He quickly picked it up, "Director Vance." He greeted, standing up straight and pulling at his suit to make sure that all of the wrinkles were gone.

_"Ah, Leon, Shalom my friend." _

He smiled, "Shalom, Eli."

* * *

Ziva David walked into the bullpen, Tony DiNozzo behind her. They were just about to take their seats at their desks when Gibbs walked in, his regular coffee in his left hand, "Don't get too comfortable." He warned as he threw open his drawer, "Gear up. We've got a dead one."

Tony and Ziva stood up straight as McGee grabbed his gear and started placing it into his backpack, "Where?" Tony questioned.

"FBI building, DiNozzo." He responded, "Why? You've got a problem with that?"

Tony shook his head and awaited the head slap that was going to eventually come, "No, no problem."

"Good." He then turned around, "McGee!" He shouted.

"Uh...yeah, boss?" He asked, looking up. Gibbs chucked something at him and McGee barely, didn't, catch it. It hit his desk with a thunk, causing Tony to laugh a little. And then, the headslap finally came.

"Gas the truck, McGee, you take Ziva. DiNozzo, call Ducky and then you're with me."

McGee just nodded at Gibbs as he started out of the bullpen, Tony trying hard to catch up with the silver-haired boss. Ziva walked towards McGee's desk as soon as they left and smiled, "Hey, Ziva." McGee said, "Nothing like being back here, in Washington DC, working at NCIS, instead of being on that beach, right?" He questioned and Ziva just smirked.

"Yes." She agreed as she snatched the keys out of his hands with one swift motion. She dangled them to the side, "I'm driving." She announced, smiling as she did so. She then laughed a little, "Come on, McGee!" She called, "Scared I'll bite?" She teased as she started towards the back elevator. McGee looked in the direction that she was walking away.

"Coming...just a second!" He called as he threw open his desk drawer, "I'm not afraid if you'll bite, Ziva." He muttered to himself, "It's just I'm afraid of what'll come out of my stomach." He grabbed his motion sickness pills out of his drawer, popping two in before sticking the container back into his pocket and running towards the elevator to catch it before the doors closed.

* * *

"Ah, the FBI." Tony mused as got out of the car and walked down the street to where the dead petty officer was. He was apparently found in and amongst the remains of a building that had been destroyed by a bomb. The blast actually shook part of the FBI building, "How I love thee."

Tony finished and Gibbs just rolled his eyes, "Walk faster, DiNozzo."

"Hey..." Tony started as he stopped walking, pointing his finger towards the NCIS Crime Response Truck that was already outside of the building. McGee and Ziva were already snapping pictures and bagging and tagging evidence of the scene, "How'd they get here so fast?" He demanded.

"Ziva drove, DiNozzo." Gibbs responded, "I'd think you'd know that by now."

Tony shrugged his shoulders and joined the other two as Gibbs slapped him on the back of the head again to start walking. Tony held his nose, "Oh god, boss." He said, his voice sounding nasally, "Nothing like the smell of burning wood and flesh on a Wednesday morning, huh?"

"Well Jethro, looks like I actually call you based on jurisdiction, what a novel concept, huh?" Gibbs turned around and smiled slightly.

"Tobias."

"What the hell happened here? I'm up in my office, doing paperwork, and all of a sudden my desk is shaking and all my papers are flying off! And then I learn that there was a bomb blast. And then I learn that there was a petty officer involved. And who am I to call?"

"NCIS." Gibbs finished, "Trust me, Tobias, I know the drill." He turned back to his team and he watched as Ziva stood up and walked over to Tony, handing him some evidence bags as he pulled on some rubber gloves.

"So that's it? The guy just died in a bomb blast? Who did it?"

"You know I need more time. Our medical examiner hasn't even arrived yet."

"Well this isn't all of the damage. There's more inside with my men."

"DiNozzo, David." Gibbs called, not thinking twice. They both looked up at him as he pointed behind him to Fornell, "Go with Tobias." He said and the two looked at each other before quickly dropping their supplies down and following Tobias away from the crime scene. McGee noticed this as he stepped over and between the mess towards Gibbs.

"Uh...boss?"

"Yeah, McGee." He responded, walking around the dead petty officer's body, "Well it was easy to distinguish that there was a petty officer in the hit. He's wearing his uniform. And badges." He gestured to the body.

"Yeah, boss...do you really think that it's a good idea to send Tony and Ziva....away...alone?" He stuttered out and Gibbs just smirked as he looked up at him from his squatted position next to the body.

"You do realize who they are with though, right?"

"Fornell?"

"McGee, trust me. They're not stupid enough to try any of that grab ass crap with Tobias." McGee just looked back in the direction that they disappeared in before he looked back at Jethro.

"They better not!" he said with a little laugh. Gibbs just gave him his famous stare as McGee's smile faded, "Right, boss. I'll just do...three jobs now. That's okay. I'm fine with that. Really." Gibbs just smirked as he walked away, right as Ducky's truck was pulling up, Jimmy Palmer in the front seat.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they followed Fornell into the building, the several men that stared at Ziva as she walked by didn't go unnoticed by Anthony DiNozzo. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"They just _had_ to pick the FBI building?" Tony mumbled.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"I hate the FBI." He glared at another agent as they walked by. "They're all creepy."

"Creepy?" Ziva repeated. "What did they do to you?"

"Well, gee, Ziva, I hate bring back a bad memory but they accused me of chopping off a woman's legs. And oh, yeah, didn't they think you were a spy?"

"They were just doing their job, Tony. If Agent Sacks was accused of doing something, you would want the truth, yes?" Tony grinned.

"That would be fun." Ziva rolled her eyes. "Speak of the devil."

"DiNozzo. It is great to see you again."

"Yeah you too Slacks." He mumbled.

"Officer David."

"Agent Sacks will be on the case with us." Fornell said.

"Oh goody." Tony said. Ron laughed.

"I feel the same way, DiNozzo." He mumbled. Fornell's phone rang and he looked at the ID before answering.

"Entertain our guests. They always do when I'm at NCIS." Fornell said to Sacks, and then disappeared into his office.

"They don't entertain me." Ron never took his glare off of Tony.

"That's because we don't like you, Ronald."

"We think that we were the intended target." He said, changing the subject.

"I hope so."

"Are you going to make a smart ass comment every time I say something DiNozzo?"

"Probably." Tony snapped.

"Why do you think that the FBI was the target?" Ziva suddenly asked.

"Because that was no ordinary bomb." He crossed his arms, "_That_ was definitely a professional."

"Al Qaeda?" Ziva asked again.

He shrugged, "Probably." Ziva nodded and wrote the information down on her notepad. Agent Sacks didn't take his stare off of Ziva, he squinted his eyes at the new gold around her neck. He outstretched his arm and held it in his hand. "What's this, Officer David?" Ziva moved away from him as far as she could without breaking the thin chain. Tony balled up his fist and stepped closer to the federal agent. "Have a new boyfriend?"

"I don't know Ronald McDonald but if you do not drop that and step away from her, you won't ever have another boyfriend." He dropped the charm and stuck his hands in his pockets.

He grinned, "Jealous, DiNozzo?" Tony balled up his fist more and was about to launch at him when Fornell walked out.

"That was your boss." He said, looking at Tony.

"Gibbs?" Tony replied.

"No. The big boss." Fornell said. "Looks like we're handling this in your house."

"Well it _was_ a Petty Officer, Fornell."

"FBI was the intended target, DiNozzo." Tony laughed.

"Well like he said. In house."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the squad room, the team sat at their desks looking for any information on Petty Officer Chris Hart. Gibbs and Fornell both marched into the squad room, coffees in their hand.

"Got anything?" Gibbs asked no one in particular. One no one answered, Fornell put his hands on his ears. "What do we have?!" He yelled.

"Petty Officer Christopher Hart, divorced. No kids. Lives with a roommate, trying to track him down." Tony said quickly.

"McGee?"

"Only had a cell, which was prepaid. Gonna be a little while before I can..."

"I don't have a little while." Gibbs said.

"I'll get it sooner." McGee typed faster on his keyboard.

"Boss! Found the roommate!" Tony said happily. "Tracked down his cell. Chalk one up to Tony."

"You know how to do that?" McGee asked.

"Where, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"At a cafe." Tony pointed to the screen.

"Why are you still here?"

"Um, because..."

"Take Agent Sacks and go get him."

"I'd rather take Ziva, boss." Tony said quickly. Gibbs only glared. "Or McGee."

"Go." Gibbs said simply. Tony let out a sigh and walked over to his desk, pulling his gun out of his drawer. He looked across the bullpen at Ziva who just smirked slightly.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Do you how damn aggravating you are, Slacks?"

"Not as aggravating as you, Dipzo."

"Hopkins is in interrogation one, boss." Tony said. Gibbs walked over to the men and raised an eyebrow.

"That was fast."

"The faster I got back the faster I didn't have to be in a car with _him_ boss." Tony said and sat down at his desk.

"Why do you think I sent the two of you?" Gibbs smirked. "Fornell and I will be interrogating him. Officer David and Agent Sacks, Observation. Tony I want to know everything about our Petty Officer; McGee, the phone?

"Still working on it."

"Work faster." Gibbs said. He, Fornell, and Sacks walked from the squad room towards observation.

"He better not touch you, Zi." Ziva laughed as she stood up and walked over to his desk.

"I can take care of myself, Tony."

"I don't trust him."

"You do not trust anybody." He smiled.

"Nope." Ziva chuckled again and walked away from his desk. He looked at McGee, who was busy on his computer, and then quickly caught up with Ziva. When they came to the stairs, he pulled her in the corner and grabbed her face, hungrily kissing at her lips. When they finally broke, Ziva smiled at him and played with his hair.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"I hadn't done it today." He grinned. Ziva laughed and pecked him on the lips before breaking from his grip and going into observation. Tony watched her walk away and licked his lips before returning to the squad room.

Director Leon Vance stood on the top floor, looking down at the two agents. His gut churned. Now his mind was made up.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hello Kyle, I'm Special Agent Gibbs. That's Special Agent Tobias Fornell." Chris simply nodded. "Do you know why you're here?"

"Because of that damn roommate of mine."

"You didn't like him?"

"No. He was always getting me into trouble."

"Why didn't you...move out?" Tobias asked.

"Couldn't. Signed a lease. I've got 4 more months."

"I know how he feels. I've got 5 more months on mine." Ron commented from observation. Ziva chuckled. "I don't see how you all stand to work with Dipzo."

"DiNozzo?" She corrected him and then smiled, "You get used to it."

"I don't think I could. He's such an idiot." Ziva rolled her eyes.

"Did you see Petty Officer Hart buying anything such as timer devices or something to make bombs?" Kyle shrugged.

"No. We pretty much keep to ourselves. I don't butt into his life, and he better not butt into mine."

"You won't have to worry about that anymore." Gibbs commented.

"Why not? Is he a fugitive on the run?" Kyle smirked.

"No. He's dead."

"Dead? What? I just saw him this morning."

"He's dead. Very dead." Tobias said.

"Damn. I mean, I hated his guts...but I didn't want the bastard to die."

"Has he been acting suspicious lately?" Kyle only shrugged again.

"I don't know. Like I said, we kept to ourselves.

"Come on. You lived with him. You have to know _something_."

"So you never told me who your boyfriend was, Officer David."

"That is because it is none of your business, Agent Sacks." Ziva snapped. He stared at the heart that was around her neck some more, before reaching to it again. He earned a slap from Ziva.

"Is that a locket? Who is in it?" Ziva kept staring through the glass. "I don't care...just as long as it isn't DiNozzo."

"Then obviously you do care." She said quietly. He leaned on the glass with one hand and looked up and down her body.

"What if I want to know who the competition is?"

"There is no competition." She replied.

"You're kind of cute."

"Didn't you try to arrest me a couple of years ago? Because you thought I was a traitor to NCIS. Now you are hitting on me?"

"Things change. I thought you were innocent."

"No you did not." He continued to stare at her. "Quit staring at me or I will kill you." He laughed and turned his attention back to the interrogation.

Tony and McGee sat in the squad room, quietly trying to find information on the Petty Officer. Tony stopped and turned around, looking in the direction of the stairs. He turned to McGee, "They've been down there for a while, haven't they?"

"Don't know." McGee replied.

"Don't you know anything McObserve?"

"I know that you should be working."

"Bite me." He turned and looked again, "What is taking them so long?"

"Well I'm sure that Kyle Sellers is getting hell from Gibbs and Fornell."

"Still. Shouldn't take _that_ long." Tony stood from his desk and walked down to the room. McGee only rolled his eyes and continued to type on his computer. Tony put his large hand on the handle and started to turn it before he stopped. He could already _feel_ the head slap from Gibbs if he went into observation with them.

But Special Agent Ronald Sacks from the FBI was in there with _his_ girlfriend.

He gritted his teeth again and walked to the door, almost turning the handle. He held back again and continued to pace in front of the door, impatiently waiting for it to open. When he saw the handle turn he ran behind the wall, walking casually in front of it as they left.

"Oh hey guys. How'd it go?" He asked sweetly.

"It was great without you in there, DiNozzo." Sacks said with a smile. Tony immediately looked at Ziva, wrapping his arm around her waist as Sacks walked in front of them.

"Did he try anything with you?" He whispered into his ear. Ziva chuckled and gently slapped the side of his cheek.

"No, Tony." She said and climbed the stairs, Tony following her as they walked back to their desks.

* * *

"Ugh, what a pompous, self-centered, egotistical, _jack hole._" Tony growled as he stalked into his and Ziva's apartment, throwing down his jacket from his suit onto the ground and then angrily ripping the tails of his dress shirt out of his pants as he stormed into the bedroom.

Ziva sighed and stared down at the black jacket and picked it up, carefully folding and lying it across her arm before following Tony into the bedroom. She watched as he paced in front of the bed, annoyed. He started ripping at his tie when Ziva quickly intervened, setting his jacket down on the bed, "Here, Tony. Tony, let me." He sighed and let his shoulders relax as she moved her hands up to his neck, tugging carefully at his tie, slipping it out of the knot and then pulling it out, letting one end of the tie lay on each side of his chest, down his neck. She kept her hands resting on his shoulders as she looked up at him, "You are okay, Tony. Agent Sacks was just doing his job."

"His job isn't being a complete _bastard!" _Tony shouted, and Ziva involuntarily cringed, causing Tony to sigh, "I'm sorry, Zi."

"Nothing is your fault." She reassured him, gently massaging his shoulders with her thumb. She shrugged and he smiled, putting two hands on each of her hips, pulling her towards him.

"Thanks." He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips up against hers. She moaned and pulled on them a couple of times, her hands moving to the back of his head, playing with his hair as she did so. They finally broke for air, and Tony smiled. Ziva did the same.

"Are you hungry?" She questioned and then pointed her head towards the door, "I can make us some dinner, if you would like."

"No, that's okay." He smiled, "I'm hungry for...something else." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. She laughed and then pushed him off.

"I am sure you are."

"Well aren't you?" He questioned and she just wiggled out of his grip, giving him elevator eyes before smiling slightly.

"Maybe." She said, and then started out of the bedroom, flashing him a wicked smile over her shoulder.

"You are such a damn tease, David." Tony muttered as he started following her out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Yes, I know. But that is why you fancy me so, yes?"

He grinned and then quickly cornered her between counters, placing his hands on each side of her, leaning down towards her, "I find you irresistible, Zee-vah."

She gave him a smirk and then looked him up and down, "Good. That was the plan."

"Just like Slacks' plan is to make sure that my life is complete hell?"

Ziva rolled her eyes and then quickly slipped under his arm, "He is not making your life complete hell, Tony." She moved towards the refrigerator and pulled out the ingredients that she needed for the dinner she was planning on making.

"Um. Yeah he is. He thought I chopped off some woman's legs. I mean, even if they were amazing like yours I wouldn't chop them off." Ziva just smiled as she started up the stove, placing a pan over the fire. He leaned up against the counter next to her crossing his arms over his chest, "And he's just a-"

"Bastard?" Ziva questioned, looking up at him and smirking slightly.

He nodded, "Yeah. And a smart ass. And a pain in the ass. And, you know what? Just a big fat ass."

Ziva laughed, "You have obviously put a lot of time into thinking about this."

"I don't think about it, Zi." Tony said, "Cause I don't have to. Come on, you can't like him."

"I never said that I did." She replied, her eyes fixed on the pan in front of her. She then moved and pulled out other ingredients before returning to the stove.

"He thought you were a spy for Mossad and a traitor, Ziva! He thought you were _guilty._"

She shrugged, "I guess that is true. Though he told me today that he thought that I was innocent." She paused as she leaned over and grabbed a pinch of salt and scattered it into the pan. It crackled and spat at her as it slowly disintegrated.

Tony scoffed, loudly, "Liar. That's another reason not to like him."

"You have lied to me." She pointed out.

"That was not my fault." Tony sighed, "Do you think that I wanted to lie to you? Do you think that I wanted to lie to the entire team just to save Jen's ass? No."

"I thought you were sick." She spat at him, turning slightly towards him, "With the plague again, Tony! All you did was go to the hospital. Day after day after day. I lost my trust in you for a moment."

"But now it's back."

She turned towards him, smiling, "Yes. It is. Look, though, Tony. I do not like Sacks, I will admit that. But I do think that you are right and he does think that I was guilty. He probably just said I was innocent so that he could see my locket and so that he could figure out his 'competition'. Apparently I am... 'kind of cute'." She shrugged her shoulders before starting towards the refrigerator again when Tony grabbed her arm. She swung towards him and he stared down at her.

"Excuse me?" he demanded.

"What?" She asked, "I am getting the chicken."

"No, Ziva." He growled, "What about _Slacks." _

"I just told you what he told me, Tony." She sighed, "Now can I please get the chicken?"

"He did try something with you." He said through gritted teeth, "Why'd you lie to me, Ziva?"

"I did not lie to you, Tony. I did not think it was such a big deal. The only time he touched me was when he grabbed my locket..." Tony let out an angry scream as he turned and kicked the cabinet. The door flew open and then flew back shut and he ran his hands through his hair, fuming. Ziva sighed, "Tony, calm down. It was nothing."

"It was something!" He shouted, "That...there isn't a word that describes how awful he is!" He then suddenly grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, squeezing her tightly to his body, "Ziva I'm so sorry. I'll talk to Gibbs, make sure that you and Slacks aren't working together again. Especially alone."

"Tony..." Ziva sighed, "Tony, calm down." She pulled back slightly, so that she could look him in the eyes, "Why are you so protective of me, Tony?" She quietly asked.

"Because you're my girlfriend."

"That is not a good reason."

"Because I waited three years for you. _Three damn long years. _I'm not losing you now. Ever." Ziva just gave a small smile as she pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you, Tony." She quietly said as she moved back to the dinner. They sat in a quiet silence for a while before Tony spoke.

"So. You need any help?"

"I have got it, Tony."

"I can help you."

"I do not want to wear my dinner tonight, either, Tony." She smiled and he sighed.

"Fine."

"Why do you not just go and pick out a movie for us to watch tonight?"

He nodded and then disappeared from the kitchen, leaving Ziva alone with the chicken.

* * *

Once dinner was done, Tony got up quickly, snatching Ziva's empty plate from her, "I will clean up!" He announced.

"But Tony..." She started and he shook his head.

"No, Zi, you made a delicious dinner. Now I'll clean up for all your hard work." Ziva sighed.

"I guess there is no sense in arguing, yes?"

Tony grinned, "You're catching on, sweetheart."

She stood up and started towards the living room when she stopped and turned slightly to look at him, "Just do not work yourself too hard. I need you for tonight." She winked as she disappeared from the room and he suddenly was motivated to wash the dishes faster.

* * *

Tony waltzed into the living room, all of the dishes clean and dried. He smiled at his lover, who was sitting on the couch, lounging, her head propped up on her elbow. He put one leg on each side of her and leaned over her, "Hey." He grinned and she moved her position so that she was now directly under him.

"Hello." She smiled back. And then, he didn't waste time; his lips crashed against hers, and he wrapped his arms around her torso while she snaked her arms around her neck. She moaned into his mouth and she felt him grin against her lips as he shoved her up against the side of the couch, his hands and lips never leaving her, "Tony..." She moaned in between kisses. They finally broke for air and she stared up at him, twirling his hair with her fingers, "You drive me crazy."

"Then I'm too far gone." He grinned and she couldn't help but smile back as he pressed his lips against hers again. He suddenly broke it, and Ziva looked at him with a peculiar eye.

"What?" She questioned and he smiled, placing a hand on the side of her face.

"I have never seen you smile so much." He admitted, quietly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." She smiled, involuntarily, and he smiled back, pressing his lips up against hers. They both moaned against each other's mouths, and Ziva flipped Tony over, their lips just barely leaving each others for seconds.

"Fiesty." Tony breathed out between kisses again and Ziva smiled against his lips before she felt his pants pocket vibrate against her leg, "Damn it." Tony muttered, but Ziva paid no attention to it, and she just started kissing down his neck, sucking gently at parts. She rubbed her thigh up against his hips and he groaned as he picked up the phone, not bothering to check and see who the caller ID was; Ziva was distracting him too much, "Yeah." He answered.

_"Tony! It's Christie! Gonna talk to me this time?"_

"What?" Tony questioned as Ziva moaned as she started placing kisses back up his neck. Tony literally felt his pants tighten and he shifted uncomfortably, "Oh yeah...uh huh...."

_"Great! So it would be totally cool if I like...came over tomorrow or Friday...or this weekend, right? You know, when I'm in town."_

Ziva slowly sat up and reached back, pulling the hair tie out of her curly locks, letting her hair dangle over one shoulder as she moved closer to him, starting to un-do the top buttons of her blouse. Tony licked his lips and shifted again. He could feel the temperature in the room go up a couple of degrees as she continued to un-button her blouse, "Yeah, sure, fine..." Tony mumbled, letting the phone slightly drop from his ear. He let out a small groan. She was too much of a distraction.

_"Really?! This is great! I knew that you'd come to your senses, Tony! I knew it!" _

Ziva moved down and started gently kissing the side of his cheek, moving up before nibbling on his ear, "I want you so badly." She whispered into the one without the phone attached to it, and his eyes were fixated on the breasts that were now dangling barely inches from his face. She wrapped her legs around him and sat herself down right between his legs.

"Uh...yeah...umm...I'm gonna have to call you back." He said, and then snapped the phone shut. He chucked it across the room and then sat up quickly, nearly ripping the buttons off of her shirt as he removed her clothes faster, "Damn it, Ziva, why do you tease me?"

"Because it is fun..." She smiled.

"Well I can show you how to have fun." She seductively said, for she was now topless in front of him, his shirt half-unbuttoned.

"Please do. In the bedroom, preferably."

"Of course." She said, "Who was that on the phone?"

"Oh, I don't know." He admitted, moving towards her again.

"Tony..."

"I honestly don't know. I was too distracted!" Tony nearly shouted. She shifted on his lap and moved towards him, his breath hitching in his throat.

"Mmm..." She mused, "I wonder why." And with that, Tony swept her up bridal style and bolted to the bedroom, kicking the door closed behind him where they would spend the rest of the night in each others hot, sweaty, naked arms, sex and love filling the air as they slept contently.


	4. Envy

Tony stepped onto the elevator, Ziva's hand in his. As the elevator went into motion, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close, hungrily kissing on her lips. She put two hands on his chest and pushed him back.

He frowned, "What?" He asked innocently.

"We are at work, Tony." She said quietly.

"So?" He said.

"So..." She straightened his tie and quickly kissed him again as the doors opened, "We are already late." She whispered. She started to walk but then stopped, putting her hand on her hip where her SIG was supposed to be.

"What's wrong?"

"I left my weapon." She mumbled.

"You left your weapon?"

"I had it in the car..."

"You left your SIG?" Tony laughed. Ziva grabbed his arm and held it uncomfortably behind him. "Owww!" He howled.

"I was distracted." She said, and then let him go. Tony laughed again.

"Now you know how I feel, Dah-Veed." She rolled her eyes as the doors closed in front of her. Tony, still laughing, walked to the bullpen, but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone sitting in _Ziva's_ chair. He gritted his teeth together.

"What are you doing in Ziva's chair?" He asked. Agent Sacks opened his arms wide and smiled.

"Waiting." He said.

"Get out. There is an empty desk right over there." Tony pointed.

"Why are you so damn protective over her, Dipzo?"

"She's my partner."

"Sure it's nothing more?"

"Up _Slacks_." He laughed again and stood up from her chair, slowly walking past Tony. He sat down and propped his feet up.

"Better?" He asked. Tony gritted his teeth more and sat down in Ziva's chair. Tony sat back and stared across the bullpen at his Nemesis. The place was quiet until Ziva returned, SIG on her hip. She raised an eyebrow and looked between the two agents.

"Where should I sit?" She asked.

"You can sit with me." Sacks said, earning a stare from both Tony and Ziva. Sacks chuckled and then winked at the Liaison Officer. She scoffed and walked over to her desk, placing her backpack on the ground.

"Can I kill him now?" He mumbled. Ziva smiled.

"No." She said quietly and bent down to her computer, earning Tony a nice view. He smiled and sat back more. He enjoyed the view until she squatted down.

"You can sit here sweets." He said. She chuckled and sat down on the arm of the chair. Tony wrapped his arm around her.

"You sure you two aren't more than _partners?_"

"Last time I checked." Tony snapped.

Ziva looked down at Tony, "Where is everyone?"

"Don't know." Tony replied.

"Agent McGee is down with the forensic chick. Agent Gibbs isn't here yet." Ziva looked down at her watch.

"He is not here?" She asked, her voice surprised.

"Yes he is. DiNozzo, David, rule number 3." Ziva looked down at Tony and stood up, gently squeezing his hand. He let his arm hang down from the chair, right next to Ziva's legs. He wrapped his arm around her right one, pulling her closer. McGee joined them in the squad room. "Whaddya got, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee let out a sigh and closed his eyes, not wanting to tell his boss what they had. "We don't have anything, boss." Gibbs stood up and walked over to the probie.

"You have nothing, McGee?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing, boss." Gibbs continued to stare, "No prints left anywhere on what's left of the bomb fragments. We can't find anyone who had contact with Chris Hart." He shrugged one shoulder. "We've got nothing." Gibbs let out a sigh and went up the stairs, the four agents watching him.

"So what do we do know?" Sacks asked.

"You can get out of my chair, Slacks." Tony snapped. He rubbed his hand on her leg. Agent Sacks laughed and sat back further.

"Actually, I'm kind of comfortable." Tony squeezed on Ziva's leg and then stood up, allowing her to sit down. Tony glared at Ron as he walked over to McGee's desk. He leaned on it with two hands.

"Watch Ziva for me probie." He whispered.

"O-k, watch her do what?"

"Make sure that bastard doesn't get anywhere near her." He said quietly and then walked around to the stairs, heading into MTAC. After scanning his eye, he walked in and sat down next to his boss. "What's up, boss?" Tony asked quietly.

"I'm working, Tony. That's usually what people do when they get to _work_." Gibbs replied. Tony chuckled. "Normal people." Gibbs corrected. Tony looked at Gibbs and then back at the screen.

"What are we going to do about the case?"

"I don't know." Gibbs snapped. Tony nodded. He let out a sigh and remained quiet. "There a reason you came in here, Tony?"

"Yeah." Tony cleared his throat. "I uh...don't trust Special Agent Sacks." He said.

"So?" Gibbs said.

"I don't like working with him."

"So?" Gibbs said again.

"No one likes to work with him, boss."

"So?"

"I don't like him working with Ziva." Gibbs looked at Tony and then back at the screen.

He chuckled, "Of course." Tony let out a sigh.

"Look boss he's coming onto her." Gibbs only stared at him, "Can you just...I don't know...make sure that they aren't alone together?"

"DiNozzo if you think I'm going to keep every man away from her that isn't you," He stopped and laughed again, "You're going to be one lonely boy in the unemployment line." Tony chuckled and then looked at his boss.

"Ok. I understand." He stood up, "But if Special Agent Ronald Sacks puts a hand on Ziva, you may have to visit me in the county jail." Gibbs watched as his senior field agent walked up the stairs and out of MTAC.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The squad room was quiet as Ziva stood from her desk, earning stares from both men. They watched her as she walked past the stairs, to the back elevator. McGee returned to his computer. Sacks slid out of _Tony's _desk and followed her, jumping into the elevator just as the doors closed. Ziva rolled her eyes and pressed a button.

"Why are you following me?" She asked him sharply.

"I'm not." He said with a smile.

"You just ran to catch me before the doors closed!" Ziva replied. Sacks laughed and stepped closer to her.

"Maybe I...find you attractive." He replied with a smile. Ziva outstretched her arm, preventing him from getting any closer to her. Sacks chuckled and stuck his hands in his pockets. "You ever going to show who's in that locket?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Ziva just scoffed, "Because that is personal information about my life that I am not entirely positive is a factor in this case." And with that, the elevator doors finally opened and she hurried into the break room. Sacks followed, again.

She walked faster.

He walked faster.

Thinking that ignoring him was probably going to be her best bet, she approached the vending machine, her stomach growling. She grabbed the dollar out of her pocket when a dollar suddenly appeared in front of her. She turned slowly and stared at Sacks.

"Use my dollar." He grinned.

"No thank you." She smiled angrily at him as she stuck her dollar in and then pressed the buttons in for her candy bar. The machine dispensed it and she bent down to pick it up. However, as she stood back up, she came face to face with Sacks, who was staring at her chest. The locket, to be precise, "Are you just going to stare at my neckline all day?" she demanded.

"Until you show me who's inside."

"Or until I kick your ass." She muttered and then walked away and took a seat at one of the tables, un-wrapping the candy bar, taking a bite.

"Ah, you wouldn't do that." Sacks responded, sitting down in front of her.

"Would you like to bet on that?" She demanded and he grinned.

"You won't."

"If I would not...Tony surely would." She said, taking another bite of her candy bar, the soft chocolate running down her throat.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you. What the hell's up with him?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"No, I mean the...protective, jealous husband type behavior and the...touching."

"Touching?"

"Yeah." He nodded, wrinkling his nose, "When you sat down on the chair and...." Ziva stood up to go and throw the candy wrapper away, which was now done, "He wrapped his arm around you. And then you stood up, squeezed his hand, and then he started rubbing your leg..." She suddenly felt his hand around her thigh and she kicked her leg back, on reflex, and then grabbed both of his arms, holding one of them uncomfortably behind his back, her elbow digging into his spine as she held him on the table.

"Excuse me?" She demanded as he struggled under her grip.

"Look, I was just showing..."

"No you were not." She hissed, "Apologize. NOW!"

"Or what?" He joked, "You gonna punish me? I bet DiNozzo likes to be punished by you..." She dug her elbow deeper into his back.

* * *

Tony DiNozzo walked into the squadroom and raised an eyebrow as he noticed two empty desks. His heart rate immediately started to increase, "Probie!" He shouted, causing a couple of other people to look at him. McGee snapped his head up.

"What?"

Tony just pointed towards the two desks, "What the hell did I tell you to do, McClueless?"

"Oh...I was just...look, Tony, I'm...."

"Which way did they go?" Tony shouted and McGee pointed towards the back elevator. Tony started out of the bullpen, fast, when he stopped, "If Sacks tried _anything _with her, you're dead, you got that, McZero?"

He nodded, gulping as he watched Tony take off towards the back elevator.

When the elevator doors opened back up, he heard grunting from the break room, and he took off, stopping in the doorway as he saw Ziva with Sacks under her on the table, in what looked to be like a rather uncomfortable position.

Tony smiled slightly as Sacks turned slightly to look at him, "Well there you go, David, your puny little boyfriend is here to save you."

She laughed, "That is funny." She said, smirking as she lent down so that her lips were right next to his ear, "Since you are the one that seems to be needing rescuing, yes?"

"As much as I want you to kill him, Zi, I think that it'd be best for both agencies if there weren't any murders." Tony grinned at Sacks, bending down to look at him, his face smashed up against the table, "Comfortable there, Slacks?"

"Shut up, DiNozzo." He muttered. He looked up at Ziva.

"Nice job, sweetheart." He grinned and she grinned back.

"Thank you." And then, she let go of him, "Let us get out of here, yes?" Ziva asked and Tony nodded, placing his hand on the small of her back as he guided her out, leaving Sacks to fall off the table in pain. As soon as they were out of his view, Tony wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his lips up against the side of her head.

"Obviously he tried something with you." Tony said, "What was it?"

"He grabbed my leg. Just like you did. In the squadroom." She watched Tony's eyes turn murderous as he looked back towards the break room. Ziva just placed her hand on top of his, which was sitting on her hip, gently rubbing with his thumb. She pressed the button to call the elevator to them.

"I wanna go kill him."

"No, this is my problem to deal with, Tony."

"No it's not! I'm your boyfriend, I should be able to deal with these things because that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do!"

"Oh really?" She asked, slinking out of his embrace and turning towards him, "Then give me Christina's number."

"Aw, Zi, come on, let's not start this again. Look, why is this even important? Sacks tried something with you. In my rule book, that's a good reason to kill someone. I'm dealing with the situation, Ziva."

She scoffed, "Because you were so good as dealing with them before."

Tony groaned, "Ziva, I don't want to start this."

"Well you did." She responded, "Now do not mind Sacks. He will leave me alone."

"And how are you so sure?" He demanded.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "I handled it." She nearly spat as the elevator doors opened. The two walked in, an icy chill between them as the elevator doors slowly closed in front of the duo.

* * *

Agent Sacks joined the rest of the team up in the bullpen a while later, after recovering from the incident with Ziva. He glared at Tony, who just grinned, and then looked around for a place to sit when Gibbs walked in.

"Sacks." he called as he started towards his desk, coffee cup in his hand. He moved towards him as he set his coffee down on his desk. Sacks stood in front of him, "We have no need for the FBI to be involved in the case at the moment considering that we have no leads. Go home."

Tony grinned from his seat at Gibbs and then gave Ziva a grin as well. She just stared at him and then looked back down at her paper. Sacks sighed and turned around, noticing Tony's grin.

"What do you want, DiNosey?"

"Here!" Tony stood up, grinning from ear to ear, "Let me walk you to your car." He said, and then stood up, following Sacks into the elevator. Once they were in the metal lift, Tony pressed the button for the garage, let the doors close, and then flipped the emergecny switch.

"Knew it was coming." Sacks sighed.

Tony started slowly towards him, his eyes narrowing to slits as he ended up face-to-face with him, "You stay away from her." Tony muttered under his breath, threateningly.

Sacks smiled, "And if I don't?"

"Well you better start digging your own grave. I'll give you the shovel." He spat.

"Hmmm." Sacks said, as if confirming something as he gave a closed smile.

"What?" Tony demanded.

"Never thought that DiNozzo would ever show feelings for anyone. But it seems that it all works out. You're both traitors and murderers. Two peas in a pod."

Tony felt his fists clench and then open up again, "I'm serious, Slacks."

"Me too, DiNozzo. Me too."

"Stay away from her." Tony ordered, reaching over and flipping the emergency switch back on. The lights turned on and the elevator started back up, going down before opening up. Sacks just rolled his eyes and then pushed past Tony to get out of the elevator. He wasn't standing for that. He grabbed his arm tightly in his grip.

"Stay. Away. From. Her." Tony growled.

Sacks smirked, "And if I don't?"

"You don't want to know." He said, "You stay away from her!" He nearly shouted, enraged as he tightened his grip on his arm.

Sacks laughed and then ripped his arm out of Tony's grip. He stepped back, out of the way of the elevator doors, "You." He responded coldly as the doors closed between them, stopping Tony from charging Sacks right then and there.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Ziva requested to go home early, claiming that she had something important to do, Tony spent the time wisely, for once, and actually used it to finish his paperwork so that he too could go home early. Well, early for him.

Now, he was jogging up the stairs of the apartment complex, wanting to know what made Ziva so upset. She hadn't talked to him all day except for their little 'argument' in front of the elevator after the Sacks incident. He had wanted to call her on the way over, to see if she wanted him to pick up something for dinner, but he realized that he didn't have his cell phone.

Inserting the key into the door, he opened up his apartment, "Ziva?" he called, but was answered not by a female voice, the sweet Israeli one he wanted ever so badly to hear, but instead it was a male voice, which Tony recognized as his next-door neighbor, Nick.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Nick called, and Tony turned around, smiling just slightly.

"Hey!" he said, "Look, I really gotta do something though, so I can't talk..." He pointed towards the apartment.

"Ah, your girlfriend?"

He nodded and sighed, putting his hands in his pockets, "She here?"

"Yup. Saw her with a huge basket thing full of laundry. She left just a couple of minutes ago." He checked his watch, "9:43. Weird time to be doing the laundry at."

Tony shrugged and laughed slightly, "Well she is a little...off."

"But you're freaking living with her! After what? Going out for a couple of days? I've been going out with my girl for a couple of years and we still haven't moved in together. Well, then again, I haven't really _asked her. _But..."

Tony stopped him, "Look, I really need to go and talk to her."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on ahead. We'll catch up later." He patted his shoulder.

"Thanks." He said, closing the door behind him as he started towards the laundromat.

"Hey, DiNozzo!" Nick called, and Tony turned back around, in the hallway.

"Yeah?"

"You hang onto her. She seems nice enough. And," He gave out a whistle, "She's a babe."

Tony gave a hundred-watt smile, "Yeah. I know." He responded before starting down the stairs of the apartment complex.

* * *

Ziva sighed as she started piecing through the clothing in the hamper, throwing in the dark colors first. As she shifted through the clothes, she thought back to their little feud in front of the elevator. She groaned as she chucked one of Tony's navy blue polo shirts into the washer.

She was the only one doing laundry at the moment, but, considering it was almost 2200h, this didn't really surprise her. She grabbed a pair of Tony's black dress pants, getting ready to throw it into the wash when she felt something bulging through his pocket.

Curious, she turned the pants in her hands and then pulled out his cell phone. She stared curiously at it before rolling her eyes and then placing it into her pocket, "Idiot." She mumbled under her breath as she finished throwing the rest of his and her dark colored clothes into the washer. She closed the door and then started up the wash before looking around and deciding to just sit down and wait for the wash to finish.

Checking her watch, she realized that she probably had a good fifteen to twenty minutes to kill before the wash was finished. She started to doze off when all of a sudden, her pocket started to vibrate. Groaning, she grabbed the cell phone out of her pocket and realized that Tony got a new message.

Looking around, she flipped open the phone and read the message, only to find a picture there instead of words.

And it was of a woman, brown hair that dangled down her shoulders and over her chest. And she was...completely naked. Ziva angrily shut the phone and stood up when she heard the laundromat door open and there stood none other than Anthony DiNozzo.

"Tony!" Ziva shouted and he stood there, frozen in shock.

"What?" He demanded, "Did I forget something?"

"Yes!" She yelled, standing up and walking towards him, shoving the cell phone up into his face, "This!" He smiled as he took it from her hands.

"Yes! That's where it went!" He grinned, "Thanks, Zi! Where'd you find it?"

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes to slits at him, "It is more like what I found _on it." _She reiterated.

"What?" He questioned, and she snatched the phone back from him, flipping it open and going through the messages. Once she found the one she was looking for, she made a disgusted look, turned away, and then turned it towards him so that he could see. He carefully took the phone in his hands, "Holy crap!" Tony shouted, dropping the phone onto the ground, "What the hell is that?"

"Your girlfriend." She spat, and then brushed past him, starting towards the door.

"Yeah, I see my girlfriend walking away from me!" he shouted after her and he walked to where she was. She walked away further away from him.

"I thought you said that you would handle this!" She fired back, spinning shortly on her heel, her hair sweeping around and resting on one shoulder as she yelled at him, fists clenched, "This is _not _handling it!"

"Yes it is!"

"If you handled it, Tony, she would not be sending you such obscene pictures." She said shortly, crossing her arms.

He gave a short laugh, "She's insane!"

"So is Agent Sacks. And I handled _him._"

"You don't know that."

"I will prove it." She countered back, "Tomorrow. At work. When he does not flirt with me."

"And when he does?"

"Then it will prove that you were right." Tony grinned, "I was not right for you."

"What?" He demanded, his smile slipping off of his face, "Of course you are! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that all these...distractions. All of these interferences in our already complicated relationship will not work." Ziva reiterated, "We are from two _completely _different lifestyles, Tony. We were both raised two different ways. We both had two different ways of doing basically everything!"

"Which is what makes us click!" Tony said, taking another step towards her, "Ziva. Listen to me. All of those things are what make us. Look, didn't someone once say that opposites attract?"

She scoffed, "Well whoever did obviously did not know what they were talking about." She rolled her eyes.

"Ziva, please!"

"Explain to me Christina then, Tony."

"I already did! At the beach house!" He said, exasperated.

"You must have left out something incredibly important, Tony, or else she would not have called you up out of the blue to 'get back together with you'."

"I don't know! She just called me! I mean, it's normal for my old girlfriends to call me, but this many times...rather excessive."

Ziva scoffed again, "Really?" She laughed sarcastically, "I did not know that, Tony. How many times is she logged in your phone for calling you?"

"I don't know." Tony groaned, "Ziva, come on, sweetheart!"

"No! Do not 'sweetheart' me. None of your 'DiNozzo magic' will work yourself out of this mess."

Tony sighed, "Charm, Ziva. DiNozzo _charm, _not magic."

She groaned, exasperated, "Now is not a time to be correcting my English!"

"Then what time is it?" Tony demanded, "Tell me! Cause I'd like to know!" And that was when Tony's phone started to ring. He looked at the caller ID and sighed, "Christina." He looked at it one more time before opening up the phone and answering it. Ziva quickly turned towards the door to the laundromat, wanting to get out of there, "Ziva, please." Tony pleaded, pulling the phone away from his ear.

"No, Tony." She said, firmly.

"Well what am I supposed to do about this?" He demanded, pointing towards the still open phone.

"Handle it!" She nearly shouted at him, trying desperately to keep the crack out of her voice.

"Ziva!" Tony pleaded, "Ziva, I _am _handling it. Just, please," She went to leave when he stopped her again, "Ziva. Come on, what about the laundry? What about us? Ziva..."

She just turned and looked at him, her hand on the handle of the door to the laundromat, "Make sure to separate the lights from the darks." She whispered before leaving the laundromat, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She brushed them away as she quickly headed up the steps, mentally scolding herself for letting jealousy, fear, and love leak through her normally hard exterior.

* * *

Tony was met by cold eyes when he came back into the apartment about a half an hour later, the laundry now washed, dried, and folded neatly. He had taken all of his time making sure that they were perfect, especially Ziva's clothes.

She sat on the couch, a book in her hands. She glared up at him for a couple of seconds before looking back down at her book.

Tony sighed and then started towards the bedroom to put down the hamper. He returned changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. He stood in front of her, staring down at the Israeli, her eyes reading over the lines of the book quickly. He then made up his mind and grabbed the book out of her hands, snapping it shut. She looked up at him, her eyes narrowed, "We need to talk."

"Fine." She spat, "Talk."

Tony let out a deep breath before setting the book down on the coffee table and sitting down next to her, "Okay. I talked to Christina..."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Then I guess it is my time to leave, yes? Where are those boxes?" She went to stand up when Tony's wrist caught hers. She turned to look at him.

"Don't go assuming anything, sweet cheeks, till you listen to what I gotta say." he said, "Now sit." She narrowed her eyes at him, "Please?" She sighed and sat back down on the couch next to him, in her previous position, "Okay. I told her off..."

"Why did you have those pictures of her on your phone?"

"Damn it I don't know! She just sent them to me!" He yelled, enraged, "Look, I think...she just won't leave me alone."

She smirked slightly, "You cannot deal with it, can you? I can handle Sacks, yet you cannot handle Christina."

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Ziva..."

"Admit it, Tony. Admit defeat. For once in your life! Admit a weakness!" She moved towards him, turning her entire body so that it was facing him.

He looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes, "I've got a better weakness to admit." He said and she furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"You."

"Me?" She asked, confused.

"Yeah, Zi, _you're _my weakness."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "This is just another one of those stupid, immature moves from the Tony DiNozzo playbook to get me into bed with you, yes?"

He grinned, "Well is it working?"

She groaned, "See, Tony! This is what I am talking about! No wonder Christina keeps calling you!"

"Look, I dealt with her today. Trust me, I don't think I've ever yelled at a woman so much."

"You yell at me..."

"I know." He turned towards her, "And do you know how much it kills me? Huh?"

She sighed and looked down at the couch, "I am sorry, Tony. I am the one that starts the fight, I just..." She looked up at him, "You must understand that what I feel for you is different, for me. I do not entirely understand how to deal with this." She admitted and they stared into each others eyes for a while, "And then there was Christina..."

"There is nothing going on between Christina and I." Tony said, grabbing her arm in his grip, "I mean, come on, you really think I'm that stupid that I would cheat on a Mossad assassin? If I was doing that, I'd be digging two graves."

"Two?" Ziva questioned, "Why two?"

"One for when I'm killed by you...and the other when I'm killed by Gibbs." Ziva laughed slightly and Tony sighed, looking at her, "You do believe that I handled it, right?"

She leaned slightly towards him, "Only because you used a move from the DiNozzo playbook." she smiled, "It actually works...at least, for me."

Tony grinned, "Well let's see if it works in the bedroom."

She laughed, "I hate you, Tony."

He chuckled, "Why?"

She placed her hand on the side of his face, "You make me completely forget how angry I am at you in a matter of seconds."

She gave her his famous DiNozzo smile, "That's the idea. Maybe I need to change my playbook. You're catchin' on, sweetheart."

"Well if I'm catching on, can you catch me?" She asked, seductively before bolting from the couch and into the bedroom. Tony followed her, tackling her onto the bed as they both laughed, the rest of the world forgotten at the moment.

* * *

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting heavily. Tony smiled down at Ziva as he shifted on top of her, placing his hand on the side of her face, shoving some of her hair out of the way. He felt her hands wrap around his torso and then run down his back, resting right above his butt. He leaned down and pressed his lips up against hers, causing her to groan as he pulled at her lips.

"Damn it, Tony." She breathed out, her voice ragged from the lack of air going into her lungs. He just grinned as he trailed kisses down her hot neck. She moaned again as he started back up her neck, sucking gently at the base. He then let go of her and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Round two?" He questioned, and she laughed right as they both heard a knock on the door. Tony groaned, "Why does this always happen to us?" He demanded and she smiled.

"You tell me."

He groaned again and then pressed his lips against hers one more time, "I'll just get rid of them, and then why don't you come out? I'm getting kinda hungry anyways." He grinned, "For food."

She smiled and then pecked him on the lips one more time before he crawled off of her, "Alright, Tony."

"Just a minute!" He yelled as he rolled out of bed and pulled on a t-shirt and sweats before starting towards the door. Ziva watched him leave as she snuggled back up into the covers, a smile of pure contentment placed on her face.

However, when a couple of minutes had passed, Ziva got a little worried, especially considering that she hadn't really heard any voices. Confused, she sat up and slipped on her red lingerie. She reached down onto the floor and pulled on her white silk bathrobe before walking out into the living room, to see what was taking Tony so long.

"Tony?" She questioned as she entered the living room. However, once he turned around to look at her, she realized the man that was standing behind him.

Agent Ronald Sacks.

He smiled at her, "Officer David. What are you doing here? Dressed like...that." He grinned and she looked down at her outfit before quickly pulling the bathrobe tighter around her, tying it closed. She shared a look with Tony.

"I could ask you the same question, Agent Sacks." She replied coldly as she walked towards the two, standing next to Tony.

"Came to apologize to DiNozzo." He said, gesturing to her boyfriend, "Didn't really want to come, but now I finally know who's in that locket of yours. And why DiNozzo was holding your leg like that earlier today." He turned to Tony, who had his eyes narrowed and were burning with a deep hatred for him, "What is she, like your own personal prostitute?" And that was it, Tony lunged at Sacks, but Ziva shouted his name and grabbed both of his shoulders, pulling him back.

"Tony." She scolded, "Calm down." His hands were now in fists and he was fuming.

"You apologize." He muttered, "Apologize. NOW!"

"I just didn't think that DiNozzo could have real feelings for real women." Ziva tightened her grip as she moved it from his shoulders to his arm. Sacks turned to Ziva and pointed up to her hair.

"What, did you two just finish a session? Cause I can tell sex hair from anywhere."

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other and Tony wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, "Really?" Tony demanded, a little anger in his voice, "I didn't know that you actually knew what sex hair looked like. Or what sex felt like." He looked at Ziva, "Or making love." He murmured. She smiled slightly and Sacks rolled his eyes.

"You know..." He smiled, "I was going to go, but I think it would be more fun just to stay here."

Tony growled, "Fine. Ziva and I were just going to go and make dinner anyways."

"I will go and do it." Ziva volunteered and Tony smiled as she turned to him, "Anything you would like?"

"Nope." He smiled, "Surprise me." She just nodded as she took a small look at Sacks, who was looking at the pictures on Tony's mantle for his fireplace.

"I will." She grinned, unable to tear the smile off of her face.

"Thanks, honey." He said.

"You are welcome." She responded, leaning up and pecking him quickly on the lips, right as Sacks turned around before disappearing into the kitchen. Once she was gone, Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Tell me the real damn reason you're here. And it better be about the case and not my girlfriend." He growled as Sacks took a seat on the couch.

"Nope, got nothing on the case. Just that we're pretty sure that Al Qaeda was involved. We managed to trace back parts of the bomb to a terrorist group. We actually got a tip off from other government officials that Al Qaeda was targeting a middle eastern country...not the US." he put his arms wide, "Guess they changed those plans."

Tony was secretly relieved that there was something about the case so that he didn't have to talk about Ziva with Sacks, "Or they just expanded them."

"But why that building?"

"You tell me." He fired back, "You bother telling Gibbs?"

"Isn't that your job?"

Tony laughed, "I just found out about it. And you were the one that found out before me. So it's _your _job."

"Tony?" Ziva called from the kitchen and Tony snapped his head up.

"Yeah?"

"Wine or champagne?"

"Champagne." He responded, smiling. And then all was quiet. Sacks looked around the apartment once more.

"So..." He said, "She lives with you?"

"Yeah." Tony spat, "What? Never had a woman live with you?"

"I did. Once." He smiled, "I'm guessing this is your first one too?"

"Yeah." Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

Sacks laughed, "It was just a simple question, DiNutso."

"Well I just responded with a simple answer." He fired back, "Now get out of my apartment." He pointed to the door, "Simple goodbye as well, Slacks."

He just sighed and stood up, "Suppose I got better things to do anyways than to watch you two go at each other like bunnies in the playboy mansion." Tony just growled as he clenched his hands together into a fist.

"You better leave before I kick you out." He growled, "Or shoot you."

"Yeah..." Sacks rubbed his back, "I don't want to deal with anymore physical punishment." He said, remembering the break room with Ziva, "Well I'm _sorry, _DiNozzo." He sarcastically said.

"Yeah, yeah, miss you too." He sarcastically fired back, "Now get out!" Sacks stood and then walked towards the door before Tony slammed the door closed, once he was barely out of the way. He sighed in relief and then locked the door, putting on the dead lock as well before starting into the kitchen where Ziva was standing over the stove.

"Is he gone?" She questioned and Tony nodded.

"Fortunately, yeah." Ziva let out a sigh of relief and Tony sighed, "We're good, right, Ziva?"

"What?" She asked as he leaned up against the counter next to her.

"We're good, right?" he repeated, "I mean, we're okay."

She looked up at him before slowly nodding, "Yes. I did not point my gun at you while we were in bed, did I?" She questioned and he grinned as he shook his head.

"Nope!"

"Then to answer your question, yes, we are good, Tony." She smiled and he grinned.

"Thanks, Zi." He said as he leaned down and gave her a short kiss. Ziva returned to the food before Tony intervened, "I got it. Come on, you made dinner last night. And besides, it's the least I can do."

"For being an ass?"

He laughed, "Yeah...for being an ass." She moved out of the way and started out of the kitchen when she stopped and turned to look at him.

"Well you do have a nice ass. Even if it is hairy." She smiled as she left the kitchen.

"Hey!" he called, "I'll shave!"

* * *

While Tony was making dinner, because he wanted yet another reason to make it up to her, she laid down on the couch and reached for the remote, snapping on the television. The sweet smell of whatever food he was making, garlic of some type, Ziva could tell, filled her nostrils as she started quickly looking through the channels. However, after she skipped past the news, she stopped at the Food Network and then flipped back to ZNN.

_"....earlier, suspected to be Al Qaeda forces dropped several bombs on Tel Aviv, Israel earlier today..."_"Ziva?" Tony called from in the kitchen, but she didn't answer as she sat up from where she was lying on the couch and became completely engrossed as to what was happening on the television. She turned it up as they showed destroyed houses, with rescue squads all over putting out fires and helping innocent victims into the ambulance via stretchers.

_"The death count has already reached at least five hundred in the last couple of hours, with more than a thousand wounded...."_"Ziva?" Tony called again, and he entered the living room, furrowing his eyebrows at her as he finished wiping his hands, flipping the towel over his shoulder, "You okay?" She didn't answer again, she just started wringing her hands together as she stared at the television, barely blinking. He took a seat down next to her and then turned his attention back to the screen that she was so entranced with. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the screen in complete shock, "Is that..." She just nodded and Tony tentatively placed a hand on her thigh, squeezing it once before carefully and soothingly running his hand up and down her leg.

They showed a man who was being loaded into an ambulance, blood streaking down his unconscious face, his hands charred and his clothing torn in every direction, bits of wood and other debris sticking to his body like glue, "_It is unknown at the moment that reason for the attack..." _They showed an aerial shot of Tel Aviv, and it was only then that she realized that some of the building that were in 'downtown' Tel Aviv were destroyed as well. She gasped involuntarily. _Mossad. _"_The death count is currently growing as we speak, though the final number will not be known for quite a while. Government_ _officials are looking into this as we speak. Tel Aviv, Israel, where..." _

"I cannot listen anymore." Ziva admitted, and Tony quickly grabbed the remote, flipping off the TV.

"Ziva...." He started, quietly, taking her hand in his. She snapped it away and Tony sighed, "Ziva..."

"No, Tony...I do not..." She stopped. She wasn't going to cry. Not now. Her father, Mossad, none of them could have been hurt or injured. They could all be well. Her entire family, or what was left of it, could be all right and doing well, "I do not..."

"Ziva, I am sorry." He said, softly, carefully reaching over and pulling her towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around her as she silently sobbed into his shirt. He rubbed her back soothingly, and his heart ached for the woman in his arms.

"You should not be." She sobbed, "Do not be."

"But I am."

"Just..." she took a deep, very shaky breath, "Hold me." She pleaded, "Tony, just hold me."

Her pleading voice made his heart almost completely break for her. She was always so strong. And suddenly, she was falling apart in front of him. Tony just hugged her tighter, burying his head into her hair, "Shh...sweetheart, it's okay. Shhh..." He cooed into her ear, pulling her even tighter in her arms.

Ziva gripped his shoulder blades and squeezed her eyes tightly, trying to stop the tearless sobs from escaping her lips as the images ran through her head like a movie reel, imprinted there.

A nightmare.


	5. Earthquake

Tony held Ziva as close as one person could; he could literally feel her heart beat. "It's okay, Ziva." He said quietly. She still sobbed on his shirt, and he could now feel her tears through it.

And that worried him.

Ziva didn't act like this. Ever.

As they sat on the couch, Tony clutched her body close to his own. He rubbed her back, trying his best to think of what to say. "Ziva...they'll be okay." He whispered. She only sobbed more. "You're worried about your father? Mossad?" He let out a sigh, "They will be fine." He said quietly. He put his hands on each side of her wet face and looked directly in her brown eyes. " They will be okay." He said softly. Ziva brought her own hands up to her face and put her hands on top of his.

"I am sorry Tony." She said softly, "How unprofessional. Do not belittle me." Tony pulled her face to his and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Don't say that." She only let more tears pour out of her eyes and Tony pulled her into a hug. He rocked her back and forth, rubbing her back as she sobbed. He swallowed hard. She lay down in his lap and he continued to brush the hair out of her face. He ran his hand down her arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. The place was dark and silent, the only noise came from Ziva as she took in shaky breaths. Several minutes passed, and Tony was shocked when Ziva sat up suddenly.

"Israel. I need to contact them." She said. She went into their bedroom and grabbed her phone, opening it and closing it again. Tony stood up and walked into the bedroom. "The Embassy." She said. She slipped on a pair of jeans and pulled off her robe.

"The Embassy?" Tony asked softly.

"Yes, The Israeli Embassy." She snapped. Tony raised an eyebrow and looked down at his watch.

"Ziva, it's almost 0100h." Tony pointed out. Ziva let out an hard sigh.

"Fine. Then I need to call Israel." She said and opened her cell phone again. She quickly dialed the number and paced around their bedroom. She wiped the tears from her cheeks. Tony sighed quietly and walked back into the living room, pulling out his own cell phone and dialing a familiar number himself.

Gibbs wasn't asleep, in fact, he was far from it. He was very close to finishing his boat, and it took up all of his spare time. He put down the sandpaper and cup of bourbon when his cell phone rang. He cleared his throat, "Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hey boss." Tony said quietly. He looked into their bedroom again, Ziva was talking in rapid Hebrew and pacing back and forth.

"_DiNozzo." _

"Have you seen the news?" He asked. "ZNN?"

"_No I haven't_." Gibbs replied.

"There was another bomb. Near Mossad in Tel Aviv." Gibbs let out a sigh.

_"How's Ziva?"_ He asked.

"She's..." Tony stopped as Ziva walked into the living room and took the house phone, dialing on it and then placing it on her free ear. "Very...upset, boss. I don't know how to handle it. I've never seen Ziva...act this way."

_"DiNozzo, there was just a bomb dropped in her hometown. Where she grew up."_ Tony sighed.

"Still Gibbs," He watched her some more, "This isn't like her."

_"She at your place?"_

"Yeah...yeah she's here."

"_Need me to come over?" _Gibbs asked.

"Sure, why not?" Tony watched Ziva as she approached him quickly, holding her hand out for his phone. "Gotta go, boss." He handed the phone to her and raised an eyebrow, "How you gonna do that?" He asked. She had the house phone on her left ear, her cell phone on her right ear, and she was currently dialing a number into Tony's phone. He ran a hand through his hair and walked into the kitchen, deciding that tea would possibly calm her down. He heard all of the rapid Hebrew stop, and it puzzled him. He ran back into their bedroom, where Ziva was now on her knees, sobbing again. The house phone and her cell phone lay on the ground, and she loosely held Tony's to her ear.

"Ziva...Ziva what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, holding her again.

"My...Aunt Nettie. She is hurt." Tony could hear the person on the line talking in Hebrew. "They are saying that she only has minor injuries." She said.

"She will be okay, Ziva."

"It could have been worse, Tony!" She yelled.

"But it wasn't."

"It could have been!" Tony held her close and she gripped onto his shoulder, burying her face into it. "They will not tell me if my father is hurt. I cannot talk to him!"

"He's okay, Ziva." Tony said quietly. He let out a small sigh. He didn't know what to say.

"How do you know, Tony?!" She yelled into his shoulder. Tony wrapped his arms around her more. They sat there for several more minutes, until Ziva's crying slacked off just slightly.

"Come on Zi. Let's get off the ground." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to her feet. He led her to the couch and sat her down gently. He squatted down so that he was at eye level, placing his hands on her thighs and rubbing gently. "Are you hungry, or thirsty? Do you want some tea?" Ziva nodded slightly and he placed a kiss on her forehead before standing to his full form. He began to walk into the kitchen when he heard a knock on the door. Looking at his watch again, it was past 0130h. He walked to the door and opened it. "Oh...hey boss." He said softly. Gibbs said nothing, just walked past him and went to the couch, sitting down next to Ziva. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"You okay, Ziver?" He asked. She wiped her tears again and cleared her throat.

"I am fine Gibbs." She replied.

"You don't look fine, Ziva." Gibbs said.

"I am fine, Gibbs." She said slowly. Gibbs let out a sigh and looked at Tony.

"Get her some tea, DiNozzo." Tony nodded and walked past them, walking into the kitchen. As he finished filling up the pot with water, Gibbs walked into the kitchen.

"I don't know what to do, Gibbs!" He whispered.

"She needs you, DiNozzo. You need to be there for her. Now more than ever."

"But she always goes against what I say! I feel like I'm only making it worse on her." Gibbs walked up to him and put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"Tony. Did you see the way she looked at you when I told you to get her something to drink?" Tony only swallowed, "She. Needs. You." Gibbs reiterated. Tony only nodded and finished with her tea, walking back to her in the living room. Gibbs stood and watched him as he sat down next to her.

"Thank you, Tony." She said softly. He leaned over and gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He replied. She held her arms close to her body and sipped the tea slowly. Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulders and noticed the chillbumps on her arms. "You cold?" He asked softly. Ziva nodded slightly. "I'll get you a blanket." Tony started to stand up when Gibbs put his hand up.

"I'll get it." He said.

"There's one in my closet." Gibbs nodded and walked into the bedroom, rolling his eyes at the pillows all over the floor and clothes thrown around the room. He opened Tony's closet door and couldn't help but notice several of Ziva's shirts, pants, and other articles of clothing. He then looked to the floor, where the hamper sat. It was half full, and contained most of Ziva's clothes. Gibbs chuckled and pulled the blanket off of the top shelf, walking back to Ziva. He wrapped it around her and Tony pulled it tighter, pulling her close again. Soon after, Ziva was asleep on Tony's shoulder, the tears now dry on her cheeks.

"I better get going." Gibbs said quietly. Tony nodded and laid Ziva down on the couch, making sure that her hair was out of her face and the blanket was perfect before following Gibbs to the door. Gibbs smirked, "You gonna get her home ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I will boss." Tony replied softly. Gibbs nodded and walked out of the door.

"Oh and DiNozzo?" Gibbs said.

"Yeah boss?" Tony asked.

"I don't think the thongs in your room are your size." He said and chuckled as he walked back to the car. Tony half smiled and walked back into the apartment, walking quietly back to Ziva. He let out a quiet sigh, she finally looked at peace. He put one arm under her legs and the other supported her torso. He laid her down softly on the bed, putting pillows under her head and tucking her in gently. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and turned off all the lights before crawling into bed next to her, pulling her close.

The boss was right.

She needed him.

In more ways than one.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony quickly fell asleep; the sweet smell of Ziva did that to him. Sometime in the middle of the night, he heard a noise. He opened his eyes and looked around the dark room. When he didn't hear anything, he closed his eyes again and started to doze off. Several minutes later, he heard the same noise, this time, Ziva was moving under his arm. She was talking in her sleep and moving frantically around in the bed. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched her. He put his hand on her shoulder, but took it off when he realized his hand was now covered in sweat. "Ziva..." He said, shaking her softly. She continued to turn back and forth, mumbling in her sleep. "Ziva...Ziva wake up." He shook her harder, but her eyes remained closed. "Ziva, sweetheart, wake up!" Tony said, his voice now frantic. He shook her more and her eyes finally opened. Tony breathed out a sigh of relief and moved the hair from her face. She began to cry. "Ziva..." He said softly.

"I could not stop them, Tony!"

"Stop who?" He asked.

"Al Qaeda! They were bombing Tel Aviv! Mossad! My family! I could not...stop them!" She said. More tears flowed from her eyes as Tony grabbed her, holding her close.

"It was just a dream, Zi. It was just a dream." He said. He put his hands on her face again and looked her directly in the eyes. "It. Was. Just. A. Dream." He said again and she slightly nodded. "You talked to Mossad. ZNN said they didn't bomb Mossad. They would have told you if your father was dead. He's the director, I'm sure that he is very busy. There is nothing you can do tonight. You will have to wait until morning, okay?" She nodded again. "Get some sleep." He said. He kissed her on the lips and laid down with her. She buried her head into his chest and he pulled her close. She let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Tony."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony woke up first, and was relieved that his girlfriend seemed to be peacefully sleeping. He untangled himself from her, careful not to wake her. He slipped out of the bedroom and walked into the kitchen, trying to find something to cook for her. Finally deciding that eggs and french toast would satisfy her, he pulled the eggs out and quietly took a pan from the cabinet, turning on the stove.

As he cooked, his mind ran right to the events from the last couple of days. There was a bomb that had something to do with a Petty Officer, so that NCIS would come to the scene.

Ziva works for NCIS.

And last night, another bomb was set off near the Mossad building in Tel Aviv.

Ziva is a Mossad Liaison Officer.

Tony tried to shake the thought out of his mind. It _could _just be a coincidence.

"I don't believe in coincidences." He mumbled to himself. He finished her eggs, scrambled, because sunny side up has eyes. Before he started the toast, he walked into the living room and turned on the TV, the channel still on ZNN, and they still reported on the near Mossad bombing. He crossed one arm across his stomach, and propped his head on his other arm as he stared at the television. They showed several replays of the footage they shot previously, and some of the footage showed people being carted off to ambulances. Tony closed his eyes as he remembered watching the footage where _Ziva_ was on that cart.

Ziva's voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he quickly turned off the TV. "Hey." He said softly.

"Shalom." She replied softly. He threw the remote on the couch and walked over to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Did you get enough sleep?" He asked. Ziva only shook her head. He put his arm around her shoulder and led her back to the bed. "Lay down. I'm making you breakfast, and after you eat, get some rest. I'll let Gibbs know you will be late." He didn't give Ziva time to answer, he turned and walked back into the kitchen, quickly finishing her french toast and tea. He put it all on a tray and walked into the bedroom slowly. He sat the tray down and handed her a fork, brushing the hair out of her face. "You okay?" He asked softly.

"I have been better." She said. Tony kissed her forehead.

"Eat up." He said and then stood, walking towards the closet and picking out his outfit for the day. After showering, he quickly dressed, all except for his tie. He walked over to Ziva and smiled, holding the tie out to her. "Do you mind? You tie it better than I do." She half smiled and reached over her tray, quickly tying it for him. He smiled and put his weapon and badge on his side. "You sleep as long as you want, ok?" He said. Ziva nodded. He leaned down and gave her a slow kiss on her lips.

"Thank you, Tony." She said again. He gave her another kiss and squeezed her hand.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

* * *

The elevator doors dinged open and Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, slightly exhausted from last night. The entire time, he was thinking about Ziva and how she was dealing with the situation. If she was any other person, he would say that she wasn't dealing well with the situation.

But she was Mossad Ninja Assassin Ziva David.

For her, she was...okay, he admitted it. She wasn't dealing with it well.

But then again, as Gibbs said, her hometown just got bombed.

So maybe she was.

Tony sighed and threw his backpack down on the ground behind his desk. He was tired of having a stupid argument with himself. It was only then that he turned around and noticed Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing in front of his desk, one coffee cup in each hand, "How is she?"

Tony sighed and sat down at his desk, "She's sleeping in. Didn't get much last night."

"Didn't think she would."

"She had a nightmare last night."

"At your place?"

"Yeah." He mumbled, looking down at his desk, "She kept tossing and turning and...I didn't know what to do. And when she woke up, she...she...." Tony took in a deep breath and looked up at Gibbs, "Cried. I've never seen her cry before."

Gibbs just nodded, "I know how you feel. She get word from Mossad?"

"She said they wouldn't let her talk to her Dad, but all she found out was that her Aunt Nettie was hurt. Minor injuries, that's all."

"Her father?"

"Don't know."

"Keep me updated."

"I will." He nodded as he watched his boss set one of the coffee cups down onto the desk before walking out of the bullpen.

"Rough night?" McGee spoke up from his desk and Tony groaned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah, probie. Rough night."

"So how is she?"

"Didn't you listen to what I said to Gibbs?" he snapped and McGee quickly shut up. The elevator doors dinged open and Tony was about to go up there and tell her to go back home and back to bed when he stopped as he realized who was standing there.

Agent Sacks.

Tony groaned, "Just who I wanna see." He mumbled and McGee's eyes grew wide as Sacks entered the bullpen, grinning.

"So..." He looked at the empty desk and then at Tony, "Where's your girlfriend?" Tony quickly stood up and attempted to lunge at him over his desk when Gibbs' voice stopped him.

"DiNozzo." He said.

"Yeah, boss."

"Sit." He promptly sat as he turned to Agent Sacks, "Go home."

Sacks' smile faded, "But Agent Gibbs..."

"Go. Home." He demanded and Sacks sighed as he started out of the bullpen.

"What are you guys' problems?" He muttered to himself, but Tony heard.

"You. And watch the news next time!" he yelled at him as he left, "Idiot."

* * *

Tony was surprised to see Ziva walk into the bullpen less than ten minutes after Sacks was kicked out, but then again, he wasn't. However, he wasn't expecting her to come in flustered, her cheeks red, the sides of her mouth turned down in an angry frown, her hair standing on ends, and her clothes haphazardly thrown on.

He quickly stood up, "Whoa, whoa, Ziva!"

"What?" She demanded before throwing her backpack down and then starting towards the staircase. Tony followed her, quickening his pace to keep up with her.

"What's going on? You can't tell me you got enough sleep." He walked faster so that he could catch up with her, and he grabbed her shoulders, spinning her around to face him, "Ziva." He said firmly as she stopped, "What's wrong? What's going on?"

"Once you left, I could not sleep." She admitted, "But now is _not _the time to be sleeping when my country is in danger. So I finished my breakfast and then I went in and turned the television on..."

Tony groaned, "Aw, Zi, why do you torture yourself with that?"

"I was just trying to see if they found any other information about the bomb blast!" She hissed.

"And?"

"It happened while we were at home....with each other." She carefully said, "And it seemed to me that Director Vance already knew the information. Therefore he withheld information about _my _home, _my _childhood birthplace. The place that connects me to NCIS, to America, to you!" She gestured towards him.

"Oh, shit." Tony sighed.

"Yes, big shit!" She responded, nearly yelling, "Now if you do not mind, I am going to go up there and personally kill Director Vance, yes?" She asked, and, as she thrust her way out of Tony's grip on her shoulders, she realized he didn't try to stop her.

And she was thankful of that.

She didn't want to sit him on his ass.

* * *

Director Leon Vance signed off yet another release form before sighing and looking at his desk clock. It was nearly 1200h, and he was, to be honest, completely starving. He had barely had any breakfast this morning, considering that he was trying oh so desperately to keep his children from murdering each other over the box of Coco Crisps. All he wanted was to think about anything but his hunger, yet his stomach was growling. And he really didn't want to deal with what was coming next.

The silver doors slammed open and then shut, and he looked up with a pecuilar look on his face. He then looked at his phone, wondering if he really missed a call from Cynthia telling him that she requested to see him.

"Officer David." He acknowledged, not looking up at her, just down at the paper he was signing, "What can I help you with?"

She stalked towards his desk, "Why was I not let onto the fact that Tel Aviv was bombed yesterday evening?"

"Thought you knew."

"I found out because of the off chance that I was watching ZNN at around 2400h last night!" She nearly shouted as she slammed her hands down on top of his desk, leaning towards him, "Now I want to know why I was not let in on this, and that I had to rely on the local news broadcast to find out about this!" He paused, "Answer me!" She demanded.

"Eli specifically told me not to tell you-" He started, but was cut off by Ziva.

"I do not _care _what my father specifically told you! That is my hometown that is being bombed by Al Qaeda terrorist forces. My Aunt Nettie is in the hospital suffering because of them. I found out while I was on the phone late last night trying desperately to contact anyone that had any ties to my family. I am the Mossad Liaison Officer to NCIS. The _only _Mossad Liaison Officer in Washington DC, and I was forced to find out on a ZNN broadcast?!"

"I would have contacted you, Officer David-"

"Oh yes?" She demanded, "And why did you not?"

"Thought you would be busy."

She gaped and scoffed, "Excuse me?! You thought that I was _busy? _Too busy that I would not like to know that my home was bombed?"

"Well what were you doing around 2300h?"

And that was when Ziva's eyes grew wide as she stood up, slowly, unsure of what to say. Only because she knew what she was doing at 2300h. She knew quite well. _I was sleeping with Tony. I was making love to Tony instead of fighting for my country. My home. _"Harah." She whispered as she reached her full form.

"Well, Officer David?" Vance asked, bringing her out of her thoughts and troubles.

She just closed her eyes and looked down, pressing her fingers to her temple, kneading it slightly. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, "You could have called me." She whispered, "I was only with my..." She froze, "boyfriend." She finished.

"Agent DiNozzo?" Vance questioned, and Ziva's eyes snapped to his.

"What?" She finally decided. She didn't know what else to say. How did he know?

"Don't think I'm stupid, David."

She took in a deep breath, "Yes. I was...with Tony."

"Sexually?"

"Does it matter?" She quickly snapped and Vance just looked down at his paper. _I'll take that as a yes. _"But what does Tony have to do with the fact that you would not tell me that Israel had been bombed? That a bomb went off just a half a mile away from the Mossad building?"

Vance stood up, straightening his jacket, "I was given specific orders."

"Fine." She said, "If you will not tell me, I suppose that I will have to go to the Embassy then, yes?" Vance just looked at her.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Oh yes." She laughed, sarcastically, "You are _very _torn up about this."

"There was nothing you could do."

"Perhaps." She admitted, "But I would have liked to have known before the rest of the world."

"There was nothing I could do."

She rolled her eyes, "That is what you think." She said before quickly starting towards the door. She put her hand on the handle before turning to the Director, "Oh, and can you make sure that you actually inform the Embassy that I am arriving? Or do you think that they will be too busy?" She spat before leaving the office, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

Ziva returned to the squadroom, still overly pissed at the current situation. She made her way over to her desk and picked up her backpack and then grabbed her car keys.

"Hey." Tony said, "Where you going?" He questioned, furrowing his eyebrows together. She looked at him.

"Embassy." She responded. One word answer. She started towards the elevator and Tony shared a look with McGee before starting after her. She had already pressed the button to call the elevator up to her when Tony reached her, grabbing her arm loosely in his grasp.

"Hey..." He looked around, "You okay?" He asked quietly and she nodded her head.

"Yes, Tony, I am fine."

He placed a hand on the side of her face and rubbed her temple, brushing some of the hair that fell in her face away and behind her ear, "You don't look okay." He softly said, his voice hushed, almost a whisper. Subconsciously, she moved her cheek and nuzzled it into his palm, closing her eyes slightly. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he moved his thumb and index finger to the side of her eye, pushing one finger up and the other down, "Your eyes are blood shot."

"Well I did not get much sleep last night."

"Yeah, I know."

She moved closer to him and looked up into his eyes, "Neither did you."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave a half closed smile, "S'okay." He stroked the side of her face with his thumb. She moved away from him.

"I do not want you beating yourself up over this. This is not your fault." The elevator doors dinged open.

"Hey, listen to yourself, Ziva."

"What?"

"This is not your fault." He repeated and she just nodded, slowly.

"I know."

"Then why are you beating yourself up over this?"

She decided to ignore that, "Do not come with me, Tony." She said, looking into the elevator and then back at him, "Trust me, I will be fine." It was like she could read his mind.

"Ziva, come on, I want to go with you."

"No, Tony. I must do this alone. It will not take long, I promise." She gave him a small, sad smile as she went to step into the elevator that was patiently waiting for her. However, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, placing both hands on the side of her face and pressing his lips against hers for a slow, tender kiss. She laughed slightly and Tony grinned, for he got a laugh out of the Israeli. A sign of hope, "I will be back soon." She said and then got into the elevator. She pressed the button for the garage right as she heard Tony's voice. She looked up at him.

"You never answered my question."

"What?"

"Why are you beating yourself up over this?"

"Family." She whispered as the elevator doors closed. Tony stared at the silver doors before sticking his hands in his pockets.

He sighed, "We _are_ family, Zi."

* * *

Ziva paced around the tiny, poorly lit room, wondering how much more longer Officer Bashan was going to keep her waiting there. She glanced at her watch. Another fifteen minutes had passed. Were they going to keep yet _more _information from her?

However, what really made her a little...scared...was that the Embassy was quiet. Almost too quiet. It was as if everyone was sitting on their hands, just waiting for something to happen. Her eyes caught the television in the corner, the ZNN feed running, live, an interview with a reporter that was out there. In the background were people being carted around into ambulances. Still. The death count had risen, and the injury count was lower than it was before, meaning that the ones that were injured died. She subconsciously twisted the two necklaces that she had in her hands slowly, praying that it wasn't Aunt Nettie that died. Though it would not...could not be her. She only had minor injuries the last that she heard, but then again, her father wanted to keep her out of the loop on this one.

For reasons unknown.

The doors to the room opened and finally Officer Bashan stepped out. He smiled at her and she frowned as she dropped her hands from her necklaces, "Officer Bashan." She said coldly.

"Ziva David." He smiled, "It has been a while." He walked towards her and went to kiss her on both cheeks when she pushed him away, shaking her head.

"No. I am here for a reason, Officer Bashan."

"Name it."

"You do not know?" She demanded, and then pointed towards the television screen, "Officer Bashan!"

"Oh, yes, Ziva." He sighed, taking off his glasses, "I am truly sorry. Though your father was not injured-"

"I do not care about that!" She shouted, "I care about the other innocent people whose lives were taken! The ones with families! People with loving mothers, fathers, brothers, sisters, husbands, wives, fiances, boyfriends, girlfriends...lovers." She fiddled with her necklace and Officer Bashan looked at her strangely. She turned her head towards the television again, but turned back when he said her name.

"What is that?"

"What? What is what?"

"That." he pointed to her neck. She looked down and then dropped her hand, putting it behind her back, as if she was caught trying to get the last cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Nothing. Just a necklace."

"A locket..." He mused, "For whom? That Agent DiNozzo?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Do not change the subject, Officer Bashan! I am here for a reason. And that is to figure out why I was not told of the bombing on Israel!"

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva, you must understand that we are very busy people here at the Embassy, therefore we are not able to make such phone calls every time something happens in Israel."

"I am the _only _Mossad Liaison Officer in DC!" She shouted, "And Israel was _bombed. _Sorry that I have concern for that!" She sarcastically spat, scoffing in the process before she picked up her pacing again in the small room as Officer Bashan took his seat behind the desk.

"America has made you soft. And a...as they say...a smart ass."

"It helps me do my job."

"It also interferes with ours. Remember, Ziva, you are Mossad first."

"Apparently not. I found out about the bombing just as every other American citizen did. On a ZNN feed. Last night. At around 2400h. Almost two hours after it happened."

"You expected to be contacted."

"Immediately."

"Your father did call us. He is okay-"

"That is not the problem. Why was I not contacted?!" She shouted and Officer Bashan sighed, looking at her, her eyes wide and bloodshot.

"You did not get any sleep last night."

"No! I was up all night making phone calls and dealing with nightmares." She regretted saying it the moment it passed her lips.

"Nightmares?" He sighed, "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva! What has America done to you? Were you not trained to block out nightmares?"

"I did not know that I was screaming out in the middle of the night. And tossing and turning. I knew I was having one. I did not wake up until I was woken by something else. Just as my training told me to."

He raised an eyebrow, "If you did not wake up during your nightmare, then how did you know that you were tossing and turning and screaming out?"

Ziva just stared at him. Again, she said too much. "I was with someone." She said, and then quickly changed the subject, "But does not answer my question. Why does my father not want me to know?"

"Ziva, I-"

"No, Officer Bashan!" She slammed a hand down onto the desk, "I want to know why, I want to know now, and I want to know how you and my father planned on getting this past me."

"Just because you are the Mossad Liaison Officer of NCIS does not mean that you needed to know."

"And why not?"

"Because you have become too close to the Americans, that is why, Ziva!" He shouted, "There are some things your American friends can never know, which are tied to the bombing! That is why you were not read in."

She stood to her full form as she huffed, "Fine. Then why is there even a Mossad Liaison Position? If that is what I am supposed to be doing?"

He leaned back in his seat, "That is a very good question, Ziva."

"That demands a very good answer."

"Are you requesting to go back to Mossad?"

"No." She said, shortly, quickly.

He leaned towards her, his voice low, his eyes dark, "Then do not ask such questions again, Ziva, or I promise you, you will."

* * *

Ziva slammed the door to her Mini Cooper, starting the engine as she squealed the tires of the car, speeding it out of the parking space by the Embassy and into the flow of the Washington DC traffic.

She swerved in and out of cars, overly annoyed and angry at Officer Bashan and the entire Israeli Embassy as well as her father. They provided her no information whatsoever, just that they wanted her completely out of any affairs that they might be involved with.

She cut into from of another car, which honked at her. Not that she cared. As long as she got back to NCIS without any of the annoying local LEO's pulling her over for a ticket of some sort...reckless driving, drunk driving (though she didn't know how a drunk person could possibly drive like that...besides her...and her father...and possibly Gibbs), or a speeding ticket, she would be perfectly fine.

Sighing, she slowed as she pulled into the Navy Yard, driving into the garage as she parked it, the car moving slightly forward on her horrible braking skills, the tires skidding and squealing as she did so. She promptly got out of the car and slammed the door shut, walking rather quickly towards the elevator before she suddenly heard a large boom from behind her.

She didn't have time to react as her arms barely went over her head, her body flying forward and into Tony's car. Shrapnel and other parts of her Cooper hit her as her back hit the hood, her heels going over her head as she tumbled off of it. She hit the ground hard before she instantly lost consciousness, broken glass, dirty gravel, and other parts of her car around her as she lay there, motionless, on the hard ground, a brand new scar making a thin line of blood down her cheek.

* * *

Tony sat at his desk, his head down, snoring softly. He was finally able to catch a wink or two of sleep after he _finally _was able to calm himself down enough that Ziva was going to be alright. Like she said, she was only going to the Embassy.

McGee looked over at Tony, sighing a little. He actually thought rather highly of Tony, even though he was the butt of all of his jokes and all of his pranks, but he actually felt a tender spot for not only Ziva, especially Ziva, but Tony as well. He honestly had never seen such a concerned and worried Tony before in his life. He was happy that he was able to get a little sleep, because he had a small feeling that he wasn't able to get any last night. I mean, after how Ziva acted today in the office, just the few seconds he saw her, he knew that she must have been living in complete hell last night, and that, if Tony was with her, which he was pretty sure that he was, that he felt the pain that Ziva felt as well.

He turned his head back to his computer as he saw the monitor shake and the container of pens and pencils fall off of his desk. Puzzled, he looked up and watched Gibbs' coffee cup fall off of his desk and the top snap open, the dark liquid spilling out onto the counter. _Earthquake? _

Tony's head snapped up and he looked around, a little dazed, "What the _hell_ was that, McGee?"


	6. Unexpected

When Special Agent Timothy McGee couldn't give Tony an answer, Tony stood from his desk and walked over to the window, speed dialing Ziva's number. He slammed the phone shut when it said it wasn't in service. He let out a sigh and furrowed his eyebrows together as he saw smoke rising into the sky. McGee walked over and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Wow, that looks close." He commented. Tony turned his head sharply.

"That's _too_ close." He said. He ran to the elevator and pushed the button 20 times.

"Tony, where are you going?"

"That wasn't an earthquake, McGee." Tony yelled.

"Then what was it?" McGee asked, but Tony already disappeared into the elevator. McGee returned to his desk just as the boss entered the bullpen.

"Where is DiNozzo?" He asked.

"I don't know boss." McGee said. "He's acting weird. After the earthquake..."

"Earthquake?" Gibbs stopped in front of McGee's desk.

"Yeah. The earthquake. You didn't feel it? Our desks shook." Gibbs raised an eyebrow. "And then Tony saw the smoke..."

"What smoke, McGee?" Gibbs snapped. McGee raised an eyebrow and pointed to the window. Gibbs dropped his coffee, the liquid now all over the gray carpet, as he ran to the elevator, almost breaking his finger as he punched the button. McGee, now overly confused, decided to follow.

The crowd around the scene prevented Tony from getting to his own car. "Get out of my way!" He shouted. He had to go and find Ziva. Her cell phone was _never_ out of service. When he finally got through the crowd, he stopped dead in his tracks.

There were pieces of debris all over the garage, and the rest of what looked like a mini was on fire. Tony swallowed hard. He walked closer to his own car, the fire burning his face as he neared it. He could hear sirens entering the Navy Yard.

He flipped open his cell phone and called Ziva's phone one more time, and got the same message. Flipping it shut, he walked closer to the car and squatted down next to the motionless human that lay on the ground. He slowly flipped her over, and tears immediately flooded his eyes. He turned to the crowd, "Call an ambulance, now!" He yelled.

"We already have, Agent DiNozzo!" He heard someone say. He continued to stroke her face, the tears in his eyes ready to fall. He heard the same agent speak again, "Oh shit, that's his girlfriend. No wonder he's freaking out."

"Tony!" Gibbs said as he fought his way through the crowd, followed by McGee. Tony didn't even look up as he picked her up bridal style and ran away from the cars as the smell of gasoline filled his nostrils. The ambulance pulled up as he laid her carefully down on the ground, stroking her face as she remained motionless. "Ziva, sweetheart." He said. "Ziva! Wake up! You gotta..."

"She's still breathing." Gibbs pointed out.

"Sir you need to move." One of the paramedics pushed on him. Tony grabbed him by his shirt and held him tightly.

"Touch me again and I will kill you." He said through his teeth. He let the man go and picked Ziva's hand up again. "Ziva..." He said quietly. The oxygen mask was put over her mouth as they lifted her onto the stretcher. The crowd of people neared the ambulance, questions being shouted at Tony, Gibbs, and McGee. Just as Tony opened his mouth to yell at them, Gibbs' voice boomed.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Get back!" Tony thanked his boss in his head 20 million times as he climbed into the ambulance, Ziva's hand leaving his.

"Ms. David, are you with us?" The paramedic said, Tony's head shot up and he narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's Dah-Veed." He said through his teeth.

"Sir, you need to relax." The woman replied, and Tony had enough.

"The woman I love is lying there, unconscious! You shut the hell up and make her better!" He yelled. She only nodded in fear and returned to Ziva. He moved the hair out of her face again and kept his hand there, cupping her face. "Ziva..." He said softly.

"Uh, Agent DiNozzo?" She asked quietly, because, frankly, she was scared of him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I get where you are and check her vitals?" Tony only nodded and reluctantly dropped her hand. He sat next to the doors, at first watching the paramedic. He put his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He stayed that way until he heard her speak again. "Ms. Dah-Veed, are you with us?" She asked. Tony only blinked. "Ms. David, can you hear me?" She asked. Tony sighed and was about to yell at her again when he heard _her_.

"Tony?" She said through the mask, "Where is Tony?" Tony immediately grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I'm here, sweetcheeks. I'm right here." He said. Her eyes were droopy and she could barely hold them open as she breathed hard.

"Don't leave." She mumbled. Tony grinned and put his hand on her forehead, brushing her hair backwards.

"I'm not going anywhere." He replied. She nodded slightly and her eyes became too heavy as they shut completely.

"Ms. David? Stay with us." The paramedic said. Tony shook her slightly.

"Ziva..." He said. She opened them again.

"I am so sleepy." She said.

"You don't need to go to sleep, sweetie." The nurse said.

She looked over at Tony, "What happened?" She asked.

Tony shook his head, "Don't worry about that. You're going to be okay." He said with a smile. Ziva closed her eyes again as the ambulance came to a stop. They pulled her out and rolled her to a room, Tony never leaving her side. After about an hour, the nurse was back with results.

"Alright Miss David, your blood pressure is a little high, but other than that your vitals are okay. Looks like you just have some minor injuries. We maybe can get you out of here tomorrow." She said with a smile.

"I do not want to stay here." She said.

"Well, if you do, it won't be long."

"I do not want to stay here at all." Ziva reiterated.

"The doctor will be here soon and he can give you a definite leaving time."

"I am leaving in one hour." Tony squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "What?"

"Thank you." He said. She smiled and nodded at him before leaving. Tony let out a sigh and brought her hand to his lips. "You had me worried, Zi."

"I am fine, Tony."

"You weren't fine." He swallowed, "I thought I lost you." He managed to say. She smiled slightly and was about to speak again when her room door opened. Abby wasted no time in grabbing her into a hug, causing her to wince slightly.

"Are you okay? McGee called and said...No! It doesn't matter. You're alive. And breathing."

Ziva gave her a closed smile, "I am fine, Abby." She said quietly. Gibbs walked up closer to Abby and sat down on the edge of Ziva's bed.

"You sure you're okay, Ziver?" He asked. She nodded slightly.

"Yes, Gibbs." Tony leaned on the bed, for there was nowhere else to sit. Ziva responded by moving over, allowing him to sit beside her. "What happened?" She asked again. Gibbs cleared his throat.

"Your car exploded." Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Do you remember anything that happened?" McGee asked. She looked up at him.

"I was at the Embassy and..." She stopped and thought some more, "Officer Bashan was asking me about..." She began to frantically feel around her neck. She looked at Tony, her eyes wide.

"Ziva, calm down."

"Where is my necklace?" She said.

"Oh, this necklace?" McGee pulled it out of his pocket. "I...uh found it in the garage and just stuck it in my pocket. I forgot about it." Ziva took it from him and handed it to Tony, who happily put it around her neck.

"Why was he asking you about your locket, Zi?" He asked. Ziva let out a sigh.

"I do not know Tony. But it is not any of his beesnacks." Everyone laughed and she looked at Tony, confused.

"I think you mean _beeswax_, Ziva."

"What _is _in that locket?" McGee asked.

"I know." Abby said proudly. Tony glanced down at Ziva and half smiled. It didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs.

"Abby, McGee, why don't we let Ziva rest?" Gibbs said. Abby hugged Ziva again, followed by McGee. Gibbs stood up, but stopped at the door. "Hey DiNozzo, try not to up the heart monitor." He smirked as he closed the door behind him. Ziva continued to play with her locket.

"I would've got you another one, Zi." He said softly.

"I do not want another one, Tony." She said. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. He took his thumb and ran it over the scratch that was across her face.

"That hurt?" He asked.

"Only when I think about how I got it." She replied.

"I'm gonna get this bastard."

"Bastards." Ziva corrected. "It is not just one person. It cannot be." Tony nodded and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again, Ziva." She laughed and gently slapped him on the cheek.

"Do not be ridiculous. I can take care of myself." She said. He grinned and licked his lips.

"I can take care of you better." He said. Ziva laughed.

"You can?" She asked. Tony nodded and he kissed her, and she put her hand on the back of his head as a response, deepening the kiss. The doctor walked in, clipboard in hand and laughed, breaking them from the kiss.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Tony laughed. He held out his hand for Tony to shake.

"It's okay Doc, we're used to it." He stood from Ziva's bed and walked over to him, shaking his hand quickly.

"I'm Doctor Mark Preston." He walked over and loosely shook Ziva's hand.

"I am ready to go." Ziva said. Mark smiled.

"I know you are and we're going to get you out of here soon. Everything looks good, I'm going to get you clean up here and I'd like to keep you here overnight, just for observation."

"No." Ziva said simply. "I do not want to stay here."

"I apologize Miss David, but..."

"Dah-Veed." She said harshly.

"_Dah-Veed,_" He said, "But you need to be under observation."

"I will be with Tony. He can observe me." Tony grinned.

"Oh, I can do much more than that." He said.

"You are not helping, Tony." She said.

"Sorry." He replied.

"Well I can't make you stay here, but I strongly advise it."

"You are right, doctor. You cannot make me stay here." She said with a smile. Mark only nodded and put down his clipboard, pulling on a pair of rubber gloves.

"Lets get you cleaned up then. None of these look too bad." Tony's gut churned when he sat down next to his girlfriend, first tending to the long scratch on her face. "This is going to burn a little." The doctor warned. Tony walked over to Ziva and grabbed her hand, holding it tightly as the alcohol was rubbed on her face. She winced a little, squeezing Tony's hand a little tighter. Mark then sat her up further and looked on her bare back, his hands wandering on Ziva's skin. Tony narrowed his eyes at the doctor.

_He's only doing his job._ Tony kept telling himself. He looked up and saw Gibbs standing outside of Ziva's room. Gibbs motioned for Tony to come with his head. Tony nodded and let go of Ziva's hand. "I'll be right out here, okay?" Tony asked. Ziva nodded and Tony left the room.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine." Tony said. "At least that's what the doctor said." Gibbs smirked.

"He's just checking on her, DiNozzo. He's not taking your job." Tony chuckled.

"I know boss. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Tony then became serious, "I want this guy in the ground."

"You think it's only one person?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know. But I know that they were after Ziva." Gibbs crossed his arms and nodded in agreement. "The first bomb, NCIS was at the crime scene. The second bomb, Mossad. The third bomb, Ziva's car."

"Ziva is the only tie in all three of those." Gibbs said. At that moment, Abby and McGee joined them in the hallway.

"I got Ziva some fresh clothes." Abby said happily.

"How did you get into..."

"I had your keys." She said happily. Gibbs glared at him as he took the items from the Goth.

"Thanks Abby." Tony said quietly.

"McGee, Abs, I want you two reviewing everything of the Mossad bombing." McGee nodded.

"On it, boss." Abby grabbed Tony and hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad she's okay." She said happily. Tony smiled.

"Yeah Abs, me too." She let him go and hooked arms with McGee as they left.

"Get her dressed. Take her home." Gibbs said, and promptly slapped Tony on the back of the head.

"What was that for?"

"She lives with you, DiNozzo." Tony grinned as he walked back into Ziva's room.

"...and those will heal themselves. Do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you." Ziva said with a slight smile. Tony walked over and grabbed her hand again.

"Looks like you're in good hands." Mark said.

"Oh, she is." Tony said. Ziva chuckled as her room door shut again. Tony held up her clothes.

"Um, Abby got you some fresh clothes."

"Good. I am ready to get out of here." She said.

"Want me to help you get dressed?" Tony said. Ziva chuckled.

"Well I _am_ injured." Tony smiled as he pulled the curtain around her bed. As he finished slowly putting on her shirt, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and groaned, flipping it open.

"Yeah boss?"

"_Quit playing grab ass and get back here._"

* * *

McGee frowned as he watched the ZNN feed from his computer. He looked up at Gibbs, who was sitting at his desk, staring at nothing in particular, "Boss I...."

"I know, McGee." he quietly said, "I know." He then stood up and pointed towards the plasma, "Put it up."

"But boss, everyone will see, and-" Gibbs just looked at him.

"Put it up, McGee." He said, firmly yet in a hushed tone.

He just nodded and then pressed a couple of keys before the feed appeared on the screen. They showed a couple of people carted off into ambulances and McGee stood up, grabbing the clicker off of his desk so that he had control of the speed of the satellite video feed.

"So this was around 2300h our time, meaning it was 0600h in Tel Aviv."

"Early morning bombing." Gibbs mused out loud. McGee paused the feed right as they were putting a body into the ambulance.

"Yeah, boss. Uh...so I checked the time that the FBI bombing happened, and it was at around 0700h in the morning our time, yesterday. Ziva's car bombing was..."

"Yeah, I know when that was."

McGee sighed, "So they're about twenty-four hours apart from each other, boss."

"More than enough time to get from DC to Tel Aviv by an express jet plane." he said, turning around and starting back towards his desk, "But DiNozzo's right. Can't just be one of these bastards. There's gotta be more than one. There is no way that they coud pull together that big of an operation with that strong of a force and magnitude in twenty-four hours, when twelve of those are spent on a plane. No way. This wasn't a target on Tel Aviv."

"Well no, it was also a target on the FBI..." McGee looked down at his notes, "Maybe they're targeting different government agencies? Should we contact the President? Get him up in the air?"

"No, McGee." Gibbs walked towards him, "Three bombs." He held up three fingers to make a point, "FBI, Mossad..."

"Both government agencies."

"Ziva's car."

"Yeah, that's the part I don't get."

"No, McGee, what you don't get is why NCIS went to the crime scene."

"A dead petty officer."

"Yeah. NCIS. Mossad. Ziva's car. And what connects the three?" He prompted.

"Ziva..." McGee said, gasping a little as he realized, his eyes growing wide, "The petty officer has nothing to do with the bomb. He was just used to get NCIS to go to the crime scene! They bombed Mossad because she _is _Mossad....they bomb Ziva's car..." he looked up from his notes that he was quickly going through and up at his boss, "Ziva was the hit."

"Still is. She's not dead yet."

"Aw Tony's gonna freak."

Gibbs smirked, "No he's not. He's the one that told me himself. Figured it out on his own."

"Wait..._Tony _figured it out before I did?"

Gibbs just smirked again, "Well yeah, McGee. He's more determined to solve this case than any other I've ever seen him do."

McGee rolled his eyes, "I wonder why."

Gibbs pointed towards the screen, "Roll it." McGee pressed the button and the tape rolled again. They showed the entire city from an aerial view right as the elevator doors dinged open and Tony and Ziva came walking out. Tony approached the two and stuck his head between them, "Ziva's in the room." he muttered before McGee quickly turned it off as Tony backed away and took his seat at his desk. Ziva looked a little paler than she did in the hospital as she too took her seat.

"You okay, Ziver?" Gibbs asked, furrowing his eyebrows together and sharing a look with McGee.

"I am fine."

"You look a little pale." Gibbs started towards Ziva, glancing at Tony for just a second or two, "Are you sure you don't need to go back to the hospital?"

She shook her head, smirking slightly, "The hospital is probably the reason that I _am _pale, Gibbs. And I am fine." Gibbs nodded, unsurely however, like he didn't quite believe her.

Gibbs turned towards McGee and then nodded, motioning for him to cut off the paused video feed that Ziva's eyes were glued on. McGee pressed a button and the plasma went blank, causing her to look around, a little confused as she turned to Gibbs, "I could watch it."

"Yeah," Tony nearly spat, cutting off Gibbs, "She tortures herself by watching it."

"I do not torture myself, Tony." She quietly said, "I just want to determine that everything that I am seeing is real."

"Well it is."

They stared at each other for a little until Gibbs broke the awkward silence, "You sure?"

She nodded, "Yes. I am sure."

He turned around, "All right. Roll it, McGee. You know, click-click the thingy-mabob..." He motioned with his hands.

"The clicker, boss. It's called a clicker." He said, standing up.

"Whatever. Just play the feed."

"Got it, boss." McGee responded, standing up and sharing a look with Ziva, "You _sure _you want to watch this?"

She laughed shortly, exasperated, "McGee!" She stood up and walked towards them, where Tony already was; he had walked up earlier to stand next to Tim, "Why must everyone ask me that?"

"Because it's your..."

"Family." Tony cut off, looking down at her as she took her spot next to Tony at the plasma.

She nodded, "Family." She then looked at McGee, "Go."

He fumbled with the clicker before pressing the button to play it, the video continuing to roll. Gibbs stood up from his desk and stood behind the three, watching from quite a distance. They finished showing the people being hauled into ambulances as Tony thought back to not only Ziva on the MTAC feed but also Ziva just hours earlier, after her car blew up. He looked down at her, his eyes taking in the cut that now had a bandage on it in a cross to stop the blood flow as well as the couple of bandages she had up and down her arms. He couldn't even imagine her back.

Gibbs watched Tony as he looked her over, and he knew that he wasn't checking her out. Well he _was _checking her out, but he was just doing it because he wanted to make sure that she was...okay.

Tony looked at her eyes, which were shaking as they watched the screen, fear evident in them. He then looked back up at the plasma, right as they showed the aerial shot with the bomb being dropped near the Mossad building. He could almost _feel _her take a deep breath next to him and he quickly reached down and grabbed her hand, interlacing their fingers together as he squeezed it once in reassurance. She moved closer to him and Gibbs watched the two, his eyes fixated on their intertwined hands. Under normal circumstances he would have shouted at them about Rule number three, but considering that they pretty much shot all of his rules to hell anyways, and this was a rough time for both of them, he let them rely on each other.

Just this once.

He watched the screen again before he noticed the Director walking towards the bullpen, stopping the entrance, "Leon." Gibbs said, and the other three agents turned to look at Vance. Gibbs watched as Tony quickly dropped Ziva's hand. Vance noticed this as well but chose not to say anything, like Gibbs.

"Officer David." He called, "Your father requests you up in MTAC."

"My father?" She demanded, furrowing her eyebrows together, "It is clear that my father wants nothing to do with me!"

"He said it was urgent, Officer David."

She looked at Tony who just stared at her, no real expression on his face, "I will be there in five minutes."

"Hurry." He said, nodding before starting back up the stairs.

"Go, Ziva. Your father wants to talk to you." Gibbs said, motioning towards the stairs and Ziva nodded, sharing a look with Tony that said, '_Come on, let's go.' _Tony smiled at Gibbs before following her out of the bullpen. Gibbs watched the two climb the stairs side by side, neither one of them saying a word to the other. She scanned her eyes and turned the handle, about to open it when she turned to Tony.

"I want you in here with me."

"What am I supposed to say?" He demanded, his voice hushed, almost a whisper.

"Nothing." She smirked, "Who said that I wanted my father to see you? Squat down behind one of the chairs, sit on the floor...just do not be seen." He grinned.

"Covert is my middle name."

She rolled her eyes and then put a finger in his face, "If you say a word or make a noise, no sex for a week."

"Lingerie?" He pleaded, putting on a lost puppy dog face.

"No." She grinned and he quickly shut his mouth as she opened the door. Gibbs watched as Tony slipped in and he rolled his eyes, sighing.

"DiNozzo..."

"What, boss? What'd he do?" McGee asked.

"Let's just hope he doesn't say anything stupid, McGee"

* * *

Ziva made sure that Tony was not able to be seen and then nodded at the tech person to put the feed up from Mossad.

She walked to the middle of the rather large 'platform' in front of the screen and waited for her father to appear, "_Shalom, Ziva." _He said, "_Are you well?" _

"If by well you mean perfectly fine about the fact that you wanted to disclose any information having to do with the bomb that was set off last night just outside of Tel Aviv, then yes. I am perfectly fine." She crossed her arms and Tony smirked from where he was sitting.

_"Ziva..." _Her father sighed and pulled off his glasses, "_You must understand that I-"_

"Felt I was too busy?" She demanded, "Felt that I was not at liberty in knowing the information?" She asked, spitting back responses that she had gotten from Officer Bashan and Director Vance.

_"You would have shared the information with your American co-workers, Ziva." _

"And this is a problem?" She asked, "It was all over ZNN last night at 2400h. That is how I found out about it. The Americans know. And yet I am the one that is kept out of the loop?"

"_They do not know it all." _

"What is it you are holding back? What information could be so important that you do not want to share with me?"

He sighed again, deeply before pausing and looking at her, squinting as he put his glasses back on, "_Is there something on your face?_" He questioned and she furrowed her eyebrows together before lifting her hand up subconsciously and feeling her face. It was only then that she remembered the bandage on her left temple. She quickly dropped her hands.

"No." She said, shortly, "Now tell me, papa. Why. Why can I not know the details of this? Surely it is not that large..."  
_  
"It is larger than you think, Ziva! And I do not know who you would keep the information from and who you would tell. I do not know anymore, Ziva. The last time I saw you, you were different."_

She scoffed, "I was not."

_"America has made you soft, Ziva. You are a softer person. Someone with feelings-"_

"And what is wrong with feelings?" She demanded getting angrier by the second. Tony, from where he was sitting, could tell that she was about to burst.

_"They get in the way!" _He slammed his desk with his hand causing her to jump slightly, "_They prohibit your training, they interfere with your work!"_

"Papa." She said coldly, "If you have not figured it out yet, I am no longer a Mossad Assassin. I am not a killer anymore. An investigator. By doing softer work, of course I am going to be softer! I have been with NCIS for three years!"

"_This is exactly why I did not want you to take the Liaison position when it was offered by Director Shepard."_

"I am happy that I took it." She said, firmly, "You should be happy that I am happy."

"_No. I should be happy that you are doing your job. I am amazed that you have not turned into one of those rotten American snobs. But who knows, maybe you have."_

"Why are you so against Americans?"

"_I am not against Americans, Ziva, I just do not think that they are the right people for the job. They let their feelings interfere with their work too much."_

"There is nothing wrong with Americans. I have made better friends with them than I ever have when I was in Tel Aviv."

He sighed and pulled his glasses back off, leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms, "_You have found someone, yes?" _

She gulped and had to resist the urge to look behind her where Tony was currently hiding. She shoved her hands into her pockets to keep her from playing with her locket. "Why was I not informed about this?"

"_Ah, you have."_

"Does it matter?" She nearly shouted.

"_If it is that Anthony DiNozzo..." _

"If it is?" She shouted, enraged now, "What will you do?"

_"Trust me, you do not want to know. And you will not be able to protect him." _

"Nothing is wrong with my partner." She said through gritted teeth.

_"Not according to his dossier." _

"Does it matter?!" She yelled at the screen, "I do not think so! What matters most, Papa, is that I was not informed of the bombing! Not my relationship with Agent DiNozzo!"

_"There are good reasons!"_

"Then please, share them!"

_"Please..." _He sighed, _"Please....please..." _He mumbled, looking around at his desk, shoving a couple of papers away before looking back up at her, "_Pack your bags, Ziva." _

She stepped back a little, "Excuse me?" Tony had to keep himself from jumping up from his hiding place and strangling the man through the MTAC screen. He didn't know how he'd do it, but he knew that he would find a way. Sometime.

_"A Mossad escort will pick you up on my private jet at approximately 0500h American time in three days. I will send Leon more information."_

"Why?" She demanded, "All I wanted to know was why I was not read into the fact that Israel was bombed! That is all I wanted to know! I do not want to go back to Mossad!" She regretted it the moment it passed her lips and she clamped her mouth shut.

"_Even more a reason for you to come. Three days. 0500h. If you are not there, Ziva." _He leaned towards the screen, his eyes narrowing, his voice getting low, "_You will be stripped from your Liaison Position at NCIS at you will never even dream about going back to Washington DC, understand?"_

She nodded, "Understood." and then, the screen went black. At the second her father's face went away, she nearly ran up the steps out of MTAC. Tony barely had a chance to stand up and look at her, for she was already gone.

* * *

As they entered their apartment, Ziva ran a hand through her hair and took in a deep breath.

"Ziva?" Tony questioned, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "I am fine." Though she was shaking her head negatively, as if she was lying, "My father is such a..."

"Bastard?" Tony finished for her, questioning her and she stared at him before silently nodding and then starting into the kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of beer, considering it was the only thing that she could find. She then threw open a drawer and pulled out a pen and a sketch pad before starting back into the living room.

"Pizza?" She asked, though it came out more of a statement than anything else. Tony grinned.

"Sure!" He grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number, the smile on his face as he watched her sit down onto the couch and pop the beer cap off. She flipped the sketchpad up to a new page and then flipped on the television, turning up the volume. It was a commercial on ZNN, so she decided to take this time to scribble down what she knew about the bomb blasts. Occasionally, she would shove her hair back as it fell into her face every couple of seconds and Tony sighed as he flipped his phone shut and then walked into the bathroom, pulling out her toiletry bag. Grabbing a hair scrunchy, he walked back towards the living room and sat down next to her, handing it to her. She smiled and looked at him as she took it from him.

"Thank you, Tony." She softly said, kissing him lightly on the cheek before pulling her hair back into a bun, quickly. He watched her, a small smile placed on his face from the light gesture of a kiss.

"Oh!" He remembered, grinning, "I almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cell phone, handing it over to her, "Here. Yours kinda got..."

"Burned?" She inserted and he nodded.

"When your..."

"Car blew up?" She finished again and he nodded again as she took the phone. She looked at it and then promptly punched him in the arm, lightly of course.

"Ow!" He grabbed his shoulder, "What was that for?!"

"This is _pink_!" She shouted, holding it up and he grinned.

"Yeah, but see, it should be Abby you're hitting, not me. She was the one that got it for you! But don't worry, it has all of your numbers and all that stuff in it, so you really didn't lose anything."

"Except the fact that it is not black anymore!"

"Hey, don't complain. If you didn't have one, I'd be following you all over the place."

She shrugged, "True." She said, nodding, "Thank you." She smiled as she put it on the table. He grinned as she turned back to the television and watched the news, which now was showing a man getting arrested for a local robbery. She rolled her eyes. There were more important things going on in the world. As she became concentrated on the television screen however, Tony watched her, his smile dropping from his face. He noticed the burning, oozing cut at the base of her hair and he carefully reached his hand up and ran his fingertips over the top of it. She stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Does that hurt?"

She just stared at him, "No." Before looking back at the television screen.

"Your father hurt you."

She sighed, "Does it matter?"

"To me, yeah."

"I do not want to go back, Tony."

"I know." He said, "I'll go with ya." He grinned and she laughed.

"You? Go to Tel Aviv? They only have one season."

"Doesn't matter. I always feel hot when you're around anyways." He winked and she laughed again before looking down and stopping, the smile slowly fading off of her face as she looked up at him.

"No, Tony. You cannot go."

"Why not?"

"Did you not hear my father? He does not like you!'

"He's never met me!" He leaned back and pointed to himself, "And once you meet me....a DiNozzo....your life is suddenly changed! And it's a thousand times better. Trust me, no one hates a DiNozzo."

"Oh really? Well what about Sacks?"

"Well he-"

"Trent?"

"Well, Ziva..."

"The people down in the evidence garage?"

He laughed, "They-"

"Vance?"

"He's just a-"

"And I am pretty sure that Fornell does not like you either."

He gaped, "Fornell likes me!"

"Maybe." She smiled before she let if fade and she groaned, "I have so much on my mind."

"I can handle that..." He leered towards her, but he didn't expect her to turn on him.

"No! Tony, it is all about sex to you, isn't it?"

"I wasn't talking about sex." He shook his head, his voice soft, "I was talking about a movie." He seemed a little taken aback and Ziva felt horrible for turning on him.

"Oh." She quietly said, "I am sorry, Tony, I just..."

"I understand. Why don't you go and lay down in the bedroom? I'll make you a cup of tea and then I'll get you when the pizza comes-"

"No." She cut him off, "I will just go for a run, yes?" And with that, she stood up from the couch and started towards the bedroom. Tony followed.

"Excuse me? Alone?"

"Yes, Tony. Alone."

"No." He said firmly, "Last time I left you alone, your car blew up and you ended up in the hospital! You're not going alone."

She sighed as she pulled out her workout clothes from the drawer and laid them on the bed, "Yes, Tony. I am."

"No, you're not." She stripped and then put on her skin tight clothes before grabbing her tennis shoes out of the closet.

"Tony...yes I am." She pushed past him and went into the living room, sitting down on the couch as she pulled them on and tied them tightly. She stood up and pushed some of her hair back from out of her face.

"No." He grabbed her firmly by the shoulders, "Wait a couple of minutes and I'll come with you."

"No." She said, her voice stronger and louder, "I am going alone. I will be fine, Tony. I need to think. I need to clear my mind."

"No, Ziva!" He nearly shouted.

"Tony!" She shoved away from him, "I am going alone." She reiterated, slowly, "If you come with me. No sex for an entire week."

He gulped, "Fine." He narrowed his eyes at her, "But if you aren't back in thirty minutes, I'm calling Gibbs and calling the police, the SWAT team, and even the damn FBI to go and search for you. Got it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, Tony." She sarcastically said, her eyes wide, "I got it." She then rolled her eyes before starting towards the door.

"I'm serious, Ziva." She turned and looked at him.

"I believe you." She smiled, "Thank you for caring." She let out a deep breath, giving him another closed smile. He just closed the space between them and grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his lips against hers for a second or two before letting go.

"You're welcome." He grinned as she pecked him one more time.

"I will be fine!" She laughed, running her fingertips down his cheek, "Trust me."

He just looked at her, deep into her eyes as he nodded before she left, "Thirty minutes!" He called after her.

"Thirty minutes!" She yelled over her shoulder and he watched her until he couldn't see her anymore, closing the door to the apartment and looking down at his watch.

"Thirty minutes." He mumbled, "Thirty minutes."

* * *

Tony switched through the channels on the television set, glancing at his watch a couple of times. She had fifteen minutes until he was going after her. He turned his phone in his hands and stared down at her new pink one on the coffee table. However, he heard a knock on the door and he smiled. It could only be two people, the pizza delivery man or Ziva....who forgot her key. Though then again, she would have banged down the door, picked the lock, or shouted his name instead.

So it had to be the pizza delivery guy. He reached for his wallet and flipped it open, searching through the amount of dollar bills he had in there. About twenty minutes? He had to give this guy a tip, especially since he was clear on the other side of town.

They knocked again, louder this time, "I'm comin', I'm comin'!" And with that, he opened up the door expecting the sweet smell of pizza to greet his nostrils. However, what greeted his nostrils smelled like cheap perfume, not like pizza.

And he didn't expect the pizza delivery guy to jump into his arms, "Tony!"

He shoved her away, "Christina?! What the _hell _are you doing here?!" He demanded and she grinned.

"Nice to see you too, Tony." She flipped her blond hair off her shoulder as she brushed past him and into his apartment. She looked around the apartment, grinning, "It is _so _good to see you again, Tony!" She squealed and Tony just stood there, mouth agape. He couldn't believe this was actually happening.

"Why are you here?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down. He was enraged. Everything with Ziva and now...this? He didn't think he could possibly take it anymore.

"You told me I could come over!" She smiled, looking around his apartment before smiling, "Ooo...your bedroom!" She took off and Tony sprinted after her.

"Christina!" He shouted, "Hey! Don't you go in there!"

She stopped as she entered the bedroom, both his and Ziva's clothes all over the floor, the pillows on the ground and the comforter and sheets in tangles on the bed. She smiled as she walked over and grabbed the red lingerie off of the ground, where Ziva had discarded it. He looked down at his watch. He had ten minutes to get her out of there before Ziva came back. He didn't think that Christina would be good for her health. And vice versa.

"Ooo...Tony. What is this? Either you hired your own personal prostitute, or you're living with someone." She smiled and sighed, "Still the same old Tony I see. Just the way I like him." She gave him a sexy grin and licked her lips, "So which is it?"

"Option number two." He growled and then grabbed her wrist in his grip, snatching the lingerie out of her hands and throwing it somewhere in the room, "And you have two options as well." He said in a dangerously low voice, "One...you leave. _Now. _Or two...I kick your ass out." She hesitated, "Let me choose for you. You were never good at choosing who to sleep with and who not to sleep with in college, so let _me _choose for you...." He paused for a fraction of a second, "Option number two." He narrowed his eyes at her as he dragged her out into the living room, closing the door to the bedroom behind him.

"But Tony, I thought you wanted to see me! Can't we just catch up?"

"No." he growled, "Now get out. It's not a good week." He turned towards her, his back to the door.

"Why?"

"Look, it just isn't!"

"Tony, talk to me." She put her hands on his forearms, "I can get you through it."

"I'm getting through it just fine. I'm dealing with it. Now leave!" He pointed towards the door. She didn't move. In fact, she just looked at the door and then smirked, "Christina!" He shouted, "Go!"

"Tony?"

He literally thought that the air was sucked out of the room as his breath hitched in his throat and his eyes grew wide. He whirled around and came face to face with her.

Ziva.

_Damn, I couldn't get rid of her fast enough. _He angrily thought to himself. _Damn, damn, damn. _

"Ziva!" He nearly shouted and she just stared at him, confused. He looked down at his watch, "You're ten minutes early!" _Wrong thing to say! Wrong thing to say! You're screwing things up and Christina's not even your fault!_

"I ran faster than normal." She narrowed her eyes at him, "And now I know why."


	7. Fights

Special Agent Tony DiNozzo let out a hard sigh. He looked between the two women, unsure of what to say. Ziva only crossed her arms and waited, not saying a word. Christina put her hands on her hips.

"Well aren't you going to introduce us, Tony?" She asked.

"No. I'm not. Because you're leaving." He then walked over to Ziva and looked directly into her eyes. "She's leaving." He reiterated. Christina walked over and stood beside him.

"So _this_ is who you're _in love_ with?" She scoffed, "She looks like one of those people that you see on the news." Ziva narrowed her eyes and lunged towards the woman. Christina backed up in fear. Tony turned towards her and gritted his teeth, pointing towards the door.

"Get. Out." He said. Christina smiled.

"But you invited me over here!" She replied.

"You what?!" Ziva yelled. She scoffed and walked into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"I did _not_ invite you over here." He said through his teeth.

"Yes you did!" She said, and then stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulders and ran them down to his forearm.

"Get off of me." He said.

"You used to like it." She said seductively. She ran her hands over his chest and looked up at him, "You're much stronger now."

"Get. Off. Of Me." He said through his teeth. "I've never hit a woman before. But if you do not get your hands off of me and out of my apartment...as they say...there's a first time for everything." She only smiled, her hands still rested on his chest.

"Tony, I haven't forgotten about you. And how amazing you are in the bed." Tony now stepped away from her, her arms falling down.

"I will have you arrested if you don't get out." He pointed to the door again.

"You remember me, don't you?" Tony only glared at her. "We were in love." She walked closer to him again, "I can still remember people in school, 'you two are such a cute couple!'. Don't you think we're still a cute couple?" She laughed, "Can't you see them at our reunion? 'The Big D and Christie' together again?"

"Get out!" He yelled. He walked over to the door and opened it. She let out a sigh and walked over to him.

"If your girlfriend wasn't here, would you let me stay?" She asked.

"No." Tony said simply. "Get out. Don't come back. Don't call me again."

"Tony, you can't seriously tell me that you don't love me anymore." She said. He pointed out the door again. "We had so much..."

"_Had_. There is no 'us'. You had your chance."

"But we're soulmates!" Tony shook his head.

"I found my soulmate. She's in that room. Get out." He said.

"I'm sorry about sleeping with Bradley Cox, but..."

"Christina I don't care. Get out of my life. I'm not going to tell you again." He said. Tears flooded her eyes and she stepped one more step before stopping.

"I'm still in love with you." She said, her voice broken.

"I don't give a damn." He said and slammed the door. He let out a deep sigh and walked over to the bedroom door, slowly opening it. Ziva was under the covers, the lights off. "Ziva." He said simply.

"I do not care, Tony." She said softly. Tony sighed and opened his mouth to speak again when he heard a knock on the door. Tony groaned and walked back to the door.

"If you don't get the hell off my property I'm going to have you arrested!" Tony yelled as he opened the door.

"Look, sorry dude, but I was just trying to deliver the pizza." Tony sighed.

"Ok, how much do I owe you?" He said and pulled out his wallet. "Sorry man, I've just got this psycho ex that..." He stopped and laughed, "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"Yeah. It's $24.87." He said. Tony nodded and handed him cash.

"Dig it." He said and walked down the sidewalk. Tony rolled his eyes and walked into the apartment, promptly tossing the box onto the coffee table. He walked into the dark room and sat down on the side of the bed.

"Ziva...I did not invite her over here."

"I do not care." She said again. Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"What do you want me to do, Ziva?" Tony said loudly. Ziva sat up quickly and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I want you to figure out what you want." She said and laid back down.

"I already know what I want." He put his hand on her shoulder, but she yanked it away and silently winced from the pain, for she was still sore from the bomb.

"Leave me alone." She snapped. Tony sighed and looked up at the ceiling before standing up and getting under the covers. Ziva turned over so she wasn't facing him and moved over to the edge. Tony did the same. He sighed and closed his eyes but then quickly opened them.

"I'm sorry, Ziva." He said softly.

"No you are not." She replied.

* * *

Ziva sighed and shifted her position in bed, groaning as well. Her eyes remaining closed, she nuzzled her face into the soft skin that was now her new pillow. She smiled, breathing in his sweet scent. She smiled, "Mmm.....Tony...." She mumbled out as she realized that she was still incredibly mad at him.

Christina.

And with that, she shoved him with all her power so that he landed onto the hardwood beneath the bed, and, now, him as well.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He exclaimed as he jumped up, "What the hell just happened?"

Ziva just shot him a look that could probably kill him as she glared at him, "Stop. Touching. Me."

"Ziva!" Tony shouted, exasperated, "Come on! You're still upset about this Christina thing?" She just stared at him and he sighed, "I didn't invite her over, Ziva. Trust me." He leaned forward, she leaned back, and he looked her dead in the eyes, "You gotta believe me."

He narrowed her eyes at him, "And you have got to believe _me _when I say that I am going to _kill you _if you try anything with me." And with that, she turned over in bed and laid back down on her side, so that her back was facing him. She pulled the covers closer to her neck, snuggling into the covers. Secretly, she missed the warmth of Tony's chest on her back, or Tony's chest underneath her head as she fell asleep. She knew that she had been tossing and turning all night, not only because of the Israel bombings, but also the fact that he wasn't holding her tightly in his arms. But there was Christina. And now she was at a breaking point. She just hoped that whenever the final breaking point came, it wasn't going to happen in front of him.

In front of Tony.

And, of course, he had to open his mouth again, his arms spread wide, scoffing slightly at what she had said before.

"Well I'm _trying_ to apologize, and I don't see you-" And suddenly she sat up in bed, turning towards him, and pointed her gun into his face.

"Shut up." She growled.

He put his hands up in surrender and nodded, backing up slightly, "Shutting up." She cocked her gun but both of them knew that she had no intention on firing it. Well, there was still a part of Tony that believed that she actually would. And, to be honest, he was rather scared. So with that, he left the bedroom and entered the bathroom, hoping that a nice shower would clear his mind.

Once he exited the bathroom, he noticed that Ziva was no longer in the room. Instead, it was empty. Not worrying about it, or, pretending _not _to look worried, he got dressed for work and then entered the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast. He didn't bother to ask her what she wanted, for she was already sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. Sighing, he pulled out a bowl and a box of cereal, not wanting to be bothered by anything that had to do with Ziva.

Actually, he wanted _everything _to do with Ziva.

It was her who wanted nothing to do with him. He sat down in front of her at the table, picking up the newspaper and reading the front page. He flipped it open before Ziva spoke, "I will start packing tonight."

He nodded, "Good idea. Need to get a head start."

She just narrowed her eyes at him before shaking her head and staring back down at her cup of tea. Tony turned the page of the newspaper and continued to read, shoving a couple more spoonfuls of cereal into his mouth. She let out an inaudible sigh as she closed her eyes slightly. _That just proves that he chose, Ziva. He told you to get a head start. Meaning that he's chosen her and he wants her to be with him as soon as possible._Little did Ziva know that Tony wasn't talking about Christina at all. He was talking about packing yes, but not about packing to leave him. Packing to leave.....for Israel.

Christina.

* * *

Twenty-two steps.

That's how far behind Tony she walked.

And everytime that he slowed down, so did she, and everytime he sped up, so did she, making sure that there were exactly twenty-two steps between them. He, of course, entered the bullpen first and threw down his backpack behind his desk. Ziva gently set hers down and then took her seat, turning on her computer.

The car ride over to NCIS had been completely silent and a little unnerving, considering that Ziva sat as close as she possibly could to the window. She even wanted to sit in the backseat after half of the way; she had had enough of his alluring scent that only made her want him more.

But she couldn't have him.

Now that Christina was back in his life.

Tony even noticed that abscense of her locket, and his heart pained. _She's really that upset with me. But you didn't do anything, DiNozzo! It's all Christina's fault! Not that Ziva will believe you or anything..._

McGee noticed the awkward silence in the bullpen as he looked between the two, neither one of them looking at each other, Ziva never even glancing up at Tony. He furrowed his eyebrows together, "What's up with you two?"

"Can it, McEyes." Tony snapped and McGee just rolled his eyes.

"Just wanted to know."

"Well keep your hands outta other people's business." He nearly shouted and McGee didn't say aynthing as he turned back to his computer.

Ziva just sighed as she typed in her password to her computer, "So you're not going to tell me why you two are angry at each other?" He questioned and Tony just glared at him.

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Can't you just _shut up, _probie? Jeez. This is personal business here."

"Right." he said, under his breath before turning back to his computer. Obviously Tony was upset about something, probably Ziva. Most likely Ziva. But he chose not to say anything about it. Well, any_more _about it, "Morning, boss." he chirped up as he watched the silver haired man walk into the bullpen, his normal cup of coffee in his right hand.

As he walked, he spoke to the team, "You feelin' any better today, Ziva?"

She looked up at him as he turned to look at her, "No." she firmly said, short and simple as she looked back at her computer screen.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow as Tony spoke up, "Ziva-"

"I do not care." She responded, not looking up from the paper she was writing on. No tone was clearly evident in her voice.

"Ziva-"

She looked up at him, "What part do you not understand about 'I. Do. Not. Care.'?"

"Zi-"

"What the hell happened to you two?" Gibbs suddenly spoke up, cutting off Tony.

Ziva just looked at Gibbs and then at Tony before she stood up, ignoring the question completely, "I will go and see if Abby has any information on the case." And with that, she left, leaving Tony alone with Gibbs and McGee, who both just turned to look at him. Gibbs crossed his arms and stared him down. McGee just looked at him, waiting for a response.

"What. Happened?" Gibbs said, his voice quiet.

Tony gulped.

_Damn you, Christina._

Ziva got off of the elevator at Abby's lab and let out a sigh as she walked in. The music was so loud that it hurt her ears, so she put her hands over them in response. "Abby!" She yelled as loud as she could. Abby quickly turned around and smiled, grabbing the remote and quickly turning down the music.

"Hey Ziva!" She said. Ziva removed her hands from her ears and laughed.

"The music was a little loud, yes?" Abby just giggled.

"Not loud enough." She said and then turned to Ziva, narrowing her eyes. "What's wrong?"

Ziva looked around confused, "What makes you think something is wrong?" She asked.

"I got the vibe."

"The vibe?"

"Yes. The vibe. What is wrong?" Ziva only let out a sigh and Abby continued, "What did Tony do?" She then frantically pointed at Ziva's neck line, "Where is your locket?" She exclaimed.

"It is...at home." She finally said.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Ziva let out a sigh.

"I do not think Tony knows what he wants, Abby."

"Ziva, that is _crazy_." She grabbed her and hugged her tight, "Tony is so in love with you."

"Then why would he invite..." Ziva stopped. "It does not matter." She said. Abby frowned.

"It _does_ matter." She said softly.

"Well I did come down here for a reason. I would like to invite you for dinner tonight." Abby grinned.

"Sure! 7:00? Unless you get a case, right?" Ziva chuckled.

"I do not think that will happen. Things are slow."

Ziva returned to her desk and groaned when she saw the stack of paperwork that needed to be done. She expected it, but that didn't mean she wanted to do it. McGee was typing hard on his computer, and Tony's stack was taller than Ziva's. That made her smile.

He deserved it.

Gibbs' desk was empty, and Ziva assumed he was up with the director. A couple of silent hours went by, the only sounds were McGee's keyboard and phones ringing in the office. McGee would look up and study Tony and Ziva. They weren't throwing things at each other, arguing about a movie, flirting, or picking on him.

They were_ working. _

And it was strange.

But he kind of liked it. He smiled at the thought as Gibbs strolled into the squad room. "Got something on your mind, McGee?" Gibbs asked. He collected his gun out of the drawer and walked around his desk, causing the other 3 agents to stand. He stopped and looked at them with a smirk. "You going somewhere?" He asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Well didn't you get a call, boss?" He asked.

"No, DiNozzo. If had got a call, I would've told you. Paperwork." Tony looked at Ziva and then McGee, both were equally confused.

"Then where are you going, boss?" McGee bravely asked. Gibbs narrowed his eyes. "I'll get back on the paperwork."

"That's what I thought, McGee." Gibbs said and promptly left the squad room. Ziva glanced at Tony quickly before returning her gun to her drawer. She started on the paperwork, and things were dead still until McGee stood up. Ziva watched him as he walked into the mens room. She smirked and stood up, walking past Tony. He watched her and started to say something, but she didn't stop. She pulled open the door, causing the two men to look at her.

"Nice to see you again." She said, as the guy left the bathroom. "He didn't wash his hands again. Ugh." She shivered at the thought.

"Ziva, when are you going to learn that girls are not allowed in here?" McGee asked as he zipped up his pants and walked to the sink.

"Do you think we have tooties?" McGee furrowed his brow.

"I think you mean _cooties_."

"Whatever."

"Is there a reason you came in here?" He asked, throwing the paper towel in the trash.

"Yes. I wanted to invite you to dinner tonight." She said with a smile. McGee narrowed his eyes.

"Why didn't you just ask me in the squad room?" He asked.

"No reason." She handed him a post it. "Here is my address, I moved." She said with a smile. She walked around him and opened the door, but stopped when she heard his voice again.

"This is Tony's place." McGee said simply.

"I know." She said and let the door close behind her. McGee sighed and stuck the post it in his pocket. "This should be interesting. " He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Ziva finally finished her paperwork, around 1600h, and she had to wait on Tony to finish his paperwork. McGee's desk was empty, for he was done with his paperwork, and Gibbs hadn't returned, so they were alone. She let out another harsh sigh, and Tony knew exactly who it was pointed to.

"I'm trying, Ziva." He finally said. Ziva only rolled her eyes and continued to pick her nails with her knife. Tony looked up at her again. "Are we ever going to talk?" He asked. Ziva raised and dropped one shoulder. Tony only sighed and returned to his work. About an hour later, he turned off his desk light and collected his gun. Ziva stood quickly and put her backpack over her shoulder. Tony walked behind her as she pressed the elevator button.

As he expected, being close to her in the elevator drove him up the wall. Her scent was absolutely intoxicating, and he wished he could grab her and give her a kiss, but that might've resulted in a bullet in his head.

And he already had a headache.

The torturous elevator ride finally ended, and she walked ahead of him to his car. He unlocked it and she opened the back door and sat down, crossing her legs. Tony glanced at her for a couple of seconds before starting the engine. Being silent all day was hard, and he just wanted to get home and figure out this thing out with Ziva, so that he could relax. As soon as he parked the car, Ziva got out and went inside, immediately starting on dinner.

He would've been good with just a pizza, and the one from last night still sat on the coffee table. He shrugged and tossed the box in the trash. He walked to the refrigerator and pulled out two beers, popping the cap off of one. "Beer?" He asked.

"No, thank you." She said. He put the unopened one on the counter, he took a sip and leaned on the it, crossing his legs. He cleared his throat and spoke softly, "What are you cooking?"

"Food." Tony scoffed and rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his beer before speaking again.

"Ziva I did not invite her over here." He said again. When she didn't answer he spoke again, "I looked in my recent calls, and the last time she called me is when we were...on the couch...and you were...on top of me. That must of been when I wasn't...paying much attention." He took another sip, "She I think I said something like, 'yeah, okay bye' when she asked if she could come over." Ziva turned at him, her mouth open from shock.

"Are you blaming this on me?" She said. Tony sighed and put down his beer.

"No, Ziva. I'm trying to explain...."

"Whatever." She said and turned back to the stove, turning the knob so that it wasn't so hot. He watched her as she walked past him into the living room.

"Ziva..." He stopped and watched her. She was straightening the couch pillows, and then proceeded to put DVD's back in the cases. "What are you doing?" He asked quietly.

"Cleaning." She replied. When she was satisfied with the living room, she walked into the bedroom, and picked up clothes that were all over the floor.

"Why are you cleaning?" He asked. She didn't answer as she shoved clothes into the hamper, and went back to the bed, fixing the pillows and pulling the comforter. "Ziva..." He tried again but stopped when he heard a knock on the door. Ziva walked past him again and to the door, opening it to reveal one perky Abby. Ziva grinned and returned her hug.

"Thank you for coming, Abby." She said with a smile.

"Thank you for having me!" She said and walked further into the apartment. "Hey Tony." She said. Tony half smiled. He glanced at Ziva and then looked at Abby.

"Beer, Abs?" He asked.

"Yes, I'd love one." She replied. Tony nodded and walked into the kitchen, grabbing the one he pulled out for Ziva. He returned to her and handed it to her.

"Make yourself comfortable, I am just finishing dinner up." Ziva said. Abby nodded and sat down on the couch. Tony followed her into the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me we were going to have company, Ziva?" Tony asked. Ziva pulled down a bowl and put the prepared food into the dish, setting it down on the counter.

"What? I did not think that I needed your permission to invite people over. You apparently do not think you should tell me when you invite your new girlfriend over." She put on a oven mitt and pulled the rolls out, putting them into a basket.

"That's low, Ziva." Tony said.

"Yes, you are." She said and walked past him again, to the table when there was another knock at the door. Ziva walked over to it and opened the door. Tony rolled his eyes when McGee presented a dessert dish and a bottle of wine. He walked over next to Ziva and snatched it from him, studying the bottle.

"Thank you, Tim!" Ziva said happily and stood on her tip toes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled. Tony gritted his teeth together and held up the bottle.

"You trying to get my girlfriend drunk?" He asked. He walked into the apartment and McGee followed, closing the door behind him. Ziva was now serving dinner at the table.

"Well since you two aren't talking..." Tony promptly smacked him on the back of the head. McGee groaned, "I was just kidding, Tony." He said. Tony sat down.

"No you weren't, McFlirt." He growled. McGee sat across from Abby while Ziva sat across from Tony, the food between them, as if it was the barrier that kept the two from jumping over the table and killing each other. Well, keeping _Ziva _from killing _Tony. _

Abby hungrily ate one of the rolls, mounting it with butter as she stuffed it into her mouth, "Dis is _weawwy_good, Zeevah." She mumbled, her mouth full of the food. She smiled slightly as she picked at her green beans on her plate. Somehow, she wasn't hungry. She didn't look up at Tony, for she didn't want to see his face. She actually felt a little guilty for doing this. Though, she would never admit that to Tony. Or anyone, for that matter.

"Hey, could you pass the potatoes?" McGee kindly asked, pointing slightly to the bowl on the other side of Tony. Tony, who had his mouth full of food already just looked at him, stopping mid-chew.

"Excuse me?" He demanded and McGee gaped a little, unsure of what to say. Tony just went back to his food.

"Please?" He questioned, looking around as if he was a little boy who just got yelled at and was unsure of what he did. Ziva looked up at Tony and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Tony." She firmly said, "Stop being an ass and give McGee the potatoes."

He gave an angry smirk as he looked up at Ziva, putting his fork down, "Look, Ziva, maybe I wouldn't be 'such an ass' if I knew that I would have to share _my _food with others."

She scoffed, "I made it!"

"Yeah, I know. And I ordered pizza last night, and paid for it, but you were acting too much like a little bitch to even _want _to come an eat."

"Excuse me?!" Ziva demanded, standing up abruptly, the chair flying back and skidding across the ground, making a crude sound.

"Uh oh." Abby mumbled quietly to herself as Tony stood up as well.

"You were acting like a bitch, Ziva! Sorry, but that's what you were acting like!"

"_I _was acting like a bitch? What about you? You were the one that invited Christina over in the first place! You know, if you still had feelings for her Tony, you could have let me know this sooner before I decided to move in with you!"

Tony groaned and used his arms as emphasis, throwing them up in the air and then back down by his sides, "I don't even like her in the slightest bit, Ziva!" He nearly whined.

"You _used _to like her. And I know that you still do."

"Were you even listening to us last night, Ziva?"

"I tried not to. I was afraid that I would hear...sex noises." She finally decided. McGee and Abby just dropped their forks and pushed their plates slightly away. It was as if the two had become invisible to them.

Tony groaned, "So you didn't listen?" She shook her head, "See! _Another _bitchy thing you did-" And that was when Ziva reached down and grabbed the first object she could find on the table, the salt shaker, and promptly threw it at him. He barely ducked just in time as it hit the wall and broke, the salt flying everywhere as well as the pieces to the salt shaker. Also, once the salt shaker left Ziva's hands, Abby thought briefly about leaving. She shared a look with McGee, "Ziva!" Tony shouted, "Stop it! I don't love Christina, Ziva!" He groaned, "Come on!"

"Liar!" She shouted.

"I would never lie to you, Ziva!"

"Yes you would!" She shouted, "You lied to me about Christina, basically all of Christina and you and just Christina herself. What I do not understand is why she all of a sudden wants to see you again. Unless of course, you were the one that wanted to see her."

"So you really think that I'm using you as Christina thinks? As a prostitute?" This time, Ziva threw a fork at him, Tony barely getting the chance to move his head to the side as the prongs embedded themselves into the wall behind him. And with that, McGee and Abby took off.

Ziva relaxed and nodded, angrily, looking around a bit, "So you finally admitted it then, yes?"

"Finally admitted what?"

"That I am nothing but one of those...playmen bunnies?"

"Ziva." He firmly said, "First of all, it's _playboy. _Second of all, you're never anything like that to me."

"You bought me that lingerie."

He laughed, "Well...technically...I didn't _buy _it. I forced it outta the guy."

"Same difference." She scoffed, "It was still bought to make me look easy."

"No it wasn't! Damn it, Ziva! Can't you just listen to me?"

"No." She narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms, "Because you _lie _to me, DiNozzo!"

Just at the sound of his last name escaping her lips made his face turn white as he gulped, watching her turn promptly on her heel and storm out of the kitchen, "Ziva!" He shouted, "Ziva, babe, come on!" All that came as his response was an angry groan. He then chased after her as she entered the bedroom, pulling out her suitcases and opening them up on the bed. He gulped, 'Ziva..." He said in a warning tone.

"I am packing!" She snapped, "Just like you wanted!" And with that, she threw open a drawer and haphazardly grabbed some sweaters and t-shirts out of one and put them into the suitcase, not even bothering to fold them or make them fit at all.

"If you're talking about this morning, I meant pack for Israel!"

"That is what I am doing!"

"Ziva!" Tony growled, grabbing some of the clothes out of the suitcase and throwing them down onto the ground. She picked them back up, angrily, and put them back in the suitcase.

"Tony..." She warned.

"No, Ziva. I'm tired of fighting. We're gonna talk. Quietly."

"We don't need to talk." She growled, "You already showed me throw your actions, your immature actions, might I add, that you do not want me in your life!"

* * *

Gibbs sighed as he locked the car door, jogging lightly up the steps to Tony's apartment. He didn't bother calling. Besides, if he _had _called, the two would have put on a facade that clearly stated that they were 'getting along'. He wanted to know the truth. And this was his way of doing it.

As he reached Tony's apartment, or, should he say, Tony and Ziva's apartment, he picked the lock and then slowly entered, looking around. He could see from the doorway that dinner was on the kitchen table, and it looked to have been barely touched. And set for four...

"You wanted me gone, Tony!" He heard Ziva shouting and he slowly moved towards the bedroom, careful not to make much noise, "So I am leaving. And if you try to stop me, I will _kill _you. You can have her all to yourself!" Gibbs sighed. _Another woman. Of course._"Ziva!" He heard Tony shout as he continued his slow walk towards the bedroom, his feet barely moving, "Come on! Be rational! Think about this!"

"When I leave for Israel." She hissed, "Do next expect me to come back!"

"What?!" Tony shouted, "No way, Ziva. No way. You're coming back."

"No. I am not! My father wants me there, I am staying there."

"Your father's an emotionless man, Ziva! He doesn't care!"

She sighed, so loudly that even Gibbs could hear it, "In general, yes, that is true, Tony. But maybe he is right. Maybe Americans _are _scum."

"I knew it." Tony scoffed, "I knew it. Dontcha see what's happening, Ziva?" He demanded, "You're doing exactly what your father wants you to do, therefore thinking exactly what your father wants you to think. He's using you, Ziva. And you're turning into a predjudice bastard like him."

And that was when Gibbs saw a black heel fly across the room, nearly taking his own nose off as it hit the lamp, knocking it over and onto the ground, where it broke.

He had had enough.

Nearly running, he entered the bedroom, "HEY!" He barked, "Enough!" The two turned in shock as they looked at Gibbs, their mad expressions on their faces softening slightly.

Tony scoffed, pointing to Gibbs, "Gibbs was invited as well? Just showing up late, huh boss?" he turned to Ziva, "Any other guests I should know about?" She opened her mouth to fire something back at him when Gibbs literally stepped between them, reaching over and smacking Tony upside the head.

"What was that for?! She started it!" He pointed towards her, and Gibbs turned around, giving Ziva a slap as well. She closed her eyes, huffed, and then opened them up again. He then lowered his voice as he spoke to Ziva.

"What is this about going to Israel? Are you insane, David?" he pointed towards the living room, where the television sat, "I know you've seen the news. What the hell are you thinking? All cause DiNozzo's being an idiot?"

"Look, it's not my fault!" Tony backed up and Gibbs slowly turned to look at him.

"Tony. Ziva. Problem. Explain. Now."

Tony opened his mouth to speak as Gibbs backed up and looked between the two when Ziva cut him off, speaking quickly, "Tony's ex-girlfriend, or should I say, _new _girlfriend." Tony opened his mouth to protest, but Gibbs put his hand up to stop him. He clamped his mouth shut, "Kept calling him, as you know." She said, pointing to Gibbs, referring back to the conversation that they had in the beach house when Tony had mysteriously disappeared, "Well the other day, Christina decided to come over."

"That's not Tony's fault." Gibbs put in.

"Exactly!" Tony supported, but Gibbs just glared at him.

"And apparently Tony invited her over."

Gibbs just stared at her, "So you're telling me that you're screaming at each other cause one of Tony's psycho ex-girfriends came over and wanted him back?" Gibbs laughed a little, "I don't know _why _she's wanting him back, but okay..."

"That hurts, boss."

"He invited her over!" Ziva protested, shoving her hand towards Tony.

Gibbs turned towards him, "This true, DiNozzo?"

"Well..." Gibbs groaned.

"Why? Are you really that stupid?"

"You never let me finish!" Tony said, exasperated, "Christina called me so many times. And one time, when Ziva and I were..." He paused as he saw Gibbs look, "Well let's just say that Christina called me and I picked up the phone. I was too..." He fumbled for his words, "Distracted...to realize who the hell was talking to me. I must have accidentally invited her over."

"Ziva...you believed that he would actually cheat on you?"

"No." She admitted, "But getting a new girlfriend? Yes, I would believe that."

Gibbs stepped back and crossed his arms, sighing. He knew there was only one solution to this problem, "Kiss."

"What?" Ziva gasped in shock as she turned to look at him, glancing at Tony for a little bit before looking back at Gibbs.

"You heard me." He said, "Kiss and make the hell up. I think I liked you two better when you were playing grab ass."

Tony hesitated, "Boss...I don't wanna die."

"I will not kill you, Tony." She quietly said.

"Damn it, DiNozzo, when have you ever hesitated in kissing any woman? Especially Ziva?"

"Right..." He took in a deep breath, turning to Ziva, "You _promise _me you won't kill me?"

"Yes, Tony." She rolled her eyes, "I will not kill you."

Slowly, he moved towards her, making sure to keep his distance as well as an escape route, in case she tried something....like...killing him? That might become a slight problem. Carefully, he put his hands on her hips, lightly, once again, in case she tried to kill him. But she promised she wouldn't. And, as far as Tony was concerned, she kept the promises she made. He felt her hands on his shoulders, carassing them lightly with her thumb. She stared up into his eyes and he started back as she took in a deep breath, for Tony's face was moving closer to hers. She wanted him to kiss her. That wasn't the problem. The problem was that she was going to fall for him all over again when his lips pressed up against hers. She knew it. She didn't want that to happen, for she was incredibly angry at him, but she knew that it would probably be for the best.

For one, she knew that Tony hated fighting with her. And she hated it too.

Secondly, she really didn't want to go back to Tel Aviv angry at Tony.

And thirdly? She would never admit it, but she felt like a void was missing around her neck. And she wanted it back. It was like the heart of the locket was actually Tony's heart, and taking it off was equivalent to giving it away. It pained her to even take it off, and she wanted it back so much.

But then there was Christina.

And the fact that she was basically ruining her relationship with Tony.

His face became closer to hers and he paused right as she closed her eyes. He sighed and then pulled back, leaving Ziva empty. She sighed inaudibly, "Boss, this is really awkward." Tony admitted.

"I don't care. Kiss. I can't deal with you two upset at each other. Or else I will personally place you or Ziva on another team." Tony sighed and looked back at her.

"Well..." he took in a deep breath, "Here goes nothing." And he leant down again, quicker this time. However, he paused right as she closed her eyes again and his nose brushed up against hers. He pulled back, hesitated, and then started in again, carefully, gently, lovingly capturing her lips with his. Subconsciously, she moved towards him as his hands moved to her back, so that his arms were wrapped around her waist. He heard a low moan from Ziva and he smiled against her lips as he pulled on them before guiding her face up. She was just about to deepen the kiss and melt into his arms when she realized he was doing it again.

He was using his DiNozzo charm again.

She quickly broke the kiss and pushed him away, "No." She said, "No, no, no." She turned towards her suitcases, her heart beating like crazy and her stomach doing flips. Gibbs and Tony shared a look, "I am sorry. I cannot..."

"Ducky." Gibbs suddenly said, and Tony and Ziva both looked at each other, "He's gonna help you with your relationship problems. I'm not dealing with this immature, childish behavior in my squadroom, understand?"

"But boss, it's like almost midnight." Tony whined, looking at his watch to check the time.

Gibbs nodded, "I know. But you two need it. I'll make sure that you two get to Ducky's house while I call him."

"But what if he's asleep?"

"He's not."

"How do you know?" Ziva questioned.

"Trust me." Gibbs smirked, "I know. Just dropped his off at his place before coming over here. We had dinner." He said as he pulled out his cell phone, dialing the number. Tony looked at Ziva, who just stared down at her suitcase as Gibbs turned to them, "Go. Get your car, DiNozzo. Hurry up. Get the engine running."

Tony nodded, "Come on, Zi." He sighed and she rolled her eyes before starting after him as they disappeared from the bedroom.

"Yeah, Duck?" Gibbs asked into the cell phone, "You up? Good...got something for you to fix, Duck.....a relationship."

* * *

One on the couch.

One on the chair.

One in the kitchen, fixing up two different drinks. One coffee, one tea. Extra sugar in the coffee, and a strong cup of tea. Balanced in each hand, Ducky entered the living room, looking at the two who both had their bodies turned completely away from each other, sitting as far as possible from the other.

He handed each of them their cups of the hot liquids and then stood so that he was looking at them. He sat down on the couch opposite from the one that Tony was sitting on, "Ziva." Ducky called and she looked up at him. He just pointed his finger from her to the couch.

She looked at Tony and then groaned, rolling her eyes as she stood up, plopping down dramatically onto the opposite end of the couch, once again, turning away from him. Ducky sighed, "Ziva..." He wiggled his finger and she just stared at him as if he couldn't possibly be serious, "Tony..." He did the same motion, and Tony gladly scooted over towards her, giving her a pained look. He didn't want her to act this way. No...he didn't. At all. Sighing, she scooted over, thanks to Tony's puppy dog look.

Their thighs touched each others and electricity was felt between the two as they glanced at each other nervously and then back at Ducky, "What now?" Ziva demanded and Tony quickly buried his face into the coffee cup. He didn't possibly know how much of Ziva's alluring scent he could possibly take anymore. The smell of freshly baked coffee beans filled his nostrils and he smiled slightly.

He was safe.

For now.

"You know, I would have thought that you two would be the only ones that would not need my help...decoding....the glitches in your relationship."

"It is not a glitch, Ducky." Ziva responded, crossing her arms as she looked at Tony, "It is a new _woman._"

"A new woman?" Ducky asked, incredulously, "Tony...a new woman? That isn't you? While he is dating you?"

"See?" Tony exclaimed, turning to Ziva, "How come you're the only one who doesn't believe that I wouldn't get another woman when I'm dating...no..._living _with you?"

"He invited her over." She said through gritted teeth.

"And if you stayed, you would have known that I kicked her ass out of there. Might have been...probably was...the only time that I ever even thought about hitting a woman."

"Ziva..." Ducky started, and she looked up at him. He clasped his hands together and leaned forward, "Every relationship has their bumps and their downs. But you have to believe that Tony truly does care for you. And he wouldn't just pick up his ex-girlfriend."

"Yeah." He grinned, "I don't go back for seconds."

She just looked at him. _So that means that when we're over...we're over. _She looked back at Ducky. Somehow, his face was more comforting than Tony's. Ducky just looked at Tony in a look that clearly told him to shut up because he wasn't helping, "And Ziva?" Ducky questioned, placing a tentative hand on her knee, shaking it, "I know that you're upset about Israel. Just because Tony...no, not even Tony...this ex-girlfriend of his made a mistake does not mean that you are entitled to take out your anger from Israel on Tony."

Ziva just looked down. She'd never thought of it that way, "Look, Ducky, I just do not think that Tony...." She thought for a moment, "Thinks about me in the same way that I think about him. Or feel, for that matter."

Ducky sighed, "All right, my dear, may I try an exercise with you two?"

"I do not have my running shoes. Or proper attire."

"No, my dear." Ducky laughed, "I mean a mind exercise."

"Ah." She said, feeling a little embarassed, "I knew that."

Tony just grinned at her. He loved it when she was 'vulnerable', and in a spot like this. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around her and pull her close to him, but he knew that he really didn't want to be killed. The kiss that Gibbs nearly forced them to have was more like a gift...he'd have to thank him for that next time he saw him, "Now, Ziva." Ducky said, "I want you to close your eyes and imagine that Tony is not next to you."

"But he is." She pointed towards him.

"No, no, my dear, close your eyes." She sighed and closed them.

"I do not understand the point of this."

"He is not there beside you, Ziva." Ducky said in a sort of 'hypnotic' tone of voice.

She furrowed her eyebrows together and then moved her hands to the right, grabbing fistfuls of his shirt, running her hands over his chest. His breath caught in his throat and he held it, trying not to breathe in her scent. "He is still here."Ducky chuckled slightly.

"This is not a disappearing act, Ziva, this is just a mind exercise. _Imagine _that he is not there." She nodded.

"Tony is not there." She said, as if she was trying to convince herself of the fact.

"Now, I want you to keep your eyes closed and just spill out your feelings for Tony."

She cracked one eyelid open, "I do not like this exercise."

"Ziva!" Ducky sighed, exasperated. He was starting to understand just why Tony was having problems expressing his feelings to her. She just didn't see it, and it was right in front of her! "Now speak....about Tony." He shared a look with the Senior Field Agent.

"Tony is..." She took in a deep breath, "A very good investigator." She nodded, her eyes remaining closed, "He used to work for Baltimore PD...."

"No, no, Ziva, You are missing the point of the entire exercise."

"I am not." She protested, "You told me to talk about Tony. I am talking about Tony."

"No, my dear." He quietly said, "Talk about how you see Tony. In your eyes. Not what he's done. Your _feelings _for him."

"Oh." She softly said, suddenly incredibly scared. But she wasn't going to show that to anyone, especially Tony and Ducky. She was just going to do the exercise and then...go home. And sleep. She was incredibly tired, "Tony." She said, "Tony....is..." She smiled slightly, "Very handsome. With that brown hair that looks so much better when he first rolls out of bed. He can be a self-centered, egotistical jerk at points in his life, but when you get through all of the layers and get to the true man underneath...." She sighed. She was spilling. Everything. She suddenly became incredibly tired, and she slowly stretched out onto the couch, resting her head on his lap, nuzzling her nose into his torso. She breathed in his scent, "He is truly a good person. Who has real feelings...and is vulnerable. _Very _vulnerable. Not the class clown act he puts on for everyone else." Tony absentmindedly started to run his fingers through her hair, "Deep down inside, I know that he does not have feelings for Christina. But..." She sighed, "There is part of me that believes it. And I should not be thinking such thoughts. But I just lov..." She stopped and opened her eyes wide, sitting up, "I am done with this exercise." She exclaimed, scooting out of Tony's arms and to the other side of the couch, her heart thumping in her chest. She couldn't believe that she had just been so open with her feelings. It was like she was reading a diary. You want to stop, but you can't. And the words just kept coming out. And it was _her _diary. She knew it was there, she just locked it away and hid it, making her believe that it wasn't even there in the first place.

Ducky nodded, breaking the awkward silence. He gestured towards Tony, "Your turn."

He grinned, "I like games."

"I know." Ziva muttered under her breath as he closed his eyes. She hugged the end of the couch.

"Okay. So...think about Zee-vah." He laughed a little and then paused for a moment, his mouth hanging slightly open. Ziva looked over at him, her eyebrows furrowed together before her mouth dropped and her look became one of disbelief.

"Tony!" She nearly shouted, "Do not tell me that you are thinking about those bikini photos!"

He laughed, "Maybe..." He licked his lips and she scoffed, rolling her eyes before returning to her original position.

"Tony..." Ducky sighed, "Please think about your feelings for _Ziva, _not her body. And voice them. Out loud."

"Oh, right." Tony chuckled, "Ziva..." He sighed, suddenly becoming serious, "So she's the craziest, most psycho, insane, most stubborn ninja Mossad assassin chick that I've ever met in my entire life. Well..." he took in a breath, "Haven't met any assassins besides Ziva so..." He grinned but instantly let it go, "But underneath it all..." he sighed, "She's the sweetest, most caring human being I've ever met in my life. And she doesn't hear that often. I know. But she needs to know. And she does it cause she cares...and she wants to. Not that she's forced to. Like those long nights when I'm completely beat and she volunteers to finish my paperwork for me? Yeah, she does it out of the kindness of her heart not-" He paused, cracked a eye open and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Ducky, "How long am I supposed to talk for?"

Ducky let a small smile cross his lips, "For as long as you want, my boy."

"Oh." Tony said, looking over at Ziva out of the corner of his eye, "I'm done." And with that, he opened both eyes.

"Are we done?" Ziva questioned, feeling suddenly uncomfortable. She went to stand up and Ducky sighed.

"Have you two made up yet?" Ziva groaned. She didn't want to. She hadn't. She was still angry at him. Maybe not as much as before, especially after hearing his thoughts on her and him hearing her personal thoughts on him, but she was still angry at him.

"Yes." Ziva decided, and Tony's face lit up. She really was angry at him, she just said yes so that she could go home. She was _tired. _Tony stood up and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Zi! I knew you'd come through!" And suddenly, she felt bad for lying. But part of her wasn't guilty at all. She wrapped her arm around his waist and he did the same to her, pressing his lips up against the side of her head.

"Thanks, Ducky." Tony smiled.

"Yes, thank you." Ziva agreed, "Now can we go home, Tony? I am tired, and we still need to clean up dinner."

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah, sure." And with that, after Ducky said his goodbyes and wished them luck in their relationship, they left the house, Tony looking back every several seconds. He squeezed her waist, "Thank you so-"

"Stop." She slipped away from him, narrowing her eyes as well, "I only said that we made up to get out of there, Tony."

"Oh...so you're still..." he sighed, "Angry at me?"

"I am driving." She growled as she snatched the keys from out of his hands, starting towards the drivers side. She didn't notice the hurt and look of betrayal that crossed his face as he got into the passenger seat. She buckled her seatbelt and started the engine to Tony's car, growling.

_I hate feelings. _She angrily thought as she sped away, Tony gripping onto anything he possibly could to keep him from falling out of the car as it was thrust backwards on the force.

* * *

"I think that's the first time anyone has made it 20 miles in 5 minutes!" Tony said. Ziva only glared at him as she entered their apartment. She immediately went to the table and picked up one of the plates. Tony followed, grabbing one of the plates. "Are you ever going to talk to me?" He asked. She didn't reply as she returned to the table, this time grabbing a plate in each hand. "Ziva..."

"What, DiNozzo?" She snapped. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say that you believe that I did _not_ want that woman over here." She only scoffed and returned to the table, clearing it except for the salt and pepper shaker. She piled all of the dishes in the sink and decided that she'd take care of them later, for she was to tired. She walked into the bedroom and quickly changed. Tony let out a sigh and wanted to try again, "Ziva..."

"What?!" She yelled loudly.

"I want to work this out! I'm sick of fighting!"

"If you want to work this out then you should have not invited that _girl_ over here!" He took a step closer to her.

"How many times do I have to say that I didn't invite her over here?"

"Not anymore, Tony. I am leaving for Israel in two days. That will solve your problem. You can have her all to yourself."

"Ziva..." He stopped. It was pointless. She didn't want to listen to anything he had to say. He pulled off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in his boxers as he climbed into the bed, laying on the edge as close as his body would let him without falling to the floor. Ziva watched him and scoffed, briefly thinking about sleeping on the floor.

Any other day, she would have, but sharing her feelings and yelling at Tony made her extremely tired. And the last thing she wanted to do was sleep on the hard floor or that lumpy couch. With no other options, she sighed deeply and got into the bed, mocking Tony as she balanced on the edge.

An hour went by. Tony knew Ziva was awake, and Ziva knew Tony was awake. Tony opened his mouth a couple of times to speak, but closed it again. Like he thought before, it was pointless.

Another hour.

And another. Tony let out a hard sigh, and then so did Ziva. He opened his mouth to speak again, but closed it. _Do it, DiNozzo, _he told himself. "Damn it, Ziva. I need you in my arms." He finally said. He looked with his eyes over at her. She remained motionless. He _knew_ she wasn't asleep.

She's loading her gun. She's going to kill me.

No, her gun is already loaded.

She's thinking of the best way to strangle me.

No, she would not have to think about that.

She's plotting...

His mind stopped when her hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him to the middle of the bed. Suddenly, she was on top of him, her lips on top of his. Tony broke the kiss and grinned, "I just..."

"I could not take it anymore either, Tony." She said. He smiled as he pulled her down onto him, kissing her lips again. He slipped his hands up her tank top and quickly removed it as he flipped them, so that he was on top. He trailed kisses down her neck, and Ziva's body burned with desire.

Tony collapsed next to Ziva, both of them breathing hard from the...event. As soon as he regained strength, he pulled Ziva's naked body next to his and kissed her forehead. She leaned up and kissed him again, whispering quietly, "I do not want to leave." Tony sighed and, if it was possible, he pulled her closer.

"I'm sorry, Zi."

* * *


	8. Surprise

Tony DiNozzo groaned when the alarm clock on the bedside table went off. He rolled over, careful not to move Ziva, and turned it off. She took a deep breath and only nuzzled into his chest further. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. She opened her eyes and spoke softly, "Shalom."

"Good morning." Tony said quietly. She sighed deeply and wrapped her arms around him, holding his body as close to her own as possible.

"I do not want to go to Tel Aviv." She mumbled.

"I know, Zi." He said. He ran his fingers down her arm. They laid there for several minutes, until Ziva tried to move away from him. He tightened his grip, "Where you going?" He pouted.

"We have to go to work, Tony." She replied.

"No we don't." She chuckled and kissed him on the lips.

"I will make it up to you tonight, yes?" She said. Tony smiled and leaned down, placing a passionate kiss on her lips. Ziva broke and pushed him away, "I am going to shower, and no, you cannot come." Tony lost his smile and watched her get out of the bed.

"I wasn't going to ask that."

"Liar." She said as the bathroom door shut. Tony smiled again and leaned back in the bed stretching his arms out onto the pillows. He started to doze to a sleep again.

He slept well last night, he really did, but he was still very tired. He grinned, Ziva wore him out.

And he liked it.

He continued to think about the various ways that Officer Ziva David could wear him out, until he heard the muffled ring of his cell phone. He groaned and got out of the bed, looking for his pants that were somewhere around the bed. He finally found it and looked at the caller ID before opening it. Disgusted, he threw the phone against the wall and watched it as it broke into multiple pieces.

Ziva walked out of the bathroom with her towel wrapped around her, just as the broken cell phone hit the ground. She raised an eyebrow, "Why did you do that?"

"The stupid thing is on the fritz." He said.

She laughed and walked up to him, "The fritz? I have heard that before." He smiled and pecked her on the lips, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Tony, we have to get ready for work." She reiterated. He sighed.

"Fine, fine." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Ziva looked at the broken cell phone_. Now he will have a pink one, like me_. She grinned at the thought. She went to the closet and picked out her outfit for the day.

Tony was soon out of the shower and fully dressed. He walked over to Ziva, who was at the dresser finishing her hair. He wrapped his arms around her and breathed in her scent. Ziva smiled. He placed a gentle kiss on her neck. He moaned into her neck, "You smell wonderful."

She smiled and looked up at him, "I just took a shower Tony." He laughed and pulled her closer.

"Do we have to go to work?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "But why? McGeek seems to have a handle on things." Ziva put down her hairbrush down on the dresser. They both looked to see what the hairbrush was put on. She picked up the locket, looking at it. Tony let her go and smiled, "You gonna put that back on?" She let it dangle for a few more seconds before turning to him.

"No."

Tony looked down at the dresser, quickly grabbing his watch and snapping it on his wrist. He glanced up at Ziva, the disappointment clear in his eyes, "Oh." He said simply. "Well we better get going, don't want to be late." He started to walk out of the room when he felt her hand around his wrist, pulling him back.

"I am not going to put it on, Tony." He held up his hand.

"I heard you the first time." He started to walk away when she grabbed his wrist again.

"I was hoping you would put it on for me." She said softly. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sure." She smiled and handed him the locket and then moved her hair out of the way. He clasped it quickly and kissed her neck again. She turned around to him and locked her hands behind his neck, pulling him down to her lips. It quickly heated up, and Tony pulled her as close as he could. They broke at the same time, only because the of the need for air. He rested his head against hers and pecked her on the lips, "I'm going to miss..." He stopped talking when her index finger was on his lips.

"No, Tony." Her eyes were glazed over with tears, "We still have two days. Do not say goodbye yet."

"Goodbye? I don't think it's a goodbye. It's more of a 'see you later', right?" Tony replied. Ziva had to hold her tears back even more.

"We need to get to work." She said and walked ahead of him out of the bedroom.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride was silent, mostly because they each didn't know what to say. When they reached the squad room, Gibbs and McGee were both at their desks.

"Morning." McGee said. Tony and Ziva both only smiled before sitting down.

"Got a case?" Tony asked.

"Nope." McGee said.

Tony groaned, "Then why are we here?"

"Because it's your job, DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Well if there is no case, then we have no job." He said. Gibbs looked at him. "Paperwork. On it." He sat pulled open his desk drawer and put his weapon in, slamming it shut. "Even though I really don't want to be '_on it'_." He mumbled. Tony glanced at Ziva, who was already working, before he turned his attention to his own. The bullpen was quiet until Gibbs stood up and walked over to Tony's desk, leaning on it with two hands. "Oh hey boss." He said.

"Did you and Ziva get over your...thing?"

"Yeah, we're okay now. Why do you ask?"

"It's quiet in here." Tony motioned to his stack of paperwork.

"We're working..." He said. Gibbs smirked.

"That's strange." He stood to his full form. "David!" Ziva popped her head up and watched as Gibbs wiggled his finger for her to follow him. He walked to the elevator and stepped in, followed by Ziva. It went into motion and Gibbs flipped the switch. "You going somewhere, Dah-Veed?" Ziva looked him directly in the eyes.

"Why do you ask, Gibbs?" She said.

"Why and when are you leaving and when the hell did you plan on telling me about it?"

"My father called. He wants me back."

"Why?"

"He did not say."

"When?"

"Two days."

"Why didn't you tell me, Ziva?" She only looked at the floor. "Remember you work for me."

"I work for Mossad first, Gibbs. But my heart and true feelings are with NCIS."

"You sure?" She looked at him.

"I am very sure."

"Vance set it up?"

"I do not know. He told me that my father was waiting on my call." Gibbs let out a sigh.

"He probably did."

"Why would he?"

"He doesn't like that you and Tony are together, Ziva."

"I do not care, Gibbs. I love Tony."

"Love?"

"Yes." Gibbs continued to stare, "That should be no business of Director Vance. There is nowhere in the rule book that states that one co-worker cannot date another co-worker." Gibbs let out another sigh.

"Yeah, not in _his_ rule book there isn't." He put his hands on her forearms, "Ziva, you need to be careful."

"I know Gibbs." She said.

"Think about what it would do to the team if anything happened to you. Abby, Ducky, McGee, myself," he paused, "And Tony." She looked down at the floor. Gibbs let go of her and flipped the switch. Ziva walked out of the elevator and sat down at her desk, earning a look from both Tony and McGee.

"You okay?" Tony asked softly. Ziva nodded as Gibbs walked past them and to his desk, grabbing his cup of coffee. Tony watched him past them again towards the stairs. "Where you going, boss?"

"To have a chat with Director Vance."

As soon as the door closed to Director Vance's office, Tony stood and walked over to Ziva. "You sure you're okay?" He asked. Ziva gave him a soft smile.

"I am fine, Tony."

"Gibbs say something to you?"

"No, he just wanted to know why and when I am leaving."

"So he knows?" Ziva nodded. "You think that's what he's going to talk to Vance about?" McGee stood from his desk and walked over to the two of them.

"So normally I tune your conversations out because they make me want to throw up, but are you leaving, Ziva?"

"None of your business, McBarfbag."

"Yes, Tim. I have been ordered back to Mossad."

"Temporarily." Tony chirped in.

"I'm sorry, Ziva. You must hate that." He turned and walked back to his desk. "Abby is going to flip when you tell her." Tony looked at Ziva and grinned before following the junior agent.

"That's why _you're_ going to tell her McNosy."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Come right in, Special Agent Gibbs."

"I already did, Leon."

"Something I can help you with besides teaching you how to knock?"

"Yeah. You can tell me why in the hell you are sending Ziva back to Israel."

"Wasn't my choice."

"Who's choice was it?"

"Director Eli David."

"You couldn't convince him to let her stay? Did you even try?" Vance narrowed his eyes and stood up, leaning on his desk with both hands.

"It wasn't my choice, Agent Gibbs. She is a Mossad Liaison Officer. I don't know what part of that you and Agent DiNozzo do not understand."

"What does DiNozzo have anything to do with this?"

"You let your agents get out of control. You've let those two screw each other and now she has to leave."

"That has nothing to do with this!" Gibbs yelled. "You get things right, Leon!"

"Careful Gibbs."

"Ziva is a part of _my_ team. You're messing with _my_ team. Just like you did before."

"This is _my_ agency." Leon said.

"I don't give a damn whose agency it is." Vance sat back down in his chair.

"You'll care when you're unemployed, Gibbs. And you're about two steps away from it."

"That a threat?"

"You're pushing it." Gibbs sighed, "Now I know you don't like this Gibbs..."

"You're right. I don't."

"...But there is nothing you or I can do about it." Gibbs smirked.

"We'll see."

"Don't do anything you're going to regret, Special Agent Gibbs."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee sighed and flipped the elevator switch again. He was going to do this.

He had to.

Tony was making him.

It wasn't fair.

But Abby _did_ like him the best.

After Gibbs.

And Ziva.

And Ducky.

And probably Tony too.

At least he beat Director Vance.

Or he hoped he did.

The elevator doors dinged and he could hear the music blasting from 'The Lab of Abby'. He walked in, _Caf-Pow!_ in his left hand, hoping that would somehow ease the blow when he told her that Ziva was leaving. She jumped up and down and pulled him into a hug when she saw him.

"Hey McGee! Thank you for coming to see me!" She took the _Caf-Pow!_ from him and walked back to her computer. "I've been sooo lonely down here! What is there no case anywhere? I wish somebody would like go missing or something." McGee raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, that did sound bad, didn't it?" He pressed his lips together and nodded. "Anyway, I finally beat level 34!" McGee then grinned.

"You did, how?!"

"Well I had to defeat the zombie that was protecting the perimeter you know, and then you had to make the people move, and get to the boss and that was it!"

"Wow, I'm impressed, Abby. I have never beaten level 34."

"Well I am the master, Timmy, and you are nothing but the Probie." McGee rolled his eyes. "But now I need your help on level 35, so help me."

"In a minute, Abby." He suddenly became serious, "There is something I have to tell you."

Abby gasped, "Who's hurt?"

"Nobody is hurt."

"Somebody has to be hurt or you wouldn't come all the way down here. Unless..." She stopped, "Tony and Ziva didn't break up, did they? I already have their celebrity names picked out! It's between Tiva or Zony, which one do you like?"

"They're not celebrities." McGee replied.

"Well, whatever! Please don't tell me they're broken up, McGee."

"They're not broken up, Abs." He replied.

"Then what do you have to tell me?" She said, her voice slightly calmer. McGee took a deep breath.

"Ziva has been called back to Mossad." Abby let her mouth fall open.

"What, no! They can't do that! She just got back!"

"There's nothing we can do."

"But what about Tony? Those two are in love! There is no way Tony is going to let this happen."

"There's nothing he can do."

"Gibbs. Gibbs can do something. He always fixes this. He did last time." McGee put his hands on her shoulders in effort to stop her rant.

"Abby. There. Is. Nothing. We. Can. Do." Abby let out a sigh and then let the tears glaze over her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Abs."

"Will she be back?" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"I don't know."

"She has to be back!" McGee pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sure Tony and Gibbs won't let her stay gone for long."

"When is she leaving, McGee?"

"Two days." McGee said softly.

"I didn't get to say goodbye last time. This time, she's getting a proper one." She broke the hug and smiled, "A goodbye party!"

McGee's eyes grew wide, "Uh...no."

"Why not?" She pouted, stomping up and down, "Timmy!"

"Look, I just think that Tony wouldn't..."

"Ah, who cares what he thinks? Besides, it gives him an excuse to buy her a present!" She squealed, thinking back to the locket, "Come! Let's go plan this goodbye party...I'm thinking it should be at Tony and Ziva's apartment, at around what? 1800h?"

"Abby..." McGee sighed, "This is _not _going to sit well with either one of them."

"Yes it will!" She protested.

McGee raised an eyebrow, "And how do you know this?"

She put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes at him, "Because it will. Ziva will thank me later. Trust me. And so will Tony."

"Abby you can't be sure about..."

"Now go!" She pointed towards the door, "If you are just going to stand around and complain and protest about this entire goodbye party, then you can go and leave. Besides, you have to tell them anyways. We need permission to use their apartment." She smiled. McGee just rolled his eyes and started out of the lab. Since when was he the messenger boy? He gulped. He was a messenger boy that had the sinking feeling that he was about to get pummeled.

* * *

Expecting to find two partners making out when he walked into the bullpen, McGee closed his eyes and then opened them when he realized that they were both sitting at their respective desks...working.

Silently.

He took his seat at his desk and let in and out a deep sigh as he looked up at Tony, who was leaned over at his desk, writing down something onto a piece of paper. Maybe Gibbs had come back in and started yelling at them for not being on task or something. He glanced towards MTAC and the director's office, "Gibbs isn't here. Don't know where he went." Tony said, not looking up at McGee.

"I uh..."

"You were looking up the stairs. That's where Gibbs disappeared to."

"Well yeah but..." He watched as Ziva stood up and then promptly left the bullpen. Tony just glanced up and watched her leave for a second or two before looking back down at his paperwork, "Did you two get into another argument or something?" He questioned and Tony stopped working and looked up at him.

"No, probie. We didn't. Now do you mind? I've got work to do."

"Why are you working?"

"Because Gibbs will have my ass if I'm not working." He said, in a tone that clearly stated that Tim had asked a rather stupid question. As if it was something he did everyday!

McGee smiled as he stood up, walking slowly towards him, "You're working cause you wanna go to Israel with Ziva, dontcha?" Tony just paused, looked up slightly, and then shook his head, returning to his work, "You do." Tony just stared down at the piece of paper again. This caused McGee's smile to grow even larger. He loved it when Tony was in a situation such as this. Where _he _had the lead and not the other way around. It was the dog controlling the owner now, "You _really _do." Again, Tony didn't say anything, "Don't think she can take care of herself, huh, Tony?"

Tony finally let out a sigh and looked up at him, "She can. I know that. It's just that Israel isn't...the safest place to be right now."

"I bet that Israel would be the safest place to be if she was in your arms." He smiled and Tony just slammed down his pen and looked up at him.

"Don't you have some paperwork to do, McSlacker?"

McGee stood up to his full form and then started back towards his desk before pausing and turning around, "Oh yeah, and Abby's planning a party for Ziva."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and then slyly moved paperwork out of the way, looking down at his desk at the calender. Nope...wasn't her birthday unless...he couldn't have possibly not marked it, could he? No. He clearly remembered marking it, writing her name in red with little balloons around it. No, he didn't forget it. He turned to McGee, who was now back at his desk, "It's not a birthday, what the hell is it then, McPlanner?"

"A..." He sighed and took in a deep breath. He then realized that, in order for him to tell Tony alone, he would have to speak fast, for Ziva would be back soon from the bathroom, "...goodbye party." He seriously thought that he visibly saw Tony's face whiten before he quickly masked it with a smile as he watched him wiggle his finger at him, laughing slightly.

"That's a good one, McGee."

"No, Tony, I'm serious." He let the smile drop from his face.

"Not happening." It was short, simple, _firm. _

"Why not?"

"Why not? Come on, make her feel any worse about this than she already feels?"

McGee sighed, "That's what I was trying to tell her, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"Well then try harder!" Tony snapped.

"I don't think it's going to work. She wants it at your apartment at around 1800h."

Tony groaned but then realized that Ziva was returning to the bullpen, "This conversation is over." He muttered, just loud enough for Tim to hear from where he sat at his desk. Tony grinned at her and she gave him a smile back as she took her seat back at her desk, paperwork consuming them for the rest of the long, tiresome day.

* * *

The car ride back to the apartment was completely quiet. Uncharacteristically, Gibbs had let them off early, at around 1600h, for reasons unknown. Not that Tony minded. As he slowed to a stop at the red light, he looked over at Ziva, who was just staring out of the window, "Yes, Tony?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He smiled, "Just the way that the light is outlining your face..."

"Shut up." She murmured, a playful smile placed on her face, "Go." She said, pointing to the light that had turned green awhile ago.

"Oh." He pressed the gas and the car moved forward again, "Hey, listen Ziva..."

"Hmm?" She questioned, leaning her head back against the headrest and turning to look at him.

"Look..." he took in a deep breath, "Abby wants to throw you a party."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "My birthday is not for a couple more months."

"I know." He said, "More of a...goodbye party."

She sighed and Tony reached over and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together, his eyes never leaving the road. He squeezed it once in reassurance, "Tony, I do not-"

"I know."

She looked at him, "Well did you-"

"Yeah." He nodded, looking at her, "I did and she didn't-"

"Of course." Ziva nodded, the car ride becoming quiet for a while before Ziva spoke again, "There is no way-"

"No." Tony shook his head, "I don't think so. She should already be there, but could you-"

"Act like I want to be there?"

He looked her directly into the eyes as he squeezed her hand one more time while pulling up in front of their apartment building, "Yeah. Please?" She nodded, letting out a shaky breath as she did so. They let go of each other for just the time it took for them to each get out and for Ziva to walk around the car and grab his hand again, lacing their fingers together as they quickly crossed the street.

No words were spoken as they walked up the stairs to their apartment. As they rounded the corner, they stopped dead in their tracks. Standing in front of their door with tons of bags in her hands was Abigail Sciuto, "Ziva!" she bawled, and Ziva abruptly stopped as she waited for Abby to impact her body on her own, "Why are you leaving? Why are you leaving all of us?!"

"Trust me, Abby, I do not want to..." She was having a little difficulty breathing.

"Yeah, but I think she wants to _breathe_!" Tony exclaimed and Abby quickly let go of her, wiping the tears away with one hand as she looked at her.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"It's okay, Abby." She nodded, sharing a look with Tony as she shifted her hand in his.

"Umm...Ziva, could I talk to you for a moment?" Tony questioned as he opened their apartment door, letting Abby go in first. She headed straight to the kitchen and Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a brochure and a small business card, "Don't kill me..."

"Tony." She firmly said, almost accusatory, "What is that?"

He sighed and lifted it up, shaking it, "Spa day?" He questioned, and before she could even muster up a facial expression, he continued, quickly, "Look, it was going to be for tomorrow, and I know that you've been pretty stressed out lately, and I'll even finish packing for you, Ziva, but _please _just take it." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a credit card, "Look, it will even be on me!" He grinned, moving it from side to side in front of her face, "What's better than free money?"

"Tony..." She sighed, "No."

He let the smile drop from his face as he let the objects and his arms settle back down at his sides, "Why not?"

"Because I do not need it!"

"Ziva, do you know how many times you stretched today? Do you know how many times you massaged your neck while doing paperwork?" She just looked back down at the ground, "Exactly." He said, "And besides, that means you don't have to deal with Abs." He grinned and Ziva's eyes grew wide as she snatched the pamphlet out of his hands and his credit card, "See? I knew you'd come around." He smiled.

"Keys. I need keys."

"Oh yeah." He nodded and the pulled them out of his pocket to hand them to her when he thought twice, "Uh..." She pulled on the keys in his hand.

"Let go, Tony."

"Yeah..." He laughed nervously, "But this is my car."

"And my car got blown up."

"I know. But this is _my _car. And this is _you _driving it..."

She rolled her eyes as she tugged on the keys one more time, "Tony." She firmly said, "Let. Go."

"Promise to drive like a little old lady?" He questioned, no, more like _pleaded. _

She rolled her eyes, "I promise."

"Thanks." He grinned as he let go of the keys, letting them find their way into her hands.

"Oh, and Tony?" She questioned, and he looked at her. Slowly, she leaned up and placed a light kiss on his lips, "Thank you." She whispered before brushing her shoulder up against his as she walked away. He didn't respond as she started back down the stairs. She felt a sudden pain in her back. Maybe Tony _was _right.

Not that she'd admit that.

* * *

"Abby, what the hell is all this?" Tony demanded as he walked back into his apartment, arms wide as he watched her stand on the couch, placing a rather large 'WE'LL MISS YOU' banner on one wall of their apartment. Around the rest of the apartment were streamers and other assorted party decorations. Groaning, Tony realized that it one, was tacky, and two, was going to make Ziva go crazy. Why couldn't Abby see that? Why couldn't she see that this was just going to make Ziva...crack?

"Decorations!" She grinned as she turned around, jumping up and down on the lumpy couch, her pigtails going up and down with her movements, "Do you like 'em?" He just looked at her and then ripped down some of the streamers that were hanging off of the mantle. She frowned, "I'll take that as a no."

"You don't understand what this is gonna do to Ziva, do you?" He questioned, throwing the mass of streamers in his hand onto the ground in disgust.

"I'm sure she'll love it." Abby shrugged as she jumped off of the couch and bounced into the kitchen where the fresh smells of pizza and other foods swirled around the room. She opened the oven up just slightly before closing it again.

"Yeah, she'll love it when you leave. And it's done."

"You're really against this, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" She questioned, "It's what Ziva wants."

Tony laughed, "What she wants? Are you serious, Abby? This is _not _what she wants. Did you even ask for her permission?"

"I asked for yours!"

"And I said no! Didn't that little McFreakshow tell you? Or did McLiar tell a McFib?"

"_McGee _told me that you were partial to the plan." She smiled, "Which translates to a yes."

"Partial to the plan translates to a maybe....I said no. N. O." He emphasized the letters, "Abby you don't-" But he was cut off by the oven beeping.

"Ooo goody!" she squealed, "The mini hot dogs are done!"

Tony groaned as she slipped on some oven mitts and pulled out the tray, placing it onto the top of the stove, "Abby!" he said, exasperated, "One, she's _kosher. _No meat. And two, you need to get out. Leave." he pointed to the door.

"No, no, no, Tony, please!" he sighed and dropped his arm.

"I know what she wants!"

"So do I." She smiled, "And I know it's you, but you can have her tonight. Let us have her before then." She grinned and Tony grabbed her shoulders, shaking them firmly.

"Abby." He said, slowly, "She doesn't want this. She doesn't want me. She wants to be able to stay here and not go to Tel Aviv. We can't do anything about that." Abby opened her mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door. Tony groaned as Abby squealed.

"She _so _wants you, Tony, no, _needs _you...and...that must be the first guest!" She said, clapping her hands together as she pulled off the oven mitts, wiping her hands on her apron before walking into the living room to get the door. Tony followed.

"Don't tell me you invited the entire agency."

"Nope." She smiled, "Do you really think I'm that stupid? I just invited Gibbs, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer."

Tony let his mouth drop open, "Palmer?!"

"I love Jimmy!" She grinned as she opened the door, revealing McGee. Tony rolled his eyes.

"Of _course _probie would be the first one to arrive." McGee just ignored him, looking around the apartment.

"Where's Ziva?"

"Spa." It was a simple, one word answer, but it made McGee furrow his eyebrows together and get a confused look on his face.

"Why would Ziva go to a spa?" he questioned and Abby rolled her eyes.

"Cause Tony here made her." She said as she grabbed his wrist, "Come on, let's go and finish making the food before everyone else gets here. Hey, by the way, McGee, could you go and take the streamers by Tony's feet and put them back up?" Abby let go of his wrist and turned around to look at the streamers. Tony promptly stepped on them and McGee gulped slightly as he took in Tony's crossed arms and angry, narrowed eyes.

This was going to be a _long _party.

* * *

Tony turned the house phone in his hands, over and over again as he paced in the living room. The team was quiet, having arrived around an hour ago, and were all munching on Abby's little snacks. Not a word was spoken between them except for the occassional, 'Pass the hot dogs, please?' or 'Pass the mustard'.

"Tony, eat something." Ducky said, gesturing to the food, "Before it gets cold!"

Tony just grunted in response and dialed her number again, his thumb hovering over the 'send' button. He then sighed and pressed the 'end' button, erasing the number from the screen before he continued to pace.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs said, his mouth full of food. He swallowed loudly, "You've dialed her number at least eleven times. Either call her or hang up the phone." Tony stopped and stared dowwn at the phone before he started pacing again, turning the phone, once again, "By the way." Gibbs said, as he grabbed another snack, "Where the hell is your cell phone?"

Tony fumbled with his words for a moment, "Battery's dead." He smiled before he continued pacing. He checked his watch again. She had been gone for nearly two hours, maybe more; it sure felt like more.

A couple of minutes later, Tony finally let out an exasperated sigh, and dialed her number, pressing send and putting the phone up to his ear as the door opened, "Ziva!" he nearly shouted, pressing the end button quickly.

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Tony?"

"Thank god you're here!"

She rolled her eyes, "You were getting worried, yes?"

He sighed, "Extremely." She gave him a small, loving smile before he quickly changed it, "About my car of course."

She laughed slightly as she looked into the living room at the group of five that were all sitting around the coffee table, eating food. The smile on her face dropped and Tony carefully pushed her forwards, towards the group.

They were quiet as she approached, but it was Abby, of course, that stood up first, running over to her and squeezing her tightly, "Ziva! How was your day at the spa?" Tony thought that Gibbs was seriously going to choke on the hot dog in his mouth.

"Spa? Ziva?" He questioned through coughs as he hit his chest, trying to get the hot dog to go down.

"Yes...it was Tony's idea. Actually, it was rather relaxing." She smiled, "Though..." She paused, "I would like to change. Into more comfortable clothes."

"Yeah, yeah, sure." The chorus of affirmative responses came from the group, and she nodded, stealing a glance with Tony before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Hey, DiNozzo." Gibbs called, and Tony looked away from where Ziva had just disappeared to his boss, "Forgot to ask you."

"Yeah, boss?"

"How's she...holding up?"

"She's..." He paused, "Staying in there."

"You stay on it." He nearly whispered and Tony nodded.

"I wouldn't leave her for the world."

"Sit, sit!" Abby said, patting the empty couch space next to her. Tony looked towards the bedroom one more time before taking his seat next to Abby, sitting on the very edge of the couch, asi f he was in ready to spring off of there at any second.

"This is a bad idea." Tony finally said, muttering as he took a mini hot dog, but refused to eat it. Instead, he, like the home phone, just turned it in his hands.

"I agree." Gibbs said, and Abby sighed.

"But guys-" They all just looked a t her as she whined, "Fine." She huffed, "Well I guess we'll just have to see what Ziva thinks."

"Or you could leave now." Tony prompted and Gibbs glared at him.

"DiNozzo." He said, firmly, and Tony just looked at him.

"Sorry, boss."

"Don't apologize. Sign of-" He started, but Tony cut him off.

"I don't give a damn. The strongest person I know is weak as hell right now. Don't expect me to be strong." The team just looked at each other as Tony looked back down at the hot dog, inspecting it. Gibbs just gave a small, almost a smirk with satisfaction.

"Tony?" He suddenly heard a soft, foreign voice from the doorway to their bedroom. He snapped his eyes up to hers, and realized that she was now dressed in black sweats and one of _his _t-shirts. He didn't even smile though when he read her eyes, full of pain and suffering. He quickly stood up. She was turning her cell phone in her hands, a worried look on her face, "I need to talk to you." Tony jumped over Abby's legs, which were propped up on the coffee table, and met Ziva at the bedroom door, looking into her eyes for a second or two before they both disappeared into the bedroom.

Tony grabbed her hand and led her to the bed, where he sat down on the edge. He patted his lap and she carefully climb on top of him as he kneaded circles into her skin of her back, "What's wrong?" He questioned, "If it's the party, I can-"

"Vance called." She said, and Tony felt his breath hitch in his throat. She scooted closer to him, looking down at her cell phone before looking at him, "My plane does not leave in two days-" Tony grinned.

"That's great! So are you going at all?"

"Tony, let me finish." She said, squeezing his thigh lightly with her fingertips, looking down at her hand and then closing her eyes, "My plane does not leave in two days. It leaves tomorrow morning." Tony froze.

"Ziva..."

"I know." She looked back up at him, "This will be our last night....together." She let out with a deep sigh, "And I have much to pack."

"How long will you be gone?" He questioned, finally finding his voice, though it was quiet.

"I do not know. Knowing my father, I will be in Israel..." she let out another deep sigh, "Indefinitely."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body, "Ziva..." He started, "I don't wanna deal with this right now, okay?" She nodded.

"Neither do I."

"Then good." He pressed his lips against her forehead, "Let's get up and...enjoy this party." Though the tone of his voice clearly stated that he wasn't having fun and that he didn't want to be here. Well here, but not with the party as well.

"I do not want to go to this party either. Hardly a party if everyone is upset, yes?"

"Exactly what I'm thinking." He said as they both started towards the door, Ziva reluctantly getting off of him, "But it's gonna get worse."

"How?" She demanded, incredulously.

"Someone's gotta tell the team...or worse...Abby...that you're leaving tomorrow, not in two days."

"You first." She said.

"No, no, no." Tony laughed slightly, "You."

"Why me?"

"You found out first." He noted and Ziva sighed.

"Why do we not both tell her?" She suggested.

"Fine." Tony huffed as he put his hand on the handle, turning it slightly, "Nice outfit by the way." He grinned and she just rolled her eyes as he opened the door, allowing her to step through first. All eyes became fixed on them as they walked and stood in front of them all, in the living room.

"Ziva and I..." Tony started, looking at her and then back at the team, "Have an announcement to make."

Gibbs looked up at him, another hot dog in his mouth. _Just how many of those damn things has he eaten? _Tony thought in amazement, "She pregnant?" He said through his food stuffed mouth and Ziva shook her head.

"No, Gibbs, I am not. It is about my trip to...Israel." Ziva was quick to respond.

"Oh no!" Abby gasped as she reached over to McGee, who was grabbing a cracker mounted with cheese. She grabbed his hand tightly, causing the cracker to drop as Tim looked up at Gibbs, giving him a helpless look, "What happened?"

"It turns out that I was just informed that the plane that my father is sending for me will arrive tomorrow at 0500h, not in two days as expected. This will be my...last day here." Ziva thought that Abby literally sucked all the air out of the room as she gasped, tears immediately forming in her eyes. She squeezed McGee's hand harder and he let out a small 'ouch' as he watched it turn purple.

"Why don't you take a seat, my dear?" Ducky asked and Ziva looked at Tony before walking over and sitting down on the loveseat, the only empty seat left, for Jimmy, McGee, and Abby took up the couch and both Gibbs and Ducky took up the other two single chairs. Tony sat down next to her, making sure to send Gibbs a worried look.

But not for him.

For Ziva.

* * *

Tony tried to make her eat, really, he did, but he just didn't seem to be having any luck. She just brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on top of them, occasionally looking off into space as the rest of the team tried to carry on a light, casual conversation.

He knew that she didn't want any of them here, and it wasn't that she didn't like them, because she did, she loved them all, but she didn't want to be around people at the moment...including Tony. Or maybe she _just _wanted Tony around and not the rest of the team.

Nevertheless, Tony knew that she wanted them all gone, so he checked his watch. They had been there at least two and a half hours, and he looked over at Abby. It was only then that he realized that she hadn't really said anything for a while. She sat on the far end of the couch, her head down, looking at her hands. McGee noticed this after Tony did, and he carefully scooted over towards her.

"Abby?" He questioned, "You okay?"

"No!" She shook her head and Tony watched as Ziva's head snapped towards Abby, away from...well...whatever it was she was staring at before, "I'm just making it worse!"

"Abby, no you're not." McGee said.

"Yes I am!"

"Abby." Ziva called, interrupting McGee who had his mouth open, ready to say something, "This is not your fault. It is my father's."

"But I'm just making it worse!"

"Uh..." Jimmy spoke up, "Why don't we give Ziva her gift now, Abby?" He questioned and Abby looked up, suddenly grinning. Everyone visually relaxed. _So the autopsy gremlin is finally good for something, I see. _Tony thought as he watched Abby stand up and move towards her bags, which were on the ground by the entrance to the kitchen area.

She pulled out a manila envelope and then walked over to Ziva, handing it to her and wiping her tears away with one hand, "Abby I cannot..." She started, but then saw the look on Tony's face. Touching her locket with one hand, she took it in the other, "Thank you." She awkwardly said, and Abby nodded, not noticing the awkwardness as she took her seat back down on the couch, all of her tears finally dried up on her cheeks.

Ziva looked around at everyone, "I did not want any gifts. I will be coming back!"

"You don't know that." Abby said, "Open it!" She encouraged and Ziva gulped. She _was _coming back. There was no way she was leaving her 'family' behind without a proper goodbye. And by a proper goodbye, she meant dying.

With them.

Carefully, she turned over the envelope and opened it up, dumping it slightly so that a bunch of photos fell onto her lap. Taking in a deep breath that she assumed was only audible by Tony, she picked up the pictures one by one, flipping through them. One was of them at a crime scene, Tony laughing at her, his head thrown back, his hat on backwards like normal, and her face in an angry frown, her arms crossed as she glowered at him. She couldn't remember what happened, but it still made her smile slightly.

Another picture was of McGee in the lab, Tony behind him, making a funny face while McGee's was completely serious as he stared at the computer screen. Again, a slight smile.

The next picture was a classic one of Gibbs, just walking into the bullpen, candid, his coffee in his right hand, no smile on his face; no real emotion.

The next three pictures made Tony grin as he held them up for the rest of the team to see, "I'm keeping these." He smiled, licking his lips. McGee and Gibbs rolled their eyes.

"You see those like everyday in that stupid magazine you read!"

"GSM is _not _stupid! And trust me, if Zee-vah was wearing _this _in GSM...no, no, no, if _these _pictures were in GSM. Well, let's just say I'd have to pretty much superglue her to me. Cause there are some crazy guys out there that would do anything to get a hot woman in a bikini." Ziva just rolled her eyes, yet a smile was on her face.

McGee scoffed, "Yeah. I work with one of 'em." Tony narrowed his eyes at him before going to place the photos in his pocket. Ziva snatched them out of his hands, however, and put them back in the pile.

The others were just of the team, like the ones that Abby took of the three of them, herself, Tony, and McGee, when she got her new phone, and then others that they had accidentally taken at crime scenes, many with Ziva putting her hands up to the camera, her eyes squinted from the flash for she didn't want to have a picture taken of herself.

However, the next picture made her drop them completely, for she truly thought she was going to break. She didn't exactly know when it was taken, but she was pretty sure it was soon after Tony had returned from being an Agent Afloat, and Gibbs had taken them out for dinner. They were standing outside of the restaurant, McGee, Gibbs, herself, and Tony were, but she was standing extremely close to Tony, grinning up at him like she'd never smiled in her life. And he looked down at her, a smile on his face as well. and McGee and Gibbs grinned at the two of them, and Tony smiled slightly, "Hey! That was after I came back from that damn agent afloating!"

"Yes, Tony." She quietly said, trying to bite back the sob that was threatening to escape her throat. She didn't understand why either, it was just...threatening to escape. She didn't know why. She didn't have an explanation. It was just there, "I know."

And suddenly, Tony stood up, "Party's over." he said, pointing to the door.

Gibbs nodded, "Yeah, I agree." He said, looking at Ziva, concern definite in his eyes.

"But Tony..." Abby whined, and he just glared at her, stepping in front of Ziva.

"Go." He said, "Party's over." The team stood up and Ducky and Jimmy were the first to the door.

"We'll...see you later, Ziva?" Jimmy questioned, but before Ziva herself could respond, Tony butted in.

"Yeah, she'll see you later, Palmer."

"Come, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said, "I think it's best if we left now." And with that, they hurried out of the apartment. McGee had to nearly drag Abby out, and, while she was whinging that she didn't want to leave, and that she wanted to spend more time with Ziva, Gibbs walked over to Tony and patted his shoulder, leaning up and whispering into his ear.

"Good call." he said.

"Thanks, boss." He whispered back as Gibbs left, quickly, promptly. McGee finally got her through the door, yelled a goodbye to Ziva and to 'have a safe trip' and then Tony closed the door shut. He spun around and started to walk, but then stopped when he realized that Ziva was already standing there.

"Ziva..." Tony softly said, his voice full of concern and love for the Mossad Liaison Officer standing in front of him, looking more vulnerable than ever before. She just flung her arms around him, gripping his shirt tightly as she sob into his shirt, burying the top of her head into his neck. He sighed and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as tightly as he could to his body. He closed his eyes and pressed the softest kiss on the side of her head. She was being vulnerable. For the first time. However, even though she was being vulnerable, she still kept her walls up. The question would be...how did he know?

The answer was simple:

No tears.

Just sobs.

Of fear.

And he was pretty sure that they were for herself.

For once.


	9. Gone With the Wind

0123h, the little green lights on the digital clock said, burning into the night as a lone lamp was turned on in the bedroom, suitcases put on the bed.

Silence.

The two moved in perfect synchronization, one handling the packing of the clothes, and the other handing the clothes off to be packed. Since the goodbye party had ended, and Tony had managed to get Ziva out of his embrace, they moved to the bedroom, sighing and sharing helpless looks at each other as they packed. Quietly. Not a sound in the apartment except for the faint ticking of the second hand of the analog clock in the other room.

Tick.

Tick.

Tick.

It was like it was the countdown to her departure, to when she would have to leave the team...her family. For when she'd have to leave _Tony. _The thought unnerved her, and she decided not to think about that as she finished packing the suitcase, sighing as she zipped it shut, "I am done." She said, and Tony looked up from where he was still pulling out clothes from the dresser, "But you forgot-" He paused as he turned and showed her a tan sweater. She smiled slightly as she moved towards him and placed one hand on each side of his face, "I will be back, Tony. Do not worry."

"But I am worrying."

"Do not." She commanded, tapping him lightly on the cheek before carefully removing the sweater from his hands and placing it back in the drawer of the dresser, closing it shut. He nodded.

"Well fine. I won't. Yet." He muttered the last part under his breath, "Oh hey." He said, glancing over at the dresser, where the manila envelope still sat. He walked over and picked it up, shaking it slightly, "You gonna take this?"

"Oh, yes." She said, quickly, grabbing it and unzipping part of the suitcase, shoving it in before zipping it back up and then carefully removing it from the bed, placing it by the door to the bedroom.

Again, silence was met between the two as she walked over to the dresser and pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair, letting her freshly straightened hair tumble down her back. She moved a brush through it, looking at her weary form in the mirror. She watched as Tony, who was now changed into a matching set of pajamas to Ziva, an OSU shirt and a pair of sweatpants, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly against his chest. She didn't miss a stroke in her brushing, the corner of her lips still turned down in a small frown. He pressed his lips up against the side of her head, hoping to get a smile out of her.

Didn't work.

Tony sighed, "Ziva..."

"Just..." She set the brush down as she turned towards him, "I am tired." She said, "I have a very long day tomorrow." And with that, she started towards the bed, out of Tony's grip, grabbing the quilt off of the ground and then walking into the living room.

He furrowed his eyebrows together as he followed her out, confused as he slowly watched her lay down on the couch, pulling the quilt up to her neck. He sighed, "Are you mad at me?"

"No." She said, her eyes closed, "No, I am not."

"Then why are you sleeping out here?" He questioned, walking towards her and staring down at her troubled yet serene face, "I mean..." He sniffed his armpit, "Do I stink or something? I'll go take a shower..." He joked, but Ziva didn't laugh.

"I must get used to sleeping without someone with me."

"Well practice in Tel Aviv." He said, bending down next to her, shaking her shoulder lightly.

"Come on." He pleaded, "Ziva, please." His voice was quiet and she opened her eyes and looked up at him, "And the bed? Helluva a lot more comfortable than this lumpy old thing." He grinned, pressing his hand down onto the cushion underneath her. She rose on the couch.

She smiled slightly, "Fine, Tony. But only because-"

"Dammit, I don't need a reason." He smiled as he stood to his full form, watching her stand up as well. Again, silence was between them as they entered the bedroom, each of them laying down in the bed, moving towards each other. He opened up his arm for her and she snuggled in with him, resting her head on his chest, sighing deeply. She played with his shirt, pinching parts of it with her fingers, making sure not to pinch any skin as well.

After about twenty minutes, neither had fallen asleep, and Ziva let out a sigh, "Ziva?" He quietly questioned, though he knew she was awake.

"Hmm?" She purred against his chest, her lips vibrating against him, through his shirt.

"Are you sure I can't come?"

"Yes." Her answer was simple, short, and it came quickly.

"Why not?" He questioned and she sighed, but didn't answer. After a couple of minutes, she didn't speak again, "Why not? Ziva?"

"Because!" She shouted, suddenly sitting up, "No, Tony!" Even through the darkness, she could see the hurt in his eyes and she relaxed, leaning down and pressing her lips on his chest, "I am sorry, Tony. There is no reason that I should have-"

"It's okay, Ziva." He said, running his hand over her hair. She slowly sunk back into his embrace.

"No." she said, softly, "You cannot come."

He took in a deep, shaky breath, "Goodnight, Ziva." She didn't answer for a while, and he wrapped his arm tighter around her, running his hand up her hip, rubbing his thumb on her bare skin as he dozed off.

A couple of minutes later, once she found her voice, she responded, "Lailah Tov, my love." She whispered, though she was pretty sure he was asleep, for she heard a soft snoring, his chest moving in a smooth rhythm. And with that, she stared, wide eyed, the rest of the night, unsure of what to do.

* * *

At around 0430h in the morning, three hours later, Tony was driving down the dark road towards the tarmac. He sighed. He got sleep last night, he did, but he was incredibly exhausted still. And worried.

Extremely worried.

He had woken up at around 0400h and slipped out of bed, making sure not to wake the sleeping Ziva as he got dressed, pulled out her own clothes for the day, and then made her a cup of tea. He'd get coffee later, at work, considering he'd be there early enough to get the hot, fresh batch, not the cold, stale batch that he normally got.

The leftovers.

She didn't say anything to him the entire ride there, and he didn't say anything to her until they were at a stop light and he rested his hand on the gear shift. He felt small fingers around his hand, lacing them between his, her eyes never leaving the road. He never knew her to act nervous, but here she was, reaching for him. Not the other way around. Giving her a squeeze of reassurance, he started back down the street, Ziva's cell phone ringing. They both looked down at it, for it was sitting in the cup holder, and Tony reached for it with his free hand, flipping it open as he lifted his knee up and controlled the movements of the car with his knee, "DiNozzo." He said, and was greeted by Gibbs voice.

"_I'm here at the tarmac. Plane just landed."_

"Be there in five." he said, and Gibbs sighed.

"_They're getting impatient."_

He looked at the clock, "We're thirty minutes early!"

"_DiNozzo." _Gibbs firmly said, "_Hurry up."_

He sighed, "On it boss." And with that, he hung up the phone and placed his free hand onto the steering wheel again, "Plane landed." he softly said, and she nodded.

Tony felt the sweat from her hand run onto his.

Sighing, he turned down a road and saw the plane along with Gibbs' government issued Charger in the empty tarmac, courtesy of Leon Vance. He stopped and parked the car, letting go of Ziva's hand as he sent her a look before cutting off the engine and getting out. The cool, early morning, autumn air surrounded him and his lungs burned.

This was, of course, the time of the year that he would get the flu again.

Thanks to the damn pneumonic plague.

He walked to the trunk and opened it up, pulling out her luggue and then closing the trunk and watching as she stood next to Gibbs, the plane running, the ladder down, but no one to greet them. Tony approached the two and set her suitcase down next to her, "Boss, I don't like this." Tony finally said, looking at the silver haired man for a moment or two.

He nodded, "Yup. Me neither, DiNozzo." He looked around him at Ziva, "We're not letting you leave until a damn escort comes out of that plane." She nodded.

"I do not want to leave."

"I know." He said, over the plane engine. Tony looked down at her and wrapped his arm around her waist, hugging her to his hip. Gibbs didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to feel as if he was...being the second 'B' in his name. Right before she left.

"Hey, boss." Tony said, "How'd you manage to keep Abby away?"

Gibbs smirked, "Caf-Pow can do wonders, DiNozzo."

Tony just stared at him before looking back at Ziva, who was fading. Fast. She turned in his embrace and relied on him as support as she closed her eyes, nuzzling her face into his chest. He tightened his grip on her as he looked at Gibbs and then back at her, "Hey, Ziva." He said, over the engine noise, "You gotta wake up, sweetheart. You gotta stay awake."

However, right as he was saying that, a man came out from the plane and walked towards them, dressed completely in black and obviously Israeli, "Officer David." She looked up at him and immediately moved from Tony. He looked down at the ground and then grabbed her suitcase roughly, "Let's go." She stared at him before speaking quickly, in Hebrew. The man looked at the two, Tony just grinned, and then spoke again to her before giving them another look and retreating, with her suitcase, towards the plane. Ziva turned towards the two.

"I bought us some more time. I am allowed to say goodbye, but I only have a couple of minutes." Gibbs looked at her, "My father is very strict."

"I can tell." Gibbs said, before sighing, "Take care of yourself, Ziver." He whispered before carefully moving to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. She too wrapped her arms around him and sighed as she pulled back, looking at Gibbs, who was smirking, "Or I'll kick your ass."

"I will be back, Gibbs." She said, and he nodded. becoming serious again.

"I know that."

She let go of him and then moved to Tony, sighing as she looked up at him. He quickly grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her, tightly, as tight as he could. He closed his eyes and buried his face into her hair, breathing in her sweet scent for as long as he could, deeply. He then pulled back and looked her in the eyes, not thinking twice that his boss was standing right next to him, as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

He pulled at them, gently, lovingly, passionately as he moved closer towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist, keeping her petite frame up against his body. She broke it first, and he leaned up and pressed his lips against her nose, her forehead, her cheek, and her neck, one at a time, gently. He then opened his eyes and looked down at her, her eyes glistening, "Call me when you get there." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out her pink cell phone, placing it into her own pocket of her cargo pants. She smiled slightly but then let it drop almost instantly. They stared into each others arms for a little bit more, each of them shifting in the others grip. He knew that he'd have to let her go soon, and that her 'time' with him was nearly up, "L'hitraot, Ziva." He whispered.

"Ciao, Tony." She smiled slightly as he did too before she heard the man from the plane yell at her, in Hebrew. She sighed and moved slowly from his embrace, locking eyes with Gibbs for a second more before looking back at Tony, lifting her hand up and touching her locket once before turning around and slowly starting towards the plane.

"Stay back." Gibbs quietly said, and Tony sighed.

"How did you-"

"Your eyes. I saw the way you looked at her." He said, and they watched as Ziva got onto the plane, turning in the doorway to look at them once again before the man moved her forwards and closed the door. The plane started up, and Tony and Gibbs both stepped back, for it was a loud, roaring sound in both of their ears. They watched as the plane moved, Ziva's head appearing in one of the windows as she smiled and looked at them, waving slightly. Tony waved back, though it wasn't a happy wave. Not at all. More of a...'don't go' wave. Because he didn't want her to leave. And then the plane started to take off before quickly disappearing into the sky, becoming nothing but a speck as it flew away.

Tony sighed and looked down at the ground, "She'll be okay, boss." he said, though both he and Gibbs knew that he was just trying to convince himself of this.

Gibbs turned towards him, speaking quietly, "It's not her I'm worried about."

Tony stood with his hands in his pockets, looking at the sky where Ziva's plane disappeared into the sky. He let out a sigh and snapped back into reality when he heard Gibbs voice.

"DiNozzo! Lets go!"

Tony looked at his boss, then at the sky one more time before walking, slowly, to the second Charger. He got in and sat down, watching as Gibbs sped off. He took a deep breath and could still smell the scent of_ Ziva_.

Damn Eli.

He _really_ hated the man now.

It was bad a year ago to be away from Ziva, and having to rely solely on bikini pictures. He wanted nothing more than to be with her those four months. But now, he felt completely different about Ziva.

He _needed_ her.

Somehow, he made it back to NCIS. He walked into the squad room and sat down at his desk. Gibbs was already at his, and McGee's was empty. He assumed that the probie was down with Abby. He started to look at Ziva's desk, but he couldn't.

Because he knew it was empty. He swallowed the lump that was in this throat and pulled his new cell phone off of his belt. He wasn't missing her call.

That he was sure of.

He turned his attention to his paperwork and the squad room was quiet until McGee walked in. "Oh, Morning, Tony." He said quietly.

"Morning McGee." Tony mumbled. McGee felt his mouth fall open. Tony actually said good morning and didn't add a McNickname or insist that he had a 'morning session' with Abby.

"McGee close your mouth. You're not a fish." Gibbs announced.

"Sorry boss."

"Don't apologize." Gibbs' cell phone rang and he flipped it open. "Yeah, be right there."

"So, um, it's been slow here lately, huh?" McGee said. Tony didn't reply, he continued writing. "We've been doing paperwork forever."

"Yeah." Tony quietly said. McGee let out a quiet sigh. It was no use.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, Ziva, tell me. How have you been?" Abner asked. Ziva knew him, but when she left Mossad he was only a trainee. Now he seemed to be stronger, and willing to do whatever Eli asked of him. Ziva examined his arms, and she knew that he was strong; somebody that she couldn't fight. She scoffed at the thought, her father knew to send two escorts that she wouldn't kill to stay.

And she would.

"Fine." Her answer was harsh.

"Have the Americans been good to you?" She looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "You seem...different."

"That is because I am different."

"Maybe you should get some rest. You will be less...grumpy?"

"No. I would be less 'grumpy' if I was at home, asleep in my bed."

"Ziva, we are on the way home. So you and your bed will be reunited soon."

"That is not my home. I just left my home." He stood up and patted Ziva on the knee.

"Get some sleep. It is 11 hours until we get to Tel Aviv." Ziva rolled her eyes and let her head fall back on the headrest. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh. Unconsciously, she brought her hand up to her neckline and took her locket in her hand, holding it tightly. She wished that she could get to one of her bags of luggage, since two or three of Tony's shirts were in there. She wanted to hold it so that she could smell him. That'd help her sleep.

Or so she hoped.

She let out another sigh and opened her eyes when she heard someone sit across from her again.

"Are you okay, my dear?" Joshua said quietly. It was somebody that Ziva had known for a while, and he was sort of a big brother to her for a while. Things changed.

"I am fine."

"You seem worried about something. Nervous." Ziva looked out the window as a response, her hand still on the locket. "What are you holding?"

"Nothing."

"It looks like something to me." He leaned over to her and took the locket out of his hand. It sat on the edge of his fingers as he examined it. "Who gave this to you?" Ziva narrowed her eyes as he brought his other hand up to it. As he started open it, she snatched it away from him, careful not to break the chain.

"It is not any of your business, Joshua." He laughed.

"It will be my business." Ziva watched as he stood up and walked over to where Abner was. Ziva let out a long sigh.

This was going to be a long flight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Le-on." Gibbs said as he walked in, closing the silver door behind him.

"Morning Gibbs." He stood and buttoned his jacket. He picked up a folder off of his desk and held it up for Gibbs to see. "You're one short." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"Noticed." He replied. "I don't want anybody else."

"I'm sorry Gibbs, but you really don't have a choice. The Major Case Response Team is to have four agents."

"Bull crap, Leon."

"I'm sorry you think that."

"Before Agent McGee joined my team I had..." He held up two fingers for emphasis, "..._two_ agents."

"That was also before I was in this chair." Gibbs scoffed.

"We can handle it."

"I know that you can. But I am still putting a newer agent with you, for training purposes. When and _if_ Officer David gets back, I will put her on someone else's team." Leon held the file in front of Gibbs.

"_Her_? You're doing this on purpose."

"Thank you, Agent Gibbs. You may return to the squad room. Special Agent Sabrina Yates will be reporting later today." Gibbs snatched the folder from him and walked to the door, stopping in the frame.

"I'd sleep with one eye open."

"Is that a threat?" Gibbs smirked.

"No. Not mine." He slammed the door behind him and walked out to the rail, studying his two agents who were both working, which was unusual. Leaning on the railing with his elbows, he opened the file and studied the picture. "Oh damn." He returned to the squad room and sat down at his desk, opening a drawer and stuffing the file inside. McGee looked at Tony, who was unfazed, and then back at his boss.

"Everything okay, boss?"

"Fine McGee." Gibbs snapped.

"O-k." McGee said slowly.

The squad room was quiet. No phones rang, Tony wasn't spitting spitballs at McGee, or playing paper basketball with important paperwork. He had his head down, working.

"I'm going to get some lunch, you want anything?" McGee announced. Tony looked up at him.

"No thanks."

"You sure? It's on me." Tony chuckled sarcastically.

"Look, Mr. Gemcity, I know you've got plenty of money now from your book success, but I don't need you flashing it in front of my face." McGee scoffed and walked to the elevator.

"Tell Gibbs I'll be back soon." He said as he pressed the button.

Tony instantly felt bad. He could hear Ziva telling him that he was wrong.

She was right. He was.

But Gibbs said not to apologize. "Um, hi." A female voice said. Tony looked up at her.

"Hello..." He said slowly. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, is um, Special Agent Gibbs around?"

"He's right here." Gibbs said, walking up to her.

"Oh, hello, I'm Sabrina Yates...I'm assigned to your team?" Tony stood up and leaned on his desk with two hands.

"You're what?!" He asked.

"DiNozzo..." Gibbs warned, and then turned back to her. "Have a seat. DiNozzo, Elevator." Sabrina pressed her lips together and nodded, walking towards the desk that was empty, except for the computer screens and a phone.

Tony stood and grabbed her arm, talking through his teeth, "Not that desk."

"Oh, is it taken?" She asked.

"Yes." Gibbs and Tony said at the same time. Tony let her go and pointed, "There's one down there you can have." He then turned and followed Gibbs to the elevator. Gibbs flipped the switch. "Gibbs..." Tony stopped when Gibbs held his finger up.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Vance?" Gibbs only sighed, "Boss..."

"It's only temporary. She will be gone when Ziva gets back."

"When will that be?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned and flipped the switch again.

"Don't know."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Fire.

Destruction.

Death.

It was all around her as they descended down in the airplane into her hometown of Tel Aviv, after having to wait nearly an hour up in air, just circling, for them to have removed enough debris from the tarmac for them to land. Ziva had been nervous, pacing up and down the aisle, spinning the golden heart of her locket in her hands, mumbling incoherent Hebrew under her breath.

"Come, Ziva." Joshua said, motioning for her to descend from the airplane, Abner moving out first. Quickly, she nodded her head once and then climbed down the ladder, the hot, dusty air already sticking to her body, the sweat droplets tumbling down her back. She breathed it in, smelling the horrid scents of fire and other scents that made her stomach churn.

A lone, black SUV waited for them, almost disguised in the night, one man behind the steering wheel. Joshua appeared by her side, her suitcase in one of his hands, "I see that my father did not plan on meeting me here." She scoffed as they started towards the car.

Joshua chuckled slightly as Abner already got to the car, opening up the trunk and then climbing into the backseat, "Did you really expect a formal greeting?"

"Well, yes!" She said, laughing sarcastically, "I was torn away from my home, Joshua, for reasons that are truly unknown to me."

"This is not the place to be at the moment." He agreed as they got closer to the car. Ziva didn't say anything as they got within feet of the SUV. He placed her suitcase in the trunk and then closed the door. She started around to the driver's side when she felt a grip on her hand. She turned slightly, "You do not look as if you are affected by this disaster."

She shrugged and looked at him, pursing her lips together, "I could say the same to you."

"I was here when it happened. I had nothing, Ziva. I have been living in this terror for three days now. I have become almost immune to it. The only people that have helped me through this are the people of Mossad."

"And do you think that _I _had anything?" She demanded, "I watched this happen on a ZNN broadcast. All I had to help _me _was To-" She stopped, and Joshua slightly smiled.

"A man?"

"He did not sleep with me to make me feel better, Joshua, if that is what you think." She rolled her eyes.

"So he slept with you because...he wanted to? And I can assume that you wanted to as well." She felt the slight heat rush to her cheeks. She didn't want to talk about this now. Not with Joshua. Not with Abner. Not with anyone. Joshua spoke again, "Ziva, it is against Mossad's training to have feelings."

"It is not against NCIS's training." She snapped back.

"You are Mossad first, Ziva."

"I know." She softly said before she felt the pink cell phone burn in her pocket. Subconsciously grabbing her locket in her hand she realized that she was incredibly late with her call to Tony. And she knew that he was probably pacing around in the bullpen, yelling about how she wasn't calling him. She grasped the locket tighter in her grip, "You are driving." She said, "I must make a call." And with that, she quickly stepped away and pulled out her cell phone, dialing a number.

Joshua sighed and watched her before getting into the driver's seat, adjusting the rear view mirror so he could see her pacing around in back of the vehicle.

"Ziva is not driving?"

"No." He responded, and Abner turned slightly around to look at her while Joshua kept his eyes on the rear view mirror.

"Who is she calling?" Abner questioned as he returned back to his previous position in the seat.

Joshua didn't smile as he looked at him, "The man in her locket."

* * *

Tony looked at his watch again, it read 1800h. Sabrina walked over to him and held out her hand, her NCIS issued backpack loosely over her shoulder. "Agent DiNozzo?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not looking up at her. She returned her hand to her side.

"It was nice to meet you." Tony let out a small sigh and looked up at her. She had long, dark brown hair and brown eyes. That didn't help, at all.

"You too." He said quietly and returned to his paperwork. She nodded, waved to McGee, who was the only one nice to her, and walked to the elevator. Tony checked his phone again. Still no call.

About 30 minutes later, McGee stood, mocking Sabrina's action, stopping at Tony's desk.

"Have you heard from Ziva?" He asked softly.

"No." Tony said. Gibbs looked up at the two. McGee opened his mouth to speak again when Tony interrupted him. "What probie, your going to make a funny international joke? About there are no bars in Tel Aviv? It's not funny."

"Actually, Tony, I was going to say that she'll call soon. Goodnight." He said, turning away from him. Again, Tony felt bad, but this time caught up with him.

"I'm sorry, Tim. I'm just..."

"I know." McGee said, "But Tony, she'll be back." Tony nodded as the doors opened, McGee stepped in. Tony looked at his watch as he returned to the squad room. "She was supposed to call when she landed."

"She will." Gibbs said plainly.

"She should have landed already, boss!" Tony snapped. Gibbs looked up at him.

"Tony, she will call you." Tony accepted that answer.

Until another hour rolled by.

And another.

And another.

"Why hasn't she called?!" He yelled. He looked down at his cell phone as it rang on his desk. He quickly stood up and walked over to the window. "Ziva."

_"Tony."_ She replied.

"Are you okay?"

_"I am fine."_

"Sweetheart, you were supposed to call me when you landed. That was 4 hours ago."

_"I am sorry. I have been waiting to talk with my father."_

"Is everything okay? When are you coming home?"

_"I do not know, Tony. I have not seen him yet, he is calling me in there now."_

"Ok, call me as soon as you can."

_"Lailah Tov."_ She said and hung up the phone. Tony closed his and walked back to his desk quietly.

"She make it ok?" Gibbs asked. He pulled his gun out of his drawer and walked over to Tony's desk.

"Yeah." Tony said quietly.

"Good. Go home, Tony. Get some sleep." Tony nodded and watched as Gibbs walked to the elevator.

Tony scoffed.

Sleep. Right.

* * *

"_Yes, yes, right, thank you, Abner." _Eli David sighed as he hung up his desk phone, looking back down at the file folder he had lying open on his desk. He flipped through a couple of pictures, older ones that he had had other Mossad Agents take, before starting to read a couple of files and documentations.

He heard a knock on his door before closing the file folder quickly, grabbing some other papers and putting them over it, "Come in." he said, and the door opened before he could even finishing speaking, revealing a rather annoyed Ziva David.

He smiled as he stood up, "Ziva!" She just frowned at him as he walked towards her, kissing both of her cheeks, "Please." He gestured to the couch, "Come and sit." She just stood there, crossing her arms.

"No." She said, "Tell me why I was called here."

Eli sighed, taking off his glasses, "You were always one that liked to get straight to the point."

She scoffed, "That is funny, since I see no point to this visit."

He started back towards his desk, sitting down in his mahogany chair, biting the end of his glasses, "Ziva I-"

"I do not want a long speech. I would like to know why I am here, and why you would refuse to tell me about the fact that Israel is nearly in ruins!"

"It _is _in ruins, Ziva!" He shouted.

"I am not a construction worker." She growled, "If you brought me back for manual labor-"

"I did not."

"Then why? And why was I not informed?"

Eli opened his mouth to speak when another knock was heard at the door before it opened quickly, revealing a tall, dark, and rather handsome man in the doorway, a set of papers in his hand. Ziva and Eli turned to look at him, "Officer Jarib Brock." Ziva rolled her eyes.

That name was familiar.

He grinned as he saw her, "Ziva David? Back in Tel Aviv? And you have grown so much. Grown...more beautiful, I mean."

Eli smiled, "Yes. She has." He then turned to Jarib, "Do you have something for me, or are you just going to gape at my daughter?"

Ziva just glared at him as he turned back towards Eli, outstretching the papers to him. Eli went to grab them when they slipped out of his hands and scattered in all directions on his desk. Eli sighed as he started to straighten the piles of paper. Ziva stared down at the desk as he did so, her eyes catching something as she tilted her head to the side.

On the file folder underneath, on the tab, were written two words that made heart rate speed up.

_Anthony DiNozzo._

Her mind raced. What did her father want to do with Tony? Again, she subconsciously touched her necklace as she looked away, pretending that she'd never seen it.

Once her father was done, he sighed, "Officer Brock, you will be accompanying Ziva during her stay here."

"This is not a hotel." She nearly spat, "Or a vacation spot."

Eli ignored her, "She will be staying in Apartment B Room 234." he held out a key, which Jarib happily took. He turned to Ziva, "I will speak about this matter further with you tomorrow. Nothing more can be said today. You need to wash up, get used to the time change. Someone will be by to deliver your meals, since most of the restaurants are out of business or closed due to the destruction."

Ziva just stared at him before looking at Jarib, and then starting out of the office. He followed her, matching her pace as she walked quickly down the hallway, "Ziva David." He sighed, "It has been about three years since I last saw you." He grinned, "But it's been longer since I've seen _all _of you."

She scoffed and rolled her eyes, "It was only 8 months, Jarib."

"And yet you remembered. Must have been memorable."

"Not memorable enough. What you must remember is that _I _was the one that called it off with _you. _Not the other way around."

"Did I ever tell you that you were amazing in bed? I don't think I've ever-"

"Jarib!" She suddenly shouted, stopping, "I do not want to talk about this. I have much more...important things on my mind."

"Like what? The bombing?"

"Yes. That is one. You are not concerned?"

"It's over, Ziva." he said, "Now is just the aftermath."

"Still, I would have liked for my father to have given me some information as to why I was called out here on such short notice."

"I'm sure he has a good reason."

Ziva didn't say anything as they started out the building and across the street, the stars glistening above them as they hurried through traffic. They slowed once they got to the sidewalk again, this time navigating through crowds of people who, most of them, were crying and begging for...anything. Ziva's heart ached for them, but she decided not to say anything. However, once they walked towards a woman who had a little boy clutching her leg, both of them looking as if they too were affected by the bomb blast, Ziva slyly reached into her pocket and slipped a twenty dollar bill into the woman's hand, without Jarib noticing.

She cursed herself once she did it.

America _had _made her soft.

"So, who's the lucky man?" Jarib suddenly asked as they turned a corner and started down a street with a lesser amount of people.

"What?"

"Do not tell me that I am the only one who has also noticed your new piece of jewelry?"

"Ah, yes."

"American boyfriend?" He smirked, "Ziva, Ziva, Ziva." He laughed as they stopped in front of a building, Jarib unlocking it and then walking in, the smell of smoke filling the musty lobby. They walked up the creaky stairs and Ziva stared at him.

"What?" She demanded, "Not all Americans are bad, like my father has apparently painted them as."

"You really like Americans, do you not?" He questioned as he stopped in front of room 234, looking at her instead of starting to unlock and open the door for her.

"Just open the door." She sighed.

"Just answer the question."

"Ethnicity does not matter anymore in my book. People are people. Some care more than others."

"Ah...not only has she grown more beautiful, but also softer. You are not the cold-blooded, emotion-less assassin I met six years ago." He commented as he opened the door, handing her the key as it swung open.

She shook her head as she stepped in the doorway, putting one hand on the door, "No." She agreed, "I am not." And with that, she slammed the door quickly in his face, locking and dead-bolting it.

* * *

Ziva put her hands on the back of her neck and let her head fall back on them. She studied the clock that sat on the table next to the bed; 0942h. She pulled out her cell phone, but quickly put it away when she remembered the time difference. With the 12 hour flight and the 7 hour time difference, it was only 0242h in Washington.

Tony was probably asleep. She changed quickly into Tony's shirt and a pair of shorts. The smell of _him_ immediately filled her nostrils and it brought tears to her eyes. She fought them off and sat down on the side of the bed, taking a deep breath again. She brought her hand up to her locket, holding it in her hand tightly. She finally laid down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She was exhausted, she really was.

And it was rare that her father was going to let her get some sleep before putting her to work.

She opened and closed her eyes again, in hope that it would bring sleep.

It didn't.

She looked at the pink cell phone again.

She wanted to hold Tony more than anything, but right now, all she needed to hear was his voice. She grabbed the phone off of the table and speed dialed his number.

It only rang once.

"Tony...I am so sorry for calling you this early but I..."

_"Ziva. I wasn't asleep. I can't sleep." _Tony replied softly.

"I cannot either." She said. Just hearing his voice brought tears to her eyes. She blinked and one rolled down her face. "I miss you, Tony." She said softly.

Tony chuckled sarcastically,_ "Ziva, you have no idea."_

"Can you just...talk to me, Tony? I need to hear your voice."

_"No, Ziva, I need you here. Beside me. I want to hold you in my arms."_ Somehow, he became angry. More tears rolled down Ziva's cheeks. He let out a sigh,_ "I'm sorry." _

"It is ok. I know how you are feeling. It is not fair." She let out a sigh, and Tony could tell, even though she was thousands of miles away that something was bothering her.

_"Zi...you okay?"_ He asked softly. She took another shaky breath.

"I am fine. I just...miss you. And I am worried."

_"Worried? Worried about what?"_

"When I was in with my father...something caught my attention." She swallowed the lump that was in her throat, "My father has a file with your name on it on his desk."

"What's in it?"

"I do not know. But I will find out. I am worried that they will..."

_"No, Zi. I will be fine. I can take care of myself."_

"Tony Mossad is trained to kill when instructed."

_"You think your father is going to have me killed?"_

"No. It will not happen."

_"Don't worry about me. You need to get some sleep, sweetcheeks."_

"You do as well." Ziva heard a knock on her door. She looked at it and then returned to Tony. "I have to go."

_"Ok. Call me later."_

"I will." She said and hung up the phone. Tony let out a sigh and continued to hold the phone to his ear.

"I love you." He said quietly to himself. He put the phone back on the table and lay back in his bed, his eyes wide open. There was no way he was going to sleep without her.

Ziva put the pink cell phone back on the table and walked to the door, unlocking the dead bolt before pulling it open. "Hello my dear."

"I am not your _dear_, Jarib." She snapped. "What do you want?"

"Your father wants to see you."

"He told me to get some rest."

"It is early morning, Ziva. The mornings are very busy at Mossad. Surely you remember that?" He walked into the small apartment, looking around. Ziva rolled her eyes and shut the door, walking to the kitchen.

"I need something to help me stay awake." She announced.

"There should be tea in your cabinet. The kind you like."

"Coffee?"

"Coffee? Why do you want coffee?" Ziva rolled her eyes again, "That must be an American trait in you." Ziva ignored him as she pulled the box of tea down. It least it was a little caffeine. Jarib casually walked into her bedroom, the door open. He noticed the pink cell phone and laughed quietly to himself. That was one thing that he never thought Ziva would have. He continued to look around and the brown folder that sat on top of her dresser caught his attention. He looked at the kitchen again, and Ziva was still working on her tea, her back turned to him. He stuck the folder in his jacket pocket and walked back to the pink cell phone, flipping it open. Tony had set her background as a picture of himself making a crazy face, and Ziva didn't know how to change it. Jarib scoffed and went to her recent calls. The last 8 calls were to the same number.

Tony's.

Ziva turned around and noticed that her guest was no longer in the living room. She saw him standing next to her bed, so she walked in quietly. "What are you doing?" She said loudly, causing the man to jump slightly.

"I was just admiring your pink cell phone, Ziva." She walked over to him and snatched it out of his hand.

"I did not pick the color." She snapped. Jarib laughed and followed her back into the living room.

"Ziva my dear...may I use your restroom?"

"I am not your _dear_. And yes." She said. He smiled and walked back into her room and into the only bathroom. He closed the door and pulled the envelope out of his pocket, opening and pulling the pictures out. His eyes grew big as he looked through them, and he threw her three bikini photos on the counter.

He intended to keep those.

He continued to look through them. The one with the whole team was added, and one that was taken at the beach house. The next one was the shopping trip, Tony and McGee carrying the multitude of bags in each hand. Jarib brought the picture closer to his face so that he could see it better.

He didn't see it wrong. Through the multitude of bags, Tony held Ziva's pinky finger. He added that one to the pile. He put those in his pocket and put the others back in the folder.

That's all her father needed to see.

He walked out of the restroom and put her folder back on the dresser before walking out into the living room.

"Your father is waiting. Are you ready?" Ziva put down her tea and followed Jarib to the door.

* * *

Jarib walked in first to her father's office, 'to make sure he was ready to see her', leaving Ziva to wait behind the mahogany door.

"Director David?" He questioned, whispering as he got closer to his desk. He reached quickly into his jacket pocket and pulled out the photos, placing them on the desk and pushing them towards him, "Found these in an envelope in Ziva's apartment when I went to pick her up this morning."

"I will look at them later." He said, placing them in Tony's manila file folder, "Is she here?"

He nodded, his tone rising to its normal level, "She is waiting for you."

"Bring her in." Jarib nodded and then walked towards the door, opening it up and stepping away from the entryway so that Ziva could step in. Eli immediately was taken aback as he pointed a hand towards her.

"Ziva?" He questioned, "Why are you..." he pointed up and down her body, "Dressed like...this?"

"I was resting." She crossed her arms, "Like you told me to. And it is quite comfortable, actually."

He sighed and then pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose, looking closer at the shirt, "What is 'Ohio State Buckeyes' and why are you the property of them?"

"Does it matter?" She demanded, exasperated as she threw her hands up in the air and then let them drop to her sides, "Why am I here? I do believe that you understand just how long and stressful the plane ride from DC to Tel Aviv is."

He leaned back in his chair, "It was rather relaxing, the last time I flew that route."

"Why am I here?" She demanded, again, with more force this time.

He sighed and leaned forward, placing his hands on top of the desk, "Ziva, I....know very well that you do not know the meaning of your visit here or why you were not informed of the bombing."

"Yes, I would like to know. Very much."

"I have received Intel that Hamas terrorist forces are part of the bomb."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "ZNN thought that it was Al Qaeda."

"Yes, Ziva, those are American sources. They cannot be trusted."

"If I hear one more demeaning phrase towards Americans, I _will _be on the next flight to Washington DC. And you will not be able to stop me." She shouted and Eli narrowed his eyes at her.

"You do realize who you are talking to, yes?"

"The Director of Mossad." She promptly answered, nodding once.

"And your father." She just stared at him with angry eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and pushing some of her hair out of her face. He sighed and continued, "Some of the smaller bombs were suicide bombers, but they were all apart of the same group that led the loss of...someone close to us."

Ziva's shoulders dropped, "Tali." She whispered, and then looked at him, "The same group who planned the suicide bombing that killed Tali, yes?"

"We need you to go undercover and destroy these forces once and for all, before they kill yet another."

"Did Gibbs send you the reporting?" She suddenly asked, catching Eli off guard. He leaned back in his seat.

"What report?"

"The two bombs that went off in America. One on the FBI building, the other on my car."

"Your car?" Eli asked incredulously as he started to look through his computer. A couple of minutes later, he was still looking, and Ziva stared at him.

"The FBI bombing was reported and filed by Agent Gibbs and Agent Fornell of the FBI. The car bombing was reported and filed by Agent DiNozzo." She said, hoping that that would help his search, "They both sent them to Director Vance. Surely you recieved them prior to my arrival."

"I have not recieved anything." He said, looking at her face, "That is what that is." He said, "I noticed the small scratch," He pointed to her temple. She moved it away, as if she was protecting it, "Any other damage? I would assume that they took you to the hospital."

"Agent DiNozzo accompanied me." She nodded, and Jarib, who was standing in the corner, sent Eli a look, "And Agent Gibbs and McGee." She finished, hoping to make it seem...better, so to speak.

"Well, Ziva, it seems that you are doing just fine. Now, onto the mission. You will be heading out in four days at approximately 0300h, traveling a route to a terrorist camp we uncovered on the coast of Saudi Arabia with two other Mossad escorts. You will get in and destroy the nerve of the cell, sending out all military and terrorist plans, where they plan to bomb next, and how much force they are using before completely eliminating anyone that had anything to do with the camp as well as the camp itself. Get in. Send out the plans, back to us. Destroy the camp."

Ziva paused, "I noticed that you did not say....get out."

"That is because, my dear, it is nearly impossible."

It took her a little while to register the new information before she suddenly lost it. No. No. No. No. No. No, "Father, no!" She shouted. She wasn't leaving the NCIS team without saying goodbye. Properly. Especially Tony. This wasn't how she wanted to die. She slammed a hand down on his desk, "Father I thought-"

"Do not question me, Ziva! You are the strongest Mossad operative! You are the strongest link! You are the sharp end of the spear! You are the one, the only one, that I trust to go in and get the job done!"

"But there must be-"

"Where have you learned to question me?" he demanded, cutting her off.

"I need to make a call." She snapped, the tears brimming her eyes. She quickly blinked them away. She didn't know the consequences if he saw her cry. She honestly didn't want to know.

"To who?"

"NCIS!" She shouted, "To the people that love me!" She could tell that her voice was threatening to break. She slammed her hand again on his desk.

"I will try to get through but-"

"This is an emergency!" She screamed, her voice reaching its breaking point.

"Ziva, it is past midnight in Washington DC right now. It is actually around 0300h. There is no one-"

"Tony is up." She heard herself saying, and Jarib and Eli looked at each other, "I just talked to him. Before I came here....before Jarib came to pick me up at my apartment."

"And why were you talking to him?"

"Because he is my partner!" She yelled, "Because he is concerned!"

Eli looked at Jarib again before turning back to her, "I will see what I can do-"

"I need a video feed!" She demanded, "NOW!" She then promptly turned on her heel before starting towards the door, wanting nothing more than to go back to her apartment and be held in Tony's arms, telling her that everything would be alright. But nothing was right.

She was here, not in Washington.

She was with Mossad, not NCIS.

She was being sent on a suicide mission instead of arguing with Tony about meaningless things.

She was without Tony.

"I do not know who you are anymore, Ziva!" Her father shouted, exasperated.

She opened the door to leave, stepping out once before she turned coldly towards him, taking in a deep breath and spitting at him, "I say the same about you....Eli." And with that, she fled the room, slamming the door behind her.

And she ran.

Away.

As fast as she could.

Because she felt that was all she had left to do.


	10. Waiting

Tony rolled over again and moved his hand over the cold sheets again, just make sure that she wasn't there.

She wasn't.

He let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. Assuming that there was something more productive he could be doing, he threw his legs off the bed and ran his hand over his face. He looked around the dark room, thinking of the tasks that he needed to get done; and something that would help, or he hoped, get his mind off of Ziva. His eyes wandered over to his closet, where the laundry hamper sat on the floor, the clothes to the brim, even though he did laundry last week sometime. He let out a sigh.

No.

Laundry was the last thing he wanted to do. That would only remind him of Ziva, since the "laundry fight". He continued to look around the dark room. The closet, that now was almost empty, made him think of Ziva because her clothes _used_ to be there. The dresser, that was now bare on the top, reminded him that her hairbrush and various items _used_ to be there. He needed to get out of the bedroom. It wasn't helping.

He walked into the living room and to his large collection of DVD's. He looked at just about everyone of them, and not one, not even James Bond, sounded appealing. He ran a hand through his hair and sat down on the couch. He flicked on the TV and surfed through the channels, but nothing was on at four in the morning except infomercials. He turned off the TV and tossed the remote somewhere. That wasn't helping either. The dark room was suddenly lit up by a flash of lightning, and thunder quickly rumbled after it. He shuddered.

Right now, he'd be pulling Ziva close to him, telling her that everything will be okay.

That _really_ didn't help.

The apartment seemed smaller and smaller, and it was driving him nuts. He wanted someone to talk to. He looked at the analog clock; 0408h. "There's only one person I know that's up at this hour." He said to himself. He grabbed his keys and walked into the pouring rain.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony opened the door and walked right in, for Gibbs never locked his front door. He walked through the living room and kitchen, down the stairs. Gibbs, as expected, was sanding his boat, the Bourbon bottle not far from his reach. Tony was surprised when Gibbs turned quickly, his SIG pointed directly at his face.

"Ah, hell, DiNozzo. It's just you." Gibbs said. Tony chuckled.

"If you're so worried about intruders, boss, you should really lock your door."

"Nope. That's why I have this." He held up his SIG for emphasis.

"Right." Tony watched as Gibbs continued to sand his boat, as if he wasn't even there. "When you gonna finish this?"

"When I stop getting interrupted." Gibbs said. He put down his sandpaper and walked over to the tool rack, pouring some nails onto the counter. "You want something to drink?"

"Yeah." He cringed, "You ever think about putting some glasses down here?"

"There a reason your here?" Tony only looked down at his glass of freshly poured Bourbon, swirling it around in his glass. "...besides the obvious."

"Which is what, boss?"

"Ziva?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah. I guess it is obvious." Gibbs sat down beside his senior field agent. "I'm worried."

"Ziva can take care of herself, Tony."

"Boss it's not the same over there."

"Ziva can take care of herself." Gibbs reiterated.

"I hope so." He spoke softly. "She's different now, boss. She's not the same rock hard ninja person she was when she came here 3 years ago."

"Yeah, she's changed." Gibbs agreed, "Mostly in the last month." He added. Tony snapped his head up at his boss, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Tony...do you love her?" Tony chuckled sarcastically and took a sip of the Bourbon, swallowing it slowly.

"Yeah boss, I do."

"Did you tell her?" Tony took another sip.

"No." He said quietly. Gibbs opened his mouth to speak again when his cell phone rang. He looked at his watch. 0436h.

"Yeah, Gibbs." He turned, phone to his ear and looked at Tony, letting out a sigh. "On my way." He said and flipped it shut. He walked past Tony and wiggled his finger, "Lets go." Tony raised an eyebrow and put the glass on the counter.

"What's up?" Gibbs started to climb the stairs. He let out a sigh.

"Your girlfriend just gave NCIS an emergency call, DiNozzo." Tony felt his mouth fall open.

Oh damn.

Tony slammed the door shut to MTAC, Gibbs already inside, standing in front of the large screen, rainbow bars in place of what should be Ziva's beautiful, Israeli face.

"Well hurry up." Tony said as he took his place next to Gibbs, "We don't have all night."

Gibbs just smirked as he nodded to the technician, the screen changing to Ziva's face, her eyes filled with pain, sorrow, and love for the two men that were now before her on the screen. Tony spoke first, before Gibbs probably even had the chance to _think _about what he wanted to say next, "Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Did-"

"DiNozzo." Gibbs scolded, softly, but loud enough for Ziva to hear. She smiled slightly, though it was sad.

"_No, Tony, they did not hurt me. But..." _She sighed, and Gibbs even felt his senior field agent tense up next to him, "_I am not okay." _

"What happened?" Gibbs calmly asked, keeping an eye at Tony, his frown turning into a scowl by the second.

_"I just found out why I was sent here."_

"Why?" Gibbs questioned, wanting to keep Tony out of it.

She sighed, "_The Director of Mossad received intel that the bombing of Tel Aviv was not from Al Qaeda terrorist forces, but from Hamas bombers instead. They have located a base on the coast of Saudi Arabia. Myself and two other Mossad agents are going to infiltrate the terrorist cell and send the plans back to Mossad. Then we are to-" _She paused as she looked up at them and took a shaky breath, reaching up and twisting her two necklaces in her hand. Tony gulped. That was when she got nervous. Every time. Whenever the hand went up to the necklaces, she got nervous. Big time, "_We are then instructed to destroy the camp. No one must know anything about it." _Even Tony and Gibbs could see the tears that were brimming in her eyes and Tony stepped closer to the screen.

"Hold on a minute, Zi. Did he say anything about you coming out? Alive?"

She shook her head, _"No, Tony."_ She quietly said.

Tony paused for a moment. Ziva was called by to Israel, by her father and Mossad, to do a mission on a Hamas terrorist who dropped bombs on Israel and probably the FBI as well as Ziva's own car. And now she was being sent to send the plans back and destroy the terrorist cell. A suicide mission. That she was given by her own father, "WHAT?!" Tony shouted, starting towards the screen, and Gibbs grabbed his wrist, pulling him back. He sucked through his teeth, seething as he ran a hand through his hair, pacing behind Gibbs.

"Your father sent you on this mission?" Gibbs questioned as he heard Tony fume behind him.

She looked down at the table she was seated at and nodded, "_Yes, Gibbs." _There was another long pause and Gibbs took in a deep breath, "_I think that I need to speak to Tony alone, if that would be okay, Gibbs." _She softly said and he nodded, awkwardly moving his hands as if he was trying to hug her but realizing that he couldn't and then looked at her sad face for one more moment before leaving the room.

Tony watched the door close and he stopped pacing and turned towards her, "Your Dad's a freaking bastard, Ziva."

"_I did not expect this. Not from him."_

"You didn't expect this?" Tony demanded, pointing towards the MTAC door, "First Tali. Then Ari. Now you. Ziva!" He ran a hand through his hair and spun around in a circle, "This is my nightmare coming true."

_"I wish you were here." _She softly said, "_So much. Oh, that is so weak." _She sighed, closing her eyes as she turned her head to the side, burying her head in her hands, "_I am so weak, Tony." _She mumbled, "_So, so, weak." _

"Ziva..." He sighed. He couldn't do anything. She was a thousand miles away, and all he had was a video feed. "And you expect anyone else here to be any more stronger than you? We're all weak, Ziva. I think that even Gibbs said he was sorry the other day. When he bumped into someone. Gotta give you credit, sweetheart, you make a lot of people weak."

She sighed, "_Gibbs said he was sorry?" _She asked, almost in shock, her tired, droopy eyes suddenly getting wider as she stared incredulously at him.

Tony nodded, "Yeah. I swear, you have such an affect on moods that it's incredible."

She groaned, "_I am so tired." _She rubbed her eyes with both hands, letting in a deep breath before exhaling it slowly. She looked at him with tired, droopy eyes, and then rested her head on her elbow so that she was looking down at the wood table she was seated at.

"I thought I told you to get some rest!" Tony complained.

"_My father called me in early." _She said, "_To explain my mission."_

Tony scoffed, "I think you mean suicide mission, Ziva. And what, has he already written your eulogy? How's it go? 'My daughter Ziva was one that was beautiful and smart, yet I felt that she got in the way and so I sent her on a damn suicide mission involving infiltrating a Hamas terrorist cell in order for her to get out of the way, just like I did for my other two children. I didn't want them to grow up because I'm a bastard'?" Tony demanded, seething. He was going to literally kill this man the next time he saw him. Just take him by the neck and choke him to death, or maybe a round in his chest. Or his thigh. Yeah, that'd work. But right now, Tony didn't care.

He would do anything, literally _anything _to keep Ziva alive and healthy.

Even if that meant giving up his life in order to save hers, like they did in those romantic movies that he watched on rainy nights.

"_I should have known." _She finally spat, looking up at him through the feed, her eyes suddenly growing angry, "_I should have known that he was going to try to eliminate me in someway. He believed that I was getting too close to you...too close to NCIS...too close to Americans. You have no idea how much he despises Americans, Tony. Especially you._" She paused for a moment or two, "_Tony I..." _She ran a hand over her face, "_My father uses people to make his way to the top of the 'food chain', so to speak. He will use, manipulate, and eliminate anyone that even remotely stands in his way." _

"Even his own damn daughter?" Tony demanded, and then let out a short, yet very angry laugh, "If we ever have children, Ziva, make sure that I never _ever _treat my daughter the way that Eli treats you."

She shrugged her shoulders, "_If I live that long." _

"I'm coming to get you. Now. What's the fastest jet plane there? You know what? Doesn't matter. All that matters is that you're coming home. No exceptions." Tony growled, "I refuse to let you go on this mission!" And he put his foot down on that one, literally.

_"Tony, I must." _She sighed, "_I called to...say goodbye." _Tony could have sworn that a tear rolled down her cheek, but she wiped it away too quickly for him to make sure that it actually fell.

"Well I'm not ready to say goodbye to you, Ziva!" he shouted, "Not permanently! I'm coming to get you." He repeated again, angrier, his hands balling into fists, growling slightly, "I'll call you when I get there." She opened her mouth to protest, but Tony cut her off, "Damn it Ziva, even if you do go on this mission, I want to properly say goodbye to you." He sighed and then looked down at his shoes. He had to tell her. He had to tell her now. Before it was too late. Paula Cassidy's words came running back to him, the same ones he heard right before she died, oh so long ago, _'Life is too short not to tell someone you love them if you do.' _Ziva just told him that her life was ending, in a couple of days. In a couple of weeks. He had to tell her.

And he had to tell her now. He looked up at her, and she was playing with her locket, her Star of David sitting motionless on her neckline. He sighed and looked into her sad, glimmering brown pools, taking in a deep breath. He had to tell her. And he had to do it now, before it was too late. What if he made it to Tel Aviv and she was already...gone? But that wouldn't happen. But he still had to tell her. Before it was too late, "I love you, Ziva." he quietly said and she smiled, sadly, lovingly at him.

_"I know." _She whispered, silent tears running freely from her eyes now as she smiled again, "_I know." _Tony heard a door open from Ziva's end of the feed, and she looked away for a second or two before looking back, "_I must go, Tony." _She said, quickly and in a hushed voice, "_Shalom, my love." _And with that, the video feed cut off and Tony sighed, running a hand through his feed before taking the steps out of MTAC two at a time, sometimes three.

Gibbs was pacing outside, on the catwalk, his hands shoved into his pockets. He looked up as Tony walked out, "She gone?"

"Yeah." Tony spat, "And her Dad's a bastard."

"Know that." Gibbs nodded.

"I mean, what kind of father sends their own daughter on a suicide mission?"

"I wouldn't do that with my daughter."

"Kelly?" Tony heard himself asking, and Gibbs nodded.

"Or Ziva." Gibbs sighed, "She's more of a daughter to me now that...she's gone." Tony didn't even bother asking who 'she' was. He knew.

"I would be ashamed to call myself her father." Tony growled, "I would _never _do that. To anyone! Much less my own daughter!" Tony shouted, running another hand through his hair. He was fuming. His nostrils were flaring. He couldn't believe that this was actually happening. He paced angrily again, running his hand through his hair a couple more times, "Damn it." He cursed, "Ziva doesn't deserve this!" Tony shouted, his voice rising several decibels in merely seconds.

"No." Gibbs agreed, his voice calm, "She doesn't."

"If there was a 'Worst Father Award', Eli David would win it. Hands down. He'd win three, one for Tali, one for Ari, but the biggest definitely for Ziva. I mean what..." He groaned in anger again, grabbing his hair tightly with both hands, on each side of his head, bending down slowly as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. All he saw was Ziva's dead, motionless body in his mind, and a terrorist cell being blown up as Ziva ran in. And then he saw her bones and skin, _her_ body parts flying everywhere. He wasn't going to let it happen. He let out an exasperated breath as he suddenly stood up straight.

Gibbs looked deep into his eyes, his blue ones filled with sadness and desperation for both Ziva and Tony, "She still going?" He asked, his voice still calm, still soft, but Tony could hear the pain. He knew it was there.

He looked at him for a second or two before turning to look down into the dark, empty bullpen, the only lights on the security lights. His eyes went immediately to Ziva's desk, staying fixated on it, "Apparently." He sighed, resting his hands on the balcony, gripping the pole as he moved his body forwards and back, stretching slightly. He then turned to Gibbs, "I gotta go see her."

"No." He softly said, yet it was a firm response.

"Boss, I gotta go."

"Tel Aviv isn't in the right condition."

"Yeah?" Tony demanded, "Well neither is Ziva. And I need to be there for her. I mean boss, you didn't see her face after you left. She...she...cried." Gibbs just stared at him, "I gotta go, boss." He softly said as he brushed past him, starting towards the stairs. He needed to pack and then drive to Dulles to catch the next plane to Tel Aviv.

"DiNozzo."

He spun quickly on his heel, "Don't you dare try to stop me, Gibbs!" He shouted, fuming, as he stopped with one foot on the first step of the staircase.

"I was gonna say good luck." He said, "And..." he took in a deep breath, "Take care of Ziva."

Tony nodded, "I will." He started back down a couple of more steps before Gibbs stopped him again.

"Tony."

He turned towards him, not as angry this time, for he had used his first name, "Yeah?"

"You tell her?" He questioned and Tony paused for a moment before nodding, slowly.

"Yeah. She knows."

And with that, he started back down the steps, jumping a couple at a time before he disappeared from sight. Gibbs sighed and ran a hand through his hair as he watched him.

He had to give him some credit though.

The man surely had courage and drive, especially when it came to the people closest to him.

That, and a heart made of pure gold.

Officer Jarib walked into the one of the conference rooms, where he knew Ziva had ran off to. The video feed was cut off as soon as he walked in the door. "Who were you talking to, Ziva?" He asked. Ziva quickly ran her hand over her face to clear it of tears.

"No one." She walked past him and to one of the tables.

"Obviously it was _someone_." He followed her and stuck his hands in his pockets, standing in front of her. "Ziva, what has happened to you?"

"Nothing. I am tired." She replied. Jarib chuckled sarcastically.

"It seems to be something else. Perhaps a man?" Tears swelled Ziva's eyes again. "You are emotional, no?"

"I will never see them again, Jarib." He sat down next to her.

"Them?"

"Yes. Gibbs. Abby. McGee. Ducky..." She let out a sigh, "Tony."

"You feel differently about this _Tony_, yes?" She only looked at him as tears swelled her eyes again. He put his hand on her arm and slowly brought it up to her locket, opening it carefully. "Do you love him?"

She looked him dead in the eyes, "That is none of your business."

"He is what the Americans call a fielder." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"I think you mean _player_. And no he is not. He has changed."

"No. I have read his file and..."

"You have what?!"

"He will drop you the moment he can. He is probably with another woman at this moment."

"That is not true." She said through her teeth.

"Once a player, always a player, my dear."

"No!"

"I will ask you again, do you love him?" Ziva only scoffed and promptly left the room, slamming the silver door behind her. Jarib sat there a few minutes longer before standing and exciting the room.

He had news to deliver.

Ziva walked into her room and slammed the door behind her, going immediately to the bed, diving on it face first.

She hated Mossad.

She hated Jarib.

She hated Joshua.

She hated Abner.

She hated her father.

She hated Tel Aviv.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car wasn't fast enough.

The pedal was all the way on the floor, and Tony had no intention of stopping until he reached Dulles.

"I need a ticket to Tel Aviv." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"Ok, sir, I can help you with that. The next flight for Tel Aviv, Israel is at 8:00 this morning." Tony looked at his watch, it was only after five.

"No. I can't wait that long."

"I'm sorry sir, but that is..."

"It's an emergency. My girlfriend is about to die." He looked down at the lady, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. Maybe he was, "She needs a kidney. We have the same blood type."

"I wish there was something I could do sir, but, 8:00 is the next flight out."

"Is that the first flight of the day?"

"No, but with security you will never be able to make the first flight." Tony flashed his wallet.

"I'm a federal agent. I don't need damn security. Give me a ticket." She nodded, her eyes big and quickly printed out a ticket. Tony snatched it from her and ran. He was _getting_ on that plane. 12 hours was long enough to wait.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he groaned as he ran, flipping it open.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey sweetie." _Tony stopped running and looked at the caller ID.

Christina.

"Damn it! Stop calling me!" He yelled and slammed his phone shut. He slipped onto the plane just in time, breathing hard as he sat down. Flipping his phone open, he dialed the number that was all too familiar.

"Hey, sweetheart. I'm on my way."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One thing ran through Ziva's mind.

_Tony._

Right now, he was in the air on a 12 hour plane for _her._

She smiled for the first time in several days.

Parking at the airport car park, she got out and went straight to the waiting area. She looked at her watch. 11 more hours to go.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Thank you for seeing me so urgently, sir."

"Not a problem, Jarib. Have a seat." Jarib nodded and sat down on the leather couch, crossing his legs as he did so. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Ziva..." Eli chuckled nervously, "...is different." Jarib said.

"She is. America seems to have changed her."

"Different is not necessarily better in this case, Director."

"Why do you say that, my boy?" Jarib stood and walked over to his desk, picking the brown folder and handing it to Eli. Eli put his glasses on and opened the folder, picking up and examining the pictures.

"That is only the beginning. She is way to wrapped up with that man. Those..._people_." Without saying a word, Eli stood and walked over to his phone.

"I need Officer Ziva David in my office immediately." He slammed it down and walked over to Jarib. He leaned on the couch, one arm on each side of him. "He must be taken care of." Eli said softly. There was a knock on the door and Eli stood to his full form. "Enter."

"Sir, Officer David is not in the building."

"Find her!" He yelled. He looked at Jarib who quickly stood, leaving the room. Eli walked over to the table where the pictures sat. He picked the one where she and Tony were walking down the street, Ziva smiling as she held Tony's hand. After turning the picture into confetti, he threw the pieces into the trash can.

_Several Hours Later..._

"Director. We have found her."

"Where is she?" Eli said, standing from his desk.

"We have also contacted NCIS. Agent DiNozzo is not there. And Ziva is at the airport. Waiting for him. Shall I send Officers there to collect them?"

"No." He buttoned his jacket and pulled down on it, "I will take care of it."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ziva had never been this impatient her entire life. She got up and paced some more, looking at the black screen again. Tony's plane was on time.

But he wasn't there in her arms.

She muttered something in angry Hebrew, continuing to pace around the airport.

She hadn't slept in 24 hours now. But that didn't matter. Her thoughts were interrupted, _"Passengers from flight 231, Dulles will now be debarking at gate 43C."  
_

Another smile erupted on her face as she walked frantically towards gate 43C, the airport was suddenly crowded and very hard to maneuver through. "Tony!" She yelled. But she still didn't see him.

Hear his voice.

Feel his arms.

"Tony!" She yelled again.

Director Eli David spotted his daughter. When he heard the announcement, and the muffled yelling of Ziva, he also began towards the gate, making sure to stay out of Ziva's eyesight.

Ziva continued to walk towards the gate when she suddenly stopped, people having to quickly dodge her to prevent a crash. She narrowed her eyes and turned around completely, looking for anyone she might've _known_.

"You looking for someone, sweetcheeks?" Ziva turned around on her heel and came face to face with one Tony DiNozzo.

"You." She said softly and jumped into his arms, kissing him violently. He broke the kiss and put his hands on each side of her face, looking directly into her tear swelled eyes.

"Nothing is going to happen to you." He pulled her into a tight hug, the people in the crowded airport dodging them as the stood there, holding each other. Tears rolled down Ziva's face.

Little did they both know, Eli David witnessed every minute of it.

* * *

Tony didn't let go of her every step of the way, back to Ziva's apartment. She hung on to him as if someone was going to come by and snatch him out of her arms, forever. Her arm was wrapped around his waist, and his was wrapped tighter around hers. She leaned into his embrace as they walked, Tony's hand rubbing up and down her side as they started up the stairs to the apartment complex, stopping in front of her door.

She stuck the key in and turned it before opening it up. She was incredibly tired, but she wouldn't sleep. Not with Tony here. She leaned deeper into his embrace as they stepped in, Tony kicking the door shut behind them. He moved immediately towards the couch, sitting down and pulling her closer to him, wrapping both arms around her waist. She sighed and nuzzled the top of her head into the base of his neck, closing her eyes, "I missed you." She whispered, as if she was afraid to show a weakness. Though, she was going on a suicide mission soon, meaning that, if, at any point in her life, she wanted to be weak, now was definitely the time and place to do it.

"I did too." Tony chuckled lightly, "We were barely away from each other for a day, Ziva, and we couldn't stay away from each other." She laughed with him, "What does that tell you about the DiNozzo charm, huh?" She groaned and punched him lightly in the chest.

"Now is not the time for jokes."

He nodded, "Yeah. I know. Now where's this 'big bad Dad' of yours? On the plane ride over here, I thought of twenty-two different ways I would enjoy killing him. And one of them was with a paperclip." He boasted and Ziva laughed, sitting up and looking at him, "You still have no found out all eighteen ways then, yes?"

He leaned towards her, "Getting close to it."

She smiled, "No you are not."

"Caught me." He grinned back, pressing his lips up against hers, both of their eyes automatically closing at the same time. She moaned and pulled on his lips a couple more times before they both broke it, when Tony heard a grumbling sound. He looked down at her stomach and she sighed.

"You're hungry." He stated and she groaned.

"The only thing I want right now is you."

"You're hungry. You want something to eat...that isn't a tall, handsome, Italian. Though, I can't blame you on your choice. Nice one there, Zee-vah." She just rolled her eyes as he reluctantly got off of the couch and started towards the kitchen, opening up a couple of empty cabinets, "You got anything to eat here?"

"Eli said that he would deliver meals to me." She scoffed and looked around as she relaxed on the couch, "That has not happened yet."

Tony spun around, "Eli?" He questioned, and she just stared at him. He grinned, "Not on good terms with him, huh?"

"The worst."

"I understand. Never even met the man and yet, I want to pummel him." Tony replied, turning back around and looking through more cabinets, "Hey...you know any good pizza places around here? I could go for a slice or two."

She laughed, "Eight, yes?"

"I ate nine the other day." He grinned and she just rolled her eyes.

"No, Tony, there is not a pizza place around here. This is Tel Aviv, not Washington DC. American cuisine is not very common. The few that were around were all destroyed or have major fire damage thanks to the bomb blast." He looked at her for a second or two, lying on her back on the couch, looking up at the ceiling. She definitely looked more serene than she did on the video feed many hours ago. He looked away and then looked back at her, grinning like a kid in the candy store.

"Nice outfit." He winked and she turned and looked at him before looking back down at her outfit and then up at him.

"Oh." She said, and then sighed, "I ran around Tel Aviv all day dressed in this." She gestured to the Ohio State Buckeyes t-shirt and the black, very short, pajama shorts she wore. She groaned. Tony grinned as he walked back over to her and sat down at her feet.

"I like it."

She sat up on her elbows and looked at him, "Tony, what am I going to do?"

"Do you even want to go on the mission? I mean, stupid question, but-"

"No." Her answer was short and simple, her eyes definite with her response. He nodded, slowly, taking another bite of the rice cake he had found in one of the cabinets, "This is reawwy good." He grinned, and then shoved it towards her, "Wanna bite?" She sighed and realized that even if she said no, Tony was still going to force her to eat it. So she leaned forward and took a small bite of it.

"Tony!" She shouted, exasperated, "Please!"

"Right." he nodded, setting the rice cake down on the coffee table. He shook her knee gently, "Ziva." He said, "Don't do it. Have you told your father that you don't wanna do it?"

"Yes!" she said, "And he said that I was the only one that he trusts!"

"Well then prove to him that he can't trust you."

"I will still be here, Tony. I will still be with Mossad then. That means that I have to re-do my training, for he honestly, truly believes that America has made me forget. He does not understand that I am no longer a cold-blooded killer anymore! He does not understand feelings...he does not understand America! You do not understand just how much he despises Americans. And we are supposed to be your allies, yes?"

Tony shrugged, "He likes Vance."

"No one likes Vance!"

"Well..." Tony looked off into space a little bit, "That's true, but-"

"No." Ziva firmly said, "I am not going on this mission."

"See?" Tony grinned, "Now wasn't that easy?"

"No." She said, "For I have not told my father my decision."

"I'm sure he'll understand your decision."

She sighed, "Tony..." She leaned forward and fell back into his embrace, "I do not know what to do!" She sobbed into his chest. He sighed and wrapped his arms tighter around her, rubbing her back gently.

"Shh...Ziva." He cooed, moving her back and forth, "We could always go on the run together. For Mossad, from your father."

"I cannot go back to NCIS. My father would know if I am there."

"We could always go somewhere else. I still have relatives in Italy. Granted, they're as old as dirt, but hey, they make a mean meatball." He winked and Ziva chuckled softly, a sad laugh escaping her lips, "Or Paris. According to Gibbs and Jen, it's rather nice." She took in a deep breath.

"I cannot do that either, Tony. My father will find me. Track me down and deal with me then. And I do not wish to spend the rest of my life on the run."

"Well what do you want me to say, Ziva?" He demanded, exasperated.

"I want you..." She sighed, "I want you to tell me that everything is going to be alright." She leaned back and looked into his eyes, "Please."

Tony stared her deep in her chocolate brown eyes, "Everything's gonna be alright, sweetheart. Nothing's gonna happen to you." She stared at him, "Promise." She smiled slightly as Tony continued, "Hell, you're the strongest person I know, Ziva. Even if you go on this mission, I know that nothing's gonna happen. Though I would feel a whole lot better if you didn't go at all. Saves me from a whole lotta unnecessary worrying." He lifted a finger and flicked the end of her nose, causing her to wrinkle it up before they both grinned.

"Thank you, Tony." She said, burying herself in his embrace. They slowly laid down on the couch, Tony shifting so that she was lying partially next to him and partially on him. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his rhythmic breathing as he rubbed his hand up and down her hip, moving her shirt up so that he was feeling bare skin.

"You think Gibbs'd be pissed?" Tony suddenly questioned, and Ziva opened her eyes, looking forward, but not at Tony, for that involved turning around.

She shook her head, "No. I do not."

"Yeah, you're right. He did seem very troubled. And you'd be amazed how fatherly he acted towards you, Ziva." Tony squeezed her hip with his fingers, grinning slightly as he looked down at the top of her head, "It was....nice. I like that side of Gibbs." He admitted, "That's when he doesn't smack heads."

She chuckled slightly, "Me too." She whispered.

"I hate your father." Tony spat out, abruptly.

"It is funny." She started, turning around in his grip so that she was looking at him, her dark brown curls moving over to one shoulder, "I feel the exact opposite about you."

He gave her his a thousand watt DiNozzo grin as he reached up and slowly moved part of her hair behind her ear, letting his fingertips trace her jaw. She closed her eyes and subconsciously moved into his touch as he let his hand drop to the small in her back. He kneaded the skin with his fingers, causing her to arch her back just slightly, a faint moan escaping her lips, "I missed this." She said, "Wanting to kill you for making me feel this way." She reiterated, and he grinned as he kneaded her back more.

"Let me prove to you just how much I missed you." He smiled as he stopped kneading her back and pressed his lips up against hers. They both opened their mouths for each other as she wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. He moved his hands up her shirt, quickly removing it from her head. They broke the kiss, heavily breathing as Tony looked up at her, using his large hand to keep the hair out of her face.

"Bed." They both said, and then Tony and Ziva both jumped off of the couch, and each other, and started towards the bedroom, both of them running towards the bed.

They didn't want to miss a second.

He grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the bed as the clothes went flying in all directions, nearly getting ripped off as their lips connected again for another passionate kiss, neither one of them wanting to let go. Both now completely naked, Ziva looked up at Tony through the darkness and wrapped her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck, twirling her fingers in it.

"Tony," Ziva breathed out, "I have not slept." She admitted and he stared down into her bloodshot eyes.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."

"No, Tony, please." She said, "Please." She begged, "I am so weak." She moaned, letting her head droop to one side before looking back at him, "Please, Tony. You do not understand how much I need you." And with that, their lips met again in another fiery kiss, Ziva's screams becoming louder then ever as their bodies melted together as one, the night fading away.

As if it was their last.

Because it just might be.


	11. Changes

Tony wrapped his arm tighter around Ziva, squinting his eyes closed harder for the light that was coming through the window was way too bright at this time in the morning. Well, for Tony at least. Her head was resting on his chest, her dark brown locks spooling over his bare skin. She shifted in his grip, wrapping her arms tighter around him as he gave a closed smile. He tugged gently at the end of one of her curls, smiling at the effect she had on him. He started dozing, his two fingers still pulling at the curl he had in his hand, and was just about to fall asleep again when he heard rather loud footsteps outside of the apartment door. Figuring it was just whomever was living across from Ziva, he ignored it, but then sat up with a bolt when he realized that the door that was shoved open and into the wall behind it was their own.

Ziva groaned as she leaned in his embrace, sitting up as well, clutching the sheet to her body, to cover herself up as she looked up at him, "Tony, what's...." And then she stopped. She could barely hear herself, "Tony..." She started again, but all she got in return was a hoarse whisper that seemed to scratch against her dry throat, "I lost my voice!" She squeaked out and Tony just stared wide eyed in front of him.

"Uh...I think we've got bigger problems to worry about." He said, gesturing to the two men that were now standing at the foot of the bed, glaring down at them. She turned her head to what he was looking at and blinked a couple of times.

"Ziva David, what is this?" Her father demanded, gesturing to Tony. She just scooted slightly closer to him, "You do realize that I have been trying to find you since you ran out of my office last night, yes?"

"Father, I-" She managed to force out of her throat.

"No, Ziva!" He shouted, "No! You are six hours late in reporting for training!"

Ziva felt Tony's arm around her waist, rubbing her side soothingly, "I-"

"Why do you not have a voice?" Jarib suddenly demanded, and Ziva finally noticed he was in the room, next to Eli, his arms crossed, his eyes narrowed at her. She just stared at him.

"I..." She started, "Jarib, you know." She quietly said, her voice changing from decibels by the second.

"He knows?" Tony demanded, "That you're a screamer?" She just groaned and ran a hand over her face.

"You are not helping, Tony." She muttered.

"I used to date her. For eight months. Before she came to America. Before she became the Mossad Liaison Officer for NCIS." He said, and Tony just stared at her.

"And when did you plan on telling me this?"

Ziva just looked up at him, "Now is not the time."

"No." Eli agreed, "It is not." He put up a finger and wiggled it, "Agent DiNozzo. With me, please."

"To go where...?" Ziva just elbowed him in the side.

"OW!" He shouted, shying away from her, "Okay, okay, I'm coming. Just give me a minute to get dressed, will ya?"

"Just get out of that bed!" He yelled and Ziva narrowed her eyes at him as she reached down and grabbed her pajama shorts off of the ground, slipping them on under the covers. She quickly reached down for her shirt when she realized that it wasn't there. Her eyes went straight into the living room where she spotted the gray material at the base of the couch.

"Jarib?" She questioned, sweetly, as if she badly wanted him to do something, "Could you please get me that gray shirt? Over there?" She pointed towards the couch and Jarib looked at Eli, who nodded, and then walked over and retrieved the t-shirt before returning back into the bedroom, handing it to her. She took it and slipped it over her head before stepping out of bed.

Tony had managed to pull on a pair of boxers while Jarib was fetching her t-shirt, or, should he say, _his _t-shirt, and he got out of bed, locating Ziva's suitcase on the other side of the bedroom. Smiling at Eli, he walked past him quickly, as if he was going to kill him. He pulled on a pair of jeans on Ziva's side of the bed, and then rifled through his suitcase, retrieving a navy blue NCIS t-shirt, the letters written in white. It was another one of those t-shirts that was like the Ohio State Buckeyes one; it used to be his, but wasn't anymore.

"You are finally ready, Agent DiNozzo?" Eli demanded and Tony grinned, nodding.

"Yeah, let's go." Eli just rolled his eyes at him and then started out of the apartment when Ziva stopped them.

"Wait, father." He turned around, "Can I speak to Tony..." She caught his glare, "Agent DiNozzo." She quickly corrected, "For a moment?"

Jarib scoffed, "Oh yes, I am sure that all you two are going to do is talk."

Ziva narrowed her eyes at him at the same time that Tony did, "It will only be for a minute."

"No one can have sex in a minute." Jarib assured Eli.

"You would know." Ziva spat back and Eli just nodded his head.

"We will be out here. You have exactly one minute, Ziva." And with that, the two men left, closing the door behind them. Ziva turned towards Tony, grabbing his wrists as she looked him deep into his eyes, to make sure that he clearly got the message.

"Tony." she firmly said, as much as she could with her hoarse voice, "My father clearly is upset. He never liked when I woke up with someone before, but I have never seen him this mad."

He nodded, "Yeah, seemed kinda pissed. He had that look in his eyes like Gibbs did everytime I went on one of the Director's errands."

"Tony." She nearly shouted, though she couldn't. She did her best with her voice in its current state, "Leave your smart ass comments back here, understand?"

He nodded, "Yup. Got it."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, Ziva, I promise." He guaranteed.

"Be careful."

"We're just talking!"

"That is what you think." She warned, and then leaned up and pecked him on the lips before she let go of him. He quickly left the apartment, but not without winking at her once. The door closed, but she could still hear Tony through the door.

"So boys, where we off to now?"

Ziva sighed and shook her head as she turned away.

_I am so screwed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Have a seat, Agent DiNozzo." Elie said, motioning to the couch. Tony looked at it and then back at Eli as he sat down at his own desk. Jarib just stared at him, and Tony felt that he had no choice as he took his seat on the couch.

"This is really comfortable." He grinned, "A helluva a lot better than the one I've got back home." he ran his hand over the couch, "What is this?"

"Leather." Eli replied after sharing a look with Jarib, "Agent DiNozzo-"

"Tony." He smiled, "Call me Tony."

Eli just sighed, "Agent DiNozzo, you seem to have a relationship with my daughter, yes?"

He chuckled, "A damn good one. At least, I would say so."

"Ever since you have entered my daughters life, Agent DiNozzo, I must admit that I have been skeptical as to whether or not I had the right to judge you." He moved a couple of papers out of the way and presented the manila folder for Tony to see. He shook it gently, to make sure that none of the pictures or other files fell out.

"Well what did you find?"

"Once a player, always a player." Jarib spat and Tony abruptly looked at him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold up there. You think that I'm not right for Ziva because I have a history of being a player?" He laughed and then gestured to Eli, "Come on, Daddy David, come on! I'm sure that _you _were one of those great players in college as well! And obviously you settled down. I mean, Ziva didn't just pop out of nowhere."

"I did not go to college." He hissed.

"Ah. Well then, Mossad University? Is that what it is now?"

"Agent DiNozzo, this is exactly why I do not think you are fit for my daughter. I am sorry, but-"

"No, hold your horses." He put his hand up, to stop him, "You don't think that I'm a good match for Ziva cause I make her laugh? When she came to NCIS three years ago, I swore that she never knew that she could laugh so hard." He grinned, and then leaned back in the couch, adjusting his jacket as he let out a contented breath of air, "That's just how the DiNozzo charm works. No one can resist." He winked and Eli just looked at Jarib and then back at Tony, in complete and utter shock.

"She was not taught to laugh or show emotions."

"Taught not to laugh? What? I mean, come on, some dude walks down the street in a ugly ass sweater and she's just supposed to stand there and stare at him, not even a little giggle?"

"Agent DiNozzo..." Eli sighed, wanting nothing more than to change the subject, "It seems that you cannot keep your eyes or hands off of my daughter." It was obvious to Director David that Tony had virtually no respect for authority, and he clearly didn't listen to Ziva when he told him, specifically, to keep his, in her words 'smart ass comments back here'.

"Maybe I just wanna protect her."

"Or maybe, you just want her." He said, putting on his glasses as he opened the folder up, grabbing the three bikini pictures and holding them up, "Taken by you, I presume?"

Tony's face paled, "Where'd you get that?"

"Officer Jarib retrieved them from Officer David's apartment."

"She gave them to you?" He asked Jarib incredulously.

He just stared at him, cocking his head to the side just slightly, "Not exactly."

"Why are you here, Agent DiNozzo?" Eli asked, making Tony tear his eyes off of Jarib and back onto Ziva's father.

"Ziva contacted me nearly two days ago, told me that you were sending her on a suicide mission? Yeah. Just wanted to inform you that...well....she's not going." Tony gave him an angry, closed smile as he leaned forward, towards him.

"You are telling me that you flew all the way out from Washington DC to tell me how to run my agency?"

"Run it right." Tony nodded, "If you did, I wouldn't be here."

"Ziva is the best in her class, in this agency."

"Aren't there any other Mossad assassins?" Eli paused for a moment, so Tony took the time to speak again, "That _aren't _rogue?" Eli narrowed his eyes at him and Tony just put his hands up, nodding.

"Right. Well come on, isn't there anyone else?"

"I do not trust anyone else."

"Then why are they in Mossad? Why are they a part of it? And come on, there's gotta be someone." Tony begged, "Anyone."

Eli smiled slightly as he leaned back in his seat, placing his hands behind his head, "You truly do not want her to go, yes?"

"No, I don't." Tony admitted, "I plan on spending the rest of my life with her. I would assume that you would want to as well."

"You are planning on marrying her?" Jarib suddenly asked, butting into the conversation. Tony turned slowly towards him, his mouth slightly slacked.

"Well yeah, genius, that's what 'spending the rest of my life with her' means."

"I will have you know that currently, I don't approve." Eli said and Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"You'll come around."

"You seem certain about this."

"I am." He nodded, "Sir. Now you tell me that she's not going on that mission."

"She is."

"You don't want grandchildren?" He demanded, standing up.

"I do." He admitted, "Just not yours." He pointed to the couch, "Sit."

Tony growled as he looked between the two men and then plopped back down onto the couch, angrily, "Look." Tony said, "You make sure she doesn't go on this mission, and I'll go home. Promise." He said, holding his hands out wide, as if to surrender.

Eli pursed his lips together, looked at Jarib, and then looked back at Tony, "You are very passionate about this."

"That's not the only thing."

"I see..." He muttered, "I admit, I want you nowhere in this country." Tony grinned.

"So I'm like banned from Israel? I think this is like the first country I've ever been banned from!"

Eli just rolled his eyes, "You are not _banned _from Israel. I do not have the authority to do that. You cause too much trouble, and we are already in a terrible time of destruction right now." Eli sighed, "I will see what I can do. As of now, until I find another officer or assassin, she is not..." He sighed again, "assigned to this mission."

Tony grinned, "Hey, thanks!" And then the door to Eli's office opened and Ziva walked in, stopping in the doorway.

"Oh." She squeaked, "Am I interrupting something?" She closed the door behind her and walked towards her father's desk, placing two hands on it and leaning towards him so that he could hear her better, with her voice the way that it was, "I need a car." She said, "Keys?" He sighed.

"For what?"

"I want to go and visit Aunt Nettie in the hospital."

"With Agent DiNozzo?" She just stared at him.

"Of course."

Eli looked under Ziva's arm at Tony, who was still sitting on the couch, grinning. He waved slightly at him and Eli rolled his eyes. He just wanted him out of his sight. He looked into his daughter's eyes for just a moment more before opening up the drawer to his desk and pulling out a pair of keys. She snatched them from him and then looked at Tony. She motioned with her head to the door and Tony nodded, "Thanks paps!" He grinned, and Eli just narrowed his eyes at him as he wrapped his arm around Ziva's waist, pressed a kiss up against the side of her head, and then exited the office. Eli continued to watch the door as Jarib walked towards him, standing behind his desk.

"What did I tell you to do?" He asked through gritted teeth.

"Eliminate him?" Jarib questioned and Eli nodded, leaning back in his chair and throwing the pen he was holding in his hand down onto the desk.

"Now."

"So what did my father tell you?" Ziva questioned as they started up the stairs of the hospital. The elevator had been seriously damaged in the bomb blast, rendering it useless. They had been informed that Aunt Nettie was in Room 24C.

"Oh, you know, just the usual. Like...how he doesn't think I'm right for you, that sorta thing. How...oh yeah." he grinned and nudged her playfully, "You're not going on that suicide mission." She stopped walking up the steps and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"What?"

"Well as of now, you're not." He grinned, "See what the DiNozzo charm can do?" He started back up the stairs and Ziva quickly followed.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you about that, Zee-vah?"

She smiled, "You saved my life, Tony."

He grinned, "I did! Do I get a reward?"

"When we get back to DC." She smiled.

"But I want it now."

"I need my voice back first." She said, and Tony pouted.

"You sound so cute." He complained and Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

"You saved my life Tony. I owe you mine."

Tony turned to her, right as he was about to push the door open to the third floor, "No you don't." And then he opened up the door, revealing the mess that was the hospital. There were bodies everywhere, two to three people getting shoved into rooms in order to clear the hallways, nurses and doctors running in all directions.

Ziva took in a deep breath and Tony looked down at her, taking her hand in his as they scanned the doors of the rooms, searching for number 24. The smell of hospital, must, blood, and fire filled the hallways and it reminded Tony vaguely of the smell that he would find at a crime scene. But this was a much bigger crime scene, with a much bigger murderer than he was used to working with.

"Here we are." Tony announced as he stepped away to let her open the door and walk in. A woman was sitting upright in bed, a cast on her leg as it was propped up onto the bed, several bandages on her bruised face and arms. She had long, brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail, in order for the doctors to easily tend to her injuries. Tony closed the door behind him as he let go of Ziva's hand. She walked towards her, smiling.

"Shalom, Aunt Nettie." She said, and she looked up at her.

"Ziva?" She questioned, and Ziva nodded, "My my, my dear! You have changed! More beautiful!" She grinned, holding her hands up and putting them on each side of her face, planting a kiss on each cheek before letting go of her, smacking her cheek lightly, "How are you?"

"I am just fine." Ziva assured her, "Really." She sat down in a chair and Tony awkwardly placed his hands in his pockets, shifting back and forth in his spot by the doorway. He cleared his throat and Aunt Nettie turned to look at him.

"Ah." Ziva spoke up, "Aunt Nettie, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, my partner at NCIS. Tony, this is my Aunt Nettie."

"Great to finally meet you." He grinned, walking over and holding his hand out, but was surprised when she grabbed his face with her hands and pressed a kiss on each cheek.

"Finally meet me?" She questioned, "You talk about me a lot with this 'Tony', Zivalah?"

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, "Not much. You have actually talked to him." She smiled and Aunt Nettie narrowed her eyes at Ziva.

"Why is your voice gone, dear?"

"I...um..." She looked at Tony and then back at her aunt, "I...well....Tony and I...we..."

"Oh yes." She smiled, looking between the two, "I forgot you were a screamer." She let her grin grow wider at the two as they became very uncomfortable. Aunt Nettie suddenly gasped, "You are her husband yes? That is where I have talked to you before! I knew that your voice was familiar!" She grinned and Ziva sighed, "Thank you for the flowers too." She smiled, winking, and it was Ziva's turn to gape.

"You sent them to her? How did you get her address?"

"Went through your desk when you went to the break room." He grinned and Ziva let her mouth drop further. She then closed it and turned away, her eyes slightly closed, "I'm actually not her husband. We're not married. To each other or anyone else," Tony admitted, "Just said that cause I thought you were one of her boyfriends." Aunt Nettie smiled.

"Well, Agent DiNozzo." She said, "Your advice worked."

"What advice? I didn't give you any advice..."

"Your threat? I called up my nephew and told him to say exactly what you said. I have not seen my Mahjong partner since. Thank you." Tony grinned and straightened his jacket.

"Well...thanks!" Tony grinned and Ziva wanted to keep the conversation off of Tony...and herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well the doctor said that I broke some...bone...in my leg. I don't know what one. All I know is that this cast itches."

Tony walked over and realized that, since there were no other chairs in the room, the only one being Ziva's, which she was occupying, that...well...it'd just have to fit two. He reached behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her up off of the seat, "Tony!" She shouted, as much as she could. It came out as a stage whisper.

He then sat down in the seat, seating Ziva down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder. He grinned at Aunt Nettie as Ziva rolled her eyes, reaching back and patting his head, "He is...crazy." She smiled as she leaned up against his chest.

"Where were you when the bomb blast happened?" She questioned and Aunt Nettie sighed.

"At home. Making breakfast. That is partially why I have so many injuries. There was a small fire that erupted from the stove."

"Is everything okay? With your house, I mean." Tony started gently sucking on her ear, pressing kisses on it and down her face.

Aunt Nettie smiled, "Everything is just peachy, dear." She smiled.

"I have come to actually talk to you about your brother..." She let out a small gasp as Tony continued to place kisses down her cheek, nibbling slightly at spots.

"Eli?" She smiled, and Ziva nodded.

"Yes..." Tony started kissing her jawline and then starting towards her mouth when she realized it was way too hard to concentrate on the conversation. She lifted her hands up to his, where they were wrapped around her waist, and grabbed his hand with two fingers. He was the one that gasped now as he immediately stopped kissing her, for she had found the pressure point. He laughed slightly.

"Can't help it."

"Well try to, yes?" She demanded, and Tony just nodded, wrapping his arms tighter around her as she left go of his hand. He turned and looked out the window, the building across from the hospital completely black; it was in ruins.

"Aunt Nettie, father was planning on sending me to Saudi Arabia. On a suicide mission."

"That Eli!" She erupted, "You are not going, yes? Surely young Tony here would not allow that to happen to you." Tony snapped his head towards Nettie and smiled.

"No." He agreed.

"Tony was actually the one that got father to change his mind."

"That is it." She announced, "The sooner that I can get out of this damn hospital, the better. It seems that I need to have a word or two with your father, Zivalah."

"Zivalah?" Tony questioned, and he grinned, tightening his grip on her, "Hmmm maybe I could use that one as well, huh, sweet cheeks?" He grinned and she growled.

"Tony." She squeaked through gritted teeth, "Please do understand what part of your body I am currently sitting on at the amount of damage I can cause your favorite piece of anatomy." She hissed, and Aunt Nettie laughed.

"She truly does love you, dear." She said, reaching over and patting Tony's knee, gently.

"I know." He grinned up at her and Ziva just sighed, looking at Aunt Nettie.

"It has been a long time." She stated, and Aunt Nettie nodded.

"Several years since I have past seen you. Last year, when you were here, I barely had time to talk to you! I was off in Greece for part of it, and you were being sent all over the world by your father to do undercover missions...dear, dear, it has been far too long."

"Agreed." She nodded.

A couple of hours later, Tony had started to doze off. Both of his legs had fallen asleep an hour or two ago, and Ziva had gradually sunk into his embrace. However, she determined that it was about time to go, since it was nearly 1300h, meaning that training was about to start. She could already _feel _the pain that her body was going to go through.

The doctor had come in and told them to leave a couple of times, in rapid, angry Hebrew, saying that if they weren't gonna take her home, they might as well leave. Ziva bid Aunt Nettie goodbye, with two kisses, one on each kiss, before she grabbed Tony's hand and then left the hospital.

"She seemed like a nice woman." Tony grinned as they stepped out into the hot sun.

Ziva nodded, "She is." She was secretly thankful to get out of that hospital. She didn't like seeing that many Israeli citizens hurt, in that way, at least. Everytime that a new body was carted through the hallway, especially a woman with dark brown hair (there were a lot of them), Tony always pictured Ziva there, and he always tightened his grip on her.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

"She likes me." Tony said as they reached the car, Ziva quickly unlocking it.

"At least someone in my family does, yes?" She questioned and Tony grinned.

"As long as you like me, that's all that matters." He said as he opened up the passenger side door and got in. Ziva got into the driver's side and they book looked at each other as they both closed their doors.

She grinned as she started the engine, "I do more than like you."

"Yeah, I know." Tony groaned, adjusting his pants in his seat, "I feel like I gotta take a cold shower or something. Jeez, Ziva."

She just laughed as they sped down the street, back to Mossad Headquarters.

"So what's next?" Tony asked, walking around the car and immediately putting his arm around her waist. She wasn't going _anywhere._

Ziva looked at him and smiled, "Training." Tony grinned from ear to ear and leaned down to her, speaking into her ear softly.

"I love it when your voice is like that. Reminds me what I can do to you." Ziva hit him lightly in the chest as they went down stairs, towards the gym. Tony opened the door and let her walk in first. He scoffed, "I have never seen the NCIS gym with this many people there. This is insane."

"They are here because they have to be, Tony. Just like myself." Tony nodded and continued to look around as they Ziva walked towards the training instructor. "Hello Officer Raanan." Ziva said. He stood up and looked at the two, Tony's hand was around her waist again.

"What is wrong with you voice?"

"Nothing." Raanan excepted that answer and looked down at his watch.

"You are late." He said. Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"I am not late." She said.

"You were always early before you went to America."

"Things change." Ziva snapped. Raanan continued to stare at her as he picked the clipboard off of his desk.

"You start with Kalman in the ring." Ziva let her stare linger on him as she walked away, Tony's hand never leaving her waist until they reached the dressing room.

"I have to change, Tony."

"Ok, need some help?" He asked. Ziva chuckled lightly and gave him a kiss before disappearing into the room. Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around the gym. There were Officers everywhere, and they had such serious looks on their faces. Nobody was smiling or laughing. They looked like zombies. His thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hello." The man said. He was shorter than Tony, but his muscles were strong. Tony raised an eyebrow and pulled his hand out of his pocket, shaking the hand that was waiting for his.

"Hi."

"I do not believe I know you. I am Matti."

"Tony." Tony said. He dropped his hand and returned it to his pocket.

"Are you here visiting?"

"I'm with my girlfriend." Tony said.

"Ah. Who would that be, my friend?"

"Ziva David."

"Oh yes, Ziva. She is a wonderful person."

"I know that." Tony said, but then chuckled lightly, "But it seems that you're the only person at Mossad who thinks that."

"I know that many people find Ziva...scary." Tony chuckled again, "But I do not. I have grown up with her. We are good friends." Tony nodded as Ziva opened the door and stood beside him.

"Hello Matti." Ziva said, a small smile on her face. Matti smiled and they kissed each other on both cheeks.

"Your voice has changed since your last trip." He said. Tony and Ziva laughed.

"It is only temporary." Ziva replied. Matti laughed.

"Oh, I understand." He replied, "Well, I've got to get to the range. It was very nice to meet you, Tony. Ziva, my dear, take care." He shook both of their hands and Tony promptly wrapped his arm around Ziva as Matti walked away from them.

"He's the first guy I've met at Mossad that I didn't want to knock out."

Ziva chuckled, "Yes. Matti has always been my friend. Since we were young." They continued to walk until they reached the boxing ring, another officer was holding gloves up for Ziva. Tony studied the man inside the ring.

"_That's_ who you're fighting?" Ziva looked up.

"Yes, that is Officer Kalman." She said.

"He's 10 times bigger than you!" Tony replied. Ziva smiled and walked over to Tony, putting her gloves on each side of his face, making his lips pucker, "Well he is." He managed to say. Ziva stood on her toes and gave him a kiss, running her hands down his chest.

"I will be fine." She said, her raspy voice cracking. Tony smiled when she let go of him and watched as she got into the ring. Tony crossed his arms and studied Ziva's form as she stretched.

"I like the view." He said softly and Ziva turned to him, a smile on her face. She walked over to the edge and leaned down to Tony.

"I bet you do." She said seductively. Tony grinned and continued to watch her, but lost his smile when the bell rang. He was worried for her. He let out a sigh as Ziva threw the first punch, Kalman avoiding it. She jumped around quickly, avoiding his punches. Tony winced everytime the mans glove got close to her beautiful face.

A few more minutes passed and a glove hadn't hit a face yet. Tony wanted to cheer for his girlfriend, but decided against it. From the look of the other people there, this wasn't the _cheering_ kind of place. Ziva threw two more punches, the second one hitting his face hard, causing him to fall to the ground. Ziva smiled at herself, and looked down at Tony, who was now clapping.

She pulled off a glove and walked over to the corner, where bottled water sat. Tony walked over to her.

"Damn, Zee-Vah, you can fight! I'm proud."

"You had doubts?" She asked.

"Only slightly." Ziva smiled again as the bell dinged. She stood quickly and put her glove back on. When she turned around, a glove hit her face hard, sending her immediately to the ground. Tony jumped in between the ropes and ran over to her, falling on his knees. "Ziva..." She stirred slightly, her eyes closed. Tony put his hands gently on her shoulders and shook her lightly, causing her to open her eyes.

"You should let her wake up on her own." Kalman said, "It is good for the training." Tony stood and walked over to the man, his fist curling up into a ball.

"You shouldn't have hit her like that, Officer Cat-man!"

"My name is Officer Kalman."

"Whatever the hell it is, you shouldn't have hit her like that." Kalman lifted and dropped a shoulder, chuckling slightly.

"It is good for her. Teaches her that she should always be watching her back."

"That's what she has me for." Tony said and then returned to Ziva, who was now sitting up. He helped her to her feet, "You okay?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes." Ziva replied.

"You need some ice?"

"Ice is not allowed, Tony." Tony felt his mouth open slightly.

"What?"

"Ice is a sign of weakness."

"I thought that was apologies." Ziva smiled as Tony brought his hand up to the spot that was now slightly pink on Ziva's face, stroking it gently. "You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I am fine." She put her hand on top of his and grabbed it, kissing it gently. "I need to get back to training, Tony." She said softly. Tony nodded and gave her a quick kiss before stepping between the ropes. He moved back to his original spot and continued to watch, hating every second of it. He suddenly realized how much he missed DC and the squad room.

At least there, he didn't have to watch his girlfriend fight a giant.

He crossed one arm over his stomach and brought his other hand up to his chin, letting out a sigh. He was startled when the deep voice spoke, "Is something the matter, Agent DiNozzo?" Eli said. Tony turned to him and Jarib, narrowing his eyes.

"Yeah, I got a problem. I don't like that you have my girlfriend up there facing the jolly green giant."

"The who?" Jarib asked. Tony only looked at him.

"I am sorry you feel that way, Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony." Tony said.

"But, Agent DiNozzo, this is what training requires."

"It shouldn't." Tony snapped. All three men snapped their heads at the ring when the bell rang again. Ziva quickly jumped down and walked over to them, standing next to Tony.

"Ziva, my dear, what happened to you?" Eli asked.

"She got hit." Jarib pointed out.

"Well thank you captain obvious." Tony said. Ziva looked at Tony and grabbed him by the arm, pulling him backwards.

"Tony, you are not helping." She said softly.

"I don't like them."

"I do not either but your smart ass comments are not helping." Ziva reiterated. Tony only scoffed and rolled his eyes. Ziva tightened her grip on his arm causing him to wince, "Be nice or no sex."

"Do you honestly think the no sex threat is going to work _everytime_?" He asked. Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Ok it will. Fine. I'll be nice."

"Thank you." They walked back to Eli and Jarib.

"Are you quite finished with your little 'discussion'?"

"Yes." Ziva said plainly. Eli put his hand on her chin and turned her face, examining the slightly pink spot.

"That would have never happened before you went to America, Ziva." Ziva rolled her eyes and Tony held his tongue.

"I think it is best for yourself if you return to your training duties, Ziva," He stopped and looked over at Tony, "Alone." Tony crossed his arms, "The obstacle course outside has been ruined, so you will have to resume those inside, and then you will go to the doctor for a physical checkup."

"Yes, Director." Ziva said, earning a stare from her father.

"Agent DiNozzo you may spend the day with Officer Jarib, or return to the apartment. But you must stay away from Ziva while she is training."

"Why is that sir?"

"Because you are distracting her." He said, his voice slightly louder than it's normal tone. He nodded at Jarib and walked away from the group. He stopped at Raanan's desk, "Make sure she completes her training and doctor visit before returning to her apartment." Raanan nodded and he continued, "At the doctor she is to have the normal lists of physical tests." He turned and watched as Tony wrapped his arm around Ziva as they stood talking to Jarib, "And add a pregnancy test."

"Yes sir." Raanan nodded and then stared at the three just as Eli was, "Looks like I am too late."

Eli looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "Too late for what?"

"I was going to ask her on a date, sir. After asking you, of course." Eli chuckled and patted him on the shoulder.

"You may take her on a date, my boy."

"But...what about that guy?"

"Do not worry." He walked to the door and put his hand on the handle, "He will be taken care of soon."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ducky!" Abby came running into autopsy, her platforms clanked on the ground as she ran. Ducky looked up through the plastic of his head gear, smiling at the goth.

"Abby my dear, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"No, Ducky! That's not important! I just heard from a friend of a friend who had a friend that said that Ziva was on a suicide mission!"

"That sounds like a reliable source." Jimmy chirped in.

"Palmer. Don't forget that I can kill you..."

"And leave no forensic evidence. Yes, Abby, I know."

"Why was I not told about this?" She said.

"Abigail, Ziva can take care of herself." McGee walked in and looked between the three, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll come back." He mumbled and turned around before Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"No, Timothy, you stay right here!" She yelled.

"Ziva is a strong woman, Abby." Ducky added.

"No, Ducky I said _suicide_ mission! That means there's no chance that she'll ever come back here! We _need_ her, Ducky! And Tony! What would he do? He and Ziva are finally together and now just because her father is the Director of Mossad he thinks that he can just send Ziva off to kill herself?! And Tony may never come back! He just _has_ to be with her, so he'll go on the mission with her!" Ducky removed his bloody gloves and threw them in the trash can before putting his hands on her forearms.

"Abby, do you really think that Anthony will let anything happen to Ziva?"

"Well, no. But..."

"Okay then we have nothing to worry about. Tony and Ziva will be back to NCIS and they will be just fine."

"I want them home _now_." She whined.

"I am sorry my dear, but right now we have a murder to solve on this poor marine." Ducky walked back to his table and grabbed a new pair of gloves, pulling them onto his hands before he re-joined Jimmy at the body. Abby crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as she turned to McGee.

"Did _you_ know about this?"

"Know about what?"

"Do not play dumb with me, McGee!"

"I'm not Tony." McGee said, rolling his eyes.

"Why haven't you told me?! You haven't been down to my lab in three days!" McGee frowned, "You've been avoiding me!"

"I have a lot of work to do since Tony decided that he was going to Tel Aviv. I'm doing the work of three people."

"Get over it, McGee. Tony went to save Ziva. I'm glad he's gone." Abby walked past him and out of Autopsy.

Jimmy looked up from the body on the autopsy table and smiled at McGee, "You got a lot of splainin' to do." Ducky and McGee only stared at him, his smile from ear to ear. "Shutting up."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Agent DiNozzo, would you like me to escort you back to Ziva's apartment?"

"No, I'm a big boy." Jarib chuckled.

"Maybe you misunderstood. Officer David must return to her training, therefore I must escort you back to Ziva's apartment." Tony chuckled again and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Fine. Just...go over there and wait on me while I say goodbye to my girl." Jarib stood there a second longer before chuckling to himself, walking away slowly. Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva, "I really hate that guy. And the fact that he used to date you just makes it that much worse."

"I do not like him either, Tony. Especially since he has become my fathers goppledanger." Tony laughed.

"I think you mean doppelganger."

Ziva put her teeth together, "Whatever it is called." Tony laughed again and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her lips. "I will see you soon, yes?" Tony smiled and gave her another kiss, his lips lingering on hers.

"Sooner than you think, sweetcheeks." He winked at her and let her go, walking over to Jarib. "Alright, buddyboy, lets go." Jarib smiled and stuck his hands in his pockets.

"So, Agent DiNozzo..."

"You can call me Tony." Tony said again.

"I prefer to keep things at a professional level, Agent DiNozzo." Tony rolled his eyes, "How long have you been a NCIS agent?"

"_Special_ Agent. And 8 years."

"Ah. I see. And how long have you been dating Ziva?" Tony laughed.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Tony snapped.

"Why is it not?"

"Because it just isn't." Jarib laughed as they climbed another flight of stairs.

"So, tell me, why don't you like Director David?"

"I generally don't like people that try to kill my girlfriend." Tony snapped.

"He is not trying to _kill_ her, he is only trying to complete a mission."

"A suicide mission. Last time I checked, that meant _kill_."

"That is his daughter." Jarib said.

"So he wants to kill her?"

"No, he wants the job done. And Ziva is one of the best officers at Mossad. You understand that, yes?"

"Yeah, whatever." Jarib smiled again. Tony stopped in front of Ziva's apartment door. "You had a relationship with Ziva, Ja-reeb."

"Yes, I did."

"What happened?"

"Why are you so curious?"

"If you knew me you would know why I am curious."

"Yes, Ziva and I dated. But after eight months we grew apart."

"That's what they all say. What really happened? I'm a trained investigator. You can't get the truth past me, kay?"

"I had...relations with another woman."

Tony laughed, "You cheated on _Ziva_? That is insane!"

"Yes, I regret my actions. But I still care for Ziva." Tony laughed again.

"You can strike that, Jabib. She's done with yah." Tony put his hand on the knob of the door and twisted it, "Thanks for the escort. Have a nice day." He said and walked into Ziva's apartment, closing the door behind him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

McGee marched into the Lab of Abby and walked right up to her, "Hey Abs, you got those ballistics on the gun yet?" He raised an eyebrow, "Cardboard Tony and Ziva again?"

"Do yah think?" Abby asked.

"Look, Abby, I'm sorry. I really wanted to come and see you...but...Gibbs is on my case about this case and I can't solve this case by myself and I need your help."

"So you want me to be on your case because Gibbs is on your case about the case." McGee was overly confused but instead of arguing he simply shook his head. "Yes, I have your ballistics." She held up a small jar, "This bullet came from that gun and it was used by," She pointed to the screen, "That shooter."

"That doesn't help me, Abs."

"Well, McGee, I'm running finger prints but I have no hits yet. I can't make the computer go faster, but what I can do," she held up a handful of markers, "is color." McGee raised an eyebrow and studied cardboard Tony.

"Pass me the red."

"Red?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna do devil horns on Tony."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walked out of the apartment, down the stairs and found Ziva, quickly who was on the indoor obstacle course, which Tony didn't mind to watch. She grinned when she saw him and walked over.

"Hey."

"Hello." She smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I can't stay away." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You done?"

"No, now I have to go to the doctor for a physical."

"Damn. I was hoping we could turn in early, you know, spend some quality time together?" He put his finger in the air, "Oooh! What if_ I _give you a physical?" She laughed and put her hands on his chest, giving him a light kiss on the lips.

"After the doctor gives me a physical, yes?"

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist as they walked to the doctor's office. "This guy a real doctor? Is this necessary?"

"Yes and yes." Ziva said. "Physical strength is very important to Mossad."

"Well I could just call Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard and have him _send_ us the file. So we," He tightened his grip on her and put his lips to her ear, "and then we can have our alone time sooner." Ziva laughed.

"Patience."

"Not a virtue." Tony groaned. The doctor took Ziva to the back, clipboard in his hand. "Alright Miss David, everything looks good, those beautiful brown eyes work good, your hearing is good, bones good. Blood work is normal and you are not pregnant."

"Pregnant?"

"No, you're _not _pregnant."

"I know I am not pregnant, but a pregnancy test is not the usual routine for a physical."

"No, it was ordered." Ziva stood and crossed her arms.

"By who?" She held her her hand, signaling him to stop, "No. I know who." The doctor laughed.

"Glad to have you back, Miss David."

"I will not be here for long." She replied. She walked out, where Tony was waiting for her.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"What's wrong?"

"My father."

"What about your father, Ziva?" Eli asked. She turned around quickly, Director Eli David standing behind her.

"Why did you order that I have a pregnancy test?"

"I believed that it was necessary."

"Well it was not." Eli nodded and turned to Tony.

"I am not sure, since Agent DiNozzo cannot seem to leave your side." Ziva rolled her eyes and walked past her father, towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"To my apartment. I am done with my training."

"...For today." Eli replied. Ziva turned and started to walk out of the door again. Tony walked past Eli, but they both stopped when Eli called Ziva's name. "I actually came to find you to invite you and Agent DiNozzo to dinner tonight."

"Dinner?" Ziva asked.

"Yes." He smiled and patted Tony on the shoulder as he left the room, "I expect you at 7."

Tony looked down at Ziva and smiled, "Well this should be fun." He said sarcastically.

"My father is happier when he has food, Tony."

"And the worst part is...that we don't get our alone time."

"My father is a busy man. Dinner will not last longer than two hours." Tony groaned as they neared the apartment.

"Fine. As long as I get to give you a physical when we get back."

"We are fifteen minutes late!" Ziva hissed at Tony as he buttoned up his light blue collared shirt and checked his hair in the mirror for what Ziva felt to be about the tenth time.

"Well _sorry_! Your dad already doesn't like me....I wanna look nice."

"Yes, well," Ziva huffed, "He thinks very poorly of people who show up _late_!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure you found that out this morning, huh?" He turned to look at her and she just rolled her eyes as he sent her a wink.

"Will you hurry up!" She hissed through gritted teeth. He straightened his collar for about the eighth time, looking at each side of his face, turning his cheek to the side and rubbing it.

"Need to shave." He muttered, "Growing a little scruff."

"Tony, you look amazing, can we just go?" She rolled her eyes, "A little scruff never hurt anyone."

"You like it?" He grinned, turning towards her quickly.

She just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes as she looked down, "Yes, Tony." She sighed, "I love it." She only said it to get him to hurry up, but secretly, she liked it. Very much.

"Well then great!" He smiled, walking towards her and wrapping his arm around her waist. He looked down at her outfit as they started out the door of the apartment and down the hallway, "You haven't changed from what you were wearing today." He comm0ented and she nodded.

"Yes, Tony, I know. I did not expect my father to ask us out for dinner...or for you to even be here in the first place. I did not pack any clothes that would be....suitable...for a dinner."

"Well that's what it's all about." He said as they started down the steps of the apartment complex, "DiNozzo's are known for their surprises." She just chuckled.

"So are David's."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned, pressing his lips up against the side of her head, closing his eyes for a second or two before pulling back and looking at the side of her face, where the pink spot was becoming slightly more noticeable. He furrowed his eyebrows together and lifted his thumb up, gently rubbing it over the area. He felt her shiver under his light touch, and he moved it away, "Does that hurt?" He questioned, his voice soft. She paused a moment before finally shaking her head and looking at him.

"No." She lied and he wrapped his arm tighter around her.

Once they reached Mossad headquarters, once again, Eli greeted the two of them, Ziva with three kisses, one on each of her cheeks and one on the top of her head, and then Tony with a shake of the hand and then a prompt, short, glare.

Tony just grinned his famous 100-watt smile as he lead them down the hallway, several men standing at attention as if they were in the military when Eli walked past. Tony grinned and waved at them as Ziva slapped his hand down with her own, giving him a short glare which just earned her another smile.

The Director of Mossad finally stopped in front of the door and opened it up, gesturing towards the car, "Get in." She started towards the car with Tony when she realized that Eli was staying back, as if he was waiting for someone. Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I thought it was only you, me, and Tony." She stated and Eli shook his head.

"And Jarib."

"My favorite." Tony muttered sarcastically as Eli pointed towards the car again.

"Get in." He said, with a little more demand in his tone this time.

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other before starting towards the car. Tony looked back at the Director and then back at Ziva, opening up the car door for her to sit down in the seat, "Thank you, Tony." She smiled and he nodded, leaning down and muttering, out of the corner of his mouth.

"You didn't tell me Jarib cheated on you." He uttered as he scooted into the car next to her, closing the door.

She just looked down at her lap, "Yes. Well." She said, shortly, giving a small, angry chuckle, "That is over now."

"He hurt you, didn't he?" Though it came out as more of a statement than a question.

She just looked up at him, "That is over now." She repeated as Eli and, now, Jarib as well, came over to the car and Jarib got into the passenger seat. Eli stood with the driver's side door open and then shook his head.

"Officer Jarib, Agent DiNozzo." They both looked at each other and then at the Director, "Switch seats." Tony and Ziva both looked at each other as Jarib smirked slightly, getting out of the passenger seat and starting towards the back. Ziva sighed as Tony gave her hand a quick squeeze and then got out of the car, smiling at Eli.

"Hi." He grinned as he closed the door to the backseat and then walked around the car. Sighing, he put on his sunglasses and then sat down in the passenger seat, making sure to give Ziva a loving glance before he fully turned around and buckled his seatbelt. Through the rearview mirror, which wasn't situated at all for Eli, not that he expected that, he saw that Ziva was sitting as close as she possibly could to the door, and as far away as she could to Jarib.

Tony growled slightly and Eli sighed as he started the engine, "Keep your eyes off my daughter, Agent DiNozzo." He demanded, and Ziva just looked up slightly, her eyes catching his in the mirror.

Tony just looked quickly away from her and looked straight forward, "I wasn't."

And with that, Eli slammed his foot down on the gas, the car shooting forward like a bullet out of a gun, and Tony had to grab everything he possibly could to hang on.

Of course Director of Mossad Eli David had to pick the finest, most ritzy restaurant in Tel Aviv. He insisted that he only picked it because one, it was one of the few restaurants in the city that was open, and two, it was his 'normal' choice for dinner.

Jarib, of course, noticed that Tony was uncomfortable and smiled as he walked over to him, "What did you expect, DiNozzo? That 'McDonald's' you Americans seem to enjoy a little too much?" He questioned, chuckling as he patted his own stomach. Tony just narrowed his eyes at him and started towards him when he felt Ziva squeeze his pressure point in his hand again. He winced and closed his eyes as he felt her hot breath on his ear.

"Let it _go_, Tony." She hissed as she let go of his hand and they all took their seats around the table. Tony sighed as he held out Ziva's seat for her as she sat down. He slyly ran his hand along her back as he sat down in his own seat, yet it was noticed by both Eli and Jarib, who took their seats at the opposite end of the table.

"Agent DiNozzo." Eli spoke up as he placed his napkin in his lap. Tony looked around the restaurant and took in the grandness that it was. It was definitely fancier than any other restaurant he had ever been in, and he almost felt...intimidated. However, once Eli spoke his name, he snapped his head towards him and stared.

"Yes?"

"What are-" But he was stopped by a waiter that came up to the table.

"_Director David!" _He grinned, speaking in Hebrew, "_It has been a while since I have seen you here." _

_"I am with my daughter as well." _Eli responded, looking at Ziva, who was sitting across from him, _"Ziva David." _That was the only thing that Tony picked up from the entire conversation, and his eyes snapped to his Eli and then to his girlfriend's.

"_Miss David! You have grown up so fast. The last time I saw you was....three to four years ago!" _

She smiled, "_Yes, it has been a long time." _She agreed, and Tony didn't entirely like the way that the waiter was looking at her. He leaned to the left and whispered into her ear.

"You know everyone, Zee-vah?"

"I know many." She nodded and Tony resumed his previous position, only to find Jarib staring at him.

_"Ziva, are you still dating Jarib?" _He questioned and Tony recognized her ex's name.

"_No." _She said, "_I am not dating him anymore. We broke off about two months after I last saw you." _

"_Dating anyone else?" _

"_Yes." _She nodded, and Tony thought that he saw a small look of disappointment rush across his face, _"I am dating Tony, here." _she said, placing her hand on Tony's shoulder. He just smiled at him and watched as the waiter extended his hand towards him. Tony shook it and grinned again.

"Shalom." He said as he let go of his hand.

_"Ah, you're the one that's dating Ziva now?" _

Tony just stared at him, blankly, blinking once or twice, "What?" He finally asked.

"Ah, American." He switched to English, "You are the one dating Ziva though, yes?"

Tony nodded, "Yup." He grinned and then let it fall as he watched the waiter look Ziva up and down. He gritted his teeth together, "Now you mind taking our orders, or are you just going to stare at my girlfriend like she's a piece of steak?"

"Steak? You would like steak, sir?" The waiter asked and Tony shook his head as Eli sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"No, Ziva and I will have a....bottle of wine." He smiled at her, "Red." He looked back up at the waiter, "The finest you've got." He grinned and Eli didn't say anything, yet it was fairly obvious that he was annoyed.

"Vodka with lime," Jarib spoke up.

"Tea." Eli said, "I am the one that is driving after all." And with that, the waiter nodded and then disappeared from sight, into the back, to the kitchen. Tony noticed that there were few people here, but he didn't expect there to be many at all, considering the devastation of the attacks. Ziva noticed that her father was going to say something, so she spoke up, to try to keep her and Tony's relationship under the counter, not on top of it.

"I am starving." She admitted, grinning slightly as she looked at the menu. She then looked up at her father, "I have not eaten since I was in America. My meals seemed to have not arrived."

"I am terribly sorry, Ziva, you see, I was going to, but I just had so much other affairs that I had to tend to that-"

"You let your daughter starve cause you were signing papers?" Tony cut in and Ziva sighed, reaching under the table and grasping Tony's thigh ever so gently, as if telling him to stop talking. He just placed his hand on top of hers.

Eli cut the awkward silence that was between them after a couple of minutes, "So, Agent DiNozzo, like I was saying before. What are your...future plans...with my daughter? Do they even include her?"

"Of course." Tony nodded, "But I won't spill my future plans." He grinned at her, rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand, "That'd ruin the surprise."

"Just like the surprise pregnancy test that I took during my physical, yes?" She questioned and Eli sighed.

"Ziva, I-"

"You are pregnant?" Jarib asked incredulously, glaring at Tony.

"No!" She nearly shouted, "And you would not believe me!" She gestured to her father as she let out an exasperated sigh, "If you had just asked me if I was pregnant or not, I would have told you."

"The truth?" He demanded, crossing his arms and she nodded.

"Yes. The truth. I would not be ashamed, even if I was."

Tony grinned and Eli stared at him, "Agent DiNozzo, I-"

"Tony." He sighed, "It's _Tony _DiNozzo. Or at least Anthony, I mean, come on, it's not that hard. You really like to waste breath saying my-" but he was cut off by a sharp elbow in the ribs by Ziva. He abruptly stopped and bit the inside of his lip, "Right. Continue."

"Agent DiNozzo, while you were...watching Ziva complete her training, for today," He pointed that at his daughter, "I contacted NCIS."

"Oh really?" He questioned, "What did they have to say? And why wasn't I informed? I mean, they're _my _agency. Not yours. I work for them, you don't."

"Tony." Ziva hissed under her breath, as a warning to stop, and Jarib smirked.

"They said, _NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzzo," _Tony grinned, even though Eli was extremely annoyed, "That they are expecting your return to them late tomorrow night."

Tony and Ziva both looked at each other, "Just Tony?" Ziva spoke before Tony could even open his mouth.

"Yes, Ziva." Eli nodded, "You must complete your training." The waiter came by to give them their drinks, but they barely noticed his presence.

"Father, that is unfair!" She shouted, "Why must Tony be sent back?" The waiter slowly set down their drinks, wanting to hear the conversation. Jarib just listened as he took his drink from the waiter, who slowly walked around the table and handed it to him, carefully.

"Because, Ziva! He does not know how to control himself around you, and he is a distraction to your training. You have obviously forgotten it, because if you had not, you would not have been knocked out in the ring today!" The waiter slowly set down the bottle of wine for Tony and Ziva and then set down their two wine glasses.

"And that is why I am not allowed to return home?"

"You are home!" Eli defended.

"No." She shook her head, "I am not." She then promptly stood up and grabbed Tony's hand, yanking him out of his seat, "Tony. Let's go. We are leaving."

"Ziva David!" Eli shouted, standing up, "You sit back down right now!" He pointed towards the seat.

"No!" She yelled, as much as she could with her voice, "I have done everything that you have told me to do today. Everything that you have forced upon me, I have done. Now, I will do something that I actually want to do."

"Like what?" Jarib questioned, from where he was sitting, leaned back in the chair, his arms crossed, "Like Tony here?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him, "Yeah." Tony spoke up, "Well at least I don't screw other women at the same time that I'm dating Ziva." He raised his eyebrows as Eli slowly turned towards Jarib, who suddenly got pale and his eyes grew wide.

Tony and Ziva both shared a look before they promptly left the restaurant, Tony slipping his arm around her waist.

They hailed a taxi cab and the rest of the trip back to their apartment was silent, not a word passing between the two.

Once they stopped in front of the apartment, the cab driver turned around and spoke in Hebrew, to Ziva, "_That will be 223.11 ILS." _Ziva opened her wallet and looked inside, finding little money. She bit the inside of her lip, forgetting that money was a slight problem; she hadn't been able to exchange much before she was forced onto the plane.

"_I do not have that much." _She admitted.

The man glared at her, "_223.11 ILS!" _

"_I do not have that much!" _She repeated, "_Look, I am a part of the Mossad I..."_He spoke slower this time, and Ziva frowned.

"223.11 ILS."

_"I do not have that much, what am I supposed to do?" _She demanded. Tony, on the other hand was completely lost. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't entirely become too fond of it when the taxi driver smirked and slipped his hand into the backseat, resting it on Ziva's thigh. She looked down at it in disgust as he slowly moved it up her leg, causing Tony's blood to begin to boil.

_"You could pay me in a different way." _Tony was about to jump over and strangle the man when all of a sudden the taxi driver was being shoved up against the dashboard, his hand behind him in a very uncomfortable and very unnatural manner. He grinned as Ziva hissed in his ear, her voice still gone but slightly better as the day wore on, yet her voice was smooth and deadly.

"_You will let go of me now. I am part of Mossad, yet I forgot to warn you that I am a Mossad assassin. Meaning that I could kill you with a simple...flick." _And with that, she flicked him on the side of his head, "_of my finger, yes?" _The cab driver let out a deep breath and took another one in.

_"You sure you just do not want to cozy on up to me?" _

She laughed, hoarsely, "_I am not one to sleep with lowlife such as yourself. Americans are more my type anyways." _She grinned as she let go of him. He leaned back in his seat, rubbing the back of his neck. Tony just flashed him a closed smile as Ziva motioned towards the door, "Come on, Tony." She said, reverting back to English, "Let's go." With that, Tony got out of the car, taking her hand in his, their fingers intertwining tightly together as they started back towards the apartment, the taxi cab driving off down the road like a bat out of hell.

Ziva stormed into the apartment, slamming the door behind her. Tony followed her and wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to calm her down. "Ziva..." He moaned.

"I am sorry Tony. I am sorry that you had to come here. I am sorry that my father is such an ass. I am sorry that I did not tell you about Jarib."

"No, don't be sorry. I love you and I want to be with you. I'm willing to put up with all that." Ziva smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers playing with the base of his hair. She pulled him down to her lips and it quickly heated up as Tony's hands slipped under her shirt. He lifted it quickly, their lips parting for seconds before crashing down again. Tony moaned into the kiss and broke it as he lifted her up onto the counter. He removed her bra and began to play with her breasts, kissing his way down to her stomach when he heard it growl. He stood to his full form and leaned close to her, one arm on each side of her, "Ziva, sweetheart, you're starving."

"You cannot seriously stop there."

"You need food."

"I want you more." He smiled.

"Believe me babe, you have no idea." Ziva half smiled as he kissed her lightly again, "But you are starving. You haven't eaten in 3 weeks!"

"It has not been that long, Tony."

"Well whatever. It's been a long time." He grabbed her discarded bra and proceeded to help her put it back on. He then went on the search for her shirt, which landed on the toaster. He slipped it back over her head, his hands slowly dragging down her body. He grinned and kissed the tip of her nose. "Lets get you some food, and then I'll pick up where I left off."

Ziva chuckled and slipped off the counter, her body pressing into him, for he didn't move, "I may not be in the mood." She replied. Tony felt his mouth fall open slightly as she moved from him. He quickly caught up to her and intertwined his fingers with hers as they left the apartment, walking down the street.

"Ziva, we should really get a cab." Tony said. He looked around in the darkness, the damages from the bombings depressed him.

"I do not have any cash Tony."

"I have cash."

"I would not say that too loudly. And you have American cash."

"Where we going, anyway?" He asked.

"There is a small sandwhich and salad shop ahead. If it has not been destroyed, that is where we can get something to eat." Tony only nodded as he dropped her hand and put his arm around her waist, pulling her close so that their hips touched as they walked. They finally reached the sandwhich shop and ate quickly. The owner knew Ziva and stayed open for them to eat. She thanked him with a kiss on each cheek before leaving.

"He was nice." Tony said. They were now back on the dark street, walking back towards the apartment.

"Yes he is. He has been a friend since I was young." Tony nodded and smiled as he tightened his grip on her waist, leaning down and whispereing in her ear.

"You still hungry?" She smiled up at him as they climbed the stairs, his arm never leaving her waist. She opened the door and wasted no time grabbing him into a kiss, their hands roaming on each others bodies. Tony broke the kiss again and leaned his forehead on hers, his hands resting on her stomach, "Damn Ziva. I can't control myself around you."

She smiled and kissed him lightly, "I noticed." He smiled his 1000 watt DiNozzo smile and kissed her again. They somehow made it into the bedroom, and soon all their clothes were discarded around the room. The love-making session was a quiet one, for Ziva still didn't have her voice. She collapsed on top of him, both of them breathing hard. They lay there catching their breath before Ziva climbed off of him and put her head on the pillow next to him, her arm lazily thrown across his chest. She moved onto his shoulder and began playing with his chest hair as he slipped his hand around her to the small of her back, rubbing his thumb on the bare skin. She let out a sigh and leaned up to him, placing a kiss on his lips.

"You're amazing, Ziva." He said softly. Ziva only smiled and nuzzled into his neck, but then looked him in the eyes through the darkness.

"I love you, Tony." She said softly. He looked down at her and smiled, placing a tender kiss on her lips.

"I love you too, Zi."


	12. Something Else

The morning sun came in through the blinds in the apartment, right onto Ziva's face. She groaned and nuzzled further into Tony's chest. He stirred, but remained asleep as a soft snore escaped his lips. Ziva opened her eyes again and looked up at him. She smiled, but frowned when she remembered that he was to get on a plane today.

Without her.

Tears filled her eyes as she turned to the clock that sat on the table, it read 0724h. Tony's plane, the plane that would take him away from her again, was scheduled to leave at 0900h. She let out a sigh and blinked, two tears rolling out of her her eyes. Tony felt the water fall onto his bare skin and opened his eyes. He pulled her closer and ran his hand up her side.

"What's wrong, Ziva?" He asked quietly.

"You are leaving me soon." She replied, her voice still scratchy. He leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Not for long. As soon as you finish your training, you'll be back at home." She smiled at that thought and leaned up for another kiss. They lay there for a while, Tony's hand caressing her side and she was playing with his chest hair. Ziva's Mossad-issued cell phone rang and she leaned over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"_Shalom, Ziva. I was calling to let you know that Officer Abner, Jarib, and Joshua will be escorting you and Agent DiNozzo to the airport."_

"We do not need an escort, Papa." Ziva replied. Eli chuckled into the phone.

"_Tell Agent DiNozzo goodbye for me, and tell him I wish him the best of luck." _Ziva scoffed.

"I am not going to lie to him."

_"Come to my office once you return from the airport, dear. Goodbye."_ Ziva replied by closing the phone.

Tony yawned and put his hands behind his head, resting it on them, "Who was that?"

"My father. He called to inform me that Jarib, Joshua, and Abner will be escorting us to the airport. Which, to my father, that means making sure that I am going." She sat up in the bed, the covers falling of of her naked form. Tony groaned and ran his hands over his face.

"Oh goody, my favorite people." Ziva turned to him and looked at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Tony, you have not even met two of them."

"My hate for Jarib is so great, that it kind of blankets over the other two." Ziva chuckled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips before slipping out of bed and into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. When she returned, she found her lover peacefully sleeping his head titled to the side. She smiled and walked over to the bed, sitting down on the edge. She put each hand around him and leaned down to his lips, placing a long, lingering kiss on them. Tony opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I love waking up like that." Ziva smiled at him as he pulled her to his lips again, his hand slipping under her robe. Ziva quickly broke the kiss and leaned back from him, causing a frown from Tony.

"Abner, Joshua and Jarib will be here soon, Tony." She said quietly. Tony let out a sigh.

"Okay." He replied. He stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Ziva stood from the bed and looked around the room, various items of clothing all over the room. She let out a small sigh and began to pick them up. Tony walked out of the shower a few minutes later and watched as Ziva held one of his shirts in her hands slowly bringing it up to her face. She took a deep breath, breathing the wonderful scent of Tony. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "I'm leaving those."

She felt a rush of blood to her cheeks, "No, Tony. They are your shirts. You should take them."

"Nah. Don't need them. Got plenty at home." He smiled, "And besides, my shirts look better on you anyway." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. It quickly deepened and they stood there kissing until a knock was heard on the door. They each sighed and Tony intertwined his fingers with hers as they walked to the door.

"Shalom." He held out his hand, "You must be Agent DiNozzo. I am Abner and this is Joshua. And of course you know Jarib. We are here to escort you and Officer David to the airport."

"Yeah, yeah I know." Tony said. Abner rolled his eyes as they passed him, Tony's hand never leaving Ziva's. They walked down the stairs and to the parking garage, where several Mossad-issued vehicles sat. Jarib and Abner pulled a set of keys out of their pockets. Ziva snatched them from Abner.

"Tony and I will ride together, you three may follow us." Ziva said.

"That is not what your father instructed, Ziva." She smirked.

"I do not care."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The two vehicles made it to the airport in record time, for they followed Ziva. Nothing was said as they got out of the vehicles and walked into the crowded airport, people in every direction. Tony's arms didn't leave Ziva's waist, and they were so close that their hips were touching as they walked. Tony's plane was being called as they walked. Tony let out a sigh and turned to Ziva, putting his hands on each side of her face. Ziva turned to the three men standing next to them. "Leave us alone, please." Ziva said softly. Joshua and Abner turned to each other and laughed.

"Why should we do that?" Abner said.

"Come on, boys. I will buy you tea." Jarib said before smiling and winking at Ziva. She only rolled her eyes and turned back to Tony.

"He sure is being nice. That's strange."

"He owes me." Tony only looked at her and she continued, "I went out for a run, and when I came back, I found him and another woman in my bed."

"The man is crazy, Ziva." She rolled her eyes.

"I know Tony." She said.

"Hey," He put his finger under her chin and made her look right into his eyes, "You know I'd never do that to you, right?" A small smile formed on her lips.

"Yes, Tony. I know." She whispered. The flight number was called again on the intercom, and tears swelled her eyes.

"Hey, don't cry, Zi."

"I am not crying." She replied. Tony leaned his forehead on hers and let his lips brush up against hers. She wrapped her arms around his body and pulled him closer.

Jarib, Joshua, and Abner stood about 300 yards away, watching as Ziva held onto Tony. Their lips met and Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. Sometime during the kiss, Tony moved his hands up to her face and used his thumbs to wipe her tears. He broke the kiss and and looked her in the eyes as more tears poured out, "Hey, no crying, remember?"

"I cannot help it Tony." He wiped them again. "Because of my father, I will not get to see you or hear your voice for several days."

"We will not be apart for very long Ziva." His heart thumped in his ears, "A week, two at the most." In reality, that week was going to kill him. But he wanted be strong for Ziva. "And I'll find a way to call you. I'll get Mcgeekle to help me." She smiled slightly.

"Tell all of them I said hello."

"I will sweetheart."

_"Final boarding call for flight 851 to Washington, DC. Departing at gate 2B." _Tony looked up at the intercom and then back down to Ziva, more tears streaming down her face. He gave her another kiss and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Is she..._crying?_" Abner asked.

"It looks that way, yes." Joshua laughed, "I have never seen Ziva so weak. We will have to fix that, yes?" He looked at Jarib, who was staring at them.

"I have never seen Ziva cry."

"I did not think I would see her cry, and especially over a man, an _American_." Abner said

"Lets go wait at the car for Officer David." Jarib finally said, causing a look of confusion from his colleagues.

"Why?" Joshua asked.

"Because I said so, my friend." He put his hands on each of their shoulders and then walked in front of him as they followed.

Ziva held onto Tony, her tears wetting his shoulder. She finally let go of him and he leaned down, giving her a tender kiss. "I love you, Sweetcheeks."

"I love you too, Tony." She said. He gave her another kiss and then moved to his lips to her forehead before letting her go, moving to gate 2B. More tears streamed down her face as he walked onto the plane. She stood there and looked out the window, watching as the plane flew off into the sky.

* * *

The baggage claim conveyor belt turned once more, the same hot pink bag going around again. A little girl with blond, off-centered pigtails came running up and promptly pulled the suitcase towards her, resulting in it hitting many other suitcases at the same time. The mother that was with her ran over to the small child and picked her up in her arms as she started to cry, successfully pulling off the suitcase with one hand so that the conveyor belt was running properly again.

Tony smiled slightly and waved a little at the child, who just looked at him as she cried in her mother's arms. His mind drifted back to Ziva in the Tel Aviv airport terminal. He had never seen her cry like that.

Ever.

He had never seen such emotion from her. He sighed and stuck his hands in his pockets, looking down at the ground. Then again, he'd never felt this way before.

About anyone.

He watched as another bag came rolling by. Tony had seen this one a couple of times through, and then watched as a tall, leggy brunette with stick straight hair and a nice little pencil skirt came running up to go and collect it, a man trailing behind her, dressed in a business suit. She turned around and smiled at him, pecking him on the lips for a short kiss before he took her suitcase for her and they started back down the terminal, their fingers intertwined together.

He let his gaze linger on the couple, before he snapped himself back, forcing himself to look back down at the luggage that was starting to get scarce on the conveyor belt. A suitcase with about what seemed like a million different buttons from around the world moved slowly past him, and his mind thought back to the couple. He had found it easier and easier to tell Ziva that he loved her the more that he said it. It was almost as if it was becoming second nature to him. And that slightly scared him. He was becoming too....addicted to her. But, he couldn't help it.

I mean, she was Ziva.

He was Tony.

Enough said.

An aging woman appeared a couple of feet down from him, spotting her baggage; an old floral pattern that Tony picked out as 'old people decorating skills'. She reached down and grabbed for it, struggling to keep her hold, trying desperately to pull it off of the belt that had only about five suitcases left. He snapped his head up and quickly moved towards her, grabbing the bag before it disappeared back through the 'exit' to make another loop around the belt. He set it down gently on the ground and smiled at her, sadly, "Here you go."

"Thank you, young man." She smiled, "I needed some younger meat-" She punched him in the arm, "To help me carry this. It's good to see that the young people still have good in their hearts."

Tony nodded, "No problemo." He grinned, "It's kinda what I do."

"Well I like it! And what are you doing, sticking around an airport at this hour? Waiting for a special lover to come back from her _long _vacation?"

Tony laughed sarcastically, shortly, "I wish."

He felt the woman's arm on his, "You will find her." She looked down at her watch, "Ah!" She exclaimed, "I must be off! Thank you!" She waved as she scurried away, her suitcase ramming into a pole before it bounced slightly out of the way and continued to follow her, after getting back on four wheels again.

"Already have." He muttered before he realized that the woman was right. What _was _he doing here? He wasn't waiting for Ziva. He didn't have any baggage. He sighed, looked to make sure that none of the suitcases were left on the conveyor belt, and then stuck his hands in his pockets, starting out of Dulles International Airport.

He was heading home.

But it wasn't really home.

She wasn't there.

* * *

"Where are they?" Abby demanded, her Caf-Pow promptly placed on Tony's desk, typing furiously on the computer, "Their flight landed on time, where are they?"

"Abby..." McGee sighed from where he sat at his own desk, "Knowing Tony and Ziva, they probably found some nice little corner to go and make-out in or something. They'll be back, Abs, trust me."

"No, McGee!" She shouted, standing up fully and turning towards him, finger pointed at him, "Not good enough! I will not be satisfied until they are both here, in the squadroom!"

"Fine." He rolled his eyes, "But trust me, they're-" He stopped when the elevator doors dinged open. Abby's head popped up with eagerness as she grinned, sprinting towards the elevator right as Tony walked out.

"TONY!" She shouted, gleefully, jumping into his arms, the force sending him back a couple of steps. He choked a little and patted her back.

"Nice to see you too, Abby." He breathed out, and she just squeezed her arms tighter around him and her eyes tighter shut, her grin wide, "Having a little trouble breathing Abby..." He managed and she quickly let go of him, straightening out his shirt on instinct.

"Sorry." She mumbled, "I'm just so happy you're back! And so in love!" She grinned and then jumped up at down before stopping, "You've told her, right?"

"Told her what?" He questioned, wincing as he tried to gain feeling back into his shoulder. He turned it in circles, hoping that would help.

"That you're like totally head over heels madly insanely in love with her!" She squealed, jumping up and down again.

"Yeah." Tony admitted, "I told her."

She gasped, and Tony thought she sucked the air out of the entire room, "How many times?"

He just looked at her, "I don't know, Abs! Gotta tell you though, it gets easier to more you say it."

"That's the truth." She grinned, "Why do you think that it's so easy for me? And why do you think everyone loves me?" She pointed her herself, smiling, "Speaking of Ziva, where is she?" Abby stuck her head around Tony's shoulder and he sighed.

"She's not coming. She's staying back in Tel Aviv."

"For how long?" Abby asked, and Tony just sighed, looking at them both. McGee visibly gulped.

"Oh no, she's not...I mean, she's still got her Liaison position, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded, "She's apparently gotta finish training, I don't know, her Dad's an ass." He chuckled, "And I thought _my _Dad was bad, probie. Compared to this guy, it's like he's Hitler and my Dad was....Barney."

"Ouch." McGee hissed and Abby gave Tony a rather sad face.

"What?" He demanded at her, putting his arms out wide.

"Ziva's coming back, right, Tony?"

He nodded, "Yeah, she's coming back."

"She has to come back!" She sobbed, throwing her arms around Tony once more, "McGee and Ducky and Jimmy and I already planned you guy's wedding!"

McGee put his hands up and backed up, "I had nothing to do with it!"

Tony just smirked before he saw Gibbs walk towards them, coffee in his right hand, coming from the direction of the staircase to MTAC and the Director's office, "Hey, boss!" He grinned, but then let it drop as he realized that Gibbs' eyes were icy and cold, glazed over as he gave him his famous stare. He gulped.

"Director wants to see you, DiNozzo." He softly said, "Now." And with that, he walked away.

"Ooooo..." Abby let out a sound that proved that she didn't like what she heard as she shook her head and sucked through her teeth, "Not good."

"Yeah..." McGee started, "Vance has done nothing but scream since you left."

"Yeah, something about like-" Abby started, looked at McGee, and he finished for her.

"How he never gave you permission to go to Tel Aviv in the first place. And how you've crossed the lines one too many times. And this was the worst."

"Yeah, seriously, Tony, if you really wanted your agent afloat days back..."

"You may just have gotten them."

"Cause he's pissed." Abby nodded.

"Really pissed." McGee agreed and Tony sighed, looking up the stairs at the Director's office.

"Oh goody, my _favorite _person of all time." He groaned as he started up the steps.

Could this day get any worse?

* * *

Tony walked into Cynthia's office and took a seat across from her desk. She hung up the phone and crossed her arms. "He'll be with you in just a minute, Agent DiNozzo."

Tony half smiled, "He can take his time." He mumbled. Cynthia smiled and looked down at her desk before looking at Tony again.

"How are you doing?"

"I've been better." Tony said.

"Didn't you just return from Tel Aviv?" Tony scoffed.

"Yeah. I think that's what Toothpick wants to yell at me about."

"How is Officer David?" His stomach flipped at the mention of her name.

"She's fine. Coming home in a few days."

"Good." Cynthia replied. Her desk phone rang and she stared at Tony, "Yes sir, I'll send him in." Tony stood, straightened his shirt and turned the handle on the silver door. He walked in silently and closed the door, walking to the Director's desk and standing in front of it. The place was silent except for the scratching on paper. Tony stood uncomfortably, looking around the office. Vance finally put his pen down and looked up at the Special Agent.

He motioned to one of the chairs, "Have a seat, Agent DiNozzo." Tony let out a sigh and sat down, crossing his legs in the process. "So, how was your little unapproved vacation?" He asked.

Tony scoffed, "I wouldn't exactly call it a vacation."

"Really? Because I was thinking, that anytime away from work is considered a vacation! What in the _hell_ were you thinking, DiNozzo?!"

"I was thinking that my girlfriend was about to go on a suicide mission, Director!"

"You did not have permission! It would have been a little better if you'd have actually _told_ somebody where you were going."

"Gibbs knew where I was going." Tony mumbled. Vance narrowed his eyes and punched the phone.

_"Yes, Director?" _

"Get me Agent Gibbs. Now!" He punched the phone again, "Just who in the hell do you think you are? You cannot just jump on a plane and leave anytime you feel like it."

Tony stood, enraged, "Put yourself in my shoes, Vance! What if your wife was sent to Tel Aviv and assigned to a suicide mission?" Vance stood and leaned on the desk with both hands, "Yeah, that's what I thought. You wouldn't like it!"

"You leave my personal life out of this. And you are not married to Officer David." Tony scoffed again as the silver door opened and closed again, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs standing there. He looked between the two angry men before sitting down next to his senior field agent.

"Something I can help you with, Le-On?"

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me where Agent DiNozzo was going?"

Gibbs half smiled and shared a look with Tony, "I did." He pointed to Vance's computer, "Sent you an email." Tony turned to Gibbs.

"Oh, you figured out how to use it? I'm proud, boss!"

"Got McGee to do it." Tony laughed.

"Ah, funny how what goes around comes back around in the great circle of McLife."

"I'm glad you two think this is funny. I don't."

"What's the big deal, Leon?"

"The big deal is that Tony just made an unapproved trip to Mossad. Now to you, that may not seem like a big deal. But to SecNav, it is." Vance sat down in his chair and returned to writing on the paper. "I've decided that you will be suspended from the field for seven days. Turn in your gun." Tony scoffed and stood, pulling his weapon from his side.

"Is that really necessary?" Gibbs chirped in.

"Yes, it is. Thank you, Agent Gibbs, you may return to the squad room." Tony sat his gun on Vance's desk and turned to follow Gibbs when Vance called his name again.

"Agent DiNozzo you are not excused." Tony rolled his eyes and returned to the front of his desk.

"You are to remain in the Navy Yard at all times. Anything relating to field work is not allowed. Is that understood?"

Tony scoffed again, "Yeah. Deskwork. My favorite." He snapped.

"You pull a stunt like this again and you won't have a desk to sit at." Tony shook his head. "Thank you." He said and Tony smirked, turning and leaving the office.

He hated Leon Vance.

Almost as much as he hated Eli David.

Almost.

* * *

Tony groaned as he opened up his door to his apartment, sighing as he threw down his car keys onto the table. He pulled out his shirt tails from where they were tucked in into his pants and he started undoing the first couple of buttons a he ran a hand through his hair. Suspended from field work? Was Leon serious? What the hell was he supposed to do?

He took in an angry sigh as he sucked through his teeth, "Wait till Ziva hears about this..." He took in a deep breath and then stopped halfway through. His entire body froze as he took in another breath. It didn't smell like Ziva.

It smelled of horribly cheap perfume and...beer.

Why the hell didn't it smell like Ziva?

He quickly flipped the switch on and sighed, almost in relief, as he realized that the apartment was empty. Flipping the light back off he felt a wave of jet lag run over him and he rubbed a hand over his face as he trudged into the bedroom, not even bothering to turn the light back on.

He sighed as he stripped down to his boxers and crawled into bed. He laid on his side and closed his eyes, thinking about Ziva. Her beautiful long hair dangling over his chest...her body shoved up against his as they fell asleep in each others arms...he felt two arms around him and he smiled slightly, "Ziva..." And then he stopped, opened his eyes, and realized.

Ziva wasn't here.

Ziva was in Israel.

He jumped up and out of bed, grabbing his knife off of his bedside table as he turned on the light, quickly, to face whoever was in his bed.

That wasn't Ziva.

When he realized who it was, he fumed. Angry from Eli. Angry from Vance. Angry from... "CHRISTINA!" He shouted, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!"

"Tony!" She sighed, sitting up in bed. It was only then that he realized what she was wearing. She was wearing one of Tony's dress shirts, Ziva's red lingerie underneath. She seemed to be...spilling...out of the small piece of lingerie, for it wasn't meant to fit anything but Ziva's small form.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Take that off."

She grinned, "Gladly." She said, trying to be seductive. Tony felt that she had failed at that, "I meant change out of my girlfriend's clothes. And my own! Christina, please, just leave me alone!"

"But Tony-" she whined and he shook his head.

"No! Get out of those clothes and off of my bed and out that damn door!" he shouted, pointing towards it. All he wanted was Ziva. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. He groaned as he realized that Christina wasn't moving. He figured he'd have to take the initiative as he jumped on top of her on the bed, smacking her down onto the mattress. He then proceeded to nearly rip his dress shirt off of her, which she smiled at, and then paused as he stared down at her lingerie. Correction. _Ziva's _lingerie, "Get it off." he hissed, "And put your clothes on!" He managed to find the clothes on the ground, in the corner. He wanted to just...rip her arms off.

He hated her.

He hated her, he hated Vance, he hated Eli.

He just wanted Ziva.

Just her.

He never felt this way. Why did he want her so badly? He knew he had fallen in love with her, but he never felt that he'd fall in love with her so hard. So deeply, so greatly, and so madly.

Christina crossed her arms, "I'm not taking it off unless you take it off for me." She smirked and Tony sighed. He wanted the lingerie back, for he loved seeing Ziva in it, but he didn't want to take it off of Christina. He quickly got off of the bed and snatched her clothes up from the corner of the room, and then put them on the bed before he closed his eyes tightly and turned his head away, nearly ripping the material off of her. He chucked it across the room and then grabbed her clothes and her hand, dragging her towards the door, her feet rubbing up against the wood and carpet, getting no traction as she tried to pull away. "Tony! Let me go!"

"Oh, I'll let you go." he growled as he opened up his door and shoved her out, completely naked, "GO!" And with that, he threw her clothes at her and shut the door behind him, smirking at the thought of a helpless Christina, naked on the other side of his door.

Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he started back towards the bedroom, completely tuning out the bangs and the cries coming from Christina on his apartment door.

As he crawled into bed, after making sure that no one else was laying there waiting to jump him, he took in a deep breath and turned off the light.

But he knew it was no use.

She was a thousand miles away.

And not with him.

* * *

Ziva finally took her stare off of the empty sky and walked through the airport, finding the three Mossad Officers waiting for her in the two cars. She wiped her face again, just to make sure it was completely dry from tears.

One vehicle contained Abner and Joshua.

Ziva _really_ didn't want to hear their crap.

She let out a sigh and walked over to the first vehicle, the one that she and Tony rode in. She slipped into the passenger seat and buckled her seat belt. Jarib started the car and Ziva turned to the window, staring out of it.

Jarib glanced at Ziva several times as he drove, and decided that talking would help take her mind off of Agent DiNozzo.

"Ziva, are you okay?" Ziva turned to him, a little surprised, and spoke softly.

"Yes, I am fine."

"You do not seem fine."

"I am fine, Jarib." Jarib only nodded and turned his head back towards the road.

He let out a sigh, "I am sorry, Ziva." Ziva turned to him again.

"You are not sorry. You planned with my father for this to happen." Ziva snapped. She turned again and continued to stare out the window.

"I am sorry for Agent DiNozzo leaving, Ziva. But that is not what I am talking about." She snapped her head to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Then what are you talking about?"

He let out a sigh and pulled up to a red light, turning to her, "I realize now that back when we were...together...I made a wrong decision. My actions were wrong, and I am truly sorry."

Ziva was shocked, but anger overcame her, "It is too late now, Jarib. You should have said that years ago." Her mind raced_, How dare he? He only wants to apologize now because he thinks that I will run back to him_. They finally made it to Mossad, and Ziva jumped out of the vehicle, walking straight into the building. She started around the building, heading towards her apartment when she heard Jarib's voice.

"Ziva, we have to see your father, remember?" He called. She stopped and groaned. Not what she needed right now. She turned and walked back to Mossad, pulling the door so hard that it nearly broke off of the hinges. Abner and Joshua pulled in behind them, both men getting out of the vehicle. They watched Ziva as she stormed into the building. Abner stuck his hands in his pockets.

_"Glad we are rid of the American, no?" _Jarib turned and looked at him.

"_You and Joshua are dismissed._" He said and walked into the building.

Ziva walked into her father's office, not even bothering to knock. "Ah, Ziva. I was expecting you sooner." Eli said.

"We would have been if I drove." She said. Eli scoffed.

"I have no doubts. Where is Jarib?"

"Here, sir." He said. Jarib walked over and stood next to Ziva. Eli sighed and motioned to the chairs.

"Please, sit." Jarib and Ziva looked at each other and sat down in the chairs.

"So, how was your trip to the airport?" Eli started. Ziva scoffed and rolled her eyes. "I understand that you are upset about Agent DiNozzo's departure, Ziva. But it is for the best."

"Why are you insisting on keeping us apart?" She yelled.

"I do not feel that he is right for you."

"I love him!" She yelled back at him, "And keeping me here is wrong!" Eli sighed and opened the folder.

"This is your home, Ziva."

"No it is not."

"Hm." He said and leaned up to her. "Well, nevertheless, this mission..."

"Mission? What mission?" She asked.

"The mission you will be..."

"You told Tony that there would be no mission." Eli shrugged and chuckled.

"Small lie." Ziva felt tears swell up in her eyes. She watched Tony walk onto that plane, and now she realized that it would be the last time she'd see him. She fought the tears and sat back in the chair as Eli continued, "You and two other Mossad Officers will be on the coast of Saudia Arabia. You all are to infiltrate the cell and extract their plans, and send them back to Mossad before destroying the Hamas terrorist group, because no one must ever know." Eli stopped and looked at his daughter, who seemed to be in another world.

And she was.

She sat in the chair, nervously playing with her locket as she remembered each of the team. Especially Tony.

Eli shared a look with Jarib and continued, "You are to fly out of Mossad on the 22nd and should..."

Ziva sat up suddenly, "Tony's birthday..." She said softly, "And I did not, in the airport, tell him.." She stood from her chair and looked Eli directly in his eyes, "I have to talk to Tony." She said, her voice panicked.

"Get your mind off of that American, Ziva! We have work to do!" Eli yelled. "He has changed you!"

"I have changed myself!" Ziva yelled back.

"Failing on your training, leaving at dinner_, _crying over this man? That is _not you_!" Ziva gritted her teeth together.

"It is now." Eli narrowed his eyes at the gold heart that lay on her chest next to the Star of David.

_"Take that damn locket off._" He said in Hebrew, his voice harsh.

"No." Ziva simply replied, putting her hand around it, holding it tight.

"I said take it off, Ziva." Jarib stood from his chair, partially stepping in front of Ziva.

"Look, Director David, I respect you, sir, and your decisions, but you are sending Officer David here on this suicide mission after you promised Agent DiNozzo that you would not. She will never see him again, just like you wanted, so at least let her wear the locket. It is not hurting you, and it is not hurting her. You do not care what Agent DiNozzo thinks about going on this mission, but you do care what Ziva feels, yes?"

Eli put his hands on his hips, "Has this American changed all of you?"

"You are the only one who has changed, Eli." Eli narrowed his eyes at his daughter, "And that _American_ has a name. It is Tony." Eli let out a deep sigh, closed his eyes and sat back in his chair. Jarib moved from in front of Ziva and stood by her side.

"You are to have your bags packed and ready to go by the 21st. Do not contact NCIS, or Agent DiNozzo, and tell them about the mission. This is need-to-know, and they do not. Is that understood?" Ziva stared at him blankly. "You are dismissed."

Ziva turned on her heel and stormed out of the office, followed by Jarib. He watched her as she walked out of the building, heading straight for her apartment.

Tears streamed down Ziva's face as she walked. She only hoped Tony found a way to call her soon.

Before it was too late.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony knew that sleeping, or even attempting to sleep was a stupid idea.

He knew he wasn't going to ever get any.

Besides, he didn't want to take the risk that Christina might come back and crawl back in bed with him while he was asleep. He shivered at the thought and pulled the covers tighter around his body.

So with that, he crawled out of bed, pulled on jeans and a t-shirt, grabbed his cell phone and car keys, and promptly started out of the apartment, slipping on some sandals as he made his way out the door.

Jogging lightly down the stairs, he made his way across the sidewalk, the only lights the streetlamps that illuminated only portions of the Washington DC area. The cool autumn air surrounded him, yet it felt good on his hot skin.

That ached for Ziva.

Running a hand through his untamed hair, he unlocked his chair and sat down, starting the engine. He thought of where to go as he rolled down the windows, in order to get the breeze inside of the car.

He narrowed down his options.

Ducky was most likely asleep at this hour, and even though he himself wanted to sleep, he knew he couldn't, for Ziva's beautiful sad face plagued his mind.

He had already made the trip to Gibbs' apartment, and he knew that if he made that trip again, Gibbs would assume that something was up. And he really didn't want to endure another lecture. Or be forced to sit through one of his famous, make-you-squirm stares. Tony still wasn't used to them, and he had been under Gibbs' wing for almost eight years.

Abby. He loved Abby, as a sister of course, never in anyway that he loved Ziva, but he knew that he'd been enduring one of her gasps, her twenty questions, and, probably, her tears as well.

Tony sighed as he started the engine and shifted the car into drive.

That left one person.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Probie!" Tony shouted as he banged on the door, "Open up McDoorbell!" He swore he heard angry muttering on the other side of the door, and he grinned, letting it grow wider as he opened the door.

"What do you want, DiNozzo?" he demanded, his eyes half-closed. It was after midnight, after all. Tony's grin only grew wider as he took in McGee's outfit. He was wearing an MIT black t-shirt with the words in white, and blue plaid pajamas pants.

"Nice outfit." He said as he pushed past him and into his apartment, looking around, "Look at all this stuff!" He smiled, "It's like I just walked into a gamer's heaven." He turned around and grinned at McGee, who was still standing by the door, the door wide open, "Or should I say 'elf lord' heaven."

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah..." Tony sighed, "Look. I've got major problems back at my place. Like, the pipes are blown, there's the crazy woman that's running around naked outside of my apartment. I just need a place to stay, all right?"

McGee just looked at him and then smiled, "Couldn't sleep with Ziva, couldya?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him, "Will you let me stay or not?"

McGee groaned as he closed the door, "Fine, Tony, I'll let you stay but-"

"Great!" He grinned, cutting him off as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, flipping through the channels, singing quietly to himself, "My probie has a first name, it's T-I-M-M-Y. My probie has a second name it's M-C-G-E-E. I love to tease him everyday, and if you ask me why I'll say..." He dragged out the 'say' as he grinned at McGee, "Cause little probie doesn't have a way with F-E-M-A-L-E-S."

McGee rolled his eyes, "You gonna continue making fun of me?" He sighed, "I think you were nicer to me before you got together with Ziva!"

Tony grinned, "That's not possible."

Tim sighed as he walked towards the bedroom. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Hey!" he called, "Where you going?"

"To get some sleep!" he yelled back, "That's what I was doing before!"

"No, no, McSandman! Sleep comes later!" McGee just continued to walk away, and Tony spread his arms wide, "What am I supposed to do?" McGee disappeared from sight and Tony huffed, crossing his arms together as he put his feet noisily up onto the coffee table.

Suddenly, he felt something hard hit him in the gut, and his feet quickly left the coffee table as he bent over, the magazines that McGee had on there falling over in the process, "What was that for?" he breathed out and McGee stuck his head through the doorway of his room.

"Something for you to do." And he stuck his head back through.

Tony looked down at the object thrown and then smiled, laughed, and lifted the book up, shaking it, "Very funny, McGee."

"Well you wanted something to do!" He exclaimed, exasperated.

"You should know that I don't wanna read _Deep Six." _

"Why?"

"Fine." He huffed, opening it up. McGee heard silence for a couple of minutes, and he smiled as he turned off the light in his bedroom and crawled into bed. He closed his eyes and buried himself under the covers, a smile of contentment placed on his face.

His smile faltered, however, when about five minutes later, he felt heavy breathing. He opened his eyes and realized he was staring at Tony's leg. He looked up at him, "What?" He demanded.

"I like Agent Tommy the best."

He sighed, "I thought you would like Officer Lisa the best." He groaned as he rolled over in bed, so that his back was to the senior field agent.

"Well, I do. But I'll leave her for Agent Tommy. Though the part I don't like about Agent Tommy is that you make him too much of a smart ass."

"He is a smart ass." He muttered, "At least, the guy that I based his character off of is a smart ass."

Tony gave a chuckle, "Yeah, yeah, McGemcity, laugh it up." He leaned down and whispered into his ear, "At least I got the girl."

"Yeah, well, your girl is on the other side of the world. Go call her up."

"It is currently around seven in the morning, her time."

"So what? Doesn't Ziva wake up at around that time everyday? You would know..." He muttered under his breath.

"Look, Tim, I don't want to make jokes." Tony was suddenly serious, and McGee furrowed his eyebrows together as he turned around and looked up at him through the darkness. He reached over and flicked on the bedside table lamp.

"You really miss her, don't you?" Tony just stared down at him and put his hands into his pockets. McGee assumed that that was his version of 'yes', "She loves you, To-"

"I know that." He cut him off, and McGee's eyes involuntarily got wide as he felt the words spill from his mouth.

"She told you?" He asked, in shock, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Twice. Three times, I don't know."

"Huh." He took it in, like he didn't actually believe that Ziva had the capability of saying the three words. He honestly, for a while there, didn't think she did. He looked back up at Tony, "You tell her as well or did you just fire back another smart ass comment?"

"I told her." he growled, "At least four times."

McGee looked up at him, "You've changed, Tony." He quietly said, and Tony just looked away. He was right. He knew he was right. He was entirely, one hundred percent right. Jeanne had helped that change, but it was almost as if she was the one that started the engine. Ziva was the one that drove the car. It was like that kiss they had shared on the beach was one that ignited their thoughts and feelings for one another and set the car in 'drive'. Tony was definitely falling way too hard and way too fast and way too madly for Ziva David, and the whole world knew it. Every kiss, every touch made the 'love meter' grow higher and higher, and the more that they were with each other, the harder it was to contain their true feelings for the other. Tony also noticed that the more he told her, straight out, that he loved her; the more he said those three little words that meant so much, the easier it was.

Paula Cassidy's words came back to him, once again, _"Life's too short not to tell someone you love them if you do." _

And he realized that, their lives could change in a blink of a second with their jobs. They could be dead every time one of them walked through the door. He had to tell her. Over and over again. Once he felt was enough, but sometimes he couldn't even control himself; the words just came spilling out.

He nodded and sighed, not looking down at him, still looking off to the side, at the wall as he spoke softly, almost in a whisper, "I know."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking into her apartment, she looked down at her watch, it read 1014h. She groaned and let out a sigh, the tears still sat on her cheeks. She couldn't get the fact that she would never see Tony again out of her mind.

Or even talk to him.

No. She _had_ to talk to him. She had to hear his voice one more time before the mission.

The _suicide_ mission.

She groaned and looked around the almost empty apartment, finding no way of communication. The pink cell phone sat on the bedside table, but all communications to Tony were blocked.

No help.

Sighing, and out of ideas, she sat down on the couch and stretched out so that she was laying down. Her body felt exhausted, but she knew no sleep would come to her. She began to think of Washington DC.

Washington DC had the Navy Yard.

The Navy Yard contained NCIS.

NCIS had Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer.

And Tony.

More tears streamed down her face. She'd never see them again. Somewhere lost in her thoughts, she began to hear knocking. She sat up and looked around her apartment, and realized that it wasn't in her thoughts. Someone was knocking on her door. She stood up quickly and wiped her face before walking over to it, slowly opening it. She hoped it would be Tony on the other side.

No luck.

"I have been knocking for a while." Jarib said.

"What do you want, Jarib?" Ziva asked.

"I brought you something to eat, I assumed that you would be hungry."

"I am not, but thank you." She said and turned, walking deeper into the apartment. Jarib walked in and sat the bag of food down on the table.

"Well it is here if you get hungry."

"Ok, thank you. Goodbye." She said and sat down on the couch again. Jarib followed and sat down beside her, placing a hand on hers.

"I am here if you need to talk." He said. She pulled her hand away from him.

"I really want to be alone." Jarib stared at the wall in front of him as he spoke.

"I am sorry that your father told Agent DiNozzo that you would not go on this suicide mission. It is not right."

"Not right? No it is not!" She stood up from the couch, anger overcame her, "I will never get to see my friends or the one person that means everything to me! Why does Mossad not understand this?" Tears flooded her eyes, but she held them back. "I cannot even hear his voice again."

Jarib stood and walked over to her, his hands in his pockets, "I understand, Ziva." He said softly.

"No you don't." She replied. Jarib half smiled and looked down to the floor as he pulled his cell phone off of his belt, holding it on his fingertips.

"Would you like to use my phone to call him?" Ziva looked up at him, in shock.

"Why are you doing this, Jarib?"

"I am trying to make right, Ziva." Ziva only continued to stare at him, her eyes still flooded with tears, "Because I know what it feels like to lose someone you love." Ziva slowly brought her hand up to his, taking the cellphone from him. She held the cell phone up, shaking it slightly.

"Does my father have this phone tapped? Will he find out about this?"

"I will see to it that he does not." Jarib said and put a tentative hand on her shoulder, "You can trust me." She looked at him in the eyes before moving away and slowly opening the phone. She knew what the consequences would be if her father found out, but right now, she truly didn't care. She dialed the number and looked down at her watch as it rang. It was approximately 03:30h in Washington, and she cringed each time it rang, for he was probably in a deep sleep.

On the fourth ring, she heard him, and tears immediately filled her eyes.

_"Hello?"_ He asked softly.

"Tony."

Tony smiled his 1000 watt smile when he heard her, _"Hey sweetheart. I'm glad to hear your voice."_

"I am sorry for calling you so early, I know that you were asleep."

_"No, actually, I wasn't. I'm waiting on McChef to finish my macaroni and cheese."_

Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, "You are at Tim's place?"

_"Yeah."_

"Why?"

Tony let out a sigh, _"I didn't want to stay at the apartment, because one, it reminds me of you, and two..."_ He stopped. He didn't want to tell her, but he _had_ to. They'd already fought once about the woman, and he really didn't want to again, especially since he couldn't hold her, for she was a thousand miles away. He decided he would start from the beginning _"So I get to NCIS from the airport, get a big giant bear hug from Abby, she said for me to tell you hello and she misses you by the way..."_ Ziva smiled as he ranted. She turned and looked around her apartment for Jarib, who was sitting at the table, eating her breakfast wrap and reading the paper. _"...and Gibbs walks in and says that Toothpick needs to see me right away. So I climb the dreaded stairs, and walk in, right? Well he gets all pissed and says that I had no right to just leave and go see you, and personally I don't give a damn, but he suspended me from field work for a week and sent me home. So I walk in and into the bedroom, in an attempt to get some sleep, I started to think about you when I felt you put your arms around me, but then I realized that you're 1000 miles away, and then it couldn't be you. So I opened my eyes and jumped out of bed_."

Ziva chuckled lightly, "Just your imagination?"

_"Actually no_." He sighed nervously, _"It was Christina."_

"She was in our apartment?" Ziva said. Jarib snapped his head up and stared at Ziva, who had her back to him_. Did she just say 'our apartment'_? He took another bite out of the veggie wrap that he bought Ziva and returned to the paper_. They are more serious than I thought_.

_"Yeah, Zi, she was." _Tony sighed, "_And unfortunately, I didn't have my weapon, so I couldn't shoot her. I pushed her and locked her out in the nude. Serves her right." _McGee walked over and sat a bowl of macaroni and cheese in front of him and then walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. _"So I didn't want to see Abby cry, and I didn't want to hear Gibbs' lectures, and Ducky was probably already asleep, so that left McWeird. So I came here."_

"I am sorry, Tony."

_"Sorry, sorry for what?"_

"That you are suspended from field work because of me."

_"Oh no, Zi, it is not your fault. I had to see you. It doesn't matter."_ It became quiet on each side, and now Ziva knew she had to tell him.

"Tony I..." She let out a sigh, her tears spilling over and running down her face, "...I have to tell you something."

_"What's wrong, Ziva?" _He could tell from the tone of her voice that something was making her upset.

Ziva sat down on the couch, unable to stand anymore, "My father...when I got back to Mossad..."

_"What did he do to you?"_

More tears poured out of her eyes, "I am going on that mission, Tony. I do not have a choice." Tony immediately stood from McGee's couch, unable to control his anger anymore.

_"Ziva, no! He told me that you would be back here after your training!"_

"I am sorry, Tony." She said softly, for she could hardly speak.

_"I'm coming, Ziva. Don't move. I'm coming to get you and you're coming home with me."_ He said, frantically trying to find his keys.

"Tony there is no time." She said, tears still poured out of her eyes, "I am to board the ship tomorrow that takes me to Saudi Arabia."

_"Then run, Ziva. Run away. Go somewhere, I'll find you."_

"I cannot, Tony. My father will find me." Tony stopped. He was out of ideas. He backed up against the wall and slid down it, barely able to hold the phone to his ear.

_"Ziva no! That man is nothing but a cheating, lying prejudice bastard who does not have a caring bone in his damn body! Even for his own daughter!"_ He yelled. He could hear his heartbeat in his ear as he sat on the floor, back against the wall, his fist in a ball. He'd never see her again, he closed his eyes and breathed hard as a single tear rolled down his face. Jarib, from his seat at the table, looked up when he heard Tony's yelling. He closed his eyes and let his head drop. He was able to hear every word Tony said. He let out a sigh and looked up at Ziva, who continued to cry.

Tony was right.

McGee walked out of his bedroom and looked around, furious, "Tony will you SHUT UP?!" He yelled and then walked over to the coffee table, "And you haven't ate a bite of this macaroni and cheese that you _demanded_!" McGee stopped when he saw the senior field agent. He walked over to him, "Tony? You okay?"

Ziva heard McGee's voice on the other side, and suddenly realized how quiet it was. "Tony?" Tony took in a deep breath, in effort to calm himself down.

_"Yeah, Zi, I'm still here."_ He said softly. Another tear rolled down his cheek. _"No. No, Ziva, I am not losing you. I've waited 4 years for you, and I will not lose you now._" More tears poured out of Ziva's eyes. _"I will see you again, Ziva, I promise."_

She took in a shaky breath, because she knew, deep down, that she wouldn't see him again. She swallowed, "Okay." She said softly. Tony looked up at McGee, who was standing over him, overly confused.

_"I love you, Ziva."_ He said.

Ziva had to fight back more tears as she looked at Jarib, who was looking back at her. She took in a deep breath and turned away from him again, "I love you too, Tony." She said softly. "Shalom, my love."

"Shalom." Tony said and snapped his phone shut, standing up from the floor. He looked at McGee and wiped his face. "Get dressed, Probie. We've got work to do." He said, walking back over to the couch, where his shoes sat.

"Tony, you're not allowed to work a case." McGee replied.

"Yeah, well, That's why rules are meant to be broken. Lets go." McGee sighed and walked into his bedroom.

"You're good at it." He mumbled.

Ziva hung up the phone and put it on the couch beside her, wiping her face before standing and walking over to Jarib. She handed him the phone without saying a word. Jarib put it in his pocket and walked over to Ziva, who had her back to him again. He put his hand on her shoulder and spoke softly, "Get some rest, Ziva." He walked out of her apartment and pulled his phone back out of his pocket. He went into his recent calls and saved the last one.

He'd need that number later.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dirt lined the four concrete walls of the small room.

No windows.

Scattered where they were supposed to be were spots of blood as well as larger, dried pools of it.

No light.

Not even the faintest sliver made it through and into the dark room, the entire area completely sealed off from the rest of the world.

No hope.

A lone woman sat in the middle of the room, her hands and feet bounded to the arms and legs of the chair; her entire body felt as if it was in a straitjacket. She groaned and opened her eyes; darkness quickly flooded them as she blinked a couple of times, trying to force them to adjust to the new lighting. Taking in her new surroundings, she felt the painful throb in her temple and she groaned, shaking her head, trying to get it to go away as her eyes surveyed the room she was in. This wasn't her hotel room, this wasn't Washington DC, this wasn't her apartment. This was an unknown place.

Somewhere she didn't want to be.

A Hamas terrorist cell off the coast of Saudi Arabia.

She could hardly believe it. Before she even spent one night there, she was already being held hostage, and taken prisoner. She cursed herself for becoming so weak.

But the question was, how did she get there?

She remembered walking from the docks, her duffel bag in hand, towards the hotel room she was staying in. She then remembered not being able to sleep and deciding to go on a run in an attempt to clear her mind of the troubles and stress that were running so rapidly through her brain.

And then, she couldn't remember anything.

Her left temple throbbed, and she could only assume that she was knocked unconscious and then kept here, as a hostage. As a prisoner. She knew she was going to have a rather nasty bruise there in the morning.

If they were planning on interrogating her, she knew it wasn't going to work. She wasn't going to say anything, just like she was trained to in Mossad. Unlike what her father said, she had not completely lost all of what she had learned with Mossad before transferring over to NCIS to work with the Americans.

Ziva David blinked once or twice.

Tony would be so disappointed in her. He was counting on her. She was the one that let go of her own faith in herself. Foolishly, childishly, because everyone was so determined, so adamant, that she was going to die.

She decided that now would not particularly be the best time to think about Tony DiNozzo, so she attempted to shove him and his smiling visage out of her mind, but she only managed to push it into the back where she could pretend that it wasn't there.

There was one door, tall, with a squeaky hinge as it opened up, slowly, menacingly, as if the doors that determined her fate were opening up for her. She briefly thought about closing her eyes, to pretend that she was still unconscious, but then realized that would most likely be a bad idea.

A man entered. He was tall, his hair in a buzz cut, his face sporting some scruff, his eyes dark and cold. Meaningless. Careless. Ziva showed no emotion as she stared at him with narrowed eyes, just enough that she hoped would get him off edge. But then again, these were Hamas terrorists she was dealing with, not the drug dealers back in DC that she had been dealing with the past couple of years.

He approached her slowly, taking his time and making deliberate steps, each of them vibrating off of the walls in the small room as his boots hit the ground, the sound penetrating her ear drums. She, as she was trained to, said nothing about it.

She could almost feel and see the walls that she had pushed down so easily around Tony quickly put themselves back up, and she stared at him as he stopped in front of her, staring down at her, looking her straight in the eyes, "Ah, Miss Ziva David." He said, his voice thick with a heavy middle-eastern accent as he placed one finger under her chin, lifting her face up to his so that she was looking at him straight on. She didn't move, she didn't flinch, "It has been a long time since I have had the pleasure of a David in my presence." Again, Ziva said and did nothing as the man continued, "Now I promise you I will not hurt you." He said, his voice almost sincere, but still edged with the anger and determination; the sadistic qualities were wrapped in there as well, "As long as you tell me what I want. And your friends are willing to cooperate as well."

Ziva just stared at him as she realized that she was not a prisoner; she was something else.

Leverage.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

***Spoiler Alert! If you haven't seen the Season 6 Finale Episode "Aliyah" do not read the Authors note. :)***

**Alrightt! Hey everyone! First of all we'd like to thank the reviewers, you guys rock! Second, we do realize that the ending of this chapter is similar to the ending of "Aliyah", but they are **_**torturing**_** her at the end of "Aliyah" (We hate it too), and she is just being held captive here. :) So we just wanted to say that, and to stay with us! We know things look bad, but better things are in the future! Leave us one! 3**


	13. Unlucky

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Timothy McGee walked into the bullpen at approximately 0416h, Tim's tired eyes drooping down, whereas Tony's were wide open and alert.

One thing was on his mind.

Making sure that the ship that was supposed to deport and take Ziva to Saudi Arabia didn't leave the port. He had to utilize all resources. He didn't damn well care if it was 0400h in the morning, when no one was there, and even the security guards seemed a little taken aback when the two walked in; the had been in deep slumbers before.

He walked in and stood behind his desk, staring down at it before jabbing the power button with his right thumb. He bit the inside of his lip and drummed the tips of his fingers on the desk, thinking over all the possible ways that he could legally stop the boat from taking off.

"McGee!" he suddenly shouted, and Tim, who was dozing at his desk as his computer started up, snapped his head up and stared at the senior field agent, "I want you to look up and identify every ship that is leaving from an Israeli port, or under an Israeli flag, you got that?"

McGee gaped, "Tony, that's hundreds of ships, you can't possibly-" He froze under Tony's glare and he nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll figure something out..." he muttered before sighing and turning back to his computer. He typed in his password and prayed for it to hurry up. He didn't want know what Tony could accomplish with such little sleep, on such an empty stomach, and with such a large heart for Ziva David.

Tony could literally hear his heart thump in his chest. He had never, ever, felt this way. He had never felt so determined to save someone's life before. He sighed as he too started a search before turning around and flipping on the television set, scrolling through the channels, away from the football game he had put on, till it landed on the ZNN feed. McGee looked over and noticed this, but didn't feel like saying anything about it.

Tony pressed a couple of more buttons and then stood up, walking over to McGee's desk. He subconsciously moved back, for he didn't want to get pummeled by the senior field agent, and then realized that he was grabbing the clicker for the plasma.

Sitting back up straight, he watched as Tony walked towards the plasma, pressed a button on the clicker, and then let the feed from ZNN go up. He then walked over to the other clicker and a large time came up in white letters, taking up the entire black screen.

Tim furrowed his eyebrows together. It wasn't 1121h, was it? he looked down at his watch and then looked up at Tony, confused. It was definitely 0420h. He opened his mouth and closed it a couple of times before stuttering out, "T-Tony?" As he watched him walk towards his desk.

"What?" He snapped, "You got those ship numbers yet?"

"Uh...no, but..." he pointed towards the plasma, "That's not-" He paused as Tony snapped his head towards him, his eyes narrowed and angry, "That's not the right time." He said, gulping slightly.

"I know." Tony nodded, "That's cause that's the time-" He pointed towards it, "In Tel Aviv. Do your math, McClock."

"Tony, I-"

"Why are you still talking, McGee?" he demanded, "If you haven't gotten those ship numbers?"

"Right." He muttered, though he had no idea what was going on, "Tony..." he finally started up again after about a couple more minutes. He groaned and looked at him, from where he was standing in front of the plasma, watching the news in complete concentration, moving the clicker in his hands.

"What?"

"You talked to....her...right?" He questioned. Saying her name probably wouldn't help the situation.

He paused for a moment before answering, "Yeah."

"Why are we here then?"

He looked him straight in the eyes, "Because her father flat out lied to me. He told me he wasn't going to send Ziva on the suicide mission in Saudi Arabia to infiltrate a Hamas Terrorist Cell, but I just got a phone call, from Ziva, saying that she was, in fact, going on the mission. He lied to get me out, and now I'm going to have to suffer with the fact that Ziva will no longer be in my life. I have not accepted that, nor will I ever accept it, even if, and when, she dies of natural causes. Because last time I checked, a suicide mission wasn't a natural way to die." He spat.

"Oh." McGee said softly as Tony turned back to the screen.

He didn't know what to say.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Tony sighed and slammed his pen down, "Damn it, McGee! You've been working on this thing for hour many hours? Gibbs is almost due to report in! Get it together!" He barked.

"Sorry, Tony." He muttered, "This is just...taking longer than I thought. With all the firewall up and all of the restrictions and security, and the amount of hacking I had to do, I mean-" He made a 'psh' sound before he abruptly stopped, his mouth open as Tony turned to look at him, no, correction, _glare _at him, "Look, it would go a lot faster if I had some help."

"Why didn't you tell me that an hour ago?" He growled as he picked up the phone and jabbed the numbers with his thumb. He waited three times for her to pick up, "Abby. Little McHardrive needs you to help him out, so get in here....I'll tell you when you get here....yeah...okay...bye." He hung up the phone, "You better be working a thousand times faster when she gets here. No talking. Ziva's life depends on it. Now make your self useful and get us some coffee."

"From the break room?"

"No." He shook his head, "Gibbs' desk."

McGee felt his mouth drop open, "Excuse me?"

Tony looked up at him, "The boss always keeps a coffee pot and his own brew down in the bottom left drawer."

"I'm not stealing his coffee! That's like...someone stealing Ziva from you!" He regretted the words the moment they slipped out of his mouth as Tony glared at him with menacing eyes.

"Well someone did, and his name is Director of Mossad Eli David. Now you get that damn coffee pot, get that damn coffee grind, and get it the hell over here before you get your ass back to that computer and start looking up the numbers of those ships! I want to know everything about them, even the amount of rats they have, got it?"

McGee sighed as he looked around the bullpen before walking towards Gibbs' desk and sighing again. He took in a deep breath as he looked around and bent down, pulling open the left bottom drawer and pulling out, just like Tony said, the coffee pot and the grind.

He stood up quickly and kicked the drawer shut and walked over to Tony's desk, setting the two objects down quickly. He looked up at him as he quickly moved back to his desk, "Where do you think you're going McHurry?" He demanded, pointing towards the two objects he placed on his desk, "Make the coffee!"

"Tony-" He stopped. He didn't feel like arguing. He grumbled angrily to himself as he started back towards Tony's desk, plugging the coffee maker in. All he knew was that Tony better get Ziva back, before they completely died from Tony bossing everyone around and being...angry.

* * *

Abby showed up about fifteen minutes later, still dressed in her pajamas, which were black drawstring sweats with white skulls that sported pink bows on top of them. She was also wearing a hot pink camisole top, a white hoodie over it. Her hair was done up in pigtails, and they were slightly off-centered. McGee smiled at her as she entered. Tony was currently drinking the second coffee cup in five minutes, "Help McGee." He said, pointing his head towards McGee.

Confused, Abby moved slightly towards him, "What's wrong?" She questioned and Tony just looked up at her.

"He'll fill you in." He responded, pointing his head towards him again.

Slowly, she made her way towards McGee, lowering her voice to a whisper as she bent down next to him, "What's going on?"

He went to whisper back when Tony glared at him, "Get to work!" he barked and McGee pulled up a document, typing onto it, in caps: ZIVA'S GOING ON THE SUICIDE MISSION.

Abby gasped and her eyes immediately filled with tears, and McGee sighed and typed quickly: DON'T DO THAT TOO LOUD. HELP.

She grinned slightly as she reached over and typed on the keyboard: WITH WHAT?

Tim sighed as he typed back: TONY WANTS ME TO RUN ALL SHIPS LEAVING ISRAELI TOMORROW, ESPECIALLY THE ONES WITH THE ISRAELI FLAG.

She smiled again: HE LOVES HER! :)

The two suddenly jumped away from each other when they felt a voice in each of their ears; Tony's head was resting between their shoulders, "Yes, he does." He agreed, "You wanna know what he also likes? When people do what they're told!" he roared, "Now get back to work!"

McGee sighed and looked at Abby as Tony retreated back to his desk, "Well, let's get to work, I guess." McGee muttered before starting up a new search engine.

* * *

Another two hours later, Gibbs walked in with his coffee in his right hand, stopping short in the middle of the bullpen.

At McGee's desk were Tim and Abby, the chair from the fifth desk brought around and placed next to McGee's, both of them sound asleep on the desk, their heads resting on their crossed arms. A search, that was finished an hour ago, was still flashing on his computer, signaling that it was complete.

He turned and looked at Tony, who was a complete mess. His shirt was un-tucked, unbuttoned, and the collar was turned up. His hair was crazy and poking all directions, and he was sporting a good amount of scruff on his face. On the desk were a couple of empty coffee cups, the rest of the styrofoam cups, empty as well, in the trash can next to his desk. His coffee maker was currently making its fourth batch of the day, and his own coffee grind was half used. Empty cream and sugar packets were scattered on his desk as well, some of the spare sugar getting on the actual surface, for they didn't make it into the cup. His bloodshot eyes were glued to the computer as he furiously typed.

Furrowing his eyebrows together, he looked at his desk, which was occupied by their new recruit, who looked extremely confused as she awkwardly sat in the chair.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs demanded, "What the hell is going on?"

"Can't talk." He responded, and Gibbs groaned as he walked over and slammed his hand down on McGee's desk.

"HEY!" he shouted, and the two lifted their heads up quickly, looking around with sleepy eyes before they hurridly started typing and writing down on a sheet of paper until they realized that it was Gibbs standing there, not Tony.

"Oh, hey, boss." McGee mumbled, "Morning."

"What the hell is going on?"

"Uh..." He looked at Tony before leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper, "Tony sorta-"

"YES!" he suddenly shouted from his desk, and all four agents popped their heads to look at Tony, who was banging his fist on the desk, his face in a large grin, "I stopped the ship!" He grinned, standing up, "I stopped the ship, probie! I did it! I did it! Operation: Save the Girlfriend, complete!" he grinned, turning towards the four. Gibbs just furrowed his eyebrows together more.

"Operation: Save the Girlfriend?" He questioned, and then looked around at the other agents in the room. He spread his arms wide, "What. The _hell. _Is going on?" He demanded, shouting, "Does anyone have any idea?" They all just looked at each other with nervous eyes as Tony felt his smile drop off his face. Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him, stepping towards him, menacingly. It made Tony gulp and he swore he felt a bead of sweat roll down his back as he muttered, with such force and anger that Tony completely lost all feeling of triumph, for it was now replaced with fear, "Elevator." He said in a hushed, angry whisper, "NOW!"

* * *

Tony walked in first, a smile still on his face. He _stopped_ the ship. And he was proud.

Even if he was about to get it from one Lerory Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs moved into the elevator, his coffee cup in his right hand and pushed one of the buttons so hard, Tony swore it was going to pop off. The elevator went into motion until Gibbs flipped the switch, when it came to a quick stop. He turned to Tony, and the small space was silent, and Gibbs seemed like he wanted Tony to say something first. Tony was still smiling.

He couldn't believe that soon, when Daddy David learned that the mission was done, because the ship couldn't go anywhere, that Ziva would be in his arms soon. And she was _never_ going to Mossad again.

Ever.

"You gonna say anything?" Gibbs finally said. Tony looked at his icy blue eyes and swallowed.

"Um, well there is really nothing to tell anymore."

"Why don't you try the damn truth, DiNozzo?" Gibbs snapped. Tony leaned against the railing, his legs and arms crossed as he stared at the floor.

"I um, got a call from Ziva last night." He said quietly.

"Yeah and?" Gibbs asked impatiently. Tony looked directly into his eyes, his facial expression serious.

"Her father lied to me. He just wanted to get me out of there."

"Yeah? How did he do that?"

"He told me that he would not send Ziva on that suicide mission. That after her training, she would be back in DC. Ziva called me and told me that I would never get to see her again and I lost it."

"That's evident." Gibbs said.

"I know I'm not supposed to be doing field work, but..."

"No, you're not." Gibbs snapped. "And if Vance finds out, he'll have your ass." Tony looked down at the floor and then back up at his boss again.

"I'm sorry, boss. But I had to stop it. I didn't have a choice." He said quietly, "Even if it meant losing my job."

"Why didn't you come to me, DiNozzo?"

Tony shook his head, "To be honest, boss, I really didn't think about it. All I saw in my mind was Ziva. And I had to save her." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee.

"You sure you stopped this?"

"Yeah, It's stopped. I have to wait for a call from Ziva." Gibbs nodded slightly and turned, flipping the switch. Tony stood up straight and Gibbs looked at him.

"Go home. Get changed. You look like crap. Then get back here. You've got paperwork to do." The silver doors opened and Gibbs walked out.

"Hey boss." Gibbs turned, "Does Vance have to know?" Gibbs walked up to him again and promptly slapped him on the back of the head, a small smirk on his face.

"No." Tony grinned as the elevator doors closed again. That's when he made his decision. No question.

* * *

He went straight to his apartment, laughing at the shoe that sat on the sidewalk, "I bet she's having trouble walking with one heel on." He said to himself, chuckling as he climbed the stairs, quickly opening the door. He checked his cell phone again, just in case he didn't hear it ring.

Nope.

"She'll call soon." He told himself and stripped as he walked into the bathroom, quickly turning on the water. The warm water didn't help his current exhausted state, but he finished his shower successfully. After shaving, he dressed in a pair of jeans and a dark blue collard shirt, tucking it in before combing his hair. Grabbing his badge, cell phone, keys, and briefly looking for his gun when he remembered he _didn't _have his gun, he left the apartment.

But he wasn't heading towards the Navy Yard.

He had an errand to run.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About two hours later, Tony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, a small, dark blue, velvety box in his hands. He twisted it around, tossing it from hand to hand as he walked back to his desk, stuffing it into the top right drawer and locking it.

"What was that?" McGee asked.

"Nothing, McNosy." Tony snapped.

"Does your apartment have any hot water left, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony chuckled and looked up at his boss, who stared at him.

"Um, yeah boss. Sorry I'm late, I had to..." He couldn't help but smile, "Run an errand." Gibbs stood and walked over to Tony's desk, slamming a pile of folders onto it.

"Where, to the unemployment office?" Tony looked up at him.

"Sorry about that, boss." He felt another slap on the back of his head.

"Get to work."

"Right."

Gibbs walked back to his desk as his cell phone rang, "Yeah, Gibbs?" McGee looked over at Tony.

"So you're not gonna tell me what's in the box?"

"Nope." He grinned, "Not yet." Both agents turned their heads to the new agent, who was sitting down at the fifth desk, under McGee's advice. Tony didn't need to be pissed off again.

"Um, excuse me, Agent McGee?" Sabrina asked quietly.

McGee stood and walked over to her, "You can call me Tim."

"Or McGoo. McNerd. McComputer. Any McName you want." McGee rolled his eyes at Tony and looked back at Sabrina.

"Tim will be fine." Sabrina chuckled nervously.

"Ok, Tim, I can't seem to get the codec required for the..." She stopped when Gibbs' voice boomed.

"McGee, Yates, grab your gear!" McGee patted her on the shoulder.

"I'll fix this later." He rushed to his desk, grabbed his backpack and gun, and followed Gibbs out of the squad room, Sabrina Yates following him. "Got a dead one, boss?"

"Dead _ones, _McGee."

Tony watched as both Probie's walked to the elevator, leaving _him_ to do paperwork.

How wrong.

But right now, he honestly didn't care.

"Why isn't Agent DiNozzo coming?" Sabrina asked.

"Oh, he's suspended from the field for a week. So prepare for DiGrumpy." McGee said. Sabrina chuckled as the three walked onto the elevator. "I wonder what he has in the box...."

"...A big decision, McGee." Gibbs said quietly.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Officer Jarib entered the Director of Mossad's office. He sat down quietly on the sofa, not saying a word.

"Something I can help you with, Jarib?" He questioned, not looking up at him.

He leaned forward and clasped his hands together between his legs, "Officer David."

"Yes, she is on the mission..." He said, looking up at him, "As expected."

"I am not concerned about that..."

"Then why are you here?" He demanded, "What must you know about my daughter that you do not already know?"

Jarib sighed, "I am concerned about the frame of mind she had when she left for the mission. Yesterday morning, I visited her and brought her breakfast, and she seemed very out of sorts, sir."

Director David waved his hand, as if it was no big deal, "That is just what those stupid Americans have done to her."

"As much as I respect you, sir, and I respect your decisions, I must admit that it puzzles me as to why you are doing this to Officer David. What did she do to you, if you do not mind me asking so." He said, taking in a deep breath. He knew he was taking a reach by asking him, but he figured he should at least try.

"Because, Officer Jarib, Ziva has failed to realize that she is first Mossad, not NCIS. It is her duty with Mossad, it is what she is trained to do and accomplish, and, since she has been around the Americans too long, she needs to prove herself to myself and this agency."

"And killing her is the best way?" Jarib found himself demanding. Eli narrowed his eyes at him as he continued, standing up and walking towards him, "I must say, you may not like Agent DiNozzo-"

"And you do?" He fired.

"I did not say that, sir, I was merely stating the fact. You may not like Agent DiNozzo, but Ziva has found something in him that she likes." He admitted, "No, loves, and even though you may not approve, like you said, Ziva is Mossad first before NCIS. Well, you are her father first before Director of Mossad."

"I know what my daughter wants." He said, his voice low.

"All they want to do is go to their home and fall asleep!" He shouted, "All they want is each other, and you will not give them that!" Jarib couldn't stop the words from leaving his mouth.

"_Their _home?" Eli questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Jarib gulped. He hadn't meant to say that, "I..." he paused, "I meant-"

"They are living together?" Eli demanded, enraged before muttering incoherent Hebrew under his breath. He then motioned his hand towards the door as he looked down at his desk, "Have you checked in with the mission yet?" He sighed and Jarib shook his head.

"I came to talk to you first, sir."

"Go." He demanded, "Then come back and inform me of their status." Jarib slowly made his way back towards the door, opening it up, the hinge squeaking only a bit, "And Officer Jarib?" He turned around as he heard Eli call his name.

"Sir?"

"Do not question my actions again."

He nodded, though he didn't like it, "Understood." And with that, he left, closing the door silently behind him.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jarib walked into the office, much like MTAC, and waved them to connect Officer Gonen and Sahar, who were assigned to the mission as well. The two large Hebrew men were brought onto the screen.

"Shalom, Jarib." Sahar spoke first.

Jarib nodded, "Shalom. _Have you finished preparing for the mission?"_

"Yes." Gonen replied.

_"Where is Officer David?"_ Jarib asked. Gonen and Sahar looked at each other, worry evident on their face. _"Gentlemen?"_

_"She is not here, Jarib."_

_"Then where is she?" _Jarib asked.

_"We do not know. I have tried to make contact with her." _Jarib looked down at his watch, it read 1843h. Ziva was to report to the conference room for mission plans at 1700h. And she was never late.

Ever.

Gonen continued, _"And also, sir, she did not say a word to Sahar and I on the way over."_

_"When is the last time you saw her?"_ Jarib asked.

_"Yesterday, after we arrived, she informed us that she would be going for a run. She hasn't returned."_ Jarib looked down at the floor in attempt to hide his worried expression. That wasn't something Ziva would do, and he knew it.

_"Jarib,"_ He swallowed the lump that was in his throat and looked back at the screen, _"Officer David is not herself anymore. We do not think that Officer David is in the right set of mind to do this mission, especially for the importance of this mission."_

Jarib chuckled, "_The Americans have changed her, especially her American boyfriend, but I have no doubts that she can complete the mission. She is Mossad and she always will be, not NCIS."_

_"Should we try and find her, Jarib?"_

Jarib spoke in English, "I will take care of it. Continue with preparations." Sahar and Gonen nodded and the screen went blank. He walked out of the office and leaned against the outside wall, "Where are you, Ziva?" He said quietly to himself.

* * *

Ziva had not said anything for the past couple of hours, and the man standing in front of her was getting very impatient. He had been glaring her down for a least half an hour.

"_Are you going to say anything?" _He demanded and she just smirked slightly, twisting her wrist in one of the bindings. Blood circulation was low, and she sighed, but not loud enough to be noticed. He leaned forward and placed his hands on each side of her chair. She leaned back as far as she could, but that wasn't far enough, since he moved closer to her, his face just inches from hers. The rich stench of tobacco, sweat, alcohol, and dirt met her nostrils as he gave her a sickening, twisted smile that reminded her of the animated movie involving a green, furry man that 'stole' Christmas' from little short people that Tony made her watch.

_No. _She scolded herself. _Do not think about Tony. _

"_Tell me, Miss David, just who do you have in contact with at NCIS?" _She stared at him and he moved his face closer to hers. Just centimeters between them. She felt her nose wrinkle up in disgust, and yet, she didn't say anything.

She suddenly felt his hand on her thigh, slowly running up it as he reached into her pocket and pulled out her pink cell phone. He smirked as he finally let go of her seat, walking away a couple of feet. Ziva let out the breath she had held in. She glared at him. She had wanted nothing more than kick him in his favorite appendage. But she was everything but super glued to the chair. She could barely move anything; she had tried.

"Maybe speaking in English will get you to talk, yes?" He questioned, switching languages on her. She just continued to stare forward, at the large door in front of her. She wanted to run. Oh so badly. She knew it was only a matter of time before _someone _noticed she was missing. Or someone noticed that her obituary wasn't in the paper the next morning.

She prayed that person would be Tony, and that he was already trying to find a way to free her from this prison.

_Stop thinking about Tony! _She angrily thought to herself, _He makes you weak. You cannot be weak now. _

He flipped open her cell phone and scrolled through it before slowly turning towards her, "You are close to the ones at NCIS, yes?" She just snapped her eyes up to his, "I will assume that is a yes." He took another step towards her, "If you do not talk, I can assure you, Miss David, that there will be others that suffer long, painful deaths because of your lack of cooperation. Do you understand this?" She just stared at him as he looked at her phone, "What about this Gibbs?"

She just narrowed her eyes at him, though she knew that Gibbs, like Tony said, was pretty much indestructible. He could easily take care of himself, and he would be fine. However, she still felt a pain when the thought of Gibbs lying injured in a hospital bed crossed her mind. _Not again. _

He looked back at her phone as he took another step closer, "An Abby?"

Her eyes narrowed more. No way was he laying a hand on her. She was like her sister, and Abby was far too weak and vulnerable. She would be crushed instantly. She shuddered at the thought, but didn't visibly show it.

"Still not talking? Well what if I threatened the life of a man named McGee?"

McGee was just a, as Tony would say, a probie. He wasn't cut out for this. No one was cut out for this.

"Tony?" He questioned, and that's when she couldn't help herself.

"If you harm him." She hissed, rapidly blinking away the tears that were threatening to fall. _Damn you Tony for making my walls go down, "_I will make sure that your death will be a painful one."

He smirked as he leaned forward, back to his previous position, his face just inches from hers as he stared into her empty chocolate brown pools, "So she speaks." He said, his smile returning. Another, evil one played on his face as he reached down to her neckline and grabbed the gold heart of the locket in two of his dirty fingers, before using one fingernail to pry it open. He glanced down at it, but her eyes never left his face. They remained narrowed at him, "Ah, the great and mighty Ziva David has an Achilles heel after all." He smiled as he ripped it off, the golden heart disappearing into his large hand, "I have found your weakness." He reminded her, "And I will use it against you." And with that, he promptly left the room, leaving her in her thoughts, her heart throbbing in her chest; she didn't enjoy the unusual void on her neck.

But that was all she believed was going to be left.

A void where she used to be.


	14. Weakness

Tony DiNozzo strolled into the squad room, unwillingly, since the stack of paper on his desk was for _him_ to do. He rolled his eyes and checked his phone. Still no call from Ziva.

He was still exhausted, the sleep he got was interrupted every hour, for he was awake to check his cell phone. He plopped down at his desk and turned on his computer, opening the first folder on the stack. The squad room was empty, and he assumed that the rest of the team was working on the case that he wasn't allowed to work on. He rolled his eyes.

He hated Vance.

After checking his phone again, he began to work. Gibbs walked in about an hour later, coffee in hand followed, by Probie and the new probie. "Morning Tony." McGee said.

"Morning." Tony mumbled.

McGee walked over to his desk and put his backpack down, immediately typing on the computer. Gibbs' cell phone rang and he wiggled his finger at McGee to follow him down to Abby's lab. The squad room was quiet again until McGee returned a few minutes later. "Abby found DNA on victims boxers. Maybe we can get a name."

"You haven't figured this out yet, Probie?" Tony chirped in, McGee just looked at him, a smirk slightly on his face, "It's obvious. This guy was cheating on his wife, the wife found out, killed him and his other female companions, and ran."

"Is that so, DiNozzo?" Gibbs said from his position behind him. Tony turned around and chuckled nervously.

"Uh, well, that'd be my guess, boss." Gibbs walked around the wall and smacked him on the head, "Thank you, boss."

"You got anything, McGee?"

"Yeah, the cell phone records of our second victim, JoAnna Miller. 10 calls are from the same number, could be our mystery man."

"Or our mystery man's wife. Search them all." Gibbs said as his cell phone rang. "Yates, after Agent McGee gets you a name from that number, I need everything on her or _him_. DiNozzo?" Tony smiled, he knew it was just a matter of time before Gibbs asked for his help.

"Yeah boss?"

"That stack is not getting any smaller. Get to work." Gibbs smirked as he flipped open his cell phone, "Yeah, Gibbs? On my way." Tony watched as his boss left the squad room and up the stairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Gibbs slammed the door to Director Leon Vance's office shut, walking in and standing a couple of feet away from his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" He questioned, "Le-on?"

"Yes, Agent Gibbs, I did." An awkward silence flooded the room as the two men just stared at each other.

Gibbs let his mouth drop open just slightly as the corners of his mouth turned up, "You mind telling me why?" He questioned. He had better things to do than to stand there. He needed to work on the new case as well as keep Tony from going completely insane.

"You hiding something from me, Agent Gibbs?" He finally demanded as he stood up as well and slammed his pen down on the desk.

Jethro paused for a moment, his mouth still slightly open, "Why?" He finally asked, slowly, the word lingering in the air.

"Found out Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, and Abby Scuito were here all night. Why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Wanted to do paperwork, I guess. Since that's apparently what my team _loves_ to do." He sarcastically said.

"DiNozzo was suspended from the field for violation of NCIS policy. You're lucky I didn't kick his ass out."

"Oh yeah." He smirked, "I should be thanking you, considering that you were the one that slammed me with the new recruit who knows absolutely nothing, and slammed the door on DiNozzo. He's my senior field agent. If I didn't think he was doing his job, and I didn't think he was right for me, for my team, I would have kicked him out years ago."

Vance just stared at him. Gibbs did have a valid point. Not that he was going to admit that, of course, "Why was he in the squad room last night at 0400h?"

"He does his best work at night."

"I suspended him from the field. That includes working on anything involving field work."

"Didn't say he was doing field work. Just stated that he does his best work at night. That includes paperwork, Leon."

"I didn't receive anything this morning."

"Then I don't know what he was doing. Drank my coffee." He snarled, "Might have been having a party."

Vance turned the sides of his lips down, "Heard that DiNozzo has a background as a player. On the video feed, there wasn't even pizza, much less alcohol. All they did was type on the computer. Some party."

Gibbs smirked, "DiNozzo's changed."

"Not that much. Don't you lie to me."

Gibbs' smirk dropped as he walked towards him, "What do you want me to say?" He demanded, spreading his arms wide.

"The truth would be nice, to start out with." He nodded, angrily. Gibbs just stared at him.

"I don't know." He slowly said, because, honestly, he didn't know how Tony 'stopped' Ziva from going on the mission.

"This has something to do with David, doesn't it?" He demanded, "I see. You're trying to pull my leg, aren't you?" He narrowed his eyes at him, "I strictly told DiNozzo no field work."

"Didn't say he was doing field work."

"So it did have something to do with David." He stated, "Your boy down there-" He pointed towards the door, "Needs to learn how to keep his professional and personal feelings separate, and out of this damn agency, or he can sure as hell _stay _out of this agency."

"You firing him, Le-on?" Gibbs demanded, furrowing his eyebrows together as he took a step towards Vance.

"Not yet."

"You don't fire my agents without my permission, I'm going to tell you that right now. Understand?"

"You don't sit in the chair, Gibbs."

"For good reason." he fired back. The two men were just feet away from each other, each of them burning with anger. Gibbs was angry about Tony whereas Vance was angry that Gibbs was 'lying' to him.

"I'm going to ask you again." Leon said, straightening the bottom of his suit as he stared at him, "You keeping something from me?"

Gibbs smirked slightly, "Maybe." He responded, letting out a sigh as he started towards the door, "Don't know yet." He continued as he left the office, leaving Vance to wallow in his anger. He sat down, a scowl on his face, annoyed. 

_Damn you, DiNozzo.

* * *

_

Tony DiNozzo couldn't even express his hate for paperwork at the moment.

The stack had gotten increasingly larger as the day went on, and McGee gave him an apologetic smile every time he placed another stack on his...stack. Tony glared at him, "Yeah, thanks!" He sarcastically spat, rolling his eyes. This was _just _the way he wanted this day to go and stick it where the-he stopped. He looked at his phone one more time.

"Why hasn't she called?" He muttered quietly to himself. _Maybe she just wants to surprise you, DiNozzo. Maybe she doesn't know that you were the one that practically risked his career by jumping the firewalls and all the other restrictions to stop the damn ship. She'll call you. Just not...now. _

He groaned and crossed his arms on the desk, burying his head in them. This wasn't fun. He was completely exhausted, and he was stuck with paperwork. And without Ziva. His arms ached to be wrapped around her body. He smirked slightly at the thought of her. He was too much in love with her; he couldn't get her off of his mind.

"Uh...Tony?" McGee questioned. Tony didn't lift his head up.

"Yeah? Whatdya want?" He demanded, his voice muffled.

"Someone's...here to see you...." He started, and Tony furrowed his eyebrows together. _Who would visit me? _His heart skipped a beat. Ziva? He snapped his head up and then promptly stood up, scooting back in such a hurry that the chair slammed into the wall behind him.

His eyes were wide, and he fumbled for his words for a second or two before he finally found his voice, "Christina?" He demanded, "What the hell are you doing here and how did you find me?"

"I told you, I know that you worked at NCIS because I knew you were a federal agent. And I saw your jacket in your apartment." She smiled. McGee watched the exchange. _Must be an ex-girlfriend. And going through his stuff? Stalker much? Yikes, I'm surprised that Ziva didn't go all ninja Mossad assassin on her ass._

_"_What are you doing here?" He demanded, running a hand through his hair. It was yet another thing to add to his 'This Sucks' list.

"I just came by to..." She took in a deep breath, and Tony looked at her. It was at that moment that he realized that Christina's eyes were coated with a thin film of tears that were threatening to fall. Her bottom lip trembled, "I am saying goodbye, Tony."

"Goodbye?" He questioned, and he had to keep the smile off of his face, "Why?"

"My mother's extremely sick." She admitted, "I have to go back to Columbus to take care of her. I'm going to be packing up her things, and then she's going to come to live with me in DC."

Tony sighed, "So you're still gonna bug me to death?" So much for _something _being good about this day.

She took in a deep breath, "No." Again, Tony tried to keep the smile off of his face, "This is my....final goodbye."

"Okay, okay, if you think that this tear crap is gonna get me to want you back, you're sadly mistaken."

"It's not, okay?" She shouted, and Tony was slightly taken aback. He furrowed his eyebrows together. She let out another deep sigh as she threw her hands up in the air, letting them plop back down on her sides.

"Why did you...want me back? So suddenly? I mean," He chuckled nervously, "I'm used to this, but....this was just so....sudden." He finally decided on the word.

She smiled slightly, "I will be honest with you, Tony, you were the only one that didn't cheat on me."

"I slept with your roommate!" He exclaimed, and McGee had to bite the inside of his lip as he turned away, "Stop laughing at me, McGoo! At least I can get laid!" He shouted, pointing at the junior field agent. A couple of other people walking in the squad room stopped and stared at him. Christina gave another slight smile.

"Yeah, I know you slept with her, but I gave you that permission. You were the only one that didn't cheat on me without my permission."

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, "And you want to be with someone who slept with your roommate, but didn't 'cheat' on you?"

She sighed, "I want to change that." She admitted, "I am not proud."

"You shouldn't be."

McGee cleared his throat and Tony glared at him, "Sorry." He admitted, "Something in my throat." He gave him a smirk and then turned back to his computer. Tony just narrowed his eyes at him and then turned back to Christina.

"So you're gonna leave me alone." He stated and she nodded.

"Yes, Tony. It is obvious that you love this Ziva." She said, "I will...leave, now." She said, "I am sorry for causing you such troubles." she admitted, and then reached into her purse and pulled out a box of chocolate.

"What's this?" He demanded as he looked at it. She placed it on his desk.

"A 'sorry' present." She smiled, "You love chocolate."

He looked up at her, "Still not getting back together with you."

She pouted and sighed, turning around and starting out of the squad room. She then stopped and turned back around, "How about a goodbye kiss?"

"Go." Tony demanded.

"Goodbye hug?"

"Go!" He shouted again, with more force this time as he pointed towards the elevator.

She dropped her shoulders, "Bye, Big D."

He just nodded as she left the squad room. Tony ran a hand through his hair and then smiled as he sat down in his seat again, pulling it towards his desk. She was _finally _gone and out of his life. He may not believe it, but for now, it felt good. Maybe he wouldn't have to add this to the 'This Sucks' list. He looked down at the chocolates, up at Ziva's empty desk, and then back down at the box again. He made a disgusted face as he wrinkled his nose up and, with one swipe, moved the chocolates off of his desk, landing them in the trash can.

McGee looked up at him, confused, "You love chocolate! Don't you want it?" He demanded, licking his lips slightly. He wanted that chocolate...

"No, I don't." Tony said, looking down at his paper as he wrote and then looking up at Ziva's empty desk, turning the pen in his hands, sighing, "I just want Ziva..." He muttered to himself as he continued to turn the pen, slowly, in his hands. He glanced down at his phone and then up at her desk again. _Why hasn't she called? _

Ziva looked up as the man walked into the room and lit another cigarette. He smiled down at Ziva, who only kept the look of disgust on her face.

* * *

"Hello, Ziva, my dear." He said, his raspy voice making her tremble. She looked down at her lap, her head was the only part of her body that she could move. She heard his footsteps getting closer and saw his feet when he stood right in front of her. He used his finger and lifted her chin, making her look at him. "Are you ready to talk?" Ziva only blinked and he chuckled sarcastically. He walked to a dark corner of the room and pulled a chair up in front of Ziva, sitting down in it. He pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped on it, blowing the smoke in her face. "You know," he started, "If you want this...Tony...so bad, I can fill that want for you." With no reply, he put his rough hands on her knees and moved them up to her thighs.

Ziva's top half shuddered as his hands continued to her hips and up her sides, his hands stopping right above her stomach. "You want to know know why am I doing this to you, yes?" He asked her. Ziva only turned her head again. "You have the strongest ties to America." He removed his hands and stood up, dragging his hand up her arm and around her shoulder. "And I know, that if I prove that I have you here to Tony, that he will easily give up those military defense plans." He sat down in the chair in front of her again, putting his hands on her knees. "I have big plans for the Americans." Ziva looked up at him and narrowed her eyes.

"Plans for what?" She said, the comment hurt her throat, for it was so dry. He smiled.

"Plans, my darling, that will be the magnitude and chaos of September 11th. Something that I am sure your new friends would not enjoy." Ziva only stared at him.

What was she to do?

There she sat, in a cold, metal box, with her body tied to the chair so that she couldn't move. She looked up at him again when he spoke, "You know, I understand why Tony fell in love with you," He put his hands on her arms, and ran them down to her hands, "Because even I can't resist you." He smiled, "and I am a very strong man." He patted her thigh and stood up from the chair, placing it in the back corner again. "I will let you think about how much longer you want to put up with this, and how much longer you want your American friend to be safe." Ziva watched the form as he walked out of the door, slamming it shut. She was weak, very weak, from no sleep, hunger and just pure exhaustion. She used every bit of her strength, trying to wiggle out of the chair, but it was attached to the floor, and her hands and feet were tied so tight that she was beginning to loose circulation.

Closing her eyes, she let her head fall. She'd knew she would never see Tony again.

She opened and closed her eyes again, two tears falling onto her lap.

* * *

He returned a couple of hours later with two objects in his hands. She looked up at him and stiffened immediately; she didn't want his hands anywhere on her. The thought of those dirty, tobacco stained hands on her made her want to literally throw up. She tried to shake the memories from her head, but she could nearly _feel _them on her. She tried to shift in the chair as he brought the other one from the corner back over to her, sitting down.

He silently handed her the two objects, which she now determined as a plate of crackers and a bottle of water.

She stared down at it and he grabbed one of the crackers. She almost gaped. _Is he going to eat that in front of me? _She could _hear _her stomach growl for the food in front of her. It was only crackers, but it was substance. And she wanted...no, _needed _it.

However, she realized he wasn't going to eat it himself when she saw him move the cracker towards her. Quickly, she moved her head to the side and closed both her lips and her eyes. She wanted it, she truly did, but she didn't want him to feed it to her. She didn't want him to touch her again. She didn't even want to know what he would do if some of those cracker crumbs fell onto her shirt...

He chuckled slightly, "You would much rather prefer to feed yourself, yes?" She just kept her head turned from him, not saying a word as he stood up, setting the water and crackers down onto the chair. She opened her eyes and looked at him as he walked towards her. Her body stiffened again. _Don't you dare touch me. _She angrily thought.

She felt her right hand being tugged on rather brutally as he freed it from its binding. She almost relaxed; the circulation felt good. She lifted her hand up and examined it, her wrist purple from where blood was low. She could see the creases of the fabric and rope on her skin, and she frowned. That would leave a bruise. She moved her hand towards the crackers when his palm slapped against her wrist, gripping it tightly. She just looked up at him as he bent his head down towards her, whispering into her ear, his breath hot on her skin, "Do not try anything. This is not permanent."

She just yanked her wrist away, as hard as she could thanks to the fact that she hadn't eaten anything for at least a day and a half. He handed her the crackers and she hungrily grabbed one when she stopped, the food just inches from her mouth, "What did you do to it?" She suddenly felt herself demanding, and she immediately regretted it the moment it slipped through her lips.

He chuckled, "Remember, my dear Ziva, you are leverage. We need you. There is no point in killing you." He paused as he started back towards the chair in front of her, "Yet." he smirked.

She looked back down at the food. She was starving, but she knew that he was right. There was not a point in killing her at the moment; she hadn't given him any information. Carefully, she bit the smallest corner of the cracker, swallowing it. Figuring that it was not full of poison or other harmful chemicals, she ate a slightly bigger piece.

The man in front of her sighed, "You have thirty seconds to finish your meal." He demanded, and she quickly shoved the five crackers into her mouth, drowning it down with water as she forced it down her throat and into her stomach. He reached over and grabbed the plate and the cup from her and then stood up, the chair making angry sounds as it squealed across the concrete ground and away from him. She winced at the sound. She was having a horrible throbbing headache.

He grabbed her hand and forced it back behind her, tying it to the chair once again. She noticed that this time, he tied the knot tighter, cutting off even more circulation.

He then reached up and brushed some hair away, tucking it behind her ear. She closed her eyes as she shivered. _Not again. _"Hmmm..." he mused as his fingertips started down her face, her neck, and then down her side. She noticed that he rubbed his thumb up against her left breast as he did so, and she sat back as far as she could in the seat, "I wonder what that Tony of yours would think about what I am doing...and how you are reacting."

"He would kill you." She spat through her teeth, seething. Oh, if she was untied, the things she could do to him...she struggled against the restraints.

"Would he hand over military defense plans for your safety?" he questioned, "And for me to stop touching you like-" He pinched the skin, causing her to shiver and sit up as straight as she could possibly go, "this?"

She wanted to kill him. No, she wanted _Tony _to kill him. Oh, she could almost see Tony's face at the moment, reacting to what he was doing to her. She wanted to murder him, make sure that his death was painful. And slow.

"I bet that you love it when Tony touches you like this, hmm?" He asked, murmuring as he started down her stomach, rubbing circles into her skin. He moved down her body to her lower half, rubbing the insides of her thighs with his thumbs. He felt her shiver and he smiled. He liked the reaction. He then looked up at her only to find that her eyes were closed tightly. He slapped her on the cheek, and she opened her cold eyes to stare into his, "I think it is time that we sent your American friends a...message, yes?" She just cocked her head slightly to the side.

"A message." She repeated.

"A video. To this Tony you fancy so much."

She laughed, from the back of her throat, "That will be the worst mistake you ever make." He squeezed her thighs as he moved closer to her. She smelled his rotten breath on her lips as he became serious as he whispered, his tone cruel.

"Falling in love with him was yours."

* * *

Tony drummed his fingertips on top of the desk. There were only four more folders of paperwork in front of him.

He glanced down at the phone one more time.

"Damn it!" He shouted out, "Why hasn't she called?" He demanded, causing Gibbs, Yates, and McGee to all look up at him.

"Uh..." Yates started, "I'm going to go and see if Ms. Sciuto has anything." She nodded, and then quickly exited the squad room via the back elevator.

"DiNozzo." Gibbs called, and Tony looked up at him, "You need you calm down."

"Yeah, Tony, that's the fifth time you've screamed out." McGee agreed. Tony narrowed his eyes at the two.

"This is serious."

"Yes." Gibbs nodded, "But what you're planning to do is even more serious."

Tony gulped. He didn't...he didn't _know _did he? But he was staring at him with one of those looks. He _had _to know. He was brought out of his thoughts by his desk phone ringing. He shot his head up and snatched the phone, "Ziva?" he questioned, hurriedly. He was disappointed when a male voice talked to him instead.

_"I need your help." _He said.

"Uh...who is this?" Tony questioned, and Gibbs looked up at him. McGee tried not to pay attention.

"_The man who made your girlfriend's life hell." _

Tony leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair, "Officer Jarib." He stated.

_"Yes. I need your help, Tony." _Tony. He called him _Tony. _

"Tony?" He questioned, "I thought you wanted a strictly professional relationship." He smirked.

"_Will you just be quiet and listen to me?" _He groaned, "_I need your help. It's....Ziva." _

Tony sat up in his seat, "What happened to her?" He growled and Gibbs immediately became alert to the conversation. _Oh no. _He thought to himself.

"_I have just contacted the other two officers on the mission, Officer Gonen and Officer Sahar informed me that shortly after they docked in Saudi Arabia-"_

"What?" Tony demanded, "I-she went to Saudi Arabia? No, no, no, you're wrong. I stopped that ship!"

_"That ship was not stopped..." _He said, confused, "_Tony, what are you talking about?" _

"You know what? Doesn't matter. Actually, yes it does. What the hell happened to her?"

_"We do not know. According to Officer Gonen, she went for a run and..." _He took in a deep breath, "_Never came back." _

"Damn it." Tony muttered as he turned towards his computer, starting up a search engine. He needed to find her, "She have her cell on her?"

_"I do not know. If she is captured by anyone, they have most likely either put her in a structure that would render the GPS unit useless, or they have disabled it all together." _He paused, taking in another deep breath, "_We need to find her, Tony, and I need your-" _Jarib kept talking, however, Tony wasn't paying any attention. As he was starting his search, a video suddenly popped up on his screen, revealing a dark room with a woman tied to a chair. A man stepped next to her and shoved her head up. Tony felt his heart stop as he quickly stood up, the phone starting to dangle loosely from his ear.

He gulped, "Found her..." He muttered, barely a whisper able to escape his lips as his heart started beating uncontrollably. Immediately, Gibbs and McGee both stood up and hurried towards Tony's desk as the phone dropped out of Tony's hands, clanking onto the surface and dangling from the cord.

_"Hello, Agent Tony DiNozzo." _The man in the video said, cruelly.

"What the hell is this?" McGee demanded as he shared a concerned look with his boss, who was staring at the computer screen with pure fear for Ziva.

Tony responded, as he stared down at the video, unable to move, his voice barely audible, "My birthday present."


	15. Fear

Tony reached back and touched McGee lightly in the arm, his eyes never leaving the screen as he stood there, clenching one fist tightly, letting it go, and then clenching it again.

Ziva looked at the laptop in fear, for Tony's face showed it all. He didn't like this. But why should he? His eyes seemed to be burning with fire. And then, it dawned on her. It was his birthday. She sighed as the man next to her kept his hand on her chin, making her stare at them.

She watched as McGee walked away from the camera's view, and she figured that he was trying to get a fix on the video feed, "Do not even bother trying." He said from next to her, "Tracking this video feed will not help you. The signal is being bounced around the world. You will never be able to trace it." He grinned as one finger stroked the underside of her chin. She stared at the video feed. Even though she was being held hostage, she still felt as if it was good to hear his voice again.

In DC, Tony fumed, "What the hell are you doing with Ziva?" He shouted and he felt Gibbs wrist around his, pulling him back.

"DiNozzo." He softly said, those his heart pained for both Ziva and Tony, not just one or the other.

"_I presume that you are Agent Tony DiNozzo?" _

"Cut the crap, what do you want?" he spat. He wanted Ziva out of there. This had to be a nightmare. A sick, twisted nightmare that he was going to wake up from, and he was going to be in his bed, Ziva at least in his arms, if not in the bathroom taking a shower, or in the kitchen making him her special chocolate chip pancakes.

_"Tony..." _He smiled, and the senior field agent felt a shiver run up and down his spine at the evil look, "_You are very close to Officer David." _He stated, and Tony noticed that he placed both hands on her shoulders, causing her to immediately stiffen.

"Get your hands off of her! Don't you _dare _place a hand on her! You hurt her, and I will _kill _you! You try anything with her and-" He shouted at the camera and Gibbs pulled at his wrist again. Tony stopped and glanced back and then at the camera again. opening his mouth once more before he felt him tug again. He looked back at Gibbs.

"DiNozzo. This is a trained man." he hissed.

"How do you know he's trained?" He demanded, "Not just some slum digger in the streets?"

"He captured Ziva." He muttered, "You need to be strong for her, understand? Don't be an ass!" He said through gritted teeth. Tony just stared blankly into his icy blue eyes and then turned back to the camera.

"There must be a reason that you called. Besides tormenting me." Gibbs sighed.

"_Oh, there was." _The man said, rubbing his thumbs on her shoulder blades, "_In exchange for your girlfriend's safety, you will obtain the US Government's military defense plans and deliver them at once. You will receive a phone call giving you the address." _

"And if I refuse?" He questioned, after sharing a look with his boss.

"_Then you will never see her again." _

Tony gulped and leaned his hands up against the desk, looking down and closing his eyes. He gripped the sides and then looked up, staring at Ziva. Her eyes, as much as he could tell, from the video, were filled with fear.

Fear.

This man, this scum, this _bastard _was producing fear. The only fear he wanted her to feel was from him, when he tells her that they might not have sex that night.

"_You have 72 hours to produce these plans and deliver them to the given location, or I will assure you, her death will be slow and very painful, starting small and growing increasingly...larger." _

"Ziva..." Tony heard himself say, her name unable to stop slipping past his lips.

_"Anything you would like to say, as goodbye to him, my dear?" _The man asked her as he continued to rub her shoulders, "_Any last words?" _

She sighed and looked straight at the camera, her heart thumping in her chest. She wanted his hands off of her, and, if she could, she would bite his hand off, but her head didn't turn that far. She stared straight at the camera, at Tony's desperate face, "I wish I had my _cell _phone to call you, Tony." She said, "But he took it away from me." She continued, quickly, for she didn't know how much time she was allowed, "Do not have _terror _for me_." _

"_Fear." _She heard him say, "_Ziva, you mean fear." _

"I know what I meant." She spat. Couldn't he see what she was doing? She continued anyways; maybe Gibbs could catch on. Tony was sometimes blinded in certain areas, "Tony, _Sometimes _you forget to clean up _After _dinner. _Unusual, _I know, but I think that I forgot to clean up as well. Could you please do the _Dishes _and stack them neatly _Inside _the cupboard? Sometimes they are all over the place!" She gave a light chuckle, and Tony almost gaped. How could she laugh at a time like this? She was nearly on death row. No, this was worse, She quickly racked her brain, "_Also, _did you _Remember _to put the mail on hold? _Abby _was supposed to have reminded you _Before _I left for _Israel._ _Are _you understanding this_, _Tony?" She finished, letting out a deep breath. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together. She wasn't making any sense. Why was she putting emphasis on some words, and not others? And why was she talking about this? She never said any of that!

"Ziva, sweetheart..."

"I miss you." she said, fast, just in case Tony decided to completely blow what she had just managed to pull from her mind. She watched as the man finally let go of her and started towards the camera. She needed to give him one more message, however, so she spoke in a hurry, "Contact Judy, Adam, Ruth, Ivy, and Beth. They need to let the cat out for me. They know what to do. And if you need help with anything, just ask them."

"That is enough." The man said, and then walked towards the computer.

"Wait!" Ziva shouted, "I am not done!"

"72 hours, Agent DiNozzo. You will receive a call shortly."

"Tony I-" She started, but the laptop was slammed shut as he turned towards her, lighting a cigarette and placing it into his mouth as he leaned on each side of her. He took in a deep breath and then breathed out smoke in her face, causing her to cringe and involuntarily cough.

"It seems that this...confinement has made you go slightly insane." He smiled as he leaned towards her, "And I have done the same to you." And with that, he leaned close enough to press his lips against hers, the bottom lip brushing up against hers as he grinned his sickening twisted grin and then pulled back, grabbing the computer off of the chair, leaving her alone in the darkness once more.

"I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes and imagining Tony's arms around her.

This had to be a sick nightmare.

She'd wake up soon.

She just hoped it was before she was killed.

Tony stared at the computer, which was blank now, and then looked back at McGee, "You got anything?" He asked, "On the location?"

McGee sighed, "No, Tony, I'm sorry, I didn't...."

He nodded and then looked at Gibbs, "What am I supposed to do? This man has Ziva, he's made her go insane! I mean, that made absolutely no sense! Why was she telling me to check the mail and make the bed? And who the hell are Judy, Ruth, Beth...whatever!" He let out, exasperated. The woman made his head pound.

"She was trying to send you a message, Tony. You just have to figure it out." Gibbs responded, and then pointed to the screen, "Get that video to Abby."

"I don't have the file..."

"It's on your computer. Right there." he pointed to the desktop where he spotted a video file. He sighed.

"Right. Me? Why me? I don't want to watch it again!"

"If you want to see her again...you're gonna have to watch it again, Tony." He softly said, patting him on the shoulder, "Email the file to Abby. Figure it out. And calm down."

"She's in trouble, boss! Ziva David...the woman that I am in _love _with is in the hands of a twisted, sick, terrorist. What the _hell _do you expect me to do? Go to a party? Go take a nap? Remember, Gibbs, my rules. And rule #1 is-"

"You never sit on the sidelines when your team is in trouble. I know that."

"I'm not resting. No, Gibbs. I'm not." He looked at Ziva's empty desk, "I'm not." And with that, he looked at McGee, "Email the file, Tim." He turned back to Gibbs as McGee started towards Tony's computer, "You're not stopping me. I'm going after her. What if that was Shannon tied to that chair? What would you do?"

Gibbs face dropped, "We're not discussing that." He growled, his voice low.

"That's what I thought." He nodded, "What happened to her isn't going to happen to Ziva."

"I know that."

"And nothing worse is going to either." He hissed before storming out of the bullpen and towards the back elevator. McGee walked over and stood next to Gibbs.

"Boss?" He questioned, "Tony is-"

"I know." He softly said, still staring where Tony left.

"He uh...must really love her."

He nodded his head, "Yeah. But it's much worse, though, Tim. Much worse." McGee just stared at him as he started out of the bullpen, "Try to trace that video, McGee. You too, Yates."

* * *

"Abby-" He was stopped right at the door as a tackling hug was thrown on him.

"Tony! Are you okay? When's the last time you talked to Ziva? Is she okay? Did you tell her I said hey? When she's coming home?" She finally let go of him and he could breathe again. "I've decided that I do not like Director David."

Tony scoffed, "Join the club."

"No seriously!" She walked back to her computer, "What kind of man forces two people to stay apart like he did? Especially two people that are..."

"Abs!" Tony stopped her, "You're making good points but I really need to go so can you please get the video up and see if we can figure out what in the _hell_ she's talking about?"

Abby turned her head like a confused puppy, "What video?"

"McGee didn't call you?" Tony asked.

"No..."

"Well check your email. There's a video there."

"Dealing with the case?"

He shook his head, "No, my case."

"I thought you were suspended."

Tony let out a sigh and put his hands on her shoulders, hoping that would calm her reaction, "Abby, Ziva is being held hostage." Abby's mouth dropped open and tears came to her eyes. "She's in some sort of room and tied to a chair. That's all I know. We watched the video upstairs but she wasn't making me any sense."

"What can I do?" She said softly.

"Check your email." Tony replied.

"Right." She typed rapidly on her computer for a couple of seconds and the video was on both screens; the plasma and her computer. Tony let out a sigh and walked up to the plasma. Abby looked around her computer at the senior field agent, both of his hands in his pockets with a blank stare on his face, "You sure you want to watch this again, Tony?" She asked softly.

"No, but I don't have a choice. Play it." Abby typed on her computer some more and Ziva appeared on the screen again. Tony's fist curled into a ball when he saw the man that held _his_ Ziva. They both watched in silence until Ziva was allowed to speak. _"I wish I had my cell phone to call you, Tony." _Abby paused it and Tony turned to her, confused. "See? Why would she say she wants to call me?"

"She wants us to trace her cell." Abby said and began to type on her computer. She frowned when the computer beeped. "Can't. The structure she's in is blocking the GPS signal. And dude probably has it turned off."

"Can you run facial recognition on 'dude' and see if we get any hits?"

"Already running."

"Ok, go back to the video." Abby brought the video back to the screen, "_But he took it away from me. Do not have terror for me, Tony." _Tony turned to Abby again.

"She emphasized the word 'terror'. What does that mean?" Abby thought.

"I don't think it means anything...I think she means 'Don't have fear for me'. You know Ziva and her English..."

"No, Tony. She's trying to tell us something." Tony turned to the screen and studied Ziva. She looked terrified, and his gut clenched. He couldn't wait until 'dude', as Abby called him, was dead. And he was going to make sure of it. "I got it!" She said happily, "When she said 'cell' she wasn't wanting us to track her GPS."

"Then what did she want us to do, Abs?"

"Cell. Terror. There has to be a connection."

"Maybe she thinks that cell phones are terrifying." Tony instantly felt bad. Now was not the time for jokes.

"Terrorist cell! That was what she was trying to say, Tony!" Tony smiled.

The first piece of the puzzle.

"Ok, the rest of the video." Abby said and pressed play again. _"Tony, Sometimes you forget to clean up After dinner. Unusual, I know, but I think that I forgot to clean up as well. Could you please do the Dishes and stack them neatly Inside the cupboard? Sometimes they are all over the place!"_ Abby paused it again.

Tony started first, "She emphasized, 'Sometimes, After, Unusual, Dishes, Inside."

"Five words. Maybe she's trying to give you a number?" She quickly pulled up a blank page on her computer, "There are nine letters in 'sometimes', five letters in 'after', eight letters in 'unusual', six letters in 'dishes', and six letters in 'inside. So that's 95866."

"What kind of numbers would those be?" Tony asked.

"I'll run them. See what comes up." Tony sighed, exasperated.

"Abby, we don't have time. There has to be something else." Abby pressed her lips together.

"Letters?" She typed on her computer again, "S-A-U-D-I."

"Play the video, Abs." Tony instructed. Now he was catching on. _"Also, did you Remember to put the mail on hold? Abby was supposed to have reminded you Before I left for Israel. Are you __understanding this, Tony?"_

"Also, Remember, Abby, Before, Israel, Are."

"A-R-A-B-I-A."

"Saudi Arabia! That's where she is!" Tony smiled and turned back to the screen. "I'll be there soon, Zi." He said to her and turned back to Abby. "Play the rest." Tony instructed. Abby pushed some buttons, _"I miss you. Contact Judy, Adam, Ruth, Ivy, and Beth. They need to let the cat out for me. They know what to do. And if you need help with anything, just ask them." _Tony turned to Abby again, "That many people to let out a cat?"

"No, Tony, the letters. J-A-R-I-B." Abby furrowed her eyebrows, "Jarib? I don't know anybody named Jarib."

"I do." Tony said and walked out of Abby's lab. Abby ran behind him, yelling his name.

"Yeah?" He asked impatiently.

"Go get her." Tony half smiled.

"I'm going Abby."

"Hey..." He stopped the elevator door from closing, "Just...be careful." Tony nodded and let the doors close.

* * *

"Where's Gibbs?" Tony demanded of McGee as he strode back into the bullpen.

From where he was typing on his computer, Agent Yates sitting in a chair next to his desk, that she pulled up, he looked up, "I...don't know, Tony..."

The senior field agent froze in the middle of the bullpen, turning towards him, "Well could ya find him?"

"You figured out what Ziva was talking about?" McGee asked, grinning, and Tony nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I did! Now where the hell is our boss?"

"Right behind you, DiNozzo." He heard a voice say in his ear, and he turned around, almost smiling at him, but then realizing his...no, _Ziva's _current situation. Now was not a time for smiles.

"Abby figured it out. First time. She's in a terrorist cell in Saudi Arabia, and she wants me to contact her cheating ex-boyfriend." He groaned, starting towards his desk, "Is there any end to this? First she goes to Israel, then I find out she's going on a suicide mission. I go to Israel to bring her back where she belongs, meet her _charming _ex-boyfriend that I find out cheated on her," Tony started pulling open drawers and collecting objects into the backpack that he put into his seat, "Her damn lying bastard of a father informs me that Ziva _isn't _going on the suicide mission after all, so what do I do? I do the noble thing and take the next flight back from Tel Aviv. So the next morning, I get a call from Ziva saying that her father lied to me and she _is _going on the mission. I waste precious sleeping hours trying to save her, think everything's all right, and then I get this video! On my birthday!" he groaned, looking down at his backpack, one hands on either arm of the chair, gripping it tightly as he closed his eyes. He took in a deep breath as he whispered, "Damn it, boss."

Gibbs walked a couple of steps towards him, "Hold on. You have to call Ziva's ex-boyfriend?"

"Yeah, Officer Jarib." He nodded, standing up fully and looking at him, "Why? You know him?"

He shook his head, "No. I don't. I wouldn't think you would know either."

Tony furrowed his eyebrows together, "Why?"

He shrugged, "If he cheated on Ziva....I'm surprised he's still alive."

"So was I. But it doesn't matter." Tony said as he zipped up his backpack and slung it over one shoulder, grabbing the car keys off of the desk. He glanced behind him, up the stairs, at Director Leon Vance's office and then back down at Gibbs. He took a sigh and pulled gently at the strap, "Boss. I need permission to go to Tel Aviv to infiltrate the terrorist cell holding her captive."

Gibbs opened his mouth, "No." He said, letting the word linger between them.

"Fine then, Saudi Arabia."

Gibbs placed a slap upside his head, "No." He repeated and Tony sighed.

"Boss. This is Ziva we're-" Gibbs leaned closer towards him, whispering into his ear.

"I meant you couldn't go infiltrate the terrorist cell. Now if you just wanted to go to Tel Aviv and...pick up some lunch...maybe a woman with olive-toned skin, dark hair, and a name of 'Ziva David' who's in the clutches of a terrorist, then yeah. You can go. But you can't infiltrate a terrorist cell, got that, DiNozzo? Of Vance'll have my ass and yours on his desk by morning."

Tony grinned as he pulled back, "I got it." he started towards the elevator when he stopped and turned around, "You want anything while I'm off on my _lunch break _boss?"

"You know what to bring me back." he nodded, and Tony just smiled, nodding back as he turned around again, "Hey. Tony." He heard Gibbs call his name, and he turned around, facing him.

"Yeah?" He questioned, and Gibbs walked a couple of steps, pulled open a drawer in his desk, and grabbed a small, velvet blue box out of the desk. He shook it.

"Forgetting something." He said as he tossed it under hand to him. Tony caught it in one catch, and he looked down at it almost in disbelief, and then back at Gibbs, who just nodded, "She needs a happy ending." Tony gave a small, closed smile as he placed it into his pocket, turning around, slowly, and then jogging towards the elevator.

He entered the metal lift just as it was about to close. He pressed the button for the garage, and then smiled slightly as he leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as the elevator started moving down.

He reached into his pocket and stroked the velvet of the box with his thumb, "I'll find you, Ziva." he whispered to himself, "I promise."

* * *

Ziva let out a deep sigh and leaned her head back, for her neck was hurting.

Actually, out of all of her body, that was the thing that hurt the least, for it was the only thing she could move. She let out a silent sigh and closed her eyes, wondering if Tony had figured out her clues.

Or McGee.

Or Gibbs.

Or Abby.

Or Anybody. If they didn't, she was going to be dead soon. With no one able to find her. Tears flooded her eyes again, but she held them back when the door opened again. She lifted her head in her weak state, focusing her eyes on him as he neared her. He passed her and went to the corner, Ziva guessed to get the chair from the corner. He put it in front of her and sat down, his knees touching hers. He pulled a bottle of water out from his pocket and took the top off, bringing it to her lips. She turned her head slightly, not taking her eyes off of him. He chuckled and put the cap back on before standing and putting the water on the empty chair, "Oh yes, I forgot that you do not like for me to feed you." He untied her right hand, and Ziva could _feel_ the blood rushing to her hand, making it tingle. He picked it up and held it to her, "Please, drink. I do not want my kisses to be dry ones."

Ziva wanted the water, for she felt like she had a cotton ball in her mouth. She only looked at him, her eyes narrow, "What?" She asked. He smiled and took her free hand, forcing her fingers around the bottle. He continued to hold her hand, guiding the bottle to her mouth. He put it to her lips, the wet substance felt good to them. He moved the bottle back and fourth, and Ziva finally opened her mouth. She took several swallows before he removed his rough hand from hers, for she was drinking on her own. He sat there, smiling as she drank. Ziva finished the bottle of water, and was sad, as it wasn't enough. She felt as if she could drink water all day and it wouldn't be enough. He stood again, taking the empty bottle from her hand and tossing it to the side of the room. He grabbed her wrist, that was already sore and began to tie it behind her again, when, on reflex, she resisted ever so slightly. He yanked on it, causing her to moan. She immediately regretted it. _You should be stronger._ She scolded herself. "You should not resist, Officer Dah-Veed." She moaned again, when the rope touched her skin. He smiled and continued to tie her, "You like it when I touch you, yes?"

"No." She spat quickly. She _hated_ it.

He finished tying her hand and returned to the chair that sat in front of her. He put his hands on either side of her thighs and leaned up closer to her. "I suppose you would like to know my name, for you will be screaming it later." Ziva narrowed her eyes at him again.

"In fear." She said quietly. He chuckled sarcastically and leaned in closer to her, whispering in her ear, as if there was someone else in the room.

"No, my darling, in pleasure." He moved so that his face was in front of hers. He tucked her hair behind her ear, "Just like you scream for that Tony of yours." He moved his hands up to her thighs, running them up and down, slowly. Ziva shivered under his touch. "My name is Nadav Ezer." She closed her eyes. She _really_ didn't care what his name was. He slipped his hand under her shirt and onto her stomach, making her quiver. "You like my touch, it is evident."

"It is evident that I do not want you _touching_ me." Ziva spat.

"That is too bad." He leaned in closer to her, his face almost touching hers. She turned her head in effort to avoid his lips touching hers, but he only put his finger under her chin and placed his lips on top of hers.

Ziva resisted his mouth on hers for several seconds, but he continued, his hands were now on her back, pulling her and the chair (because it was tied so tight) to him. Ziva opened her mouth slightly, and she could feel him grin. He quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She took all her strength and bit down as hard as she could on his lip, making it bleed immediately. He jumped up from her, his hands now on his lips, trying to contain the bleeding.

"_Harah!_" He screamed and then turned to her, his left hand now covered in blood, "You _challah_!" He walked to the door and put his hand on the handle before stopping again, "I am not finished with you yet." Ziva let her head fall again, a small smile forming on her lips, for she got him to go away.

For now.

He would soon be back, and she knew what he planned to do. She only wished Tony was there to protect her from this...man.

And to kill him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jarib stood outside of the Director's office with his hand on the handle. He had permission to go in, but he didn't want to. He _really_ didn't want to. He closed his eyes and sighed again before slowly turning the handle.

"Shalom, Director." He spoke first.

"Ah, Jarib. How are you, my boy?"

"I am fine."

"How is the mission going?" Eli asked.

Jarib nodded, "Ok, sir. But there is one problem." Eli put down his pen and looked up at the Officer, crossing his arms on the desk.

"What would that be?" Jarib swallowed and looked down before looking back at him.

"Officer David is missing. It appears she has been captured." Eli let his stare linger on him for a few seconds before picking up his pen and writing again.

"Serves her right." Eli said. Jarib felt his mouth fall open.

"Excuse me, sir?" He asked.

"It serves her right, Officer Jarib. She has let her emotions run over her, this will teach her a lesson. She called that American. From your cell phone."

"She had a right to." Jarib snapped. Eli stood from his chair, leaning on his desk with two hands.

"You do not, or will you ever, have the authority to choose _what_ she has a right to!" His voice boomed.

"Agent DiNozzo was right, sir. You do not care about her. Somebody here has to." Eli walked over to him and stood not three inches from his face, talking through his teeth.

"You get out." He said. Jarib stared at him for several seconds before turning and walking towards the door. "Jarib." Jarib stared at Eli, "I do not mean out of the office. Out of this agency. We do not need you if you cannot follow orders."

* * *

A twelve hour plane ride was _not _how Tony DiNozzo wanted to spend the rest of his birthday. But stuck in the bullpen watching Ziva over and over and over on that video clip wasn't his idea of 'fun' either.

However, to finally be in Tel Aviv was definitely a whole lot better, considering that he had barely been able to get a wink of sleep on the plane ride over, and he had no interest in buying anything like a trampoline from one of those stupid magazines provided by the airline.

Once he stepped off the plane, he was greeted by swarms of people trying to move out of the way. He swung his NCIS backpack over his shoulder and tried to smooth down his hair. In his jacket pocket was the box, and he captured it in his hand, making sure that it wasn't going to fall out when he moved.

He stepped back to let a six-year-old girl run by, who nearly knocked him over, and he then started pushing against the current of the crowd once more.

"Where the hell are you, Jarib?" he muttered. This wasn't exactly the man that he wanted to meet at the airport. This wasn't exactly the man that he wanted to meet at any point in the day, but he knew that he had to. He was the only way that he was going to rescue Ziva. He finally made it through the swarm of people and spotted an Israeli man that looked familiar, standing by a plant, resting up against the base of it.

His eyes snapped up, as if he felt him looking at him, and he started towards him. Yep. That was Jarib.

"Tony." He greeted, "Come. We have much to accomplish." Jarib explained as he walked towards the doors. Tony followed him, and he noticed that the man was being...more gentle.

"Yeah, like saving my girlfriend and kicking that bastard's ass?"

Jarib smirked, "Something like that." He agreed as they exited the airport.

"Uh..." Tony started, looking back, "What about customs?"

"We will deal with that later. Right now, we have a plane to catch." He checked his watch, "It should be leaving momentarily, so we must act fast." He broke into a light jog and made it to the car, opening up the door and climbing into the driver's side. Tony donned his sunglasses onto his face and got into the passenger seat.

"Great." Tony moaned as he started moving the car forward and out of the parking lot, "Another plane ride. Does it ever end?"

Jarib smirked slightly, "I am sorry that you feel this way, Tony."

"Yeah, hey, what's up with the 'Tony' thing? Kinda creeping me out. I mean, not that I'm offended or anything it's just that you refused to call me that..."

"I know." He nodded.

"This wasn't how I wanted to spend my day." He groaned, leaning his head back against the headrest, shaking it from side to side as he closed his eyes.

"Oh yes." Jarib said as he pressed the pedal further to the ground, "I almost forgot." He used one hand to reach into his jacket as he pulled out a small box. It was medium-sized, enough to fit an envelope, with a small white bow on top of the gold, "She...wanted me to give this to you, I think. I found it on the bedside table in her apartment." Tony stared down at it as Jarib spoke softly, "Oh, and Tony?" He looked up at him as he watched Jarib sigh, never taking his eyes off the road as he adjusted his wrists on the wheel before mumbling, "Happy birthday."

He scoffed, almost sarcastically, "Thanks, Satan."


	16. Rescued

Gibbs strolled into the squad room and looked between the two empty desks before walking to his own, "Whaddya got, McGee?" He asked. McGee began to rapidly type on his computer.

"Well boss..." He stopped when Gibbs' cell phone rang.

Gibbs held up a finger and then answered his phone, "Yeah, Gibbs. I'm in the middle of a case, can this wait? Fine." After groaning, he hung his phone up and returned it to his belt. "Keep working, McGee. Always more to get done when you're agent down. And we're two down." Gibbs stated. McGee let out a sigh and stared at Ziva's empty desk. He only hoped that both of the desks would have someone sitting in them again.

But it wasn't likely.

Gibbs turned the handle on the silver door again and opened it, finding Leon Vance sitting at his desk. Gibbs closed the door and walked over, sitting down in the chair. When nothing was said, he decided to speak first, "You wanted to see me, Le-On?" He said, "May I mention that I'm in the middle of a case I don't have time for this?" He added. Vance only looked at him and then back at the paper he was writing on. The room stayed quiet for several seconds.

"Where is Agent DiNozzo?" Vance finally said. Gibbs raised and dropped one shoulder.

"Don't know. Left for lunch."

"That's a hell of a long lunch break, Gibbs! And I think that normally you'd be worried about where he is."

"Why should I do that when I've got you to worry for me?" Vance only stared at him, anger evident in his eyes, "Normally he's on the field and helping me solve a case. He isn't much help doing desk work. Probably assumed that he wasn't needed. Went home."

"He's on the way to being fired." Gibbs smirked, "I think you know more than you're telling me, Gibbs."

"Why would you think that?" Gibbs asked.

"Call it a gut feeling." Vance stood and walked over to him, sitting on the edge of the desk, "Where is DiNozzo?"

"I don't know Leon. Tried him on his cell, went straight to voicemail. McGee tried to get a fix, it's turned off."

"That the truth?" Gibbs only smirked.

"Why are you so worried about where he is?"

"Because he is under my orders. He is not to do any field work, and that includes anything to do with Mossad Officer Ziva David."

Gibbs looked him right in the eyes, "Am I going to get my agent back?"

"DiNozzo? No. Not if he doesn't quit messing up."

"He's not going anywhere. I was talking about Ziva."

"I doubt it."

"She works for me, Leon." Gibbs said.

"Not anymore, Gibbs. Her father wanted her back at Mossad. Not much I can do."

Gibbs stood from the chair, "She's in danger over there. It's not safe."

"She can take care of herself." Gibbs rolled his eyes and started to walk off, "I'm not finished, Gibbs." He said. Gibbs stopped and stared at him again. "I want you to find DiNozzo. When he gets here, he is to see me in my office immediately."

"Got it, Leon." Gibbs said.

"I'll have some personnel files for you to look through tomorrow. Need you to pick two.

"Team's full."

"Last time I checked _two_ desks were empty down there."

"Not for long."

"So you know where he is?" Vance asked.

"Like I said. He left for lunch. DiNozzo loves to eat."

"Nobody eats that much."

"He does."

"Have your two choices on my desk tomorrow by noon." Gibbs smirked and turned to leave, his hand on the handle.

"I already know my choices. Dah-Veed and DiNozzo. Thanks, Leon." He said and slammed the door closed behind him.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The plane ride was quiet until Tony finally spoke, his mind racing with questions that needed to be answered. Jarib sat, looking at some magazine that was in Hebrew, and Tony _knew_ that it was GSM. "Why are you doing this?" He finally said, causing Jarib to close his magazine and look at the federal agent.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Why are you doing this?" Tony asked again, "About a week ago I wanted to kill you and have Abby help me hide the body, and now you're helping us?" Jarib smiled.

"I have no intentions of taking Ziva from you, if that is what you are worried about, Tony."

"I know that. But why?" He let out a sigh and shifted in his seat.

"I made a mistake. I am trying to make it right. Ziva deserves the best." Tony let his head fall, so that he was looking at his shoes. "Until that...incident happened...Ziva and I were best friends. We grew up together, and I care for her." Tony was about to speak when Jarib held up his hand, stopping him. "Do not get upset, I know that you love her, and she loves you, Agent DiNozzo." Tony slipped his hand in his pocket and made sure the velvet box was still in his pocket. He smiled to himself. "You are happy, yes?"

Tony chuckled nervously, "Well, no, I'm not happy right now, because my girlfriend is being held hostage."

"Yes, I understand. But, once she is rescued, you have future plans with her, no?" Tony snapped his head up and looked the officer right in the eyes.

"Why do you ask that?"

"Officer David is not getting any younger, and neither are you. Are you ready to settle down with her?" Tony gulped.

"Yes." He said, quietly, just in case Eli David was going to appear out of nowhere. Jarib smiled.

"Good. That means, children, yes?"

"If Ziva wants children, then I'm all for it." Tony said. He couldn't help the small smile that formed on his lips.

"Director David did a profile on you..."

Tony scoffed, "Of course he did. He thinks I'm a player."

"Are you, Tony?"

"I was. Not anymore. Ziva's the only one I care about."

"Do you think that Director Vance will allow...."

"What's up with all the questions?" Tony said.

"I would just like to know that Ziva will be taken care of once she is rescued."

"She will." Tony snapped. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. He looked at his watch and groaned. They'd been flying for an hour. And he knew that every second that he wasn't rescuing Ziva, that was another second she was being held hostage by that _bastard_. Jarib spoke and snapped him out of his thoughts.

"I am sorry, Tony. I will leave you to rest." Jarib said.

"I can't rest." Tony replied and then looked at him, "Not until Ziva is here. In my arms." Jarib nodded.

"About another hour and we will be in Saudi Arabia. I promise you, you and Officer David will be reunited soon." Tony sighed to himself and looked out the window into the dark sky.

"We better be." He mumbled.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gibbs walked down the stairs, finding the junior agent typing rapidly on his computer, and the new probie sitting at the fifth desk. He let out a sigh and walked past the two empty ones, his gut churning as he did so. McGee walked over, the clicker to the plasma in his hand and clicked on the screen when Gibbs sat down at his desk.

"Got anything?" Gibbs said softly.

"Yeah." McGee replied. Yates stood up and stood next to the two men, her hands in her pockets. "Found out he had two cell phones. One number that he called was our second victim, and he called her 23 times in two days."

"A little much."

McGee chuckled, "Yeah."

"Got a name?"

"The cell phone company had him under the name Aaron Poppell. Ran it through the DMV, there are three Aaron Poppell's, all of them under the age of 10."

"He was using a fake name, sir." Gibbs and McGee both slowly turned their heads at her, "I'm gonna get back to work now."

"Good idea, Yates."

"Abby will have to verify it with fingerprints, but I think our second victim is Bethany Carroll."

"That's good work. But I need his name. Keep on it." Gibbs said. McGee walked back to his desk and put the clicker on it before walking over to Gibbs again.

"Boss, can I...talk to you for a second?"

"Is it relevant, McGee?" Gibbs said.

"Not really." Gibbs stared at him, "But it's important." Gibbs sighed and stood from his desk, walking past him. He motioned for McGee to follow, and walked into the elevator, quickly flipping the switch.

"Talk." Gibbs said plainly.

"I'm worried."

"About?" Gibbs asked.

"Ziva. And Tony."

"They can take care of themselves, McGee."

"Boss..."

"Tony went to get her. He's not coming back without her." McGee let out a sigh, and looked down at the floor. Gibbs put his hands on McGee's shoulders, causing his head to snap up. "Tim. I know that you're worried about them. I am too. But they will be back." McGee nodded.

"We'll all be a team, right Gibbs? Even in...the future?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes and McGee continued, "Because we all know what Tony's plans are."

"We'll deal with that later." Gibbs said suddenly, "But right now, we have a case to solve."

"Right boss." McGee said. Gibbs smirked and flipped the switch, the elevator going back into motion. He promptly slapped McGee on the back of the head. "What was that for?"

"Worrying."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the plane finally landed, Tony and Jarib turned to each other, and Tony sighed deeply as he stared out onto the sandy nothing that was currently in front of him. He stared, wanting nothing more than for Ziva to appear out of nowhere, though he knew that that was a stupid thing to think, for she wasn't like a ghost; she didn't just appear when he wanted her to. Unfortunately. Tony turned and looked around the cockpit, noticing that no one was there, "Hey, Jarib?" he questioned, standing up as he started into the body of the plane.

He was there, standing in front of a box, pulling out knives and concealing them before pulling out a couple of guns and holstering them. Officer Gonen and Officer Sahar were standing next to Jarib, doing the same that he was.

"Tony." Jarib called, and he looked up at him.

"Yeah?"

"There should be a Mossad operative outside with the car. Debark and meet him. Explain that you are with us, and then take the keys. No other questions are necessary. I will meet you there."

Tony nodded and then pulled the handle for the door, opening it up. The hot, sticky air met his body, and he squinted, holding a hand up to shield him from the sun's rays. A man stood, leaned up against the black SUV, his arms folded against his chest.

"Hi." He smiled at him, "Officer Jarib-" He pointed his thumb at the plane, "He's uh...he wanted me to get the-" He was stopped when the keys to the car appeared in front of him. Tony smiled and grabbed them, "Right." He said, "Don't I have to sign anything?" he questioned, but then realized that stern look the man was giving him, and he immediately stopped, "Gotcha." He nodded as he heard footsteps descending the plane.

He turned around and Jarib nodded at him, "Thank you, Officer DiNozzo." He said, and Tony furrowed his eyebrows together.

"It's Ag-" he started, but then noticed Officer Gonen's look, and he quickly shut his mouth. Jarib nodded to the man that gave them the keys, and he quickly disappeared into another SUV, that was behind the one that Tony had the keys to, and drove away.

Jarib turned to Tony, "You are Mossad Officer Anthony DiNozzo. It was the only way to let you have clearance for this mission. Understand?"

"If that's what I gotta do to save Ziva, that's all that matters." he said, and then looked at Jarib again, blinking, "Uh.." He started, "Where's my gun?"

"You do not get one." He responded, and Tony became confused again.

"What? Excuse me? I thought I was going on this mission!"

"You are. However, you are not infiltrating the cell with us. You are simply the one that will drive the car."

"Hold on." Tony said, putting a hand up, "Back up a minute. You want _me _to stay behind?" He chuckled, "Uh...not gonna happen. I'm saving her, one way or another. I'm not letting you take the glory."

Jarib narrowed his eyes at him and took a step towards him, "I know you want to save her. I know you're the face she wants to see first. But I also know that she wants to see you _alive. _If you infiltrate the base with us, I will assure you. You will not come out alive. This is a mission for people who have been trained, understand?"

Tony put his arms wide, "I'm trained! I'm a trained federal agent, thank you very much!"

"And we are trained assassins. By Mossad. Understand that?" Jarib demanded, gesturing to the two men behind him. Tony just sighed.

"There's no way I'm going in there with you guys?"

"No." They simultaneously said.

Tony sighed as they started getting into the car. He climbed into the driver's seat and ignited the engine, sighing as Jarib reached over and handed him an ear wig, "I will be in contact with you the entire time, Tony." He reassured him, "You will most likely be able to hear her voice, at least."

"You can't wear those like camera glasses like NCIS has?" He questioned, and Jarib shook his head, turning away as Tony adjusted the ear wig.

"Glasses get in the way."

"So do terrorists." Tony muttered and Jarib chuckled.

"Drive." He commanded before Tony shifted the car into drive and pressed the pedal down. As far as it could go. He didn't want to waste another precious moment.

* * *

About forty-five minutes later, Jarib ordered for him to stop, "We are at the coordinates, gentlemen." He informed Officer Gonen and Officer Sahar. They both nodded as Jarib instructed for him to park covertly. He turned around and spoke Hebrew to the two, who got out of the car and started towards the trunk. Tony briefly remembered them loading the trunk up while Jarib was arguing at him, "You will be on Channel 2, Tony." He instructed, tapping his ear wig, "Stay until I arrive with Ziva, then I need you to drive like-"

"Ziva." Tony finished, "I understand."

"You are not allowed to move from this spot. If you come into any trouble...inform me immediately, understand? I will give you new coordinates for the next rendez-vous."

Tony nodded, "Got it." He sighed as he rapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"I will get her back." Jarib said, softly, promising.

Tony nodded, "I know that. I just hate waits."

"Not long. And you will be able to hear her."

"But I can't talk to her. Or hold her."

"Later." He promised as he got out of the car, walking around and meeting the two officers in the back. Tony adjusted his hands on the wheel again and let out a deep breath, looking at his watch on his left wrist. How long could this possibly take?

* * *

About fifteen minutes later, Jarib, Gonen, and Sahar, guns at their sides, carefully moved through the dark corridors, just small slits in the ceilings and walls letting sun through for their light. They heard a small sound, almost like a rock hitting the ground, and they froze, moving their guns up. They disappeared behind two walls just as the door opened, and a man walked out, threw down his cigarette, spoke to another man, and then started back down.

Jarib held his breath as he made sure that they were gone, and then stuck his head around, nodding to Gonen and Sahar.

They walked some more, quietly, before they stopped. There were two paths to go down, and they all looked at each other before Jarib noticed a large door down the right. Jarib, silently, pointed towards the left, and the two officers nodded as Jarib spoke quietly, quickly, and in Hebrew, "_Go. Complete the mission." _

The nodded at him before muttering Tony's girlfriend's name.

"_You were good officers. Complete the mission. Send it back to Director David, and then I will contact you, telling you that I have Officer David. If I do not contact you in fifteen minutes...detonate."_They both nodded before disappearing down the second hallway. He switched his earwig to Channel 2, and then switched to English, "Tony." He said as he heard footsteps, disappearing into a knoll in the wall. The man walked past him, gun loaded in his hand, and Jarib listened for his footsteps to fade away before planting a bomb carefully into a crack in the wall. He set a button, and a red light turned on before he started down.

_"Jarib, dammit, took you long enough!" _Tony said through Jarib's ear, "_You got her? You got Ziva?" _

"No." he whispered before taking cover again. However, right as another man was coming through a passageway attached to the hallway Jarib was walking down, he paused in front of him, and Jarib quickly turned off the earwig, for he knew that Tony was screaming, possibly letting the other man hear.

He passed, and Jarib turned it back on, only to hear Tony screaming again, "_What the hell was that? All of a sudden my ear just goes dead? I know I'm not deaf, what happened, Jarib?"_

"You were talking too loud!" He hissed before he quickly broke into a light jog and picked the lock on the door, opening it up. He prayed that this door, since it was about their seventh of eighth, would actually open up and reveal what he wanted. Or, what _Tony _wanted. It was heavy, extremely heavy, but he managed to get it open without making a sound.

And he almost stopped, because there, in the center of the room, was Ziva, all tied up, her legs slightly parted, for each of her ankles were tied to the legs of the chair, and he arms were as well. She looked up at him with fear evident before he almost saw happiness in her pool of sadness.

"Jarib?" She questioned, and he nodded, looking around before quickly moving towards her, using his knife to break the ties. She all but fell off of the chair, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her upright.

"We must get you out of here." He said, and she stood up, ignoring the searing pain running up and down her legs. Taking her hand, Jarib guided her out, and through the door. Pulling her behind him, they ran quickly down the hallway. Jarib knew that it was a maze, and he had to hurry if he wanted to get her out of there in the fifteen minutes that he had given Gonen and Sahar.

_"Is that her?" _Tony questioned in his ear, "_Jarib, do you have her?" _He ignored him and moved on before he felt Ziva tug at his hand.

"Jarib." She firmly said, "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

"Video feed." He responded, "Now we must move quickly if you would like to get out of here alive." She nodded as he heard someone coming, slipping behind a wall, gun drawn. He pulled Ziva roughly towards him, and she fell into him. Against his body, she _felt _weak, and she so much as slumped her head against his chest, breathing hard. He knew she was weak, but he also knew that he needed to get her out...alive. Or Tony would kill him.

Not that he was afraid of that or anything.

He _was _a trained assassin after all.

The man finally left, and he pulled on Ziva's hand again, bringing her out. She barely made it a couple of feet before he felt her tighten her grip on his hand and completely stop, "Jarib...I do not..." She hesitated, and then her vision became blurry. She put a hand over her stomach as voices echoed in her head. She heard a big rush through her ears as she stumbled to regain her posture. She didn't know what was happening to her, "Do not feel so good..."

"Ziva." Jarib said, panic evident in his voice, "Ziva..."

_"Jarib?" _He heard Tony ask in his ear, "_What the hell is going on?" _He tightened his grip on her hand, but it slipped as she tumbled to the ground.

"_Shit." _He muttered in Hebrew as she hit the ground with a loud thump. He quickly bent down and started slapping her cheek lightly with his hand, "Stay with me, Ziva. Come. Get up."

_"What happened to her?" _He heard Tony panic in his ear, "_JARIB WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON THERE?" _

"She will not be coming out on foot." He responded, realizing that she was out cold. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her arm over his shoulder, gripping her to him as he pulled her onto his shoulder. Carrying her like luggage, he started to make a bolt for the door, realizing that he had few minutes left to get out and far enough away not to be effected by the blast. And then, suddenly, an alarm was set off, and Jarib ran faster just as doors were being opened and men started running out, all armed.

* * *

_"Jarib." _Tony firmly said from where he was sitting in the car, engine on, doors locked, air conditioner turned up all the way, his fingertips drumming on the leather of the steering wheel, _"What. The hell. Happened?" _And then, there was a big roaring in his ears that sounded like a fire alarm, for it was blaring loudly, "_Jarib?" _Tony questioned, getting nervous for a bit.

And then he heard it.

A gun shot.

His breath caught in his throat and he almost choked a little as his own tongue as his heart rate started to accelerate. Then they just kept coming. More. And more. And more. And, with each one, Tony sunk further down into his seat, unable to think, just staring straight towards nothing. He heard a groan from the other end of the earwig before a shot, loud, definite.

He ripped the earwig out, setting it down onto the counsel.

He didn't want to hear her die.

* * *

Jarib ran as fast as he possibly could across the hot desert sand. He knew where he needed to get to, at least, survive the bomb blast. Even though the cell was underground, it was still able to make a significant amount of damage to them, and he knew that Tony wouldn't entirely be too happy if, when he brought Ziva back, her body was dead. Even he had to shudder at the thought. It wasn't very appealing to him.

He had instructed Tony to park the car a couple of miles away, to make sure that he wasn't in sight of anyone in the cell, and he moved quickly, picking up speed with each step that he took. He noticed that Tony wasn't screaming in his ear, and he briefly wondered what happened.

He didn't truly want to deal with anything else.

On his shoulder, he felt her stir, and he patted her arm, "Ziva? You awake?" He questioned as he continued to run, bouncing her slightly on his shoulder.

All that he got in response was a moan and then, just barely, he heard her whisper out, "Tony." Before she collapsed back on his shoulder. He caught her weight and then hurried across the sand. It was getting increasingly harder to run in as he slipped and slid into the substance, trying to find traction. However, just as Ziva groaned again, they were knocked to the ground by a loud and large explosion.

Jarib toppled forwards, putting his arms around Ziva's head as she fell slightly into him and the ground, to keep her from hitting her head. He let go of her and sat up, staring at the now black sand that was the underground terrorist cell. Smoke started to come from the spot as well, but lightly. Officer Jarib sighed as he sat up, wiping his brow before looking over at Ziva, who was sitting up as well, rubbing her temple with the back of her hand, the wrist completely bruised from where her captor had tied too tightly.

She blinked a couple of times before looking around, "Where am I?" She questioned and Jarib stood up, starting towards her as he reached out his hand for her.

"You passed out in the cell as we were escaping." He explained, simply.

"I did what?"

"You fainted, Ziva." He quietly said, shaking her shoulders, "But you are free now. Come now, we must get you back."

"Back? To Mossad?"

"To Tel Aviv." He reiterated, and Ziva sighed as he grabbed both of her hands, hoisting her up onto her feet, "Come, Ziva. You are free." He placed a hand on her shoulder, shaking it slightly, "There will be food on the plane." He reassured her, taking in her pale form, "You need some."

"Stop being nice to me." She spat, "Where is this plane?"

"Ah, still the same old Ziva."

"Well yes, we will stay old if you do not find the plane, Jarib."

"There is a car that will take us to the tarmac." He said.

"I do not see a car either. Just sand and the occasional bush."

"It is behind one of those large hills of sand." And with that, he started diagonally to the left, towards a mound of sand that was at least a half a mile to a mile away. It was only then that Ziva noticed that many 'hills' of sand that were around. As Ziva followed him, she felt pain roar up her legs, and she had to resist the urge to start to limp. However, she believed that she gave into that urge when Jarib noticed and stopped, "Do you need any help?"

She just glared at him, "No."

"Please, Ziva, I do not want to hurt you."

She looked up at him, staring straight into his eyes, "I know." He just stared at her some more and then walked closer towards her, wrapping a tentative hand around her shoulders, to steady her. She placed her arm around him, so that she was gripping his shoulder as well, and she instantly felt pressure off of her aching thighs. His hand moved down to her lower stomach and she glared at him, "Remember who cheated on who, Jarib, and remember who actually has a significant other." She smirked slightly and then sighed. She wanted food and water. Badly.

Jarib was silent, and the two continued on until they met the black SUV with tinted windows. Jarib let go of her as They approached from the back, and Jarib walked around to get into the passenger seat, just as Ziva was. He opened up the door before he turned to Ziva, who was just staring at him, "Jarib. Why are you getting into shotgun? Are you not supposed to drive to car?" She demanded. She just wanted to go home.

Jarib looked slyly into the car before smirking slightly and turning back towards her, "No..."

"I am." Ziva turned quickly and couldn't help but let a grin cross her face; it was the first one she had had in what felt like weeks. He grinned back as she stood there, almost unsure of what to do.

Finally, she found her voice, "Tony." She whispered, almost in awe, like she couldn't believe that he was actually there.

He motioned for her to get in, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get you home."


	17. Secrets

Tony sat there and stared at the woman he loved for several more seconds before jumping out of the car and grabbing her body, pulling her close to his own. "Ziva.." He said into her ear. She held onto him as tight as she could in her weak state. They continued to hold each other until Jarib spoke.

"Hey, can we get out of here please? You two can do...this later."

Tony turned back to her and put his large hands on her face, "You okay?"

"I am...tired." She said.

"Lets get you to the plane, you can sleep there. You need food and water." Ziva only let out a sigh and nodded. Tony gave her a light kiss on her lips and picked her up bridal style. It hurt her, for her whole body was sore, but she wrapped her arms around his neck as he opened the door to the back seat, laying her down gently. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "I love you." He whispered before backing out and getting back into the drivers seat. Jarib turned to the federal agent, a smile across his face. Tony looked back at Ziva, who was sound asleep, and then at Jarib. "What are you laughing at?"

"You could not have waited until you get to the hotel?"

Tony scoffed, "No." He said simply and started the car, sand flying as he sped off. Once back on pavement, Jarib turned and looked at Ziva.

"She is tired, and her face is pale."

"Noticed." Tony replied.

"He probably did not feed her."

"As soon as we get to the plane, I will take care of it." Tony said. Jarib nodded and returned his stare to the front. They finally made it to the tarmac, where a plane was to take them to Tel Aviv. Tony got out quickly and carefully shook Ziva, "Ziva, sweetheart, wake up." He shook her some more, and she only stirred. He let out a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. He then studied her body, his hand subconsciously went to her wrists and rubbed gently.

"We will be departing in 10 minutes, Tony." Jarib spoke, and then disappeared onto the plane. Tony turned his attention back to Ziva, and grinned as an idea popped in his head. He brushed the hair out of her face and then leaned down, slowly, and placed his lips on hers. To his surprise, Ziva opened her mouth. He was about to deepen the kiss when her teeth violently cut into his lip, causing him to jump up, his head crashing into the roof of the vehicle.

"Ouch!" He yelled. Ziva's eyes opened suddenly, and she sat up slowly.

"Tony? I am so sorry..."

"No, no, it's ok." He held his lips as a small amount of blood came out of them, "We're at the tarmac." He got out of the car and turned, waiting on her.

She climbed out slowly, and raised her arms to Tony's face.

"I am so sorry Tony I did not..." Tony smiled and moved his hand, placing a kiss on her lips, stopping her mid-sentence.

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." She managed to smile as he wrapped his arm around her waist, and Ziva was relieved, for it helped her walk. She had to rely on his support more than she thought she would as she climbed the stairs. Once on the plane, Tony picked her up again, carefully, and walked over to the couch, laying her down on it. He leaned down and kissed her softly, "You, okay?" She managed to nod as the door closed on the plane.

* * *

Ziva closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, but realized that it was going to be pretty much impossible. She hurt _way _too much. Her thighs burned and she turned her head, looking over at Tony, who was sitting in a chair across from her just staring, "If I did not love you so much, that would be incredibly creepy." She admitted, and he grinned.

"Thanks."

She sat up, and Tony stood immediately, "You need something? I'll get it for you."

"I do not think you can bring me the toilet, Tony." She chuckled before he sighed.

"At least let me help you up."

"I can do it myself." She assured him before standing up, wincing slightly because of the pain in her thighs, shared a look with Jarib, and then crossed the plane and into the bathroom. Tony watched her the entire time. She closed the door silently and Jarib looked up at Tony. He had seen that look that Ziva had given him, which meant that she needed to talk to him. It was a look he hadn't seen in a while. He stretched and let out a breath.

"Are you going to make some food up for her?" He questioned, "There may be some soup in the back." Tony looked at the bathroom door one more time and then nodded, standing up.

"Good idea." He said, and then started towards the back, where the small kitchen was. Jarib stared at the bathroom before standing up, making sure that Tony wasn't looking, and walking towards it.

Ziva stood in front of the sink, her pants lying in a pool at her feet, searching through the cabinet for any sort of ointment to help and heal her wounds. She shifted through a couple of bottles of ibuprofen and then decided that she should take that as well before hastily pulling off the lid and dry swallowing two of the small pills. She put the lid back on and then placed it back into the cabinet. Finally, she found what she was looking for: a small bottle of ointment.

Relieved, almost, she looked down and took in the amount of bruises on her inner thighs, the tops of her thighs, and down her legs. She could almost see her skin throb, and she winced slightly before applying some of the ointment to the bruises. She moved her left leg slightly away, towards the door, and then winced at the pain that soared through her body. It felt as if someone was taking a knife and slicing her body in half, starting from the bottom and moving up.

Suddenly, the door opened, and she hurried to cover herself with her hands, thinking it was Tony, but it was only Jarib.

She almost let out a sigh of relief. She wasn't ready to tell Tony quite yet, "Jarib!" She nearly shouted, "What are you doing? Have you never heard of knocking?" She demanded and he just stared at her and then looked down at her legs.

"Oof," He said, pain evident in his voice, "That must hurt."

She just looked up at him, "Not that much." She responded, "Now do you mind? I am using the bathroom."

"Yes, I can see." He said, nodding and then taking a step towards her, "He did this to you, did he not?" He quietly asked, and she just looked down at the bruises and then back up at him.

"Do not tell him." She all but whispered, "Please, Jarib."

"I will not." He nodded, "But you must."

She sighed and looked down, "I know. It is only a matter of time before he finds out, yes?"

"When you're in bed with him...he'll find out."

"Then we will just not sleep together." She shrugged her shoulders, as if it was no big deal.

He gave a sarcastic, short chuckle, "Good luck with that."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then pulled her pants back up, resisting the urge to wince, "Jarib I..." She sighed as he stared at her, "You have changed." She admitted, "But...why?"

"I could not make you happy. I want you to be happy. This is where you are happy, yes? With him?"

She nodded, "Very much so."

"Then I am happy."

She gave a small smile and then carefully wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug, "Thank you." She whispered before letting go of him and wiping a couple of strands of hair out of her face, "I will just wash up, and then I will be out."

"Tony is making you some soup, I believe."

She nodded, feeling a wave of nausea float over her. She steadied herself by grabbing onto the counter of the sink as the plane hit a bump in the air. She lost her footing, but easily regained it. Jarib left the bathroom, closing the door behind him as Ziva turned the sink on, splashed some cold water onto her face, used the restroom, and then started to wash her face with some soap and a washcloth.

A knock came on her door a couple of minutes later, and Ziva opened it up to reveal Jarib, "You decided to knock this time?" She questioned, a ghost of a smirk dancing on her lips.

He shoved his hands towards her, which contained a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, "These are for you." He said, smiling slightly.

She took them gratefully and smiled at the t-shirt. Tony's Ohio State one. She must have left it on the plane, either that or Jarib picked it up from her apartment before coming to go and get her.

"Toda."

"Al lo davar." He handed her the clothes, and then left.

Once she was changed and extremely comfortable, she exited the bathroom, pulling her hair back into a high bun on her head. Tony was still in the kitchen in the back, she assumed, because she heard many curse words as she lay back down on the couch. Jarib, who was reading a magazine, stood up and walked towards her, squatting down next to her. She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"You must tell him." He whispered, "This is extremely serious."

"Jarib, I will. And I am fine."

"You do not look fine."

"It is just from lack of food and water."

"Promise me you will tell him." He kept his voice low, "Promise me."

"You never kept me any promises." She responded, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You must promise me this. You are keeping this promise this time, not me."

She sighed, "Not now."

"Soon."

"When the time is right."

"Soon." He said, more force in his voice, "If you tell him, it will be better than if he waits and sees it."

She stared at him, cocking her head slightly to the side and furrowing her eyebrows together in confusion, "You knew."

"I had my assumptions. And I assumed correct." He whispered before standing up to his full form, patting her knee lightly.

"If I tell him, Jarib, you do not understand just how much damage he will cause."

"He loves you." He whispered, "He only wants to protect you. If I loved someone like he loves you...I would do the same. This is _extremely _serious, Ziva. Do you not understand that?" She just stared at him, "Do not take this lightly."

"I am not." She nodded.

"Then tell him." He pushed, "He just wants to protect you. He cares about you. Almost too much."

She looked at the kitchen and then back at him, "At least someone does." She said, almost in a smart ass tone before turning around on the couch so that she was on her side, her back facing Jarib. He translated her body language and walked back over to his chair, sitting down and picking up the magazine but not reading it. All he thought about was Ziva, and he sighed. How could this have happened to her? His heart pained for both of them. Secrets were not good for relationships, especially ones this big; he knew. He had lived through it with the exact same person.

"I am sorry, Ziva. For everything." He whispered, but she didn't answer.

He didn't expect her to.

* * *

Tony finished making her soup and put it on the tray, adding a spoon, and walking carefully over to Ziva. "Here ya go, sweetcheeks." He said, "Your favorite." Ziva sat up, slowly, allowing Tony to sit down next to her. The soup smelled good, and she was starving, but she was in too much pain and too weak to eat. She picked up the bottle of water that was on the tray.

"No thank you, Tony. I will just have some water." She unscrewed the cap and took a sip, the cold water feeling good to her lips. She sighed as the water ran down her dry throat.

"Ziva, you have to eat. You're pale. I know you're starving." Tony said.

"I do not think I can eat, Tony." Tony let out a sigh and put the tray on the end table that sat next to the couch before turning to her, putting his hands on either side of her.

"Ziva, you need to eat. Please?" He said quietly, worry evident in his eyes, "For me?" A small smile formed on Ziva's face and she lifted her weak arm to his face, rubbing her thumb on his cheek bone.

"I have missed you." She said quietly. He smiled.

"I missed you too, Zi." He leaned in to give her a kiss, but stopped, their lips only centimeters apart. "You're not going to bite me, are you?" She chuckled. He smiled again and closed the small gap between them, Tony immediately deepened this kiss, causing Ziva to lean back against the couch. His hands traveled to her waist and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her body close to his. She whimpered in the kiss, she couldn't help it. Tony broke the kiss and smiled, staring into her chocolate brown eyes, "Missed me that much, huh?" Ziva shivered as he moved in closer again. She put her hands on his chest and pushed as much as she could.

"Tony..." She started. Jarib looked up from the book he was reading. Ziva looked at him quickly and then turned back to Tony. "I need water." She said. Jarib closed his eyes and shook his head. She _had_ to tell him. And soon. Tony sat up and helped her up, before reaching for the bottle of water. She took two more sips and smiled at him.

"Better?" He asked softly. She nodded. He picked up the bowl of soup and spoon, holding it out to her, "Ziva, please. Eat something." He took the spoon and dipped it into the soup and moved it to her mouth, careful not to spill any. He held it there until she finally opened her mouth, only a little. Tony carefully put it into her mouth. She swallowed it, slowly. Tony smiled, "Is it good?" She nodded slightly as he dipped the spoon into the soup again, bringing it to her lips. She ate, slowly, as Tony fed her each bite, until every bit was gone. He looked down into the empty bowl, "See, Zi? You were hungry." She only smiled slightly. The soup was delicious, and she was glad to be full. "Now, where were we?" Tony said. He leaned in to kiss her again, when she stopped him, he looked at her, confused.

"I am tired, Tony." She said, her eyes were red from exhaustion.

Tony nodded and swallowed, "Ok sweetheart." He leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her lips before standing. Tony looked over at Jarib and then back at Ziva as she lay down. "I'm going to see if I can find you a blanket, Zi." She let a small smile form on her lips as he walked away. Jarib watched Tony walk into another room before walking over to Ziva, quickly.

"You cannot keep doing that Ziva. You have to tell him."

"I know, Jarib. I will. When the time is right." Ziva replied softly.

"He's going to think that you do not love him anymore."

"He will not think that."

"He will, Ziva. You have to tell him." He reiterated. Tony walked in with a blanket he found and raised an eyebrow at the two. Ziva smiled slightly. "I was just telling Ziva that we will land in Tel Aviv soon." Tony narrowed his eyes and nodded as Jarib passed them, into another part of the plane.

"Found you a blanket." Tony said softly. He unfolded it and placed it over her body, kissing her on the lips. She smiled slightly, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Tony, I need..." He squatted down so that he was next to her.

"You need what?" He asked softly. She closed her eyes and gave herself a mental Gibbs slap. She _had_ to tell him. There was no choice. But she couldn't. Not right now.

"Nothing. I love you." She said. He smiled.

"I love you too." He gave her another kiss and stood, "Get some sleep."

Ziva smiled at him as he walked to the chair across from the couch, picking up the book that Jarib had. She closed her eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

She couldn't.

Not with that in her mind.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Once they landed in Tel Aviv, Tony, Jarib, and Ziva all descended the plane, stepping onto the tarmac. A car met them immediately and Jarib so much as shoved them into the vehicle, "No one must see you, Ziva." he said as the two crawled into the backseat, "If your father knows that you are alive and that I went against his orders, I will be part of that shooting range."

She nodded, "I understand. I know how my father deals with such situations."

Tony looked over at her with worried eyes as Jarib started to drive the car forward. He placed a hand on her thigh, rubbing it gently, and she shuddered under his touch, looking up at him. Confused, he began to slowly pull his hand away, "Sorry." he mumbled before turning to look out the window.

Ziva's eyes caught Jarib's in the rear view mirror, and he shook his head at her. She just looked down at her lap, taking in a deep, shaky breath before looking at Tony and then back at Jarib. She shook her head just slightly and Jarib narrowed his eyes at her.

"Hey." Tony piped up, "What the hell you looking at, Jarib? We got some Mossad cops following us or something?"

Jarib's eyes moved back to the road, "No." He shook his head before switching lanes, "We do not, Tony."

"Then keep your eyes on the road! You Mossad people drive like maniacs anyways."

They kept at the same speed down the road until they got to a certain part of the city, where Jarib sped the car at least twenty miles faster than they were going before. Tony looked out the window, curious to see what Jarib was trying to avoid. And that's when he saw it.

The Mossad Building.

He looked over at Ziva, "You're not going back there. Ever again." She just looked at him before turning back towards the window.

Jarib eventually stopped the car in front of an upper scale hotel. He shooed the bell hops away as he all but jumped out of the car to meet Tony and Ziva, who were crawling out. Ziva, who was sitting behind him in the car, got out on his side. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, "You did not tell him?" He questioned, softly, but somewhat angrily.

"No, Jarib! I did not. It was not the right time."

"You have to tell him."

"Tell who what?" Tony questioned from where he was standing behind her. His eyebrows were furrowed together. He spread his arms wide, "What the hell is with you two? Everytime I'm gone from your-" He pointed towards Ziva, "-side for just a couple of seconds, you two are having some hush hush convo. Now spill. Tell who what?" He questioned again, and Jarib and Ziva shared a look with each other.

"Eli." Jarib finally spoke up, "That she does not want to be part of Mossad anymore." She turned on Jarib with wide eyes.

"Well then great!" Tony grinned, spinning Ziva back around to face him, "You gotta make sure to give Vance the request forms. Maybe he can actually do something nice in his life." He chuckled, "Doubt it, but...who knows, maybe the toothpick's good for something." He smiled, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. Ziva let out a small sigh, thankful that he didn't reach for her waist. Her shoulders weren't as sensitive to his touch.

Jarib walked behind them, almost diagonally in back of Ziva, and she shot him looks over her shoulder. Her heart raced at the thought of telling Tony. She knew that he'd have to be in a straitjacket restrained by several men before she could tell him. She also knew that it was only a matter of time before she cracked under the pressure of guilt and told him.

"So what's the plan, Jarib?" Tony questioned as they stopped in the lobby. He walked in front of them, pulling out an envelope from his jacket pocket.

"You are to stay here for one night. There is a 0645 flight out of Ben Gurion airport to take you to Paris, France."

"Paris?" Tony questioned, almost in surprise, "Hold up, I thought we were going to DC! You know, that is where we live and all."

Jarib nodded, "Yes, I know, Tony, but this was the only flight I could get you on. There will be a connection flight in Paris from Charles de Gaulle to Dulles International. You have reservations for a room at the airport hotel, and there should be a shuttle waiting to pick you up in the morning; you will have to check the schedule for that." He handed them the tickets, "This was the only way that I could get you two home without your father noticing."

Tony looked down at the ticket from Paris to Washington DC, "First class, huh?" He whistled, "Damn, I love government money, don't you, Zee-vah?"

She just glanced up at him before she looked up at Jarib, "Thank you." Was all she could think of saying as she wrapped her arms around him. He made sure that his arms didn't go past her shoulders as he hugged her back and then let her go. He turned to Tony.

"This is goodbye, Tony." He said, "I must go back to Mossad and beg for Director David to let me back into the agency."

Ziva let her mouth drop open, "You were kicked out?" she asked in shock.

He nodded, "Yes."

"And you still...you still went after me?"

He nodded, again, "I made a big mistake. I broke the boundaries to make a right. I know the consequences of my actions, and I know that I will be punished for them. However, I do believe that my actions were for the right cause."

"Jarib..." Ziva started, but couldn't find the words. He just outstretched his hand to Tony, who shook it firmly.

"Thank you, Officer Jarib."

He smiled back, "You are extremely welcome, Agent DiNozzo. And I must say, Ziva was right about you."

"Being good in bed?" He joked, and Ziva narrowed her eyes at him.

Jarib smirked but then let it fall, "You have changed." He nodded before looking Ziva straight in the eyes, "You must tell him, Ziva." She nodded, both of them knowing that they weren't talking about her transfer to NCIS like Tony thought.

"I will. When the time is right."

"The time is right now. Tomorrow may be too late."

"Yeah." Tony agreed, butting in, slightly nudging her, "You should tell him." Ziva let out a sigh and looked at him with helpless eyes. She didn't want to lie to him.

Didn't he understand that she was just doing it because she didn't want to hurt him?

"Shalom." Jarib said, patting her shoulder before he left the hotel, breaking into a light jog.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go check in." Tony grinned, steering her towards the receptionist, moving his hand down to wrap it around her waist. She shuddered under his touch, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down as they stopped in front of the desk. Tony began attempting to speak to them, even though they did not speak very good English, and he subconsciously moved his thumb up and down her side as he stood there. She shuddered everytime, closing her eyes tightly and resisting the urge to turn and kill him.

Her heart started beating a thousand times a minute and her mind raced in an attempt to find a time to tell him the truth.

Jarib was right.

It had to be soon.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Once they were in the hotel room, Ziva automatically went to the bathroom to take a shower, which Tony understood; she had, in fact, been tied up for a couple of days. While she was in the bathroom, he called room service to bring them up some dinner. It was already night, and the moon was shining through the open balcony doors, the sheer, pearl white curtains dancing in the light breeze.

He let out a sigh and sat down on the couch, putting his hands between his legs as he leaned forward, the sound of Ziva's shower almost soothing. She emerged dressed in the same clothes Jarib had produced for her in the plane, and she was drying her hair with a towel before fluffing it with her fingertips, the nails running through her wet, dark brown locks.

She sat down next to him, and Tony wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. She rested her head on his shoulder and resisted the urge to shiver at his touch. He breathed in her scent, for she smelled like flowers, "Mmmm..." He murmured, "You smell incredible."

"It was the only soap they had in the hotel." She responded back, shifting her position on the couch. She brought her legs up so that they were bent and sighed, turning her head into his shoulder. There was a knock at the door, and Tony pressed his lips up against her forehead before standing up and walking towards the door. He opened it up and smiled, paying the man as he brought the cart in. He smiled at both of them, and then stared down at Tony's hand.

"No American cash." He said, his accent thick.

"I have it, Tony." She told her boyfriend, standing up and walking towards the bedroom. She returned with foreign money in her hand and then paid him. He smiled greatly, bid them goodnight, and then left.

"Yum!" Tony said, licking his lips at the food, "This looks delicious!"

Ziva smiled, "I am sure it is."

He brought some of the food over to her, setting it down, "You eat it first. You need it."

"No, no, Tony, please, you eat it first."

He grinned and leaned close to her, "How about we eat it together? At the same time."

She smiled slightly, "Yes. That sounds...good."

And with that, for the first time as a couple, they ate dinner in absolute silence.

* * *

Tony watched her form with concerned eyes, scanning over her body, trying to figure out what was wrong, not trying to check her out.

She stood on the balcony, her hands resting on the railing, looking down on the city. Tony had managed to find a nightgown for her to wear, a long, pearly white one at that, and the light breeze swept it around her feet. Her damp hair rested on one shoulder, some of the locks tumbling down her back.

"You're so damn beautiful, Ziva." He heard himself saying, and she turned slightly towards him, her head just looking over her shoulder before turning back.

She said nothing.

He stood and walked over to her, still dressed in his day clothes. He stood next to her, copying her position as he looked out over the city, like she was. It was busy, but somewhat quiet, and Tony didn't really understand how it could be that way. It was if there were many people, all hurrying to get home or pick up a late night snack, but they did not feel the urge, or need, to talk. Just the sound of the feet on the ground almost lulled him to sleep. The streetlights illuminated the streets and a couple of the shops and buildings were still lit as well, but dimly. Above Tel Aviv, the moon shown brightly and the stars twinkled even brighter, "It's beautiful." He admitted, and she nodded her head.

"Yes. It is. When...when I was a little girl, I used to climb up onto the roof through the window and sit there, counting the stars and making wishes on them." She looked down at the railing and ran one hand over it, back and forth, feeling the cold, hard, slightly wet metal under her skin from the rain last night. She gave a small, sad laugh, "My mother would always be so upset at me. She was afraid I would get hurt. I assured her I would not. I never did."

"You've never mentioned your mother before."

She took in a deep breath, a shaky one, "That is because one day she just...disappeared. She and my father had a huge argument the night before she disappeared. When I asked him about it, he said that she was just on vacation." She looked back up at the city again, "I thought she would return. She never did. I have blamed my father for her disappearance since that day." She gave another small, sad smile, glancing up at him before looking back at the city, "She would always tell me I was her favorite."

Tony took in a deep breath. She never _ever _opened up to him like that. He figured that he had to do the same in return, so he took a deep breath and shifted his hands on the railing, "Well I had one real mother, who my Dad divorced, so I never got to see her after that. She was the only good wife he had. The other six were crazy." He paused for a moment, "Well, at least, I think it's six."

"Yes, well, my father only had one wife."

Tony sighed and turned towards her, leaning up against the rail, "I bet she was very beautiful."

She nodded, "I was about six when that happened, maybe seven. Tali barely even knew her. Ari would have known her better."

"What did she look like?" He quietly asked.

"She had long, dark hair and a heart shaped face. And such a warm smile, it was just..." She smiled slightly and then paused, turning to look at him for the first time, "I am sorry, Tony."

He furrowed his eyebrows together and let the smile that had formed on his face from her smiling drop, "Why? For what?"

"For being vulnerable. I should not be like this."

Tony leaned towards her, "Well if you're being vulnerable...does that mean I can take advantage of you?" He seductively asked, and, without taking a second or two to think, he captured his lips with hers. He turned her slowly towards him, pulling her into one of the most romantic kisses she had ever received. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and melted into his embrace. She had to constantly remind herself that the man that was kissing her was Tony, not the man that had held her captive in the terrorist cell.

Slowly, he led her out of the balcony and into the bedroom, leading her towards the bed. Without moving his lips from hers, he picked her up bridal style and carefully set her down on the bed, putting one leg on each side of her.

She melted into his embrace, not thinking about the world until she felt his hands run up her legs, moving the nightgown with it. Before she even had a chance to say anything, he pulled it over her head in one swift movement, "Tony!" She gasped as he trailed kisses down her neck and her chest, down her stomach and towards her legs. Her mind raced and her heart throbbed. He was going to find out. At this moment. What was she going to say? Her mind was almost unable to function.

And then, he stopped, and she almost winced as she watched his furrow his eyebrows together as he stared down at her thighs. Carefully, with a shaky hand, he ran his fingers over the inner bruises on her thighs and hips.

And suddenly, everything made sense. Why she shuddered under his touch, why she didn't want him to kiss her...his eyes snapped up to hers, and they locked together as he moved towards her, "He didn't." He growled.

"Tony, I am sorry, I meant to tell you, but-"

"He did." He growled, anger fuming. Ziva could tell that his face was getting redder by the second.

"Yes, Tony, He..." She took in a deep breath and wrapped an arm around his neck, twirling the hair there as she looked him deep in the eyes. It was now or never. He, like Jarib, had already assumed by her bruises, he just needed confirmation, "...raped me."


	18. Time

Tony stared down at her, anger burning in his chocolate brown eyes before he let out a scream of anger. Pure, seething, anger, "He did WHAT?!" Ziva winced.

"Tony, please...."

"Ziva!" He nearly shouted, staring down at her, his entire chest rising up and down in angry movements. He ran a hand over his face, "I can't believe this." He admitted, "I can't freaking believe this!" And with that, he grabbed the object closest to him, which happened to be the alarm clock, yanked it up, and then threw it at the wall. It made a dent as it crashed to the floor, making a loud noise.

He gripped her arms tightly and he closed his eyes even tighter as he looked down, almost hanging his head in defeat. He let out deep, angry breaths before looking up at her, "When did you expect to tell me this, Ziva?"

"Jarib told me to tell you." She whispered.

"Oh, so _that's _what you two were talking about? You don't wanna be an NCIS agent do you? You just wanna lie to me, is that it?"

"Tony!"

"Oh god, Ziva..." He still was trying to process the information, "God, no." He let go of her and rolled over so that he was laying on his back next to her. He placed a hand on his face, running it over his eyes as he did so, "Tell me it isn't true." he finally said after a couple of seconds of silence. To Ziva, it felt as if it had been years before he spoke again.

She scooted towards him, leaning on her side, "I wish it was not."

"You couldn't stop him?"

"I was tied to a chair, Tony, weak from lack of food and water for two days. I am _sorry_!" She shouted, tears brimming on her eyes. She blinked them away as she laid back down flat on the bed. The cool air from the balcony nipped at her naked body as she sighed, "I meant to tell you." She whispered into the night and Tony looked over at her, "But I knew that...I did not want to...Tony I just could not. You understand this, yes?"

"No." He shook his head, "Because this is extremely serious." He sat up and turned towards her, putting one hand on the side of her body, on the bed, "We need to get you to the doctor. No, the hospital. Now."

"The hospital has more to worry about than a rape victim."

Tony closed his eyes and looked down, turning his head away from her, "Do not say that again."

"Ah." She said, "I am sorry, Tony...I just...you are angry, yes?'

"Not at you." he admitted, looking up at her, straight in the eyes, "Not at you." He repeated.

"Tony I..." She let out a sigh and returned her hand to where it was behind his head, "I did not want to lie to you."

"Then why did you?"

"I wanted to protect you! I did not want to make you unhappy. I did not want you to belittle me."

And with that, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her as close as he possibly could, smashing her body up against his as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, her thick hair almost covering his entire head. He placed multiple kisses on the side of her head. All Ziva could do was wrap her arms around his neck as he held her to him. With her to his body, he rolled over so that he was laying flat on the bed. He adjusted his arms so that they were tighter and he sighed, "Oh, Ziva."

She let out a sigh, "If it makes you feel any better, Tony..." She looked up at him, pulling away slightly. He tightened his grip on her, "I did not scream for him. Or produce any noise that would guarantee him pleasure."

Tony just pulled her closer, forcing her head down against his chest, the top of her head tickling his neck. He let out a deep sigh, "Oh, I love you." He whispered, sending shivers down her spine.

She took in and let out a deep, shaky breath, "Tony, you have no idea how I feel about you." She whispered back, wrapping her arms around his neck, locking her fingers behind him. Tony wrapped his two arms, which were around her waist, tighter.

"You know what sucks?" Tony questioned, and Ziva smiled slightly.

"Hmm?"

"I never got revenge on the bastard." He pulled her back to look her in the eyes, "But I promise you. I will never, ever, let anything like this happen to you again."

"Do not make promises you cannot keep."

He pulled her closer to him, looking her deep into her chocolate pools, "I'm keeping this one." He sad, letting her lay back down so that she was resting her head back up against his chest. He tightened his grip on her, letting out a sigh before whispering into her ear, almost sinister, but definitely promising, "Even if it's the last damn thing I ever do."

* * *

Tony finally slept, after he was sure that Ziva was asleep next to him. He held her naked body close, as close as he could without hurting her. He nuzzled down into her neck, breathing in her scent as they both slept.

Somewhere in the middle of the night, Ziva slipped out of his embrace, making him wake immediately. He let out a hard sigh when he realized that she was still in the bed, sound asleep. He rolled over on his back and turned his head to look at the clock on the end table. 0418h, it read. He turned his head again, making sure Ziva was still asleep.

He pulled the blanket over her, making sure that she was completely covered, before throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He made sure not to move the bed too much as he stood up, walking out onto the balcony. He stared out into the city of Tel Aviv, remembering what Ziva had told him earlier. The cool breeze blew and a chill went up and down his spine. He let out a sigh and turned, walking back into the room. He picked up the nightgown that he'd thrown off Ziva, and instantly felt bad about it. He looked around the dark room some more, realizing that she didn't have anything but the clothes she was captured in, his sweatpants and OSU shirt, and the nightgown he found for her.

She needed fresh clothes.

Tony grabbed his wallet and stuffed it in his pants. He then walked over to Ziva and pulled the covers up some more. She stirred but remained asleep as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He opened and closed the hotel room door. He stopped in the hallway and remembered what the clock read just a little while ago.

"What kind of store is open at 0430h, DiNozzo?" He asked himself as he walked down to the lobby. The lobbiest, who was listening to an iPod took one bud out of her ear when she saw Tony and smiled at him.

"_Shalom, sir. What can I help you with?" _She spoke in Hebrew and Tony groaned.

"Shalom, do you speak English?"

"Yes. What can I help you with?" She asked. He was relieved.

"Well, uh, I have to go get my girlfriend some clothes...because...she doesn't have any. And I have to do it now, because we're leaving in a couple of hours to head home." The lobbiest nodded and typed on the computer before turning to him.

"There are not many stores open at this hour."

"Yeah, I know." Tony said, "Can you call me a cab? And see if the driver speaks English?"

"Yes sir, I will take care of it." She said and picked up the phone, speaking rapid Hebrew into it. A few minuets later, a cab pulled up and Tony got in.

"Good morning, sir. Where to?"

"A clothing shop that's open." Tony said.

"Sir, do you realize what time it is?"

"Yes, I do. But I have to get her some clothes. There has to be _somewhere_ that's open." The cab driver turned and thought some before turning back to Tony.

"I just took some lovely ladies to a hotel from the aiport, sir, and they had bags. Perhaps the airport will have some clothes your friend can wear?" Tony grinned and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good man. Take me there." The cab driver smiled and drove off, watching Tony in the rearview window as the street lights illuminated the car.

"You are in love, yes?" He suddenly asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think that?" Tony asked.

"I can see it in your eyes, my friend." Tony half smiled and then nodded.

"Yeah, I'm in love." He said, looking out the window.

"You have the same look that I had before I asked my wife to marry me." Tony looked at him. "We will be married 35 years next month."

"Really?"

"Yes, my friend. Do not wait too long. Every moment is important." Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled. The cab finally stopped at the airport and Tony got out, letting his head fall. "All I have is American money..."

"For you, my friend, on the house." He said and Tony shook his hand.

"Thanks." He smiled and ran into the airport, right to a shop that looked like it had some decent clothes in it. He quickly ran in and picked out a pair of jeans that were Ziva's size, and had to dig deep to find a shirt that didn't have the words "Tel Aviv" on them. He was sure Ziva didn't want to be reminded of that right now.

At least, he didn't.

He found one and ripped it off of the hanger, looking at his watch as he ran to the counter. 0503h.

"_Will this be all for you, sir?"_ She said in Hebrew, causing Tony to groan again. She smiled and switched to English, "Will this be all for you sir?"

"Yes, it will." She nodded and rang them up and Tony opened his wallet, cursing himself that he didn't go to an ATM before going there. "You take VISA? MasterCard?"

"No." She said, "I'm sorry."

"What about..." He dug in his wallet some more and pulled out the American Express card that he only applied for to get the free gift, "American Express?" She nodded and Tony grinned, "Great!" She ran his card and handed him his receipt, watching him as he ran out of the store. He finally managed to hail a cab, and jumped in. He _had_ to get back to the hotel before Ziva woke up. "Hey...you speak English?" Tony asked. He shook his head. Tony let out a sigh, "Ok I need to go..." He remembered the key to his hotel room in his pocket and pulled it out quickly, showing it to him. He smiled and nodded, causing Tony to sigh in relief.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"I suppose you would like to know my name, for you will be screaming it later."_

_"In fear." _

_"No, my darling, in pleasure. Just like you scream for that Tony of yours. My name is Nadav Ezer. You like my touch, it is evident."_

_"It is evident that I do not want you touching me."_

_"That is too bad."_ Ziva sat up quickly, breathing hard. She looked around and remembered where she was, calming herself down instantly. She then reached for the nightgown, that was now on the end of the bed and slipped it over her head before getting out of the bed. She walked over to the bathroom and opened the door, no Tony. She walked over to the balcony.

No Tony.

"Tony?" She said out loud. She was now breathing hard again, "Tony?!" She said louder, and began to walk to the door when it opened, the bright lights from the hallway almost blinding her.

"Hey, you're up." He said with a smile. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her back, the bag swinging back and forth on his arm. "Good morning." He said softly and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. She smiled at him, "Sleep okay?"

"Well I..." Tony raised an eyebrow, "Yes. I slept fine, thank you." She said softly. He smiled and kissed her again before walking over to the bed, putting the bag on it.

"So I'm not much of a shopper for woman's clothing, but..." He pulled the jeans and shirt out of the bag and walked over to her, "I thought you might need these." She smiled at him and walked over, taking him into a hug again.

"Thank you, Tony." She said softly.

"Anything for you, Zi." He replied. She leaned up to his lips and placed a kiss on them, and Tony deepened it. The kiss rivaled the perfect one from last night, and she melted into his embrace. He broke the kiss and she continued to hold onto him, the new clothes pressed in between them. "All I want to do is hold you." He mumbled. She nuzzled into his chest further and he pulled her closer. They stood there, holding each other for several minutes until Tony spoke again, "Hey, we've got to catch a plane out of here." He said. She nodded and backed up from him, looking into his green eyes.

"Yes." She said, a small smile formed on her lips.

"Why don't you go shower and put on those new clothes, and I'll order us some breakfast?" Ziva nodded and gave him another kiss before disappearing into the bathroom. Tony ran a hand through his hair and ordered room service. After it was ordered, he walked over to his NCIS backpack and opened it, pulling out the velvety box that held his future. He opened it and looked at it, imagining it on Ziva's small finger. The cab driver's words echoed in his head, _"Do not wait too long. Every moment is important." _He stood to his full form and closed the box, stuffing it in his pocket. "Sooner rather than later. Ziva needs her happy ending. And so do I." He told himself. There was a knock on the door and Tony went over to it, accepting the tray of breakfast as Ziva returned from her shower, her long brown locks dripping wet. He smiled at her and patted the bed, where he sat the tray. "Come and eat, sweetcheeks."

"I am not hungry, Tony."

"Ziva..." He warned, "You need to get back on a regular eating pattern. It's not healthy for you to skip meals." He cut a piece of pancake and held it on a fork in front of her, "Look, they had pancakes. Who knew?" Ziva only smiled as she took the fork from him, placing it into her mouth. She smiled.

"It is good, Tony."

"And you look very beautiful in those clothes."

"You have an act for picking them out."

He laughed, "I do, don't I?" She took another bite of the pancake as he stood up. "Eat up, we've got a plane to catch." He walked over to the now broken alarm clock, as it lay in pieces on the floor. Ziva watched him as he picked it up. "I'm...sorry about acting like that Ziva." She nodded, looking down at the bed.

"I am sorry for upsetting you, Tony." He put the alarm clock on the table and walked over to her, lifting her chin.

"I wasn't upset with you, sweetheart. I was mad at that bastard." She only nodded. "I wasn't mad with you, okay?" She nodded again as he leaned down and gave her a kiss before walking over to his backpack again, pulling out the shirt he had in his desk. He slipped the old one off and the new one on. He watched as Ziva ate her breakfast, slowly.

He then looked at the broken alarm clock.

It wasn't enough.

He wish he could kill the bastard all over again.

* * *

She finished a pancake and went onto the eggs. Carefully poking at them with her fork, she lifted it up and took a bite, swallowing the substance. It wasn't exactly the best egg she had ever had in the world, because, in her mind, Tony made the best eggs she could ever think of, but they sufficed her growing hunger. She lifted the fork up again to take another bite, but she paused right before it entered her mouth and lowered it slightly, looking up at him, "Could you please stare at me in a less creepy manner, Tony?" she questioned, looking at him from where he sat in a chair across from the bed, slightly in the corner.

He had a small frown on his face, his green eyes piercing her, "How could he do that to you?" He whispered.

She just looked down at her food, "I believe that a better question would be how could I let him do that to me."

He stood up and walked towards her, sitting down at the foot of the bed, "You couldn't do anything, Ziva." He quietly said, his voice barely a whisper, "You were tied to a chair. Without food or water. You were weak."

"I should not have been." She snarled.

He carefully took her hand in his and rubbed the back of it, "What matters it that you are safe now." She just continued to look down and he reached over, placing one finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him, "I would never do that to you, or let anyone else do that to you, you know that, right?"

She nodded, slowly, barely, "Yes. I do."

"Good." He leaned over and pressed his lips against her forehead for a kiss before standing up again, "Eat your breakfast." He said, pointing down to it, "I've gotta make a call."

"To who?"

"Gibbs."

Her mind raced.

If he found out...

Gibbs.

She quickly reached over and grabbed the tail of Tony's un-tucked dress shirt, tugging slightly. He turned back towards her, "You are...not going to tell him." She said, "Yes?"

Tony bent down next to her, "I've gotta."

She placed a hand on the side of his face, rubbing with her thumb, "Tony, please, do not."

"He's gotta know, sweetheart."

"I know." She nodded, "Just...not now."

"When we get back to DC." Tony said, though he left the ending almost as a question.

She nodded, slowly, almost as if she wasn't sure, "Yes. Back in DC." Tony just looked at her, "You know that he will act even worse than you did, yes?"

Tony smirked and nodded, "Yep, that's probably true." he let out a sigh as he stood to his full form and pulled his cell phone out, walking towards the living room. He stopped in the doorway and turned towards her, "I guess that's like telling him that Kelly was..." He paused and moved his hands around, "Well, you know-"

"Raped." Ziva finished.

"How can you say it so damn easily?" he demanded, "You take it like a pro!"

"I am a pro." She whispered.

"Yeah, well I guess that's like telling him that Kelly was..." He paused and locked eyes with her again, "That word."

"Kelly?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"You know." Tony said, laughing slightly, as if she had just asked a stupid question, "His daughter..."

He walked away as she looked down at her food.

Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

* * *

He paused with his thumb over the 'SEND' button on his phone.

He looked into the bedroom for a couple of seconds, where Ziva was picking at the food with her fork, her hair falling over and covering her face. He sighed and turned back to the phone, pressing the 'SEND' button.

It rang once, and then he answered in his normal greeting: "_Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Hey, boss, it's Tony."

"_How's Ziva?"_

"Way to cut right to the chase, boss."

"_How. Is. She?" _He asked, slowly, deliberately.

"She's uh..." He looked in on her, and she was _still _picking at her food, "Having breakfast."

"_She okay?"_

"Pretty shaken up." He let out a sigh before walking out of her earshot and onto the balcony. He closed the double doors behind him and leaned up against the railing, letting out a hard sigh as he crossed one arm over his stomach, the one that wasn't holding the phone up to his ear, and his ankles together.

"_You're not telling me everything." _He realized, his voice quiet, "_What's wrong?"_

"Look, boss, Ziva..." He sighed and looked down at his feet, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers, "Ziva..." he promised he wouldn't tell. He promised Ziva. The last thing that he needed was for her not to trust him. Another sigh was released, "I'll tell you when we get back to DC."

"_You better. Or else I'll kick your ass back." _

"Yeah, I know that." He could almost feel his foot up his butt, "So we have a flight that leaves in about two hours to Paris before we catch a connection flight at Charles de Gaulle to Dulles."

"_Paris?" _Gibbs asked, "_Paris?" _

"Yeah, yeah, Gibbs, _Paris. _And I know what you're thinking. You're thinking bout you and Jen. Well, bulletin for ya, Gibbs, Ziva and I aren't you and Jen."

"_I know that." _He quietly said, nodding.

"Oh, and, just so you know, boss...Ziva..." He looked through the windows on the doors at Ziva, who was standing by the bedside table, talking in a hushed voice on the phone. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he stared at her, "might not entirely be herself when we get back."

_"I didn't expect her to." _

"Just...be careful." He responded, still watching her as she made the call.

He chuckled slightly, "_Shouldn't I be the one telling you that?"_

"Maybe." Tony responded, "So uh...just how much trouble am I in with Vance?"

_"You're on lunch break, DiNozzo."_

Tony laughed, "He bought that?" he asked incredulously.

"_Of course not. He knows you eat, but not that much. Doesn't matter. He took a trip down to LA, OSP. He won't be back till the end of the week." _

"Good." Tony responded, "Don't wanna deal with toothpick at the moment." He watched as Ziva finally hung up the phone.

_"You won't have to."_

"Tony?" He heard Ziva call, and he watched her stand up from the bed and walk towards him, "Tony." She called again, opening up the doors and looking at him, "We need to get going."

He brought the phone away from his ear and nodded, "Yeah, okay sweetheart, I'll pack up and then we'll be off."

"Jarib said that he was going to meet us outside of the hotel to give us a ride. He will meet us there in ten minutes, Tony." She informed him and he nodded.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just be a second longer." He said, leaning down and giving her a sweet peck on the lips before she disappeared back into the hotel room.

"Look, boss, I gotta go but..." he looked at Ziva one more time, "Ziva's just fine." His tone suddenly became angry as he thought of the man that had done that to her. He nearly shivered at the thought as well.

"_Something pissed you off."_

"That obvious, huh?"

_"I've known you for almost nine years, DiNozzo. And you're not one to hide emotions anyways."_

He laughed, "Gee, thanks, boss." he sarcastically said.

"_It's the truth!" _He defended.

"I gotta run." He sighed, "We'll call you so that McGeek can come and give us a ride back to NCIS."

"_Will do. Take care of yourself. And her."_

"Bye."

And all he got was a dial tone in response.

Tony put his phone back on his belt and walked into hotel room and found Ziva digging through his NCIS backpack, and he was very relieved that he put the ring in his pocket earlier. She looked up at him, "You looking for something, Zi?"

"Yes. Did you bring a comb or anything?" She said, "There is nothing in here."

"I know, I just stuffed whatever I happened to have in my desk and ran. But, I did, actually, pack a brush for you." He smiled as he reached over her, unzipping the side pocket, pulling out her blue hairbrush.

She smiled and took it from him, "They have not emptied my desk yet?"

Tony scoffed, "No way. You think I would let that happen?"

"No, but I assumed, with Vance there, that you would not have a choice." Tony smiled and walked over to her, placing his large hands on her face, looking directly into her eyes.

"I will never let anyone take your place, Ziva." He whispered. She only smiled as he leaned down, placing a soft, tender kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

"I love you, Tony."

He chuckled, "Ziva, you have no idea." He pulled back and kissed her on the forehead. "We gotta go." She nodded and quickly let him go, walking back to the mirror and brushing her hair. She finished, some of her curly locks were still wet, just the way Tony liked it. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her shoulders as they walked out of the room, and down to the lobby.

Officer Jarib stood in the lobby as they walked up to him. He smiled and gave Ziva a quick hug. "How are you, Ziva?" He asked.

She smiled, "I am okay, Jarib. Thank you." She said.

"Well, lets get you two home, yes?" He said and walked ahead of them, where a cab was waiting. Jarib got in the passenger seat and spoke Hebrew as Tony and Ziva got in the back. Tony reached for Ziva's hand and grabbed it, their fingers intertwining.

They made it to the airport, which was now very busy, mostly because it wasn't 4 in the morning anymore. Tony smiled and waved at the lady who was still at the store he bought Ziva's clothes from. Subconsciously, he wrapped his arm around her waist. She closed her eyes and had to try very hard not to shudder under his touch. Jarib looked over at Ziva, who looked up at him. They finally made it to the hanger, their flight being announced on the intercom. Jarib looked up at the intercom and outstretched his hand towards Tony. "This is where I depart."

Tony smiled and shook it, "You know, I thought I'd never say this, but...thanks for all your help." Jarib smiled and nodded.

"You are welcome, Tony. Take care of her, yes?" Tony smiled down at her.

"Don't worry." Tony nodded and then turned to the gate, presenting his ticket to the lady standing behind the counter. Tony continued to walk into the plane. Ziva watched him and turned to Jarib.

"Does he know?" Jarib asked softly.

Ziva swallowed and looked at her boyfriend as he continued his course, "Yes, he knows."

"What was his reaction?"

"He was very upset, Jarib. At first he was extremely upset; he did not believe that a strong person such as myself would let that happen. And then he was..." she searched for the word, "...apologetic and very protective. And now, I think he's trying not to think about it." Jarib nodded, "Oh, and yes, the hotel may call you, for 'damaged property', since they are currently short one digital alarm clock. " Jarib seemed confused, so Ziva clarified, "Tony threw it at the wall." Jarib chuckled, but after the stare from Ziva, he stopped.

"I am sorry, Ziva. You expected his reaction, no?"

"Yes, I did. I expected it to be worse." Jarib nodded.

"I understand. I can see how he cares for you."

"He does." They both looked at the intercom as the flight number was called again.

Tony moved to his seat, stopping in front of it, "You want the window seat, Zi?" When she didn't answer, he turned around, realizing that she _wasn't_ behind him. "Ziva?" He asked, louder this time, looking around the people that were behind him. "Ziva!" He said, even louder, and started to walk the opposite way, fighting the people as he walked.

"You must go, Ziva. You do not want to miss your flight home." Ziva half smiled and stepped closer to him, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Thank you, friend." Jarib smiled down at her.

"You are welcome."

"Ziva! There you are! Trying to give me a heart attack?" Tony said, breathing hard as he walked up to them, grabbing her hand. "Come on, we gotta go babe."

"Goodbye, Jarib." Tony nodded at him again before pulling Ziva to the gate. She handed her ticket to the woman and they hurried onto the plane. Jarib stuck his hands in his pockets and walked over to the windows, watching as the plane flew off into the sky.

"Good luck, love."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ziva..." Tony's large hand was on her shoulder, shaking her gently. "Ziva, sweetheart, we're here." He looked down at their hands, their fingers were intertwined since they left Tel Aviv, and Tony was beginning to lose circulation.

Not that he cared.

He smiled and shook her again, this time her eyes opened.

"We are here?" She asked. He smiled.

"Yes, my love. We are in Pairee." He said in his best french accent. She giggled and stood, stretching as much as her still sore body would let her. They walked off the plane together, and Tony collected his NCIS issued backpack from baggage claim, throwing it over his shoulder. "So it's noon. I'm hungry." Tony stated, throwing his arm around her shoulder as they walked.

Ziva laughed, "You are always hungry. And you should have eaten some breakfast."

"Nah uh, you needed it, sweetcheeks." He said, placing a kiss on her cheek. She only smiled as they left the airport. Tony waived down a cab and they both got in. The cab driver spoke to them in french. "Uh, we go here." He said and handed Ziva the card with the hotel on it, the one that Jarib reserved for them. Ziva read it and spoke french to the cab driver, who nodded and drove off. "I'm glad you speak 10 languages, Zi." Tony said and sat back, putting his arm around her shoulder again, squeezing it gently.

She laughed, "I only speak 5, Tony."

"Five, ten, same difference." He smiled and kissed her forehead. Tony watched the scenery of Paris as they passed, and suddenly grew very nervous at the thought of asking Ziva to marry him. His gut clenched and he swallowed hard. He was surprised when Ziva moved from under his arm, she was getting out of the cab. He let out a sigh and got out, looking around. "Jarib knows how to pick 'em, doesn't he?" Ziva only nodded as she walked ahead as the doorman opened the door for them. Tony stuck his hand in his pocket and made sure the velvet box was still there. Finally in their room, Tony flopped down on the couch. Picking up the room service menu, he made a face, "You want to go out for lunch, babe?" He asked her. She walked in from the patio and smiled at him.

"The view is beautiful."

"It sure is..." Tony said and she felt a rush of blood come to her cheeks. He stood up and walked over to her. "Instead of going out for lunch, why don't we order it here, and I take you out for dinner?" She smiled.

"That sounds nice, Tony." She said. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Ok, I'm gonna order." Ziva sat down on the bed and watched him as he walked over to the phone. After ordering, he walked back to her and laid down behind her, pulling her to him. He nuzzled into her neck. She threw her arm over his chest and they held each other. The room was silent, the only noise was their faint breathing, until Tony's phone rang from his belt. He groaned and it continued. Ziva smiled.

"Tony..." She said.

"Hm?" Was his response from where his lips were touching her neck.

"Are you going to answer that?"

"Nah uh." He replied.

"Could be important."

"No, you're safe now." She smiled.

"There are other important things, Tony." She said, taking it out of it's holster, holding it on the edge of her fingers. Tony looked at her.

"No. There's not."

"Answer it." He let out a sigh and flipped it open, putting it to his ear.

"DiNozzo." He listened for a couple of seconds, furrowing his eyebrows together, "You've got the wrong number dude." He said and hung up. He gave Ziva another kiss and nuzzled into her neck again, "Wrong number."

"Christina?" Ziva asked, though it wasn't really a question.

Tony was surprised, "No, Zi. It really was a wrong number." He sat up, "Christina will never bother me, you, _us _again." Ziva stared at him, wanting him to continue, "She's back in Ohio." Ziva nodded and half smiled.

"You were in love with her, yes? A long time ago?"

"No. I thought I was, but I wasn't. Didn't know what love was back then." He smiled at her, "But now I do." She leaned down and kissed him as there was a knock on the door and a faint 'room service' was called. "Food!" Tony said happily and jumped up, running to the door.

They ate lunch, Tony making sure that Ziva had plenty of food. Ziva didn't think it was possible, but she was full and well hydrated again. And she was happy. She looked down at her wardrobe, and though the clothes Tony got for her were very nice, she didn't want to wear them to dinner. She looked up at him and smiled as he put down his fork. "Good yes?"

"Oh yeah. Much better than the food at Tel Aviv." Ziva smiled. He stretched from his seat at the small table, "So I'm pretty jet lagged. Lets take a nap." She smiled and stood, walking over to him.

"I want to go shopping for a dress to wear tonight."

"Ok." He said happily and stood, "Nap time later then."

"No, you stay and have your nap."

"You're not going alone, Ziva." She chuckled.

"Tony, I will be fine. We are not in Saudi Arabia or Tel Aviv. We are in Paris. No one knows me here. And I want it to be a surprise. If you come with me, it will not be a surprise."

"But Ziva..." He stopped when her finger was on his lips.

"I. Will. Be. Fine. I will not be gone long." He let out a sigh and knew he wasn't going to win. He pulled his NCIS cell phone off of his belt and handed it to her, closing her fingers around it.

"If you're not back in 2 hours, I'm going to have McGee do a GPS location and I will come and get you. Capiche?" Ziva raised an eyebrow, "It means 'do you understand'?" He replied.

"Yes, Tony." She put her hand on the side of his face, "But I can take care of myself. I will be fine." He let out a sigh and leaned his forehead on hers before placing a kiss on her lips. He pulled out his wallet and handed her a gold card. She looked down at it and smile before looking back up at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Ziva said and kissed him again before leaving the room. Tony stared at the door for several more seconds before falling down on the bed. It amazed him how easy it was to tell that woman that he loved her. And she loved him. He smiled to himself.

"Guess it is possible, DiNozzo."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

About an hour and 30 minutes later, Ziva walked into the hotel room, two bags in her hand. One contained shoes, and the other the dress that she planned to wear later. Tony opened his eyes and jumped up, walking over to her. "Hey! What'd ya get?" She moved the bags from his eyesight.

"It is a surprise, Tony." She said softly. He chuckled and kissed her. Ziva put the bags down and sat down on the bed. Tony jumped on it and flipped on the TV, finding a movie.

"A movie!" He said happily, but then frowned, "It's in french." She chuckled. "You can translate for me."

"That is a lot to translate."

"But I want to watch the movie."

"If I translated everything they said, then you would be listening to me, not the TV."

"I don't mind." He grinned. Ziva rolled her eyes and stood, taking the bag with her. She walked around and gave Tony a kiss.

"I am going to get ready." He looked down at his watch in confusion.

"Zi, it's only 3:45. That's plenty of time. He patted the bed, "Come sit down. Relax." She laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. "Women." He said under his breath.

"I heard that." Ziva called.

Tony lay on the bed and watched the movie that he couldn't understand for another hour, and decided that _he_ better get ready. He showered quickly and returned to his NCIS backpack, thankful that he packed another pair of jeans and a nicer shirt. He pulled them out and quickly dressed. After combing his hair, he put his belt on and tucked in his shirt. He had to look nice for this _special_ occasion. "I'm forgetting something..." He said out loud. He looked at the bathroom door, which was still closed, for Ziva was still getting ready. He quickly patted his thighs. "Oh shit." He said, "Where is the ring?" He asked himself quietly. He picked up the pair of jeans that were thrown in the corner, quickly searching all four pockets.

It wasn't there.

He then unzipped the NCIS backpack and dumped the contents on the bed.

It wasn't there either.

"Damn it!" He said, louder than he meant to. He looked at the bathroom door again and half expected it to open. When it didn't, he ran over to the bed and ripped the sheets off, looking under them. When it wasn't there, he continued his rampage, knocking many things over as he searched frantically. He walked over to the door, "Ok, what did you do when you came in?" He thought out loud, and then walked over to the couch, flopping down on it as he did earlier. "Ow!" He said and reached behind him, grabbing the small blue box that stabbed his back. He opened it and looked at the ring, fixing it so it was perfectly straight in the box. He closed it and put it in his pocket, patting it twice. He let out a sigh.

Here goes nothing.

He tried to straighten up the mess before Ziva came out, but failed as the door opened. One Ziva David emerged, and she was overly confused.

"What happened?" She asked. Tony turned and had to catch himself from falling backwards when he saw her, "What happened to the room?" She asked again. Tony walked to her slowly.

"Ziva, you look absolutely gorgeous." He said. He examined her again. She had on a red dress that came to her knees with simple silver heels. Her hair was straightend and curled slightly at the end, just the way he liked it.

"Thank you." She said with a smile, and then studied him. "You do not look bad yourself." He grinned and gave her a kiss, taking her hand in his.

"Shall we?" He said, after checking his pocket again, the box still in his pocket. They got into a cab and Ziva looked at Tony, waiting fo him to tell her to translate. He grinned and held up a finger, _"To Au Trou Gascon, please._" He said in French. Ziva looked at him, smiling.

"Very good, Tony." She said.

He smiled his famous DiNozzo smile, "I've been practicing." He said happily. Ziva laughed as the cab drove off. Tony, again, watched the scenes of Paris go by as they drove. His mind was only on one thing. _Ziva_.

"Are you okay?" Ziva asked him. He snapped his head to her and put on a fake smile.

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm fine."

"You seem...worried about something."

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. I wish we would get there already, I'm hungry." Ziva laughed. He turned back to the window and swallowed hard. He needed to stop. It was becoming evident to Ziva.

The cab driver pulled up to the restaurant and they both got out, walking in quickly. The host seated them immediately, for Tony made reservations. Ziva ordered a simple salad, while Tony ordered the steak. When the food was brought out, he took a bite and chuckled at Ziva. "You sure that's all you want, sweetcheeks?" She smiled.

"Yes, Tony." He chuckled.

"You want some of my steak here? It's delicious." He said and cut off a piece, smaller, and held it to her. She smiled and ate it off of his fork. She chewed for a minute before smiling.

"It is very good." She commented. Tony took another bite and watched as an older couple sat across from them. He suddenly became very nervous again, his gut turning in circles. He put down his silverware and took a sip of his wine, hoping that it'd help. He let out a sigh and Ziva looked at him.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He leaned over the table and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Ziva only nodded as he sat back down. He picked up his knife and proceeded to pick up his fork, when it slipped out of his hand, hitting the floor. Ziva raised an eyebrow. He chuckled nervously, "Clumsy." He said. The waiter brought him another, and he took another bite from his steak. He sat there, picking at his steak as his stomach churned. Ziva's fork hit her plate and he looked up at her and smiled, "Done?"

"Yes. Go ahead and finish, Tony. I can wait." She said.

"No, I'm done. It was bigger than I thought it was." He chuckled. As they walked out of the restaurant, her fingers intertwined with his, he spoke softly, "You wanna go to the Eiffel tower?"

She smiled up at him, "Sure." He smiled down at her and pulled her close, breathing in her scent.

It was time.

* * *

"Aw damn it, are you serious?" Tony demanded as he stared at the incredibly long line that wrapped around the leg of the tower. All three of the lines, even the stair line was backed up. Tony sighed and looked down at Ziva, "I'm sorry, babe, I don't think that this is gonna work."

She gave a small smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance, "It is okay, Tony. I did not _need _to see it."

"But you would have liked to..." He whined, "Come on, come on, I'm gonna get you to see it no matter what." He grinned, pulling her down the sidewalk, the sun setting, the sky becoming dark. They passed several couples on the way down the sidewalk, all of them touching each other in some way. Tony noticed that, on some of the women's left hands, were rings.

He gulped and Ziva looked up at him, "Tony." She sighed, "There is definitely something that is bugging you."

"Nothing." He shook his head, "Trust me."

She didn't respond as they crossed the street. "Where are we going?" Ziva questioned as they started walking further away from the Eiffel tower, "I thought we were going to see the Eiffel tower!" She exclaimed.

"We are." He nodded, "Just follow me." He hurried her down a deserted alley, and Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together, slowly backing away from him. It was dark, and they were in an unknown, deserted alley. She knew it was just her and Tony, but memories from her time in the terrorist cell flew back to her.

"Tony..." She said, almost warningly, "I do not feel comfortable..."

He moved towards the escape ladder on the side of the building, before outstretching his hand towards his girlfriend, "Come on, let's go."

"Where?"

"Up the ladder, come on, let's go before someone sees us, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Is this illegal?"

He grinned, "Depends on what Paris thinks is legal or not." He looked down at her, "Come on, let's go." He repeated and she carefully moved towards him. The ladder was high off the ground, and she couldn't reach it with her arms. She looked at Tony, who walked behind her and took in a deep breath, "I'm gonna have to touch you to do this Ziva, you know that, right?"

She nodded, bracing her body for impact, "Yes. I am ready." She nodded again.

"On the count of three." He responded, "One...two..." He steadied his hands just inches from her hips, "Three!" And he grabbed onto her, lifting her up. She grabbed the first bar and then, with her super ninja Mossad skills pulled her legs up with one swift movement, "I'm liking the view." He grinned and she just rolled her eyes as she continued to move up.

"I am sure you do. Now hurry up."

Tony nodded and took a running jump, catching the second bar. Using just his hands, he moved up a couple of bars, until he was able to bend his knees and get his feet on the bars. They both made it to the 'landing' at the top, and then Tony volunteered to crawl through the open window first. His feet hit the boards with a thump and he turned around, grabbing Ziva's hands, after she insisted she could do it, and pulled her through as well. It was dark inside, but thanks to the broken, open windows, they could see just fine with the moonlight that shown through.

Brushing off the dust from their outfits, Tony grabbed her hand in his, their fingers lacing together as they walked through the warehouse, their feet echoing off of the bare walls.

"It is abandoned." She noted and Tony nodded.

"Yup." He took in a deep breath as they paused in front of an open window. Ziva smiled and let go of him walking towards it.

"Oh, Tony, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, taking in the view of the Eiffel tower, surrounded by trees that were still full of leaves. It was lit up in the night, the moon shining down on the river as people headed home below them.

He nodded as he walked over and stood next to her. He took in a deep breath and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Yeah. It is." He thumbed the velvet box in his right pocket. He closed his eyes for just a moment or two. He had to do this. And he had to do it now.

They stood in silence for a couple more moments before Ziva breathed in, "Mmm....do you smell that, Tony? Pastries. I am sure that you would love Paris' pastries. They are to-"

"Ziva, can I ask you a question?" He asked, cutting her off.

Startled, she shut her mouth and furrowed her eyebrows together before nodding, "Yes."

He looked down at his feet and rubbed the box one more time in his pocket. _Now or never, DiNozzo. Everything's perfect. She's beautiful...the view's beautiful...you're in freaking Paris! Everything's perfect. _

"See, I have this...friend..."

She smirked but didn't turn to look at him, "Would he happened to be named Anthony DiNozzo and work for NCIS?"

He fumbled for his words for a moment before he looked at her, almost in shock, "Yeah..."

"Hm." She murmured, almost contently.

"Anyways, so my friend-"

"Tony."

"Yeah, my _friend, _he really really loves this girl-woman. Excuse me." He turned towards her, "He gets pissed when I call her a girl. Because he keeps insisting that she definitely isn't."

"Is this woman's name Ziva David?"

"You're ruining it!" He protested, almost whining in the process.

She smirked again before letting it fall, "Right. Sorry. Continue with your story about Tony and Ziva."

"Right. So...he's been kinda having..." He looked down at his feet, and then up at her, "...commitment issues with her."

She felt her heart drop as she snapped her eyes to him. Tony visibly saw the fire and love that had been burning in her chocolate brown eyes just seconds ago disappear, "What?"

"Yeah, yeah, big, huge, commitment issues." He continued. Ziva could barely think, "I keep telling him what he should do, but he keeps doing it wrong. So I told him that he should do it the old fashioned way. Just straight out turn to her," He turned towards her, "Take her hand," He gently, carefully, took her hand in his. Ziva felt tears in her eyes. She didn't want to break up with him. Oh god no, not right now. Not ever. She closed her eyes for a second or two longer than she was supposed to and looked at him, "And just flat out say it." She braced herself, and Tony took a deep breath.

_Here goes nothing, DiNozzo. You know this is what you want. This is the perfect opportunity. Say it! Just say it! _

He squeezed her hand and grinned, reaching into his right pocket and pulling out a velvet blue box. He flipped it open, "You uh...you wanna get married?" She snapped her eyes open and looked directly into his. Her heart skipped a beat.

He didn't want to break up with her.

In fact, he wanted the exact _opposite. _

He wanted to spend his _entire _life with her.

Now, the question was...did she want to spend her entire life with him?

She sighed and looked down at him, "Oh, Tony." She whispered, tears flooding her eyes. Her voice was barely a whisper as her vision became so blurry that she was having trouble trying to identify Tony, who was standing in front of her, "I can't."


	19. Homecoming

Tony had to stop his mouth from falling open. His mind screamed at him, _She can't? What does that mean? She doesn't want to? She doesn't love you? You're rushing things. You should've waited_. He continued to stare at her in disbelief, for the longest few seconds in the world. Ziva closed her eyes and let out a sigh, "Tony I-"

"No, no, um..." He took a step from her, "Well uh...I knew it was...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..." He couldn't find the words. He finally took his stare off of her and looked down at the box that was in his hands. He closed it quickly. "So, uh, let's get out of the cold. We've got a long flight home tomorrow." He turned and started to walk towards the ladder. Ziva felt horrible; she could tell in his face that she crushed him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Tony..." She said softly. She looked deep into his eyes, which were glazed with tears. She felt horrible. The cold wind blew and she shivered slightly as she walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the lips. "I do love you, and I would love to be married to you." He looked down at the blue box that was in his hands, twisting it as she spoke, "But I am not emotionally ready for that right now. After all of the events that I have been through..."

"Ziva...I'm sorry. I should've known..."

"No, do not apologize." She said. "I want to marry you." She looked down at the ground and then back into his green eyes, "Just...not right now." Tony swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"Ok." He said softly. He looked down at the ring again before opening the box and taking it out. He put it on his index finger and stared at it, "Will you...at least wear the ring? It took my signed James Bond poster and an entire paycheck." She smiled and took it from him, placing it on her ring finger on her left hand.

"It is beautiful." He half smiled, "But I..."

"Ziva...please. He interrupted. He took her hand in his, "Just...wear the ring. It means a lot to me." She nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay Tony." She said softly.

"Come here." He replied and pulled her into a hug, holding onto her tightly. "I am sorry, Ziva. I didn't mean to rush things." She brought her free hand up to his hair and played with it as he held her into a hug.

"You did not rush things, Tony. It has been 4 years." If it was possible, he pulled her even closer.

"I love you, Ziva David. I can wait." She smiled and broke the hug, looking into his eyes before kissing him. He smiled and quickly deepened the kiss, continuing to hold her body close to his. The kiss was a long, passionate, romantic one, that swept Ziva off of her feet. They broke at the same time, only because of the need for oxygen. She kept her arm around his waist and he kept his around her back, still standing side by side as they looked at the Eiffel Tower. The wind blew again, and she couldn't help but shiver. He rubbed her small arm, "Come on sweetheart. Lets get you warm. She nodded as he pressed his lips against her temple. He climbed down the ladder first and, when he could reach it, he grabbed her waist and helped her to the asphalt. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder, in effort to warm her. Tony started to wave for a cab when she held his arm down.

"Can we walk a little first?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"It is not too bad. I will be fine. We will not be in Paris long. We should enjoy it."

"Ok." He said and wrapped his arm around her again as they walked. They walked in silence, listening to the sounds of Paris.

"Hey, pretty lady!" They both stopped walking at the same time and turned, where an artist was sitting on a stool under a light. "Please, let me draw you." He held out his tools to them as they only looked at each other. "You are Americans, yes? You speak English?"

"Yes, we speak English." Ziva said softly.

"Then please, sit. Let me draw the beautiful couple." Tony and Ziva only looked at each other.

"You want to?" Tony asked softly. Ziva looked at him and smiled, nodding slightly. Tony turned back to the small man, "Ok, how you want us?" He suddenly became very excited, grabbing Tony's arm and pulling him to one of the two stools.

"Ok ok you, sit here." Tony sat down as he walked back over to Ziva, pulling on her arm as well, "And you sit here." He walked over to his easel and made his fingers into a square like pattern, closing one eye. "Miss, you take your hand and hold his chin. And sir, you lean your forehead on hers." Tony furrowed his eyebrows together.

"What? I don't know what you want me to do." He said. Ziva laughed and took her left hand, holding his chin. She took her right hand and pushed his head towards hers, their foreheads together.

"Like this, Tony." She said softly. He smiled and so did she, they both jumped slightly when he yelled.

"Yes! That is magnificent! Ok, ok. Do not move." He began to work immediately. They both stared into each others eyes, a smile on each of their faces.

"It is easy to stare into those eyes." Tony mumbled. Ziva grinned even more. About 30 minutes later, the small man was done and he was very excited.

"This is beautiful. You are a beautiful couple!" He said, his french accent heavy. Ziva let go of his chin and he gave her a kiss before standing, walking over to the easel. The Eiffel Tower was in the background, while their faces were the focal point, drawn perfectly. On her left hand the shiny new not engagement ring was drawn with detail as well.

"Hey, great job man." Tony said, patting him on the back.

"It is beautiful." Tony wrapped an arm around Ziva and pulled his wallet out with his other hand.

"How much do I owe you."

"No, no no. You owe me nothing. You take this, a gift. Your love has paid for it." He handed Ziva the paper and she smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

He smiled and patted them both on their shoulders, "You have a lovely life together." Tony and Ziva walked past him and Ziva held the paper out, studying as they walked on the sidewalk.

"He did a great job." Tony commented.

"Yes, he did."

"We should frame it. Hang it in the apartment." Ziva looked up at him and smiled.

"I would like that, Tony." He smiled at her and gave her a kiss. They walked two more blocks when the wind was getting colder, and lightning lit up the sky, followed by thunder.

"We should get back, Zi." Tony said softly. Ziva nodded in agreement and they caught a cab. Before they made it back to the hotel, rain pattered on the windows as the stormed neared, thunder and lightning booming every few seconds. Tony held her close as they walked up to the room. They changed into comfortable clothes quickly before crawling in the bed. Tony grabbed the remote off of the end table and tried to turn on the TV, when he learned that the power was out.

"Aw man! The power is-" He stopped when the television came on. "Ah, there we go. Must've fixed it." As Ziva crawled into the bed, Tony wrapped his arm around her.

"It is freezing in here." Ziva commented. Tony pressed his lips against her forehead as he stood.

"I'll get it. Probably didn't turn back on after the power went out." He walked over to the small box on the wall and tried to adjust it. He groaned when nothing happened. "Looks like it's broken, sweetcheeks." He said and walked back to the bed, wrapping his arms around her. "I'll keep you warm." He took the remote and flipped through the channels. "They're all in French." He whined. Ziva chuckled.

"We are in Paris, Tony."

"Well yeah, I know, but...shouldn't they have like English sometimes?" Ziva chuckled and nuzzled into his neck. The covers covered both of their bodies, and Ziva lay as close as she could to Tony. She breathed in his scent and turned her attention to the televison. Thunder rumbeled again and she only held onto him tighter. "Hey! Look! Spongebob! That's in English!" Ziva furrowed her eyebrows together.

"What?"

"Oh Ziva come _on_. You know what Spongebob is!" She shook her head.

"What does this walking sponge do?" Tony laughed.

"He lives in a pineapple under the sea." She was only more confused as he continued, "Spongebob Squarepants." He continued to sing the little tune, and then laughed at her confused expression. "You've lived in America for...how long?"

She let out a sigh, "Four years."

"And you've never heard of Spongebob?" Ziva looked up at him and shook her head. "Wow."

"You cannot judge me because I do not know about this...Babsponge."

"Spongebob."

"Whatever it is called. There is nothing else on?" She said. Tony grinned.

"Not in English." She rolled her eyes and he laughed. They both became quiet, the only sounds were the TV and storm raging outside. Ziva pulled her left arm from under the covers and looked at her hand, the ring sparkling on her finger. She moved it back and forth with her thumb, smiling slightly. She wanted to marry him. She sighed slightly and used her eyes to look up at the man she loved. He was grinning at the TV and she smiled.

She just hoped she was ready soon.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Ziva must have fallen asleep, because the next thing she knew, she was being woken up by Tony moving out from next to her in bed. She sat up groggily and looked around before glancing at the clock; 0213h.

Tony looked up at her as he paused on his way to the bathroom, "Sorry." He whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you up. It's just that the storm stopped, so I felt it was 'safe' to take a shower now, and..."

She put her hand up, "Stop, Tony." She chuckled, "Please, I am fine."

"I'll just be a second." He promised and she nodded, slowly laying back down in the sheets. They were cold against her skin, yet she wrapped them tighter around her, in an attempt to keep what little warmth in the room around her.

She was just about to doze off again when the door opened to reveal Tony, who was shaking, his lips blue. She sat up quickly in bed as he pulled on his shirt, "Damn it, the water's freezing."

She crawled on her knees towards him, on the bed, as he neared it, and, as soon as he was in arms reach, she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back soothingly, "I can help you get warm..." She smiled.

"Mmm..." He grinned back, "I'd like that."

"But you must wait until after I go wash up."

"There's no hot water." He warned her, and she nodded.

"Yes, I know. I am merely washing my face and brushing my teeth."

She let go of him and he wrapped his arms around her waist, helping her off of the bed as well. Quickly, she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door silently behind her. Once Tony heard the water running, he ran a hand through his hair and then crawled under the covers, shaking horribly.

In the bathroom, Ziva splashed cold water over her face, smiling in the process. Her left hand felt rather odd with its new accessory there...it's new, _permanent _accessory. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at her reflection in the mirror, the beads of water dripping down her nose and skin. She reached blindly for a towel and dabbed her face with it, making sure not to miss any extra droplets that were running down her visage.

Feeling slightly refreshed, she moved onto brushing her teeth. Using the small toothbrush and toothpaste that the airplane provided in a small pouch for flying first class, she brushed her teeth. Her breath immediately felt refreshed, and she felt as if she hadn't been able to do that in a while.

She pulled her hair back in a bun before she went to use the toilet. And it was then, after she had finished, that she paused and realized something.

Today was the beginning of the month, meaning that it should be...that time.

She furrowed her eyebrows together. Why wasn't it there?

She racked her brain as she stood up. She must just be off on the dates, considering that she had been locked up in a terrorist cell for at least half the week, maybe more. That was it, she was just off. It would come, just not...now.

Shrugging it off, a shiver ran up and down her back and she exited the bathroom, hurrying over to the bed. Tony noticed her entrance and immediately scooted over so that she could crawl in next to him.

They both leaned up, gave each other a peck on the lips, and then buried themselves into the others embrace. Neither one of them needed to say anything as they fell instantly into a deep sleep, for they both felt that so much had already been said that night.

"This is really gonna suck." Tony complained as they boarded the plane.

Ziva chuckled and she felt him tighten his grip on her. She resisted the urge to shiver. Perhaps he forgot that she was still 'tender', "It will not be that bad, Tony, trust me."

"No, Ziva, this is really gonna suck." He complained as they walked through first class. Ziva suddenly stopped, "I mean, why can't we have _these _seats? It's like we get a spaceship! I mean, come on!" He shouted out loud, causing several people to look at him.

"Tony..." She smiled, "These _are _our seats."

Tony almost fainted, and Ziva had to make sure that he didn't fall over as he hurried to find his seat. Once he matched the number and row he grinned, sitting down in the seat. Immediately, he began to play with the controls for the seat, making it move up and all the way down. Ziva took her seat across the aisle from Tony, and he stopped and turned to look at her, "Ziva?" He questioned, and she, who was admiring the gadgets as well, looked up at him, "W-Why are you all the way over there?"

"This is First Class, Tony. If you have not noticed, there are no 'pairs'."

"We took First Class from Tel Aviv to Paris." Tony pointed out, "And we were sitting next to each other."

"Yes." She nodded, "Well that was also a shorter flight. Since this is at least a twelve hour flight, they will provide us better seats." She smiled, closing her eyes and getting comfortable in the seat.

Tony gulped and turned towards the blank television screen in front of him.

He had to go twelve hours without touching Ziva.

He didn't like First Class anymore.

* * *

A couple of hours later, everyone around Tony was sound asleep, and he was flipping through channels on the television, trying to find something to watch. Sighing, he put down the remote and turned to look at Ziva, who was laying on her side, the seat down all the way, a blue blanket thrown over her body. Her back was to him, and he sighed again as he watched her.

About fifteen minutes later, he watched as she groaned and rolled over, "Go to sleep, Tony." She muttered, her eyes still closed, a sleep mask over them.

"Can't."

"Why not?" She demanded, "This is more comfortable than the flight to Paris."

He looked around a bit before leaning into the aisle, "I can't sleep without you." He admitted and she let out a groan, flipping to her back and shoving the mask to the top of her head. She turned her head and looked at him with annoyed eyes. He had a puppy dog face on, and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She said, scooting over and lifting the blanket up, "Get over here."

Grinning like a maniac, he looked around to make sure that one, everyone else was sleeping, and two, there weren't any stewardess to see him. He quickly got out of his seat and climbed in next to Ziva, who gave out a small groan in pain as he shoved her up against the side while he was getting comfortable.

"There is not enough damn space, DiNozzo!" She hissed, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him so that she was pretty much on top of him. Sighing, she rolled over him so that she was on the other side, closest to the aisle, and wrapped her left arm around him, resting her hand on his chest. She nuzzled the top of her head into his neck and he smiled.

"Much better."

Ziva hated to admit it, but she too had found herself having trouble to sleep without Tony there next to her. And, in seconds, the two of them were asleep.

"Ma'am?" She heard someone ask, and she groaned and buried herself into Tony's chest, "Ma'am?" She heard someone ask again, and they shook her shoulder. She fluttered her eyes open and looked up at the stewardess, who was leaning over her.

"What?" She demanded.

"You need to go back to your own seat, ma'am."

She growled. _Ma'am. _Oh how she hated being called that, "This_ is_ my seat." She said, and then turned away from her, burying her face back into Tony's chest.

She shook her shoulder again, "Ma'am."

_"What?" _She demanded, angry. Seething. She hated being called 'ma'am', and she had interrupted her sleeping.

"Then your husband needs to leave. I understand that you two-"

She stopped when Ziva put her hand up, "He is not my husband."

The stewardess furrowed her eyebrows together, "But your ring..."

"He is my..." She looked down at him, "Fiance. Almost. Not really." She watched as the stewardess just got even more confused, "It is complicated." Ziva assured her as Tony woke up and sat up behind her.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, what's going on? We landing?"

"No," The stewardess said, "Sir, the only thing you're going to land is a seat in coach if you don't get back to your own seat, understand?"

"Jeez, Ziva," He grinned at her, "This lady makes Christina look like a Girl Scout!" He smiled and Ziva just narrowed her eyes at him.

"Go back to your own seat, Tony." She sighed, shaking her head. She ran a hand over her face.

"Sexual relationships are not permitted on this flight."

"Look, lady." Tony said as he started to get up, "My clothes are still on. Last time I checked, you need to take your clothes _off _to have sex. Maybe you should try it sometime."

* * *

Ziva looked over at Tony's empty seat and she shook her head, rolling her eyes.

What an _idiot. _

He was truly going to get it when they got home.

Because of his little 'comment' about the stewardess' sex life, he was 'banished' to the back of the plane. She rolled her eyes again and smirked as she thought about what Gibbs' reaction would be to finding out that Tony was forced to have a coach seat.

Smiling to herself, she pressed a button and the seat slowly went backwards, stretching out all the way. She pulled the blanket up to her neck and sighed as she looked down at her left hand, the ring still glittering in the dim lights of the plane. Rolling her eyes she pressed the button that made the seat go back up.

She was never going to get any sleep now.

She turned on the television and flipped through the channels before smiling slightly.

"Hey look, Tony." she said, looking over at his empty seat and then sighing, "It's Spongeblob."

* * *

Tony groaned and narrowed his eyes at the seat in front of him. He was bounced around in his seat some more, and then he felt a hard kick in his back.

Taking in a deep breath he gritted his teeth together.

The kid behind him kept kicking his seat. The baby next to him wouldn't stop crying in her mother's arms, and he had to witness, from the old woman on the other side of him, how to remove dentures.

Tony swore that she snored louder than Ziva.

He groaned again as the kid kicked his seat.

And that was it.

He turned quickly around and pointed a finger at him, "Listen, kid!" And then he stopped as he realized that monster he had for a Dad, "You've got...uh...great force. Keep it up." And with that, he quickly turned back around and sunk down in his seat.

He hated coach.

* * *

Ziva gave a short laugh, causing her to cover her mouth as she watched Spongebob and his starfish friend, Patrick, bug their neighbor, a squid.

She couldn't believe that Tony was right; it _was _funny.

She sighed and shook her head, leaning her head back on the headrest before a familiar voice was in her ear, "Ah, I see that you're taking my television watching into effect, huh?" She turned and looked in shock at Tony, who grinned at her and then sat down in his old seat.

"Tony!" She hissed, pulling off the headphones, "What are you doing?"

"Ziva, you don't know what the hell I've been going through back there!" He exclaimed, leaning towards her, "The kid behind me-" He shoved his thumb behind him, "Kept kicking my seat." She made a face that expressed 'ouch', "The grandma next to me-" He pointed to his right, "Taught me the proper way to take out dentures, and then fell asleep. She snores worse than you do, Ziva!" She just narrowed her eyes at him, "And the woman at my left-" He pointed to the left, "Her baby wouldn't shut the hell up!"

She smiled slightly, "Was the baby cute?" She questioned and Tony furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Does it matter? I mean, the baby could be the cutest one in the world, but it was screaming and it was annoying as hell."

"It is odd, Tony." She chuckled, "When I was younger I thought the same thing. But lately I have been..." She struggled to find the words, "attracted to babies?" She questioned, "I do not know. They are adorable though, yes?"

"Oh sure. As long as you put duck tape over their mouths."

She just rolled her eyes, "And to think that I thought you would make a great father."

"I would!" He defended, "At least, better than yours."

"Thanks." She sarcastically said.

"What? You think your father's done a good job? He sent you on a suicide mission, Ziva!"

"You are pretty much on a suicide mission yourself. Right now." She pointed out.

"Huh?"

"Hiding from the stewardess. You are just setting yourself up to get murdered. She already does not like you."

"Well she needs to get laid." He muttered.

"You could have kept that to yourself!" She exclaimed, "Oh, Tony." She shook her head, "Sometimes I do not understand why you do what you do."

"It's fun." He shrugged as he looked down the aisle, watching as the stewardess that kicked him out started walking towards them. His eyes grew wide and he jumped up, "Gotta run. Love you!" He said quickly, in a low tone, before bolting from first class.

She smiled slightly as she looked down at her ring, turning it with her pinky and middle finger, "Love you too."

* * *

_"We are now descending into Washington DC, Passengers please buckle your seatbelts and prepare for landing. We hope you enjoyed your flight and thank you for choosing United." _The lady on the intercom said as Ziva smiled, feeling well rested as she sat up and buckled her seatbelt.

Once they were safely on the ground, She barely had time to stand up before Tony was at her side, "Come on, sweetheart, let's get off. I can't wait to have American food again...and be on American soil...sleep in our American bed....go to our American job."

"Hmm.." She smiled as they started through the tunnel, "I think that you like American objects, Tony."

"Oh, very much. And soon, you'll be an American as well. And I'll love it even more." She just rolled her eyes as they started through the terminal.

Tony picked up his NCIS backpack before he called McGee to come and pick them up, "What are we going to tell them about...this odd fiance arrangement?" She questioned and Tony shook his head.

"We're not." He grinned.

"So it is just supposed to be a secret?" She questioned and he nodded.

"Yup."

"You cannot keep a secret, Tony." She laughed and he sighed.

"Not really. But you can...." He leaned closer to her, "You're a pro."

* * *

Tony spread his arms wide when they stepped out of the airport, "America..."

"McGee is here." Ziva said softly. He looked down at her and grabbed her hand, their fingers intertwining immediately. McGee spotted them and got out of the car, walking up to them.

"Hey Ziva." He said with a smile. Ziva smiled back at him and took him into a hug.

"Don't get use to that, Probie." Tony mumbled. McGee laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Glad you're back, DiNozzo."

"Ah. Me too, McGee." Ziva opened the back door and got into the backseat, followed by Tony. They held hands for a while until Tony dropped hers, his hand sliding onto her thigh. She shuddered, she couldn't help it. Tony snapped his head to her and took his hand away, wrapping it around her shoulder, pulling her close. He leaned his forehead on hers and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

"It is okay, Tony." She whispered. He gave her a kiss and took her hand again. The ride from the airport was awkwardly quiet. McGee would glance into the backseat, and there was the couple, sitting very close, not saying a word.

Pulling into NCIS, McGee finally spoke, "You remember how to get into the building, right?" He said, to no one in particular.

"Can it, McChauffeur." Ziva laughed.

"You're back to your old self, Tony." McGee commented.

"Yeah well..." He looked down at Ziva, "She's safe now." Ziva looked up at him and smiled as McGee parked the Charger in it's parking space. Tony was more conscious now about where he put his arm as they walked, so he wrapped it around her shoulders. Ziva abruptly stopped as they walked, and Tony raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Can I...talk to you for a second?" She said.

"Sure." He said to her and then turned to the probie, "We'll see you up in the squad room." McGee nodded and walked into the building. "What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Ziva looked at the asphalt and then back up at her boyfriend, "I am sorry, Tony."

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For shivering under your touch. I know that you..."

"No Ziva. I'm sorry. I don't know what that was like. I understand."

"I know that you are not him, and..."

"It's okay." Tony said softly and leaned down, placing his lips on hers. "I understand." Ziva only smiled as he took her hand again, "Everybody's going to be so happy see you."

"McGee? Weren't you supposed to bring something back with you?" Gibbs asked.

"They're here boss. Ziva wanted to talk to Tony."

"She okay?"

McGee half smiled and then nodded, "Yeah boss. She seems okay." The elevator dinged and a black blur ran beside them, as Abby ran to it.

"Zivaaaaa!" She screamed as she jumped into her arms.

"Whoa, Abby, careful." Tony said.

"I have missed you, Abby." She said, a smile stretched across her face. Gibbs walked up to them and waited until Abby let go before taking her into a hug.

"Welcome back, Ziver." He said into her ear.

"I am glad to be here, Gibbs." She replied. Gibbs let go of her and held his hand out to the Senior Field Agent, who was confused as he shook it, "Good job, DiNozzo." They all walked from the elevator, for they blocked it, back to the squad room. Ziva smiled even more as she sat down at her desk.

"You look so good there, Zi." Tony said. Gibbs looked up from his own desk.

"Rules still apply, DiNozzo." Ziva laughed. Tony half smiled and watched as Gibbs returned his attention to the paper he was writing on. Tony continued to stare at his boss, who still didn't know about Ziva being raped. When Gibbs looked up at him again, he quickly took his stare away and picked up his phone. Megan stood from the fifth desk and walked over to Ziva's, her hand stretched out.

"Hello. I have...heard a lot about you. I'm Megan Campbell." Ziva shook her hand and Gibbs watched, narrowing his eyes immediately. There, on her left hand, was a shiny new ring. An _engagement _ring. He looked over at Tony, who was on his phone, checking his voicemail. He was shocked that Tony actually asked her. He looked over at Ziva, who was already bored with Campbell's ramblings, but had a smile on her face.

She was _happy_.

But, happy or not, they were still breaking his rule.

Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo needed a headslap.

* * *

Tony looked up at Gibbs for about the tenth time that day. He was insanely tired, for he hadn't been able to sleep at all on the plane ride from Paris.

He then looked over at his almost fiancee, who was completing paperwork on her computer. he grinned as he watched her left hand move over the keyboard, the ring glistening everytime that the light hit it a certain way.

He then looked at Gibbs once again, who was taking a sip of his coffee.

He looked at Ziva.

He looked at Gibbs.

He had to tell him.

He promised Ziva he wouldn't tell him until they were back in DC.

They were back in DC.

He needed to know.

"Uh...probie?" Tony asked, and Gibbs glanced up at them.

"What?"

"I think that uh...Abby needs your help with something." He lied and McGee furrowed his eyebrows together.

"She didn't call..." he said, looking at his phone as if he missed a call.

"Just go!" Tony nearly shouted, and McGee jumped up, sharing a confused look with Ziva and Gibbs before leaving the squadroom. Once McGee left, Tony looked up at Ziva, "You haven't seen Ducky yet." He noted.

She nodded, "Yes, I have not." She turned back to her computer.

Tony breathed through his gritted teeth, "Why don't you go see him, Zee-vah?" He asked, his tone annoyed.

She looked at him, stopped typing, and furrowed her eyebrows together, "Fine...To-nee." She responded back before rolling her eyes and leaving the squadroom.

Gibbs looked at Tony as he sighed, shaking his head, "You were just a smart ass to her."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed once again, "Don't think I'm proud of it either, boss."

"Why'd you do it?"

"I needed to talk to you."

Gibbs smirked, "You could have done it in a nicer way."

"Okay, look." He started, standing up and straightening his shirt as he walked towards him and stood in front of his desk, "Ziva..." He took a deep sigh, "I can't even say it, boss. How can I not say it?" He took in a deep breath, "Okay, okay. When we were in Tel Aviv, staying the night there for our 0645 flight to Paris...she told me something."

Tony paused and Gibbs looked at him, "What?" He prompted, "You gonna tell me or just stand there, DiNozzo?"

"She...I can't even say it. She says it so easily....and I can't believe it! I mean, come on, boss...it's Ziva!" Gibbs looked at him and felt a pang of sorrow.

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about DiNozzo. You mind elaborating or do you just wanna play this stupid game of charades?"

"She...the guy that was holding her captive...he may have...done something to her."

Gibbs felt his gut churn as he stood up, anger burning in his icy blue eyes, "What kind of something?" He asked, trying to keep his cool down. If Tony said what he thought he was going to say, he knew that it was going to be almost impossible not to blow up.

These were his agents, after all.

"He...well he...." Tony fidgeted and stuck his hands in his pockets, changing the position of his feet.

"Damn it, spit it out, DiNozzo!" He demanded, "What happened to her?"

_You just gotta say it, Tony. You just gotta say it. Ziva was able to say it so well and it happened to her. It didn't happen to you. Maybe to your heart, but not to you, not physically. _He looked down at the ground and then back up into his eyes before he took in a deep breath and flat out said it in one of the quietest, saddest tones Gibbs had ever heard from his senior field agent, "She was raped, boss."

* * *

The doors to autopsy slid open and Tony smiled as he walked in, only to find Ziva sitting on top of one of the cold, metal autopsy tables.

"Hey, sweetheart." He smiled, walking over and pressing his lips up against her temple and then taking his seat next to her.

Ducky smiled at the two and then turned to Tony, "I was just telling young Ziva here about how wonderful it was to have her back with us. And you two, Anthony." He smiled.

"Yeah, well, it's good to be back." He looked at Ziva and then at Ducky, "Has Gibbs called you yet?"

"Was he supposed to?" Tony's eyes locked with Ziva's as he slowly nodded.

"Yes."

"You didn't." She whispered and he nodded again, slower this time.

"I had to." He whispered back as the phone rang. Ziva just stared at him as Ducky answered.

"Yes, Jethro?" They didn't break their lock as they continued their silent conversation, "Oh my...." He nearly gasped and Ziva blinked, her eyes opening back up again to reveal a thin glaze of tears, "I-" And then he stopped as he pulled the phone back in confusion and then hung it up.

He started quickly towards the two before pulling Ziva into a large hug, breaking her eye contact with Tony, "I am so sorry, my dear.

"I am perfectly fine, Ducky."

"No, no, my dear. Jethro has requested that you have a rape test done." He nodded and she sighed.

"Ducky, it truly is not necessary. I know who did it to me, I know what happened."

"Jethro requested it. He needs it to be done. It is not like you to go against his orders."

"It is sweet for him and yourself to worry, but truly, I am fine." She assured him. She patted his cheek and went to get off when Tony quickly intervened, pushing her back up onto the table with the two hands he placed on each of her hips. He squeezed them lightly.

"I want you to take it." He softly said, "_I _want you to take it. Please." She sighed and wrapped one arm around his neck, playing with the hair at the bottom of his neck as she stared up into the eyes that she loved oh so much. Ducky smiled at the exchange and watched her hand before cocking his head slightly to the side before smirking. _An engagement ring. _Oh he was _extremely _happy for them. Though, he was extremely surprised that Tony even got the guts up to ask her in the first place.

"Fine, Ducky, I will take it." She nodded, not letting her eyes leave Tony's.

"Well, since I believe it is safe to assume that you have taken a shower by the cleanliness of your body and the inviting scent, and you have changed your clothes, there is little that I can do."

"She hasn't washed her clothes since she's changed out of them." Tony suggested, "I'll go and get them for you." He volunteered and Ducky nodded.

"That would be extremely kind of you." he chuckled slightly, "I would think that you would not want to watch me draw blood either."

Tony grinned, "Yeah. That doesn't really appeal to me. Thanks for the offer though." he said before kissing her lightly and disappearing from Autopsy.

Ziva sighed and looked at Ducky, who was staring at her, "What?" She questioned.

"Nothing." He smiled back, "Now I must take some blood to run tests." He said, "Your results should be ready by tomorrow." He assured her, walking over and grabbing a wipe before walking back over to her and prepping her upper arm.

She scoffed, "This is completely ridiculous. Tony is so overprotective sometimes."

"He just wants to make sure that you are perfectly fine, dear. It is normal for someone who cares that much."

She smiled slightly, a closed smile, and looked down at her lap, "Yes. I suppose so."

"I must hurry...before Tony returns."

Ziva nodded, "Yes." She said, "That would probably be best."

Ducky quickly found a needle and took a small sample of blood before disposing of the needle and saving the tube of blood, placing it into a evidence bag and bandaging her up. Ziva smiled as Ducky started filling out the information on the bag as Tony returned to Autopsy, the clothes in hand.

"Here you go, Ducky." He smiled, a little out of breath. Did he run or something?

"Most helpful, Anthony." He smiled, pointing towards the empty space on the Autopsy slab in front of him, "Just place them there. I will bag them and then send them off to Abby."

Tony grinned and set them down before walking around and sitting down next to Ziva, "You okay?"

"Are you going to consitantly ask me that?" She demanded, "It will get old. And fast."

Tony shrugged, "I'm just curious, Zee-vah."

Ducky finished filling out the information and started bagging the clothes, handing them to Tony, "Fill them out, would you, please?" He nodded and started filling out the information before he took a good look at the clothing inside of them.

"I liked this shirt." He muttered and Ziva nodded.

"I did too."

"Did? That's past tense, Ziva."

"Very good." She smiled, "You passed English. That is a plus."

"Thanks." He sarcastically said.

"I want nothing more than to burn it." She responded, fighting down a shudder that was threatening to run up and down her spine.

"I would assume you have bruises, Ziva?" Ducky asked and she shared a look with Tony, who looked up at her for just a second or two before he looked back down at the evidence bags.

"Yes." She slowly nodded.

"Where?"

"On my inner thighs."

"Very common for rape victims." Tony's hand clenched on the pen in his hand and Ziva carefully placed her hand ontop of his, rubbing with one finger over the back of his hand, "Sorry." Ducky apologized, sincerely.

"It is completely fine, Ducky. Tony still has not...fully accepted what has happened."

"Well I'm _sorry _that it bugs me!" Tony shouted, turning towards her.

"It is just a way of life." She calmly said.

"Shouldn't have happened to you." He muttered before he calmed down slightly and turned back around.

"Well it did."

"Shouldn't have." He muttered again, "Damn it, it shouldn't have."

"You will find a way to blame yourself, yes? Just like you blamed yourself for Jenny's death?"

"That _was _my fault. Just like this is."

"It was not your fault, she was going to die anyways. She was sick, Tony. That was not your fault." He just looked down and she placed a hand on his shoulder, "We will finish this later, Tony." She promised and he nodded, slowly.

"Yeah. Sure." He turned back to the evidence bags as Ducky placed a hand on her arm, shaking it.

"I will need to see the bruises."

"Why?" She questioned, "They are just like ordinary bruises, I-"

"There is nothing ordinary about what happened to you!" Tony finally shouted, standing up.

"Tony." She firmly, yet softly said, "It happened to me. I could not do anything. I have accepted that. You must accept that this has happened to me, yes?" She let out a sigh, "Besides. This is not the worst that has ever happened to me."

"Don't say that, Ziva." He pleaded, "Please, don't tell me that." He all but threw the evidence bags down as he ran a shaky hand through his hair and walked towards the corner of Autopsy, leaning up against the wall and turning his head away as Ducky broke the awkward silence and instructed Ziva to remove her pants so that he could see the bruises more clearly.

She did as instructed and he applied ointment to them, confirming what they were from.

Ziva's response to everything was this: "I know, Ducky. I know. I know that. I know."

Just as he was half-way through putting ointment on her bruises, after she finished recoiling from his touch, the doors to Autopsy slid open, revealing Gibbs.

His eyes caught Ziva's for just a second before he looked over at Tony, who was in the corner of the room, arms crossed, turning away. He sighed. _Why do you torture yourself, DiNozzo? _He looked at Ziva again, taking in the bruises that were up and down her thighs. He paused for a moment, almost unsure that that was even her. She smiled sadly up at him as he walked slowly towards her, taking slow, deliberate steps, his eyes wide.

"Ziver..." He whispered before he pulled her into one of the tightest hugs she had ever received. Gibbs knew that showing his anger at what had happened to her around her wasn't exactly the best or smartest plan ever, so he decided that caring was just what she needed. He finally let go of her, but kept her at arms length, glancing at Tony again, who was in the corner.

"I think that you should get your pants back on." He whispered, "and then come with me."

She nodded and stood up, slipping her pants back on before stealing another glance at Tony. She thanked Ducky, even though she felt it was unnecessary, and then started out of Autopsy with Gibbs.

* * *

Once they were in the elevator, Gibbs immediately flipped the switch, turning towards her. Through the dim blue lights, he studied her eyes. A million different emotions ran through, though the most prominent ones were sadness, weakness, and passion. If that was even possible. But then again, this was Ziva.

Anything was possible.

"You okay?" He questioned and he nearly backed up as she exploded.

"Yes!" she shouted, exasperated as she threw her hands up into the air, "Why does everyone insist on asking me that? I look fine, I am fine!"

"I meant emotionally, Ziva." He quietly said, "And we're just concerned. Especially Tony."

"Tony..." She sighed, "Tony..." She backed up against the wall, "He wants to help. He does." She said, "But I do not...I...sometimes he just makes it worse."

Gibbs smirked slightly, "That's DiNozzo for you." He walked slightly towards her.

"He was just so...extremely...careful. As if I was going to break at the slightest touch. And after he found out...oof."

"Did you really expect anything different?" He questioned, walking to stand next to her, up against the back wall of the elevator.

"No..." she said, smirking, almost, "I actually thought that he would do worse. He is doing well at containing his emotions...keeping them bottled up. Whereas I am having the exact opposite."

"Your father know?" He questioned and she shook her head.

"No. And I plan on keeping it that way."

He nodded, "Good decision."

"Tony cannot accept the fact that I was raped." She said, and even Gibbs had to wince at the sound of the word coming out of her mouth. Tony was right; she said it with such ease, "I have accepted the fact that I was too weak to do anything about it! But Tony cannot? And he, like he normally does, is going to find someway to blame himself. I bet you that he has at least ten different ways he can blame himself somewhere in that brain of his."

"He cares." Gibbs admitted.

"Yes, well Tony..." She slowly felt herself sink to the ground, her back running down the cold metal of the elevator shaft, "Tony...Tony..." She sighed as she pulled her knees up to her chest as she hit the ground, "Tony..." She whispered, "Oh, I hate him." She muttered.

Gibbs smirked as he groaned, sitting down next to her, "No you don't."

She just turned to look at him, the tears of the past events finally spilling over her eyes, quickly, and falling down her cheeks. She let out a sob, and Gibbs heart nearly broke in two as she fell into him. He held her head close to his chest, patting her back before soothingly rubbing it. She cried into his shirt, the tears falling down, the occasional sob and sniffle coming out of her mouth. They became more painful to listen to the more that she did so and he held her tighter.

"Oh, Ziva." He whispered, rubbing her back, "Ziva..."

And for once, Gibbs was at a loss for words.

* * *

Autopsy was quiet, as it usually was when Ducky wasn't talking to one of the bodies. He sat at his desk, one lamp on, catching up with paperwork. His assistant, Jimmy Palmer, was on vacation, and this was the stuff he usually did. Ducky let out a sigh and used his thumb and index finger to rub his forehead. He put down the pen and looked at his watch, 2136h. Gibbs and the rest of the team were probably gone. They finally closed the case, and they were each more than relieved.

He picked up the blue pen again and started to write, but he couldn't concentrate. His mind was on Ziva and what he saw yesterday. The bruises on her inner thighs showed that the bastard clearly hurt her, and he couldn't even imagine how it affected her emotionally. It not only affected her, but it also affected Anthony; he could tell it in the Senior Field Agent's eyes.

The sudden ring of the fax machine made him jump, but he let out a sigh when he realized what it was. He had been expecting them all day.

Ziva's blood work results.

Page one was finished printing so he grabbed it, his eyes quickly scanning the paperwork. Next to each STD that was tested was the word 'Negative'. Page two finished, and he grabbed it quickly, continuing to study it. More STD's were listed, again, a 'Negative' beside each of them. A smile was now on the Medical Examiner's face, and the fax machine beeped again. Page three.

This page was blood work tests, just to make sure everything was normal. His eyes scanned down the list, 'Negative, Negative, Negative, Positive, Nega-'

"Positive?" He said, and read what _was_ positive. He looked up from the paper, and looked around the empty autopsy room. "Oh dear." He looked down at the paper again, just to make sure.

"She's pregnant."


	20. Finale

"Abby?" Ducky called as he hurried down to her lab, "Abby?" he called again as he walked into the lab.

No music was blaring, and he furrowed his eyebrows together. The lights were still on, but there was no sight of the forensic scientist. He went to go and find her when he watched as the elevator doors opened up, revealing Abby, who was running towards him, "Ducky!" she exclaimed, "There you are! I've been looking for you!"

He chuckled, "Yes, so have I." He smiled, "Funny how it works out, isn't it?"

"So you got my blood analysis?" She grinned, gesturing to the three sheets of paper in his hands.

"Yes, Abby, I did, but what-"

"And you got the part about Ziva, right?" She smiled, twirling around, "She's _pregnant! _How exciting is this?" She jumped up and down, "So I already know when and where her baby shower is going to be, and can you even _imagine _Tony's look when he finds out! He's going to be _thrilled_! Oh, this is so romantically exciting!" She grinned, and Ducky walked towards her, carefully placing a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Abby." He calmly said, "Calm down."

"What?" She shrugged, "It's obvious who the father of her child is anyways. There's no possible way that, if the evil bastard that captured her was her baby daddy, a blood test would pick that up." She put her hands up, "It's gotta be Tony's."

"Yes, Abigail, I agree. But you do realize what this means, right?"

"That Tony's going to be a father to Ziva's baby?" She grinned from ear to ear, "That's _super _exciting! Though Gibbs'll probably be _super _pissed." She gasped and then backed up, "Oh. My. God." She said, "Ducky...oh my god."

"What?" He questioned, "Now you have me confused, my dear. A terrible mood swing."

"No, no, Ducky. This is a _good _'oh my god."

"Good?"

"Yes! This means that they have to get _married!_"

He gave a small chuckle, "Actually, Abigail, when I was completing the blood tests for Ziva, Tony came down. They embraced and I saw..." He took in a deep breath, "Abigail." He firmly said, shaking her shoulders, "You must promise me that you will not explode with joy on what I am about to say next."

"I promise." She smiled.

"She was wearing an engagement ring, Abigail. He already proposed to her." He watched as Abby stood there, wide eyes, almost frozen, "And she said yes." He whispered and Abby smiled largely.

"This. Is _so _exciting!" She squealed, jumping up and down, "Ziva's going to have the _best _wedding ever! I know the best caterer...." She ran towards her desk, picking up a pad of paper and a pen, scribbling down notes to herself, "I gotta call her. She makes the _best-" _

"Abigail!" Ducky exclaimed, "You cannot tell Ziva that I told you about this!"

"Why not?" She pouted.

"You will have to 'find out' yourself."

She smiled, "I can do that!" She saluted to him, "Sir, yes, sir!"

"I'm not Jethro." He chuckled.

"Right." She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize..." He smiled before Abby grinned back.

They both put on their best 'Gibbs' voice as they said, at the same time, "It's a sign of weakness."

Abby giggled before smiling down at the Medical Examiner, "So what were you going to say?"

"Oh, yes." Ducky remembered, "I do not believe that Tony and Ziva have..."

"Had sex?" She butted in.

"Yes. I do not think that they have since her return from Saudi Arabia."

"Me neither. Tony wants to be careful around her. Especially since she was...well..." She winced, "That word." She sighed and let her shoulders drop, "Poor Ziva. But at least Tony gave her a happy ending!" She perked up.

"That means, Abigail, that the child was conceived before she went on the mission. Meaning..."

Abby sucked nearly all the air out of the room as she gasped and stepped back, "She was pregnant while she was on the mission!"

* * *

Ziva David sat on the couch in her and Tony's apartment, flipping through the channels on the television, trying to find something besides Spongebob to watch.

She was dressed in a baggy sweatshirt and a pair of sweatpants, her hair in a messy bun that sat directly on top of her head. Her face scrunched up in disgust at some of the shows that she came across, and Tony found it one of the cutest faces he had ever seen her make.

He was currently in the kitchen, trying to find something to eat. He was starving and even though he had ordered pizza about thirty minutes ago, he still couldn't wait. He searched through the fridge, and the sound of bottles banging against each other and containers being moved around was heard over the television.

He grabbed a container with some sort of noodle and opened it up, smelling it before holding it as far away from him as possible. He wrinkled his nose and let out a, "Phew!" before chucking the container into the trashcan, "No good." Realizing there was only one possible option left, he stood up and looked over the door, yelling into the living room, "Beer?"

"Yes, please." She responded back as he grabbed two Coronas and walked into the living room. He plopped down on the sofa next to her, popping the cap with one finger before handing it to her, "Toda." She smiled before taking a gulp and returning her attention back to the television screen.

He too took a swig, "The news?" He questioned, motioning his bottle towards the TV, "That's what you found to watch? God, I'm getting married to a hermit!"

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "A hermit?"

"Yeah, yeah, you know, someone who lives under a rock and doesn't like to have fun..."

"I like to have fun." She smiled, taking another swig of her drink. She looked him up and down with elevator eyes before returning her attention back to the TV, "You would know." She muttered, taking another sip.

"I seem to have forgotten." He teased, batting his eyelashes as he leaned towards her, "Care to enlighten me? I've been a bad boy."

"Answer the door." She smirked, and he furrowed his eyebrows together, leaning back to his original position.

"What? No one's even knoc-" He started, but then stopped when he heard someone knock on the door, "How did you do that?"

She shrugged, "I seem to have forgotten." She smiled, teasing him again as she took another sip of her Corona.

He jumped off the couch and started towards the door, opening it up, paying the man for the pizza, and then returning. He set the pizza down on the coffee table, flipped the TV to a basketball game, and then grabbed a slice.

However, the thought and sight of the pizza made her stomach feel queasy and she set the beer down loudly on the table, standing up, "I just...need to use the restroom." She responded before bolting towards it, trying to compose herself as she closed the door behind her.

She walked towards the toilet and then froze and looked up at what was on the wall _behind _the toilet.

"TONY!" She shouted, the queasy feeling in her stomach gone as she rushed out of the bathroom, "Anthony Davide DiNozzo!" He gulped at the sound of his full name coming out of her mouth. And then he realized what she was screaming about. He grinned.

"You like it?"

"Why...the _hell..._is the beautiful sketch that man in Paris drew for us _behind the toilet?" _

He shrugged, "So I can look at you when I pee." He said, simply.

She scoffed, "You are _disgusting, _Anthony."

"Thanks." He grinned, "Now stop using my first name and start eating this pizza. It's not gonna eat itself."

"Yes, well, I am sure that _you _will."

"Eat myself? Ziva-" He feigned that he was shocked, "I know that I may-"

"Enough." She said, putting her hand up, "I meant you eating the pizza, you bolt."

Tony almost chocked on the pizza in his mouth, "Dolt, Ziva, not bolt. Bolt is for-"

"The little screwys in your head, yes?"

"Thanks." He smiled, sarcastically.

She sat back down on the couch, grabbing the quilt that was laying on the floor and pulling it up to her neck, closing her eyes as she lay down on her side, burying herself in the softness of the cushions. He shook her ankle, "Hey, you okay?"

"Just thinking." She quietly said.

"About?" He questioned, "Me, I hope." he grinned, though the way that she didn't make eye contact with him or fire back some witty remark, he knew that it was now 'serious conversation' time. He grabbed the remote quickly and pressed the 'mute' button.

She paused before she answered, taking in a deep sigh, "The future." She said on the exhale of breath.

"What about it?"

"What's going to happen. How we are going to live our lives. Everything, Tony." She pulled the quilt tighter around her, "Am I too much like a...robot?" She questioned.

"A robot?"

"Yes, Tony. With the mechanical arms? The ones that have...have no hearts. No emotions."

"Ziva..." He sighed, sadness definite, "You definitely have emotions."

"But you are right, Tony."

"About?"

She flipped over so that she was on her back, looking up at him as he finished the last part of his slice of pizza. She put a hand behind her head to prop it up as she stared at him, "I took the whole ra-situation." She picked the right word this time, "Way too delicately."

"See?" He grinned, "I knew that I was right about something."

"You know that I only did it because I..." She took in a breath, "I felt that it would help you...get through it." She turned her head away, "I was wrong."

"Ziva I..." He started, "I should be the one that's sorry."

She laughed, "What is this? A sorry fest?"

"Good thing Gibbs isn't invited." Tony joked and Ziva smiled up at him.

"Good thing." She said, grabbing her beer back off of the table and sitting up, shoving it towards Tony, "To Gibbs." She smiled and he picked his beer bottle up.

"To us." He smiled back, clinking the glass together before they each took a swig, the rest of the night followed by pizza, beer, and laughs, the two completely unaware of how much their future was going to change in just a matter of months.

* * *

The next morning, Tony had insisted to go and get coffee, excuse him, _tea _for Ziva while he dropped her off at the office.

And, for some odd reason, he had to nearly throw poor Agent Tim McGee into the backseat of the Mustang as well.

Furrowing her eyebrows together, she walked into the bullpen, a small smile placed on her face, "Morning, Gibbs." She looked down at her desk as she put her backpack down and gave a confused look at the cup of coffee sitting there. And the Caf-Pow. She pointed to it and then looked up at Gibbs, "Did Abby leave her Caf-Pow on my desk?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"For you."

Ziva carefully balanced the tag that was hanging from the straw between two of her fingers as she read: 'To Ziva, XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO Abby.' She smiled slightly as she sat down at her desk, noticing the golden box of chocolates there as well.

She smiled and then looked up, noticing at this point that Gibbs was now standing in front of her desk, "What is all of this?" She questioned, motioning to all of the presents in front of her.

"We all missed you, Ziver." He quietly said, walking around her desk and perching on the edge of it, "And when we found out what happened to you..."

"I understand." She nodded as Gibbs carefully leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome back." he mumbled, walking back towards his desk.

At first, she didn't know what to do. No one else on the team besides Tony had ever kissed her, and she smiled slightly before she furrowed her eyebrows together, noticing a lime green sticky note that was place on the jar of pens and pencils as well as other utensils.

It was written in a familiar scrawl, and she pulled it off to read it: _Ziva, I need to see you ASAP. -Ducky. _

She looked at Gibbs and help up the note, "Do you know what this is about?" She questioned and Gibbs looked up, shaking his head.

"I don't know what it says, but nope."

She just stared at him before standing up, "I am going to Ducky's." She announced and Gibbs nodded his head as she exited the bullpen.

* * *

She entered Autopsy and spotted Ducky at his desk, looking over his paperwork.

"Ducky?" she questioned, cautiously, to not startle the doctor.

He spun around and smiled at her, standing up, "Ziva...I have some good news, I hope, and bad news."

"You hope?" She questioned, "I am not Gibbs, but I do not entirely like the sound of 'I hope'."

"Yes, well, Jethro does have a strict way, doesn't he?"

She nodded, "But that is not why you called me down here. To talk about Gibbs' strict ways."

"No..." He shook his head, "Abby ran the blood analysis and faxed me the results last night."

"And?" She questioned.

"You have no STD's." She smiled, causing the ME to smile as well, "But..." Her smile faltered, "How is the best-"

But he was interrupted by the doors opening to Autopsy, revealing Jimmy Palmer. He froze and looked around a bit, opening and closing his mouth like a fish, "Hi, Ziva! Good to see you back...uh...Doctor Mallard...morning."

"Jimmy." He greeted him.

"Right...well...am I interrupting anything?"

"Yes." Ducky said at the same time as Ziva said, "No, not really."

They both looked at each other, but apparently Jimmy only heard Ziva's answer, "Good." He let out a sigh of relief, "By the way...Tony was looking for you."

"Oh." She said, subconsciously turning her ring on her hand, "I will be back, Ducky." She smiled, patting him on the shoulder before quickly leaving Autopsy.

Ducky looked at Jimmy, who just stared, "She said I didn't interrupt anything..."

"Just...clean the supply closet, Mr. Palmer."

"Right away, Doctor." he nodded before he watched Ducky sit down at his desk again.

* * *

"Ziva!" Tony exclaimed, grabbing her arm just as she stepped out of the elevator. He shoved her back in again, "I got you a surprise!"

"My tea?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head, "Something better."

"What could possibly be-" But she stopped when she watched him take off his tie and wrap it around her head, covering her eyes, "Tony. We are _not _having sex in the building." She sighed, "We are at work!" she hissed.

"No, we aren't having sex. Though that's a good idea. I'm gonna have to remember the 'tie as a makeshift blindfold' trick for next time."

"Next time?" She questioned as the elevator doors dinged open. He put one hand on each shoulder as he led her out of the elevator, "You know that I can see right through this, yes?"

"What?" he scoffed, "Now you've got x-ray vision or something?"

"No...but this is that tie that you bit a hole through while playing that stupid block game on your phone." She smiled.

"It's called Tetris, and I was beating my high score!" He whined, moving her through the parking garage. He stopped moving her and then started to remove her blindfold, "Ta dah!" He smiled, removing it as he held his arms out wide, gesturing towards the brand new, shiny red Mini Cooper that sat in her usual parking space.

"Tony..." She said, in shock, "You did not just buy me a new car."

"Well yeah." He said, his smile fading just slightly, but he still kept it on his face, "Of course I did. I know that yours was blown up, and I just wanted to...make it up to you."

"You did not want me driving your _precious _Mustang, yes?"

He shrugged, "Maybe." He smiled, "You caught me....you're good David." he nodded, "Almost too good."

"In bed, yes?"

"That too."

She just laughed as Tony reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of car keys, "They're all yours." He said, and she just smiled, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him into a tight, loving hug.

"Thank you, so much, Tony. You really did not have to do this for me."

"Hey..." He said, quietly, in her ear, "What's family for?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, around lunchtime, Ziva reappeared in Autopsy, "I am terribly sorry, Ducky. Apparently Tony got me a new car, he took me out for lunch, and it was just a big fiasco." She smiled, "But I would like to know what you were going to say....earlier. About the hopeful good news?"

"Ah, yes. It is no problem, my dear, but I do hope that you did not drink when you went out for lunch."

She furrowed her eyebrows together, "Why?"

"Because, Ziva, according to the blood analysis that Abby faxed to me last night, you only tested positive for one thing."

"Which is...?" She prompted.

He smiled and walked towards her, placing one hand on each of her shoulders, shaking them slightly, "You're going to be a mother, Ziva." She just snapped her eyes to him, trying to seek any lies.

She found none.

She was quiet.

Extremely quiet for a couple of minutes and Ducky felt as if she may not have gotten the message clearly, "You're pregnant, Ziva."

She finally found her voice, after the room stopped spinning and her heart stopped thumping in her ears, "W-What?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_One Month Later..._

"Yeah, we're on it." Gibbs said and hung up his cell phone, "Gear up!" He yelled. He stood up, coffee cup in his right hand, and walked around his desk, McGee quickly following him. He stopped suddenly, between Tony and Ziva's desks. McGee almost ran into him, and watched as he narrowed his eyes at Ziva . Tony watched as his boss stared at his girlfriend, fiance..._whatever_ she was to him. He smiled as she stood, the ring sparkled on her left hand.

He had lost count on how many people had asked her 'when's the big day?'.

Tony raised an eyebrow when the boss finally passed her desk, and Ziva stared at him as well, before following Gibbs to the elevator, her NCIS backpack thrown over her shoulder.

Once at the crime scene, Gibbs assigned Ziva to pictures, McGee to sketch, and Tony to bag and tag. "Bet he wasn't expecting _this_ to happen when he woke up this morning." Tony commented. Ziva looked up from her camera.

"I do not think any of the people that are murdered expect it, Tony." Tony didn't reply as he squatted down, picking up a piece of wire and holding it up.

"Hey, Probie."

"Yeah?" McGee said, not even looking from his sketch pad.

"What do you think this could be?" Tony asked, and McGee looked at it, narrowing his eyes.

"Don't know. Could be part of an electronic device?"

"Thanks, McSherlock." Tony put it in an evidence bag and continued to stare at the ground as he walked, "Here's another piece."

"Good morning, team!" Ducky said happily, followed by Jimmy Palmer.

"TOD?" Gibbs asked suddenly, and Jimmy and Ducky both looked at him, a shocked expression on their faces.

"Jethro, we _just_ got here. A minute would be nice. I need to acquaint myself with this poor Marine."

"This is the first time I've ever seen anything like this body, Doctor."

"Yes, Mr. Palmer." Ducky looked both ways down the tight ally, abandoned buildings on both sides of them.

"He looks as if he was...blown up?" Jimmy said, studying the wounds.

"I think you might be right, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said, earning a smile from the assistant medical examiner.

"Probie, this has got to be more than just an _electronic_ device."

"Tony, I don't know what to tell you, ok? Abby might be able to help you more."

"You're Mr. MIT, I thought you knew!" Ziva let out a sigh as she snapped more pictures. Gibbs stood above the body, Ducky, and Jimmy, his notepad in his hand, waiting on the doctor to give him a TOD. He then turned his attention to Ziva, who looked up at him. Tony and McGee could be heard arguing over by the truck.

"Time of death, Duck?" He asked again.

"Jethro, you have _got_ to learn patience!" Ducky said. Gibbs smirked as he walked away, over to Ziva.

"Does he know?" Gibbs asked quietly, after making sure that Tony was out of earshot. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"No. Not yet, Gibbs."

"When do you plan on telling him, Ziva?" He asked. Ziva looked down at her camera and then back up at Gibbs, a sigh escaping her mouth.

"I want to..." She stopped. There was no point in lying to the boss, "I want to make sure that it is Tony's baby, and not..." she closed her eyes, "_his._" Gibbs nodded.

"He's got to know, Ziver." He said and Ziva nodded in agreement. "Pack up. Let's go." Ziva took the camera strap from around her neck and began to follow Gibbs. "TOD?" Gibbs asked again.

Ducky let out a sigh, exasperated, "Jethro, if I was _forced..."  
_

"You're being forced."

"0730h this morning. Does that make you happy?"

"Never better, Duck. Lets go."

"Get the gurney, Mr. Palmer." Ducky said and he nodded, walking to the truck. Gibbs stopped when they were about to pass one of the trash cans that were in the alley as he saw something red blinking behind it. He furrowed his eyebrows together and squatted down, examining it closer. His heart sank. It was a _bomb_.

"Ziva, go, run! Take cover! Get out of here! Run!" He quickly ran behind Ziva, followed by Ducky, who was running behind him. "Take cover!" He yelled again and Ducky jumped to the ground, covering the back of his head. Gibbs quickly tackled Ziva just as the bomb blew, holding her body tightly. "You okay?" He asked her immediately, and she nodded for a response. He put his hand on Ducky's shoulder and shook it, "You okay?"

"Fine, Jethro." Gibbs stood up and held a hand out for Ziva, helping her up. Footsteps could be heard running towards them, _Anthony DiNozzo._

"Ziva!" He yelled and took her into a hug, holding her tightly.

"I am ok, Tony." She said, wrapping her arms around him as well. Tony finally let go of her and examined her face before kissing her.

"DiNozzo, where is McGee? And Palmer?"

"They're at the truck boss, they're ok." Tony said. He still had his arm around Ziva, their hips against each other, "What in the hell happened?"

"Those pieces you found were from a bomb, DiNozzo. Somebody wanted to make sure the job was done." He began to walk towards the trucks, before stopping and turning back to the medical examiner, "Take Ziva back to the Yard and make sure that she's..."

"That is not necessary, Gibbs. I am..."

"Not a debate, Officer David. DiNozzo, back in the squad room. We've got work to do." Ducky followed Gibbs down the alley, leaving Tony and Ziva alone. He put his large hands on her face, wiping off some dirt that was on it.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony, I am fine." She said again. He leaned his forehead on hers before placing a soft kiss on her lips. He wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked down the alley, a silence fell between them. He gave her hip a light squeeze and she looked up at him.

"Ziva? Are you alright?" She looked up at him and nodded her head, for she was tired of answering that question, "You seem like you've got something on your mind."

She shook her head, "Just the bomb."  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tony walked into the apartment, immediately loosening his tie, for it was _way_ to tight. "Sweetcheeks?" He called, and then studied the place. It was a mess; pizza box on the coffee table, along with a few beer bottles, the couch cushions thrown on the floor, and now, his tie was added. He let out a sigh, he needed to clean up. "Zi?" He called again, still no answer. He pulled off his coat and continued into the bedroom. "Hey, there you are." He smiled, walking over to the bed, placing a kiss on her lips. He squeezed her arm as she returned to her book.

"Are you-"

"Do not ask me that question." She interrupted. Tony grinned and laid down next to her on the bed, propping his head up with one arm, and wrapping his other around her waist. He breathed in her wonderful scent and moaned.

"Gibbs was obviously concerned. Sent you home early."

"Unnecessary."

"Good thing, too. He was in a bad ass mood after that, trying to find anything on the case."

"Did you?"

"No. The bomb blew up our Marine, Roy Bennett, and...that's basically all we've got."

"If I would have been there, the case would have been solved, yes?"

He smiled, "Maybe, Zi." It was quiet again. He was dragging his fingertips up and down her arm, placing small kisses on her neck. She was wearing a tank top with shorts, and her hair was thrown up into a bun. She turned her head as he continued and kissed him, placing her hand on the back of his head, deepening the kiss. She moaned and he slipped a hand under her shirt, the kiss only growing more passionate and breath-taking by the second. She broke it, breathing hard. He looked down at her and smiled.

"I am hungry." She suddenly said, and Tony nodded.

"Me too." He gave her a short kiss again before getting off of the bed. She sat up, her legs dangling off the side. "You wanna go somewhere? I'm kind of burned out on pizza." Ziva stared at him, her expression obviously shocked, because he laughed, "Yeah I know, who knew?" She smiled and placed a hand on his face.

"I will get dressed." She said and disappeared into the bathroom. She leaned on the closed door. The things he was doing out there made her literally weak in the knees. She shook her head and looked into the mirror as she took down her hair, her long, brown locks falling down her back. She put on her favorite pair of jeans and a green shirt, one that she knew Tony loved. She returned from the bathroom and he was standing, staring at the wall with his hands in his pockets. She smiled as he turned and grinned.

"Hey, you moved it." He said pointing at the wall, but then became serious, "Now I can't look at you while I pee."

"Yes, well, I did not think that was an appropriate place for that piece of artwork." She smiled more, "But, if you would like, I could possibly hang those bikini pictures that you are so fond of over the toilet."

He laughed and walked over to her, "Do you want me to pee _on_ the wall, Zi?" She laughed and hit him lightly in the chest.

"Do not be gross." She warned as she walked into the living room. He followed, now dressed in jeans as well.

"You ready?" He asked and she nodded, walking out of the front door.

"I am driving."

He groaned, "Ziiiiii...Come _on_." No reply came from her as she sat down in the drivers seat of her mini cooper. He let out a sigh and jumped in the passenger seat, immediately buckling his seat belt.

"Anything particular you want to eat, besides Italian, I would assume." He smiled.

"_¿Que tal algún alimento mexicano, hermosa señora?_"

"_Eso suena delicioso_."

As soon as she parked and walked around the car, his hand was in hers again, their fingers intertwined. They walked in and Tony immediately pointed to the board that was written in colorful chalk.

"Hey Zi! They have half price margaritas!" She only smiled at him as they were seated.

"May I take your drink orders, please?" Tony reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"What kind margarita do you want, sweetie?"

"I would not care for one, thank you, Tony."

"Aw come on! They're delicious here. You gotta try one."

"No thank you." Ziva replied again.

"We'll split one." She looked up at him, her dark brown eyes serious as they stared into his green ones.

"I do not want any." She said, firmly, and then turned to the waiter, "I will have water please." Tony furrowed his eyebrows together and sat back in his chair, dropping her hand. He let his stare linger on her for a second longer before looking at the waiter.

"I'll have a beer." He said plainly. The waiter nodded and walked away. Tony leaned forward again, "Is something wrong?" He asked and she looked up at him again.

"No, why do you ask?"

"You've been avoiding alcoholic drinks for a month now. What gives?"

"I do not have a taste for them, Tony."

He raised and dropped one shoulder, "Okay." It was quiet again until the waiter returned and took their food orders. Ziva picked up her glass of water and took a sip, and almost spilled some as the lady at the next table squealed.

"Oh my goodness, I _love_ your ring! It is gorgeous!" Ziva felt a rush of blood to her cheeks, and Tony was grinning like an idiot. She stood and walked over to Ziva, "May I see it?" Ziva only nodded and held her left hand out to her, and she examined it closely. She looked over at Tony, Ziva's hand still in hers, "It is absolutely beautiful. You did an excellent job picking it out." His smile only grew bigger, if it was possible.

"Thanks." He said.

"I hope you two have a wonderful life together." She said and her husband was over to collect her.

"Thank you." Ziva said softly as the couple returned to the table. Ziva sat back in her chair and examined the ring, "It _is_ a very beautiful ring." She said quietly. Tony put down his fork and swallowed his mouthful of food.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as the woman who's wearing it." She looked down at her plate and then back up at him, "I love you, Zi."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They returned to the apartment and Tony picked out a movie for them to watch. Ziva made herself comfortable under his arm, now changed into one of his OSU t-shirts and the shorts she had on earlier. He still wore his jeans and white collard shirt, but it was untucked and two of his buttons were undone. As he watched the movie, he continued to drag his fingertips across her skin. She turned her attention from the movie and to her ring. She moved it, and the movements from the TV made it sparkle.

She smiled to herself, remembering what he said at the restaurant earlier. She had never had _anyone_ love her as much as Tony did. And she liked that feeling. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with him.

It was decided.

She looked up, causing him to look down. He smiled at her and leaned down for a kiss, and she returned it, both of them breaking at the same time. He pressed her lips against her forehead and turned his attention back to the movie. He laughed and got his Sean Connery voice ready, "He's the very best James Bond, dontcha think, Miss David, Ziva David?"

Ziva smiled, "Mrs. DiNozzo." He looked down at her, a famous DiNozzo grin stretched across his face, "That is..." She sat up and looked into his eyes, "if you still want me to be." He grabbed her face and pulled her lips to his.

"Nothing would make me happier." Ziva smiled as he kissed her again.

They were going to soon be man and wife.

_Finally_.

**THE END**

* * *

**And that's the end! Shocking, I know, right? But we're still coming back for MORE! Yeah, that's right. We're writing a sequel...don't know what it's called yet, so don't ask us...but we'll be posting it, so look for it. And make sure to read it, cause the sequel is gonna be FULL of yummy yummy TAZ! (that's the new version of TIVA...meaning Tony And Ziva. See? TAZ!) :) WOO! We rule! Okay, so you can rule too and leave us a review! Thanks for sticking with the story guys, and just press that green button ONE LAST TIME!**


End file.
